Täuschungen
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?   Sie, der ersten und einzigen Person in seinem Leben, der er so vollkommen vertraut und so bedingungslos geglaubt hatte.  Sie, ausgerechnet sie, musste ihn betrügen und täuschen. Sie musste ihn belügen und hintergehen.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

nun geht es endlich weiter mit unserem finsteren Tränkemeister und seiner Sippe in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

Nach den vielen netten und romantischen Episoden ihres bisherigen gemeinsamen Lebens, passieren leider plötzlich Dinge, die alles andere als nett sind und die unseren unerschütterlichen Exspion ganz schön aus der Fassung bringen. Nichts ist wie es scheint und auf was man sich noch verlassen kann, weiß auch keiner mehr so recht.

Ein Drama, in der Tat und das fast 40 Kapitel lang. (Allein das ist ja schon ein Drama!) Jeden zweiten Tag kommt ein neues, hochtragisches Kapitel und bei Merlin, hoffen wir inständig, dass sich alle Fragen am Ende auflösen, sich die Schatten heben, die Fäden sich verknoten und uns doch noch ein winzig kleines Happy End geschenkt wird!

Ich wünsche allen Tapferen viel Kraft und Geduld!

Eure Efraimstochter

(Hobbydramatikerin)

Täuschungen 1 Unerwünschte Reise

Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?

Sie, der ersten und einzigen Person in seinem Leben, der er so vollkommen vertraut, ihr so bedingungslos geglaubt und sich ihr dermaßen ganz und gar hingegeben hatte. Sie, die er mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Seins mehr liebte und begehrte als alles Andere auf der Welt.

Sie, ausgerechnet sie, musste ihn betrügen und täuschen. Sie musste ihn belügen und hintergehen.

Sie hatte alles zerstört! Alles hätte er ertragen, wirklich alles Andere. Aber das? Nein, das nicht!

Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?

…

Alles begann an einem herrlich sonnigen Junitag kurz vor den großen Ferien.

„Severus?", Hermine Grangers Stimme rief suchend nach ihrem Mann. Vor wenigen Augenblicken war sie von Edinburgh zurückgekehrt. Im Kamin glimmerten noch die letzten grünen Funken des Flohpulvers.

„Ich bin in meinem Büro!", rief Hogwarts Tränkemeister mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr überrascht zurück. Wie ungewöhnlich, sie war viel zu früh.

„Was machst Du schon hier?", fragte er deswegen auch gleich, als sie eintrat und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte, „Ich erwarte jeden Augenblick meine Geliebte des Monats."

„Sag Ihr bescheid, dass Du Dich noch um die Belange der Geliebten des vergangenen Monats kümmern musst, bevor sie an der Reihe wäre! Sie soll sich hinten anstellen", grinste Hermine frech, „Denn vorher muss ich mit Dir reden!" Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Severus hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen, „Was ist denn los?"

„Ambros ist krank", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Was Ernstes?" fragte Severus besorgt, Professor Ambros Carter war wahrlich nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Ja, sehr, die Heiler wissen nur noch nicht genau was es ist. Er ist bereits gestern Abend ins St. Mungos gebracht worden."

„Hast Du ihn schon besucht und Dir selbst ein Bild gemacht?"

„Ja, aber er ist nicht ansprechbar, man vermutet eine Vergiftung, denn er phantasiert und muss sich ständig übergeben. Seine Frau ist bei ihm."

„Das ist aber schon sehr seltsam!", befand Severus, „ein Ambros Carter vergiftet sich doch nicht mal einfach so. Ist das Ministerium eingeschaltet?"

„Natürlich, Rons Abteilung untersucht die Sache, er hat mich schon befragt."

Bei Merlin, das waren wirklich keine guten Nachrichten. Severus schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen und grübelte eine Weile vor sich hin, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, „Was ist denn jetzt mit dieser Expedition?" Das Ministerium hatte zusammen mit einem großen Unternehmen für Heiltränke und der Universität von Edinburgh ein Projekt zur Erforschung der Verwunschenen Berge von Sorilana vereinbart. Diese geheimnisumwitterten Höhenzüge lagen tief im schwülheißen Urwald von Zentralafrika und waren schon oft Ziel von Forschungszauberern gewesen. Bisher allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.

„Genau deswegen muss ich mit Dir sprechen!", seufzte Hermine, stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab, „Sie kann leider nicht mehr abgesagt werden, das würde sonst zu riesengroßen Verwicklungen mit den Zaubereibehörden und vor allem mit Slideindustries führen, daher hat der Dekan und auch Kingsley mich gebeten, anstelle von Ambros mitzureisen."

Hermine sah ihren Mann forschend an. Dessen Blick wurde noch etwas finsterer, „Und was hast Du ihm und Kingsley gesagt?"

„Das ich das erst mit meiner Familie besprechen muss", antwortete Hermine.

„Was gibt es da zu besprechen? Du wärst für fast zwei Monate weg!", stelle Severus vorwurfsvoll fest, „wir könnten nicht gemeinsam mit den Mädchen unsere Ferien in Cornwall verbringen und auch unsere Zutatenexkursion würde ins Wasser fallen!"

„Sehr richtig!", Hermine ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen und rieb sich die Augen, „Es ist auch ganz bestimmt nicht so, dass ich von dieser Idee begeistert wäre."

„Dann sag dem Dekan und Kingsley Bescheid, dass sie sich jemand Anderen suchen!", schlug Severus aufgebracht vor und sprang nun seinerseits von seinem Stuhl auf um vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu marschieren.

Hermine machte eine hilflose Geste „Wen denn, Severus? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es niemand anderen gibt und wenn wir von der Uni keinen mitschicken, werden wir die dringend benötigten Forschungsgelder, die Slideindustries uns vertraglich zugesichert hat, nicht bekommen und müssten sogar noch Regress bezahlen."

„Wie viel ist das denn? Ich wäre schon bereit für fast zwei Monate ohne meine Frau in unser Verlies hinabzusteigen und die Summe zu bezahlen!"

„Das finde ich sehr großzügig von Dir, aber ich fürchte, dass wir uns das nicht leisten können, Severus, die Ersatzansprüche belaufen sich auf 300.000 Galeonen." Nein, selbst ihr gut gefülltes Verlies bei Gringotts gab eine solche Summe nicht so ohne Weiteres her. Verdammt!

Er ließ die Schultern hängen, „Ich hatte mich so auf diesen Sommer gefreut, Hermine!", seine Stimme klang eindeutig enttäuscht, „Es war ein solch anstrengendes Jahr! Für uns beide! Das Labor im Keller ist endlich fertig und wir wollten an dem Zeittrank weiterarbeiten. Du wolltest Sera Schwimmen beibringen und Deinen Eltern die Umgebung zeigen. Weißt Du noch? Was wird nun daraus?"

„Ich weiß! Verflucht!", rief sie und raufte sich wütend die Haare, „Ich habe mich nämlich auch auf diesen Sommer gefreut, Severus! Immerhin hat es mich nicht wenig Zeit und Energie gekostet die neue Route auszutüfteln und die wichtigsten Dinge vorzubereiten! Außerdem…", sie brach ab und ihr Blick wurde traurig.

Er presste seine schmalen Lippen noch etwas fester zusammen. Er wusste was sie meinte. Sie hatten nach vielen Überlegungen beschlossen, zu versuchen noch ein drittes Kind zu bekommen und Hermine hatte bereits den monatlichen Verhütungstrank abgesetzt.

„Wann soll denn diese ... Reise", er kaute sehr schwer an diesem Wort, „beginnen?"

„Schon am nächsten Montag", antwortete Hermine leise.

„Was?", brauste er auf, „Das ist ja weniger als eine Woche, Hermine!"

„Ja, das ist es und die Zeit reicht nicht einmal mehr, mich ausreichend darauf vorzubereiten!"

„Dann bleib hier, verdammt!", bestimmte Severus wütend.

„Ich will ja!", fauchte Hermine ärgerlich zurück, „Aber was soll ich denn machen?"

Bevor er ihr darauf eine sehr einfache Antwort geben konnte, wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und ihre Tochter Serafina stand etwas verstört im Rahmen.

„Warum schreit ihr Euch an und was machst Du schon hier Mum?", fragte sie und schaute abwechselnd ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an.

„Deine Mutter hat Dir etwas Freudiges mitzuteilen!", höhnte Severus bitterböse und blitzte seine Frau hinterhältig an. Gut, es war nicht besonders pädagogisch, seine Kinder in Streitigkeiten der Eltern herein zu ziehen, aber wenn es was brachte, war es ihm egal.

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich zu ihrer vierjährigen Tochter herunterbeugte.

„Sera, wahrscheinlich werde ich bald einige Wochen lang weg müssen."

„Wie?", Seras Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, „Aber wir haben doch bald Ferien, Mum, und wir wollen doch gemeinsam ans Meer. Wir alle und Grandpa und Grandma kommen doch auch und Albus und James wollen uns besuchen. Das darfst Du nicht!"

Hermine nickte ihr bedauernd zu, „Ja, das wollten wir und ich kann mir auch nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mit Euch dort zu sein. Aber ich muss für jemanden einspringen der sehr krank geworden ist und für eine Weile nach Afrika gehen", als sie sah, dass sich in den Augen ihrer Tochter die ersten Tränen bildeten, schob sie schnell nach, „natürlich geht ihr mit Dad und Euren Großeltern auch ohne mich ans Meer."

„Ich will aber, dass Du auch mitkommst!", schniefte Sera und Severus knurrte düster, „Ganz meine Meinung!"

„Aber das will ich doch auch, mein Schatz!", versuchte Hermine es erneut, wobei sie ihrem Ehemann einen sehr bedrohlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Dann tue es doch und lass jemand anderen dahin gehen, wo Du hinsollst und nicht hin willst!", klagte ihre Tochter jämmerlich und schon lief die erste Träne die rechte Wange hinunter.

Hermine kniete sich mit kummervollem Blick vor sie hin und nahm ihre Jüngste fest in den Arm, „Ach mein Schatz, wenn das nur so einfach wäre."

Severus starrte die beiden stumm an, dann stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und zog seine Weste gerade. „Vielleicht ist es nicht einfach, aber ich bin bestimmt nicht bereit, Dich so einfach gehen zu lassen, Hermine Granger!", verkündete er entschlossen.

„Und was willst Du tun?", fragte seine Frau verwundert.

„Ich werde jetzt als Allererstes zu Ambros flohen, danach habe ich vor, mich mit unserem verehrten Zaubereiminister zu unterhalten und wenn es sein muss, bekommt auch dieser Thomas Slide noch einen Besuch von mir!"

„Ich könnte Dir ja jetzt sagen, dass ich überall dort heute schon war, aber es ist natürlich etwas völlig anderes, wenn der Ehemann das für seine Ehefrau noch einmal richtig macht", sie schien ihm irgendwas übel zu nehmen, vielleicht, dass er ihre Tochter vorhin vorgeschickt hatte.

„Ja, das mag durchaus sein, vor allem wenn die weichherzige, selbstlose Ehefrau eine Gryffindor ist, ihr Mann aber ein ausgekochter Slytherin!" zischte er ihr leise ins Ohr, als er an ihr vorbei zur Gardarobe schritt, um seine Robe zu holen.

„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, Severus", murmelte Hermine, „aber ich hoffe sehr, dass Du eine Lösung finden kannst, die ich nicht gesehen habe!", und nahm ihre untröstliche Tochter auf den Arm um mit ihr zusammen ihre große Schwester zu suchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Täuschung 2 Warten

Leider war es ihm, verdammt noch mal, nicht gelungen eine solche Lösung zu finden.

Kingsley hatte sich wohl bemüht und sogar einen kleinen Stab an Leuten zusammengestellt, die sich über Lücken oder Schlupflöcher im Vertrag zwischen der Uni, Slideindustrie und dem Ministerium schlau machen sollten, gebracht hatte es allerdings gar nichts.

Zu Thomas Slide wurde er erst nach mehrfachen, hartnäckigen Anfragen vorgelassen. Der aalglatte Geschäftsmann hatte ihm dann mit vielen überaus freundlichen und wohlgesetzten Worten auseinanderlegt, warum er bedauerlicherweise auf gar keinen Fall diesen Vertrag lösen könne, es hinge einfach zuviel für ihn davon ab. Nach dem zwanzigminütigen Gespräch war sich Severus sicher, dass er den Mann nicht ausstehen konnte. Zudem kam er ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, er wusste nur nicht woher.

Auch seine mehrfachen Besuche an Ambros Carters Krankenbett brachten keine Wende. Die Vermutung, dass sich der führende Tränkemeister unter Englands Professoren selbst vergiftet hatte, schien immer wahrscheinlicher, denn seine Frau Kathrin hatte eine falsche Brille neben seinem Arbeitsplatz gefunden und zwei identische Glasflakons mit sehr ähnlich aussehendem Inhalt. Allein Ron Weasley, den er ebenfalls bei einem seiner Besuche im St. Mungos antraf, hatte noch Zweifel. Die er allerdings nur auf sein Gefühl zurückführen konnte – und wer gab schon etwas auf das Gefühl dieses unterbelichteten Weasleys? Selbst Hermine hörte sich die These ihres Freundes von einer wilden Verschwörung aufmerksam an, musste sie aber wegen Fehlens jeglicher Beweise leider verwerfen.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zähneknirschend und mehr als widerwillig am Montag den 27. Juni im Morgengrauen für sieben lange Wochen von seiner Frau zu trennen.

Schweigend und mit versteinertem Gesicht begleitete er sie zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, nachdem sie sich am Abend zuvor schon tränenreich von ihren untröstlichen Töchtern, von Minerva und Hagrid verabschiedet hatte.

Sie wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen. In der Nacht hatten sie beide kein Auge zugetan. Wie Ertrinkende hatten sie sich mehrfach geliebt und unzählige Male hatte er sie gebeten: „Bitte, geh nicht!"

„Ach, Severus, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer, als es eh schon ist!", hatte sie jedes Mal unglücklich geseufzte und sich ganz nah an ihn heran gedrückt.

„Was ist, wenn Dir was passiert?", hatte er ängstlich gemurmelt, „ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen würde!"

„Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen!", hatte sie ihm fest versicherte, „Außerdem beruhigt es mich wirklich, dass Harry anstelle dieses zweifelhaften Maurice mitkommt."

Ja, dieser Maurice Petersen war ein echter Tollpatsch, daher hatte er bei Kingsley in letzter Minute erwirkt, dass er ausgetauscht würde. Der Held der Zaubererwelt war doch entschieden sicherer, wenn es um das Wohlergehen seiner Frau ging.

„Obwohl ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ginny und den Jungs habe!", hatte sie zugebeben, „noch eine Familie, die in diesem Sommer getrennt ist!"

„Das nächste Mal musst Du wirklich dafür sorgen, dass Ambros die Verträge besser aushandelt, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, eine kleine Klausel einzubauen, die Euch vor solchen Situationen wie dieser hier schützt!", hatte er knurrend verlangt. Das hatte er seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister auch schon deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, zum Glück ging es diesem seit gestern schon wieder etwas besser, im St. Mungos musste er trotzdem noch eine Zeitlang bleiben, denn immer noch war er sehr schwach.

Als sie am Apparierpunkt ankamen, zog sie ihn wild in ihre Arme und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Ich liebe Dich, vergiss das nicht, vergiss das nie!", wisperte sie dumpf und er presste sie noch etwas fester an sich.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache!", antwortete er und zog ihren Kopf zu sich herauf, um sie in einen letzten hungrigen Kuss zu verwickeln. Aus diesem musste sie sich gewaltsam lösen und ihr Atem ging schwer, als sie keuchte: „Ich vermisse Dich jetzt schon!"

„Benutz den Ring, dann komme ich und hol Dich, egal wo Du auch stecken magst!"

Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und nickte ihm zu, „Und ich schreib Euch, jeden Tag, ich versprechs!"

Dann schluchzte sie kurz auf, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, damit ihr Kinn nicht so zitterte, hob entschlossen ihren Zauberstab und kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.

Für sieben verdammt lange Wochen. Er hätte heulen können!

Die kommenden Wochen schleppten sich wirklich dahin. Das Wetter zeigte sich mehr als typisch englisch und er war nicht unglücklich, dass seine Schwiegereltern und auch die Potters da waren, sonst wäre seinen Töchtern und auch ihm, die Decke auf die Köpfe gefallen. So stromerten die Mädchen morgens mit den beiden Jungs los und kamen eigentlich nur zu den Mahlzeiten zurück. Im nahegelegenen Dorf gab es anscheinend genug Zerstreuung.

Er wechselte sich mit seinen Schwiegereltern und Ginny Potter darin ab, für adäquate Mahlzeiten zu sorgen und abends saßen sie meist auf der Terrasse oder im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin zusammen und tranken einen Tee, ein Glas Wein oder Scotch, spielten Schach oder lasen. Trotzdem fehlte etwas und das ungute Gefühl, dass er seit ihrem Abschied nicht loswurde, verfolgte ihn bis in den Schlaf.

Da war es ihm eine kleine, aber wichtige Beruhigung, ihre, wie versprochen regelmäßig ankommenden Briefe zu lesen. Darin berichtete sie von tagelangen, anstrengenden Wanderungen im schwülwarmem Klima des Dschungels und den spärlichen Erfolgen, die sie vorweisen konnten und immer wenn er ihre Handschrift sah, fühlte er sich ihr ein kleines Stückchen näher.

Einer solcher Abende war auch der 2. August. Die Kinder waren schon im Bett und erzählten sich wahrscheinlich wieder wilde Abenteuergeschichten – seine Tochter Sera war meisterlich im Erfinden und detailgetreuen Schildern der haarsträubendsten Storys. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo sie die Phantasie dafür herholte.

Sein Schwiegervater reichte ihm gerade ein Glas Scotch, als ein plötzlicher, heftiger Schmerz seine rechte Hand durchzuckte. Mit einem kleinen Überraschungslaut ließ er das Glas fallen und rieb sich die Hand.

„Was ist los?" fragte Henry überrascht.

„Der Ring", Severus schaute den goldenen Reif mit den Gravuren und der eigenwilligen Gestaltung besorgt an, „er hat gebrannt und ist immer noch ein wenig glimmend."

„Und was hat das zu bedeuten?", auch Ginny kam näher und schaute gebannt auf den Ring, den der Tränkemeister jetzt abgestreift hatte und genau untersuchte.

„Es bedeutet: Gefahr!", murmelte er mit hörbarer Sorge in der Stimme und schon erhob er sich und war mit wenigen langen Schritten am Kamin, wo er eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer warf und deutlich sprach: „Zaubereiminister Shacklebolt, London."

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da sah man wie ein Osterei im Nest, den runden, kahlen Kopf des Ministers im Feuer erscheinen. „Was gibt es Severus? Hallo Ginny, Hallo Misses Granger, Mister Granger!"

„Mein Ring hat sich gemeldet Kingsley, habt ihr Nachricht von unseren Afrikaforschern?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste, ich versuch mal was herauszufinden und melde mich dann. Lass das Feuer an!", und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

„Meinst Du, ihnen ist etwas passiert?", fragte jetzt auch Jean Granger und schaute ihren Schwiegersohn wachsam an.

„Das muss nicht zwangsläufig so sein, das Glimmen war schwach und kurz, es wäre auch möglich, dass sie sich vor Irgendetwas erschreckt hat oder ein Unglück passiert ist, an dem sie oder ihre Leute gar nicht beteiligt waren. Es sagt nur, dass sie große Angst hatte und dass ihr Unterbewusstsein mir das mitteilen wollte."

Voller Unruhe tigerte er die nächsten zwei Stunden im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, dann endlich meldete sich sein Kamin wieder. Sofort waren alle zur Stelle.

„Severus?", rief Kingsley.

„Ich bin hier, was hast Du herausgefunden?", sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

„Du kannst Dich beruhigen, Severus. Es ist mir gelungen mit Albert Hide zu sprechen, dem Forschungsleiter von Slideindustries. Er sagt, dass alles im Lager ruhig wäre, allerdings wäre vor zwei Stunden ein heftiges Gewitter auf sie herabgegangen und man hätte wirklich Angst haben können, dass die Welt unterginge. Ich habe mich nach Hermine und Harry erkundigt und er wollte sie schon wecken gehen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass dies nicht nötig sei."

„Hm, ein Gewitter?", überlegte Severus, Hermine fürchtete sich zwar nicht vor Blitz und Donner, aber wenn das Unwetter sie ihm Schaf überrascht hatte, konnte sie das schon erschreckt haben. „Nun gut, ich danke Dir Kingsley, eine gute Nacht und grüße Deine Frau!"

„Mach ich, Euch allen auch noch einen schönen Abend!"

Die Grangers, Ginny Potter und er hatten sich lange angesehen, dann hatte Ginny für sie alle beschlossen, „Wir schicken sofort eine Eileule los und wenn die nicht innerhalb von 2 Tagen eine ausreichende Nachricht bringt, in denen die Beiden uns selbst berichten, dass es ihnen gut geht, werden wir was unternehmen!"

Genau das war auch seine Ansicht, daher schickte er sie eine halbe Stunde später mit zwei kurzen Briefen zum nächsten Eulenpostamt. Wofür war sie eine der besten Jägerinnen der englischen Quidditschliga!

Die Anspannung, die die nächsten zwei Tage über dem kleinen Sommerhaus an der rauen Atlantikküste von Cornwall lag, war fast greifbar.

Eileen, die ein feines Gespür für Stimmungen hatte, fragte ihren Dad ein ums andere Mal, was denn los sei. Dieser aber hüllte sich in Schweigen, wie auch alle anderen Erwachsenen sich in fadenscheinige Erklärungen flüchteten.

Und alle atmeten auf, als am dritten Tag ein Falke am Horizont auftauchte, der ungeduldig erwartet zwei Briefe brachte, den einen reichte Severus Ginny Potter, die ihn sofort aufriss und hektisch überflog, den anderen öffnete er selbst mit zitternden Händen. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Jean Granger sich dicht an ihn heran drängte um mitzulesen, was ihre Tochter so schrieb.

‚Liebster Severus', stand da in Hermines klarer, schnörkelloser Schrift,

‚bist Du Dir sicher, dass der Ring sich gemeldet hat? Hier ist jedenfalls alles beim Alten, außer, dass es vielleicht noch etwas heißer, noch etwas feuchter und noch etwas fruchtbarer ist, als in den Wochen zuvor. Es wird unbedingt Zeit, dass wir endlich hier fertig werden und heim kommen, dieses Klima macht mich fertig, ich bin ständig todmüde und habe morgens den Eindruck, gar nicht geschlafen zu haben, Harry geht es ähnlich, den anderen scheint diese Wetterlage nicht so viel auszumachen.

Wenn ich nur nicht immer diese grauenhaften Albträume hätte, ich sehe schreckliche Dinge, an die ich mich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern kann, sobald ich schreiend aufgewacht bin. Misses Broomberry, mit der ich mein Zelt teile, fällt jedes Mal aus ihrem Feldbett. Alle vermuten, dass dies mit diesem seltsamen Ort zusammenhängt. Die Zauber, die hier am Werk sind, sind uralt und wahrhaft mächtig und daher ist es wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass uns der große Wurf noch nicht gelungen ist. Ich wundere mich nur, dass Albert Hide so zufrieden ausschaut, ich an seiner Stelle würde mich mit einer solch geringen Ausbeute nicht nach Hause trauen.

Bitte mach Dir keine Sorgen um uns und verbring Deine Zeit lieber damit, Dir ernsthafte und kreative Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie wir beide … adäquat … unser Wiedersehen feiern können. Ich jedenfalls tue das jeden Tag ausgiebig und ehrlich gesagt, ist es das, was mich hier aufrecht erhält und mir sind da schon einige sehr nette Dinge eingefallen."

An dieser Stelle lachte Jean amüsiert auf, was ihr einen peinlich berührten Blick des Tränkemeisters einbrachte, den seine Schwiegermutter aber nicht groß zu stören schien.

Sie bot ihm sogar noch freundlich an: „Wenn Du willst, geb ich Dir einige Tipps!"

„Nein, danke!" das fehlte noch, dass ihre Mutter ihm Ratschläge für sein Liebesleben machte, großer Merlin!

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen las er weiter:

„Sag Eileen, dass sie nicht solche wilden Flugversuche mit Ginnys Rennbesen unternehmen soll – mir wurde schon vom Lesen ihrer sehr plastischen Berichte schlecht und sag Ginny, dass sie ebenfalls auf solch gefährliche Spielzüge verzichten soll, sie weiß schon warum!

Und bitte Sera, sie soll mir die Fortsetzung ihrer wirklich sehr spannenden Geschichte über den einsamen schwarzen Zauberer schicken, ich will doch wissen, ob es ihm gelingt, diese begabte Prinzessin aus den Klauen des ungarischen Hornschwanzes zu erretten. Harry ist auch schon gespannt. Er sagt, sie könne gerne einige praktische Tipps für den Kampf zwischen den beiden von ihm bekommen." Hm, diese Geschichte kannte er auch noch nicht, er würde gleich heute Abend mal nachfragen!

Den restlichen Brief über verteilte seine Frau noch diverse weitere Ratschläge an ihre Familie, bis sie mit den Worten schloss:

„Es sind nur noch 15 Tage, Severus und ich danke jeden Abend dafür, dass es wieder einer weniger ist. Ich vermisse Euch schmerzlich und diese Feldbetten sind nicht nur schmal und ungemütlich, sondern vor allem einsam.

Ich liebe Dich und alle die gerade um Dich herum stehen auch,

Deine Hermine"

Na, wenigstens schien ihr nichts Ernstliches passiert zu sein, und wenn sie sich nicht mal daran erinnern konnte, ihn benachrichtigt zu haben, war es vielleicht wirklich ein Fehlalarm gewesen. Trotzdem blieb ein kleiner Rest der Besorgnis als beklemmendes Gefühl zurück.

Verdammt, sein Bett war zwar durchaus bequem, aber mindestens so einsam wie ihr Feldlager – naja, wenn man davon absah, dass seine Töchter darin regelmäßig die Nacht verbrachten und ihre dünnen Arme und Beine im Schlaf in seinen Rücken und in seine Brust rammten. Nur mit größter Mühe hatte er wenigstens diese Pottersprösslinge davon abhalten können, ebenfalls bei ihm zu übernachten. Das fehlte noch, dass sein Bett zu einem Feriencamp verkam.

Sein Blick ging zu Ginny Potter, die ebenfalls dicht neben ihm stand und versucht hatte einige Zeilen von Hermines Brief zu erhaschen, anscheinend konnte sich ihr Ehemann kürzer fassen. Na! Kein Wunder!

„Was schreibt der Held der Zaubererwelt?", wollte er wissen, als er den Brief mit nachdenklichem Blick zusammenfaltete und in die Innentasche seiner Weste steckte.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das alles o.K. sei und er sich nur denken kann, dass es ein Fehlalarm war."

„Hermine auch", murmelte Severus und als er dieses verschmitzte, unschuldige Grinsen im Gesicht von Misses Potter sah, setzte er sehr bestimmt hinzu: „Und nein, ich will auch keine Tipps von Ihnen!"

„Schade!", feixte Ginny, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen zusammen mit Jean in albernes Gekicher zu verfallen, als sich Severus mit möglichst großer Würde in sein Labor aufmachte.

Weiber!

Danach hatte der Ring sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber sein ungutes Gefühl blieb ihm treu erhalten. Daran vermochten auch ihre Briefe, die nach wie vor regelmäßig eintrafen, nicht das Geringste zu ändern.

15 Tage…

Er verbrachte in diesen letzten zwei Wochen ihrer Abwesenheit viel Zeit in einer verborgenen Ecke nahe der Steilküste, von dort hatte man einen herrlichen Blick aufs Meer, dessen Rauschen ihn seltsam beruhigte. Er hatte eine kleine, bequeme Bank heraufbeschworen und ließ sich den Wind durchs Haar wehen.

Dort stöberte ihn irgendwann Mitte August Misses Potter auf und fragte leise: „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen Professor, oder störe ich?"

„Natürlich stören Sie, Ginny, aber Sie dürfen sich trotzdem setzen!", er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er fand die kleine Weasley ziemlich erträglich.

„Das ist ein wirklich schöner Ort", stellte Ginny fest, sog tief den Duft der See in die Lungen, nahm neben ihm platz und schloss, die Sonnenstrahlen genießend, ihre Augen. So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und beinahe hätte Severus seine Banknachbarin schon vergessen, als diese sich räusperte, „Sie vermissen sie sehr, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das tue ich", hatte er mit einiger Verzögerung leise geantwortet, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ein solches Gespräch wollte.

„Und sie machen sich nach wie vor Sorgen."

„Auch das ist richtig", Severus schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr herüber, „Aber Ihnen geht es doch ähnlich oder irre ich mich da?"

„Nein, Sie irren sich nicht, Severus, ich kann erst wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn ich ihn wohlbehalten in meine Arme schließen kann!", seufzte Ginny.

Ja, auch er ersehnte diesen Augenblick mit aller Kraft herbei! Selbstverständlich nicht mit Harry Potter, sondern mit Hermine! Grundgütiger!

Dann fragte er unvermittelt: „Weiß er es schon?"

„Was soll er wissen?", Ginny schaute ihn fragend an, als Severus aber den Blick erwiderte und seine Augenbraue wissend nach oben schnellen lies, wurde sie rot und senkte den Kopf,

„Nein, ich habe es erst wenige Tage vor seiner Abreise selbst erfahren, er wäre sicher nicht gegangen, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

„Dann bräuchten Sie ihn aber auch jetzt nicht zu vermissen und sich um ihn zu sorgen!", entgegnete Severus leise.

„Nein, das müsste ich nicht, aber dann hätten Harry, Ron, ich und vor allem Sie, Professor, noch viel mehr Angst um Hermine, oder etwa nicht?", stellte Ginny klar.

„Ach, es lebe Gryffindors selbstlose Freundschaftsliebe!", spottete er, doch Ginny schien ihn zu durchschauen, denn sie grinste ihn frech an, „Sehr richtig, Professor Snape! Und was hat Slytherin zu bieten?"

„Hm, lassen Sie mich überlegen", Severus hob arrogant die Augenbraue nach oben, „was halten Sie von einem sehr bekömmlichen ?"

„Oh", seufzte Ginny, „das wäre wirklich klasse!"

„Denken Sie sich nur nichts Gutes dabei, ich möchte lediglich, dass Sie morgens schneller aus Ihrem Bad herauskommen, ihre Jungs stören mich dauernd beim Rasieren!"

Ginny lachte ihn an, „Albus behauptet auch, dass Ihre Badewanne bequemer sei als unsre!"

„Aber nicht mit drei Leuten darin! Das ganze Bad stand unter Wasser", murrte Severus, denn auch seine Jüngste liebte es mit ihrem Dad zu baden und wo Sera war, da konnte Albus nicht weit sein!

Ginny gluckste froh vor sich hin, sie stellte sich bestimmt gerade die Übervölkerung der snapschen Badewanne vor, „Ich gehe Jean fragen, ob sie meine Hilfe beim Mittagessen braucht!", Ginny stand auf und schöpfte noch einmal tief Luft. Sie war schon einige Meter Richtung Haus gegangen, als die Stimme ihres gestrengen Ex-Tränkelehrers sie zurückhielt.

„Ginny?"

„Ja, Professor?", sie schaute ihn immer noch lächelnd an.

„Hermine will, dass Sie mit den halsbrecherischen Flugmanövern aufhören."

„Ach", seufzte sie resigniert, „vor ihr kann man auch nichts geheim halten!"

„Nein, das kann man nicht!", stimmte Severus leise lächelnd zu, dann schaute er ihr fest in die Augen: „Und bevor ich es vergesse: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, Severus!"

Dann war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

Täuschungen 3 Rückkehr

Für die Rückkehr der Forschungsgruppe war ein pompöser Empfang in der Empfangshalle von Slideindustries geplant. Was Severus für vollkommen überflüssig hielt und ärgerlich obendrein, denn dieses ganze Brimborium trennte ihn und Hermine nur weitere unnötige zwei bis drei Stunden voneinander.

Hätte er sich aber geweigert mit den Potters und seinen Töchtern zusammen am 17. August nach Sligo zu gehen, hätten seine Mädchen ihm sicherlich die Hölle heiß gemacht, und seine Schwiegereltern ebenso, soviel war klar. Die Kinder fieberten diesem 17. August mehr entgegen, als ihren Geburtstagen oder dem Weihnachtsmorgen. Sie waren schon Tage vorher dermaßen aufgedreht und nervös, dass es fast nicht zum aushalten gewesen war.

Die stände Frage „Wie lange dauert es noch, Dad?" Wurde nur von den Fragen unterbrochen, „Was sollen wir anziehen", „Was mag sie uns mitgebracht haben?" und „Ob sie uns wohl vermisst hat?" Severus überlegte schon, ob er sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegen könnte, aber das würden sie sicherlich Hermine erzählen und dann bekam er Ärger.

Man hatte es eben nicht leicht als alleinerziehender Vater und er war sich nach diesen sieben Wochen nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob ein weiteres Familienmitglied wirklich so erstrebenswert wäre. Nicht, dass es noch ein Mädchen würde!

Als sie in Sligo ankamen, war die Halle schon gut gefüllt, viele bunte Zelte schmückten den großen Raum, dessen elegantes Glasdach auf schlanken Säulen ruhte. In einigen dieser Stoffpavillons stellte die Firma ihre Produkte aus, aber in den meisten tummelten sich Attraktionen, welche die vielen großen und kleinen Besucher erfreuen sollten. Zu dem ausgelassenen Treiben spielte eine Band und das Ganze glich eher einem Volksfest, als einem Empfang für eine Forschergruppe, deren Ergebnisse – laut Hermines und Harrys einhelligen Berichten – als bestenfalls mittelmäßig, aber wohl eher unterdurchschnittlich zu bewerten waren.

Er brauchte sich nur umzusehen und wusste: Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen und er würde diesen Rummel so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen.

Seine Töchter allerdings waren schier begeistert und nachdem sie hastig sein Einverständnis eingeholt hatten, waren sie auch schon mit roten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen mit den Potterjungs in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. Hoffentlich fand er sie später wieder – aber es gab ja noch Ortungszauber.

Unauffällig suchte er sich einen Platz, von wo er das Geschehen gut im Blick halten konnte, selber aber fast unsichtbar blieb. Für dieses bewährte Vorgehen eignete sich die rund um die Halle verlaufende Balustrade auf der ebenfalls Zelte aufgebaut waren, hervorragend.

Von dort oben ließ er schnaubend den Blick über die bunte Menge wandern. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte war anwesend. Vom Zaubereiminister und seiner Familie, über die gesamte Führungsriege des Ministeriums, bis zu allen wichtigen Firmenchefs und Unternehmern der unterschiedlichsten Sparten, sogar George Weasley mit seiner Frau Angelina und Draco Malfoy, der in der Zwischenzeit die Familiengeschäfte des Imperiums führte, war mit seiner Familie erschienen. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Es würde sich sicherlich später die Gelegenheit finden, ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln.

Nach einer sich wie Sirup hinziehenden dreiviertel Stunde kam plötzlich Bewegung in die Menge und Mister Slide trat auf den Plan. Er stellte sich auf die in der Mitte des Raumes befindliche Bühne und bat um Ruhe, „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, liebe Kinder, ich hoffe Ihnen ist die Wartezeit hier bei Slideindustries nicht zu lang geworden und unsere kleinen Amüsements konnten Sie ein klein wenig von der Aufregung um die Rückkehr unserer Forschungsgruppe ablenken!"

‚Na, ganz gewiss nicht, Du Blödmann!', schnaubte Severus in Gedanken und schob seine Augenbrauen zu einem Blick der finsteren Art zusammen.

„Aber jetzt hat das Warten ein Ende", verkündete Mister Slide und schaute lächelnd in die Runde, „denn wie ich gerade von unserem Verbindungsmann in Afrika höre, steht die Rückkehr jeden Augenblick bevor. Lassen Sie uns unsere Expeditionsmitglieder in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins: Jetzt, begrüßen!"

Severus ganzer Körper spannte sich an und wie alle anderen in der Halle starrte er wie gebannt auf die, sich mit vielen Plops, materialisierenden Personen auf der Bühne.

Sein Adlerblick hatte sie natürlich sofort entdeckt, die junge, schlanke Frau in der zweiten Reihe, mit den braunen Locken, die sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten trug und deren hellbraune Augen sich augenblicklich suchend im Raum umschauten.

In der Menge erhob sich ein wildes Durcheinander. Die Angehörigen riefen froh nach ihren Müttern und Vätern, ihren Frauen und Männern und auch er meinte seine Töchter zu hören, die so laut sie konnten nach ihrer Mutter schrien.

Da, sie hatte ihn entdeckt, sie wusste halt, wo sie ihn suchen musste und das Strahlen, das sich daraufhin auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, setzte sein Herz auf der Stelle in Brand und er wusste sicher, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Mit einem leisen Seufzer atmeten sie fast gleichzeitig befreit auf.

Sie war zurück! Endlich!

Eine tiefe Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, jetzt konnte er warten, konnte es gut aushalten, dass sie erst in aller Gründlichkeit und Ausgiebigkeit ihre Töchter innig in die Arme schloss und küsste, Ginny fest an sich drückte und auch die Potterjungs froh begrüßte. Er hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass sie sich mit Kingsley längere Zeit unterhielt und auch nicht, dass sie mit George und Angelina Weasley flüsterte, denn es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass George zu einem Zelt am äußeren Rand deutete, das wohl als Materiallager seiner Firma diente.

Er hatte verstanden!

Einen Ignorierzauber auf sich legend, war er kurze Zeit später in besagtem Zelt verschwunden und linste gerade unauffällig durch einige Ritzen hindurch, damit er sie nur ja nicht verpassen würde, als ihn eine Stimme, die er unter tausend anderen erkannt hätte, leise ansprach.

„Erwarten Sie etwa jemanden, Professor?"

Bei Merlin! Sein Herz wechselte in eine weltrekordverdächtige Schlagsequenz.

Blitzschnell hatte er sich schon beim ersten ihrer Worte zu ihr umgedreht, um sie dann leise grollend anzufunkeln, „In der Tat, Miss Granger, sieben verdammte Wochen lang!"

Sie trat lächelnd bis auf Armeslänge an ihn heran und ihre Augen verschlangen ihn.

„Dann sollten Sie keine Zeit vertrödeln!", wisperte sie atemlos und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Verdammt, wer sagt denn, dass ich das tue?", murmelte er und er merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Mit einem frohen Keuchen riss er seine Frau von ihren Füßen, um sie einmal übermütig herumzuwirbeln. Dann stellte er sie schnell wieder zurück auf die Erde und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit wenigen Bewegungen hatte er das Zelt gegen überraschenden Besuch gesichert und kaum hatte er einen Muffliator auf ihren Unterschlupf gelegt, da presste sie sich auch schon wieder fest an ihn und er fasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht um sie gierig und voller Leidenschaft zu küssen. Ihren Mund, ihre Lider, ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sie am liebsten verschlungen, augenblicklich, ohne Zögern.

Bei Merlin, sie schmeckte noch genau so gut, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er spürte ihren weichen Körper an seinem, genoss das Gefühl ihrer festen Brüste an seinem Oberkörper und seine Hände wanderten streichelnd über ihren Rücken hinab zu ihrem Po, um von dort über ihre Seiten wieder hinauf zu ihren Schulterblättern zu gelangen. Immerhin musste er prüfen, ob sie auch heil und gesund war. Nicht, dass noch ein wichtiges Teil beim Apparieren abgesplintert war.

Er hatte Glück, es war noch alles da wo es hingehörte und er wollte schon eine dahingehende Bemerkung machen, als er etwas irritiert bemerkte, dass seine Wangen von ihren Tränen nass waren.

„Küsse ich so schlecht, Miss Granger?", fragte er amüsiert und wischte sanft die nassen Spuren von ihrem lachenden Gesicht, „Bisher haben Sie sich noch nie darüber beschwert!"

„Ach, Professor", schniefte sie, „das waren nur die Entzugserscheinungen, beachten Sie sie gar nicht und machen Sie bitte schnellstens weiter!"

„Nun gut, wenn es denn sein muss", grinste er und erfüllte ihre Bitte sogleich.

Wahrscheinlich ständen sie immer noch in diesem Zelt, sich leidenschaftlich küssend und streichelnd, leise Kosungen austauschend und mit sich und der Welt im Augenblick mehr als zufrieden, wenn Hermine sich nicht irgendwann losgemacht hätte und mit deutlich lustgetränktem Blick genuschelt hätte: „Ich muss noch mal fort, Severus, es sollen noch Photos gemacht werden und der Tagesprophet hat ein Interview erbeten."

„Aber Du bist doch gerade erst zurück!", protestierte ihr Tränkemeister voller Kummer.

„Und ich geh auch so schnell nirgends mehr hin!", versicherte ihm Hermine entschieden, „Gib mir eine Stunde, die Mädchen sind bei George, Du solltest vielleicht darauf achten, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Taschengeld für Dummheiten ausgeben!"

Seine Hände dachten aber gar nicht daran, sie so widerstandslos ziehen zu lassen, sondern umfassten fest ihre Taille. Mit aufmerksamen Blick musterte er ihr Gesicht, „Du siehst müde aus, Hermine", er küsste ihre, dank der afrikanischen Sonne wieder deutlich zu erkennenden, Sommersprossen und dann nochmals die Augenlider, deren Brauen sich etwas zusammenzogen.

„Das sieht leider nicht nur so aus, Severus, ich glaube ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so müde, wie in diesen sieben Wochen", seufzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Wie schade", klagte Severus betrübte in ihr Haar, „denn ich hatte - gewisse Aktivitäten - für heute Abend geplant, die doch etwas anstrengend sein könnten."

„Hm", überlegte Hermine ihren Kopf hebend, „meinst Du denn, dass es sich lohnt, für diese Aktivitäten wach zu bleiben?"

„Also, die Frau, die normalerweise in den Genuss dieser Zuwendungen kommt", meinte er sehr hochmütig, „findet es in der Regel sehr befriedigend."

„So, tut sie das? Bist Du Dir da auch ganz sicher?", lachte Hermine und kippte ihr Becken aufreizend nach vorne an seines heran.

„Nun, sie behauptet es jedenfalls immer und immer wieder, aber wie Du weißt, sind Frauen im Vortäuschen mancher Zustände uns Männern weit überlegen."

„Ah, ja…" machte Hermine grinsend und verwickelte ihn noch einmal in einen verlangenden Kuss, bevor sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich schob.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen!"

„Aber nicht, bevor ich einen Abschwellzauber über Deine herrlichen Lippen gesprochen habe, meine Liebe, sonst denken die da draußen noch, Du hättest mit irgendeinem dunklen Typen heimlich in einem der Zelte rumgeknutscht!", entschied Severus und zückte auch schon seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dass sie es wissen", meinte Hermine, „ich habe immerhin ein offiziell anerkanntes Recht diesen dunklen Typen überall und jederzeit zu küssen, mein Lieber!" Und das tat sie dann auch gleich noch einmal ausgiebig.

Bei Merlin, so half auch der beste Abschwellzauber nichts!

„Geh besser, sonst erinnert Dich der dunkle Typ noch an die ehelichen Pflichten auf die er auch ein offiziell anerkanntes Recht hat und fordert sie sogleich von Dir ein!", grollte Severus dunkel, was ihr eine sichtbare Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Hm, ist das ein Versprechen?", ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie seine Drohung sehr verheißungsvoll fand.

„Worauf Du Dich verdammt noch mal verlassen kannst!"

Aber bevor Severus wieder nach ihr greifen konnte, hatte sie sich schon winkend verabschiedet und verließ das kleine Zelt so, wie sie es auch betreten hatte. Er wartete seufzend eine kleine Weile, bis er sie wieder im Blickfeld hatte und folgte dann, um sich unauffällig nach seinen Töchtern umzusehen.

Er gab ihr genau eine Stunde und eine halbe, in denen er sich mit Mister Potter kurz, mit Draco Malfoy etwas länger unterhielt und ein kleines Vermögen bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen ausgab (natürlich nur, damit seine Töchter das nicht mussten!) bevor er mit einem genervten Blick auf seine Taschenuhr beschoss, dass er wahrlich gesellig genug gewesen war.

Seine Mädchen im Schlepptau suchte er ihre Nähe und raunte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, meine Schöne, jetzt gehörst Du mir!"

Laut sagte er: „Kingsley, Du kannst morgen oder übermorgen in Ruhe mit ihr sprechen. Aber jetzt muss ich meine Frau entführen, denn ihre Eltern warten in unserem Sommerhaus auf uns und außerdem willst Du doch morgen keine Schlagzeilen im Propheten lesen a la „Zaubereiminister Shacklebolt schläfert Hermine Granger ein", oder?"

„Oh, Du hast recht, Severus! Entschuldige, Hermine, Du musst müde sein", der Zaubereiminister sah sehr schuldbewusst in ihr abgespanntes Gesicht, zurecht, wie Severus fand, darauf hätte er doch auch selbst kommen können.

„Komm doch einfach vorbei, wenn Du Zeit hast", bat Kingsley und begleitete die Familie Granger-Snape zum nahegelegenen Apparierpunkt.

Dort umarmte er sie zum Abschied noch einmal fest und beugte sich zu Eileen und Sera herunter, um mit einem schnellen Blick auf Hermine erleichtert festzustellen: „Nicht wahr? Wir sind sehr froh, dass sie alle gesund und munter wieder hier sind!"

Da konnte er nur aus vollstem Herzen zustimmen und seine Töchter nickten so stark, dass er Sorge hatte, ihre Köpfe könnten abfallen.

„Ich spreche in der nächsten Zeit mit Ambros und komme danach zu Dir, ich schick Dir eine Eule mit dem genauen Termin, Kingsley!", versicherte Hermine und winkte schnell noch der Familie Potter zu, die sich auch schon langsam auf den Apparierpunkt zu bewegten.

Severus hatte schon Seras und Hermines Hand ergriffen, um mit ihnen endlich nach Hause zu apparieren, als er einen recht kleinen Mann mit sehr lichtem schwarzen Haupthaar auf sich zueilen sah.

„Professor Granger!", rief er etwas atemlos „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen, wann wir mit Ihrem Abschlussbericht rechnen können?"

Hermine seufzte leise auf und ließ Severus Hand los, „Ich denke, in drei bis vier Wochen, Mister Hide."

„Oh, so lange", ein besorgter Zug huschte über seine angespannten hageren Gesichtszüge, „ist es nicht möglich uns den Bericht schon in der nächsten oder übernächsten Woche zukommen zu lassen?"

„Nein, tut mir leid", Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, „aber in der nächsten Woche mache ich endlich Ferien und dann will ich meine Unterlagen ordnen und ins Reine schreiben, zudem halte ich es für angebracht, dass Professor Carter noch einen Blick darauf wirft."

„Natürlich, natürlich!", Mister Hide verbeugte sich schnell vor Hermine, „aber dann erlauben Sie mir, in drei Wochen bei Ihnen vorstellig zu werden, um vielleicht einen Zwischenbericht zu bekommen und Ihnen den Weg nach Sligo zu ersparen."

„Wie Sie wollen, Mister Hide, aber schneller wird der Bericht dadurch auch nicht fertig", meinte Hermine und schenkte dem Expeditionsleiter einen durchaus genervten Blick.

„Ich möchte Sie natürlich nicht unter Druck setzten, Professor, aber für uns ist dieser Bericht von großer Bedeutung, Ihre Forschungen waren äußerst hilfreich und runden unsere Ergebnisse und Erkenntnisse erst richtig ab!", versuchte Hide es noch einmal werbend.

Hermine versuchte ihren Unglauben, was die Wichtigkeit ihres Berichtes anbelangte, nicht zu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen, was ihr natürlich nicht besonders gelang und beendete das Gespräch, in dem sie ihm umgehend die Hand hinstreckte „Machen Sie es gut, Mister Hide, ich schicke eine Eule, wenn der Bericht fertig ist!"

Albert Hide sah man deutlich an, dass er mit Hermines Antwort nicht zufrieden war und ihm noch so einige Argumente auf der Zunge langen, die eine schnellere Erledigung berechtigte, besann sich aber eines Besseren und meinte knapp, „Sie ebenfalls, Professor", dann verbeugte er sich noch einmal vor ihr und sehr kurz vor Severus und eilte dann zurück zum Glaszelt.

Als er wieder Hermines und Seras Hand ergriffen hatte und den Zauberstab schwang, durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Hide ihm nicht einmal in die Augen geschaut hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Täuschungen 4 Ferien

Seine Schwiegereltern erwarteten sie schon ungeduldig und weil sie weise waren und klug, hatten sie für ein gutes Abendessen gesorgt, eine Flasche Rotwein entkorkt, damit er atmen konnte und sogar schon ein munteres Kaminfeuer im Wohnzimmer entfacht.

Während des Essens musste Hermine genau berichten, was sich alles zugetragen hatte und Sera fragte ein ums andere Mal, ob nicht etwas wirklich Spannendes geschehen wäre, was Hermine mit bedauernder Miene leider verneinen musste.

Er fand das nicht so bedauerlich. Fehlte gerade noch, dass seine Frau in wilde Abenteuer verwickelt war, die ihr Leben oder ihre Gesundheit bedrohten. Davon hatten sie doch alle schon wahrlich genug erlebt! Seiner Meinung nach reichte das für mehrer Generationen Granger-Snapes.

Seine Tochter Eileen, die den ganzen Abend wenig gefragt oder gesagt hatte, dafür aber Hermine nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite gewichen war, unterbrach irgendwann ihre Schwester bestimmt, „Sera, hör auf Mum so auszuquetschen, Du siehst doch, dass ihr schon die Augen zufallen!"

Das stimmte, die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen, die er das letzte Mal in dieser Form während der ersten Monate ihrer Meisterlehrzeit bei ihr gesehen hatte, hatten sich in den letzten Stunden noch deutlich verstärkt. Und das Gähnen versuchte sie schon seit dem Nachtisch erfolglos zu unterdrücken, daher rückte er seinen Stuhl entschlossen nach hinten, beugte sich zu Hermine herunter und hob sie kurzerhand vom Stuhl auf seine Arme.

„Oh", quiekte Hermine erschreckt auf.

„Deine Tochter hat recht! Ich bringe Dich besser sogleich zu Bett, meine Liebe, damit Du nicht in Gefahr gerätst, hier in die leeren Puddingschüsseln zu fallen", verkündete er gutgelaunt, was ein breites, wissendes Grinsen seines Schwiegervaters zur Folge hatte. Grundgütiger, war er so einfach zu durchschauen?

Henrys Reaktion gekonnt ignorierend, ließ er seine Töchter wissen: „Und Ihr, meine Damen, geht Euch waschen, zähneputzen, umziehen, und so weiter, bevor Euer Grandpa Euch sicherlich gerne noch was vorliest!", er grinste seinen Schwiegervater hämisch an.

Den Mädchen schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen, denn sie protestierten gar nicht viel, sondern sahen ihren Großvater erwartungsvoll an. Der murmelte irgendwas von wegen nachtragendem angeheirateten Verwandten, fügte sich dann aber gutmütig in sein Schicksal.

Severus trug seine Frau, die sich eng an ihn kuschelte und ihren Töchtern und Eltern froh über seine Schulter hinweg eine gute Nacht wünschte, vorsichtig in den ersten Stock.

„Du hast Gewicht verloren, stimmts?", wollte er wissen, als er die Treppenstufen hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Hermine zu und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, „das Klima ist mir auf den Magen geschlagen."

„Und heute Abend hast Du auch fast nichts gegessen! Wir werden ab morgen ein Aufpäppelprogramm für Dich starten!", er grinste auf ihren Scheitel hinab, „Molly Weasley hat mir letzte Woche schon geeult, dass sie in nächster Zeit einen großen Topf voll Irish Stew herüberschicken will, als Willkommensgeschenk sozusagen."

„Oh, das ist ja wundervoll!", freute sich Hermine, sie liebte dieses Gericht, stutzte aber, als ihr Mann sie an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbei trug. „Hast Du die Zimmer umarrangiert, während ich weg war oder wo willst Du heute noch mit mir hin, Severus?"

„Ich dachte, ein schönes, warmes Bad könnte einen netten Abschluss dieses Tages darstellen, was meinst Du?"

„Oh, ja, ein Bad wäre toll!", Hermines Augen funkelten, „aber nur, wenn Du mitkommst!"

„Was denkst Du, warum ich Deinen Vater zum Vorlesen – eingeladen – habe. Er kommt nie im Leben unter einer Stunde aus dem Zimmer der Mädchen heraus. Solange haben wir Zeit.

„Sehr gerissen, mein Lieber!", murmelte Hermine anerkennend.

Im Bad war schnell alles vorbereitet und Hermine wollte schon mit dem Ausziehen beginnen, als sie ihr Mann mit dunkler Stimme davon abhielt, „Lass mich das machen, ich habe viel zu lange darauf verzichten müssen!"

„Ich dachte", grinste Hermine, „Du wolltest baden?"

„Das auch, aber alles zu seiner Zeit!", flüsterte Severus in seiner tiefsten Stimmlage – die, von der er sehr genau wusste, welche Wirkung sie auf seine Frau hatte!

Sachte küsste er sie auf ihre weichen Lippen und ihre Augen schlossen sich genießend. Derweil machten sich seine Hände schon auf den Weg ihren Hals hinab, um in den Kragen ihrer Bluse einzutauchen und dann Knopf für Knopf ihren Oberkörper vom störenden Stoff zu befreien.

Ein sehr zufriedenes Schnurren war Hermines Antwort und auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein feines Lächeln.

Solche Reaktionen waren selbstverständlich sehr motivierend für Hogwarts Tränkemeister und so blieb sehr schnell nur noch Hermines weißer BH, als einziges Kleidungsstück das ihren Oberkörper bedeckte, übrig. Aber bevor er sich diesem Kleidungsstück widmen würde – und vor allem den darunter verborgenen Körperteilen - ließ er zuerst noch seine Hände sachte über ihre Seite herab auf ihren Bauch gleiten. „Wir müssen Dich wirklich etwas mästen, Hermine, ich fühle deutlich Deine Rippen!"

„Ich fühle auch deutlich etwas, Severus", gluckste seine Frau und öffnete mit einem wissenden Blick ihre Augen, „aber es sind sicher nicht Deine Rippen."

„Du braucht Dich nicht zu bemühen, das Thema zu wechseln, mein Schatz!", ließ sich Severus nicht beirren und öffnete ungerührt den Knopf und den Reißverschluss ihrer Shorts um genüsslich seine Hände in ihren Hosenbund zu schieben.

„Deine Beckenknochen fühle ich auch!", teilte er ihr weiter mit, wobei er in erste Linie damit beschäftigt war, ihr Hose und Slip in anregender Form von den Hüften zu streichen.

Als sich beides um ihre Füße schlängelte, stieg Hermine mit einem kleinen Schritt aus den nicht mehr benötigten Kleidungsstücken heraus, um sie mit einem gekonnten Schnipsen im Wäschekorb verschwinden zu lassen.

Dann fasste sie nach hinten, um ihren BH zu öffnen und entließ somit ihre vollen Brüste in die Freiheit.

Severus musste schlucken, sie war eine so verdammt schöne Frau.

Und diese schöne, nackte Frau schaute ihn jetzt mit einem Blick an, der alles Blut in ein einziges Körperteil pumpte. „Jetzt bist Du dran, Severus, denn auch ich habe viel zu lange darauf verzichten müssen!"

Nah trat sie an ihn heran und ihr Becken rieb dabei aufreizend an seinem Unterleib, obwohl das seiner Meinung nach ziemlich überflüssig war. Sie schien es zu merken, denn ihr Blick sprach Bände. Dann zogen ihre Hände mit einem Ruck sein Hemd aus der Hose, bevor sie ihre Finger hungrig darunter gleiten ließ.

Mit festem Druck streichelte sie über seine Brust, öffnete nach und nach die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes und legte schließlich ihre Wange in das weiche Flies, das darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Wie ich das vermisst habe", hörte er sie undeutlich murmeln, dabei kraulte sie ein wenig in dem dunklen Flaum dort, um dann erneut nach unten zu seiner Hüfte zu fahren – sie knöpfte nebenher seine Hose auf, die daraufhin raschelnd zu Boden glitt – um gleich darauf wieder über seine Seite den Rücken hinauf zu krabbeln.

Wilde Schauer rieselten seinen Körper entlang. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern und ließ seine Hände immer tiefer rutschen, bis dass sie ihren Po streichelnd umfassten.

„Ich habe Dich wirklich schrecklich vermisst", wisperte sie leise.

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!", knurrte Severus und küsste sich ihren Hals hinab.

Hermine drückte sich etwas von ihm weg, fing seine Lippen mit ihrem lächelnden Mund ein und ehe er es sich versah, hatte sie ihm das Hemd zur Gänze aufgeknöpft und von den Schultern gestrichen.

Seinen Slip los zu werden, war das Werk von Sekunden und gerne hätte er ihre geschickten Finger dort unten noch intensiver und vor allem länger gespürt, aber sie lachte nur leise über sein tiefes, unwilliges Brummen, das er von sich gab, als sie ihre Hände wegnahm.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Lieber! Komm in die Wanne, sonst wird das Wasser noch kalt."

„Falls Du es noch nicht wusstest, aber es gibt dafür ganz einfache Zauber, Hermine!" versuchte er sie umzustimmen, aber sie war schon halb in der Wanne, wo sie sich gleich darauf lasziv räkelte. Bei Merlin, diese Hexe brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Natürlich konnte er hier nicht länger splitterfasernackt, mit auf die Hüften gestemmten Händen und erigiertem Glied stehen bleiben und sich dazu in dieser aufreizenden Art von ihr betrachten lassen.

Grollend stieg er daher ebenfalls ins warme Nass, wo sie sich sogleich an ihn schmiegte.

Nun, eigentlich war das auch nicht schlecht.

Sie streichelte intensiv über seinen gesamten Körper.

Gar nicht schlecht sogar!

Sehr gründlich seifte er sie als Gegenleistung ein, half ihr dabei ihr langes Haar zu waschen und spülte schließlich mit einem weichen Schwamm wieder alles von ihrem Körper.

Sie seufzte wohlig, als er sie anschließend in ein großes, weiches Badetuch hüllte und abrubbelte.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich erst wieder richtig sauber", meinte sie erleichtert, „Dieser ewige Schweißfilm auf der Haut! Furchtbar, der ging noch nicht einmal durchs Duschen weg."

„Na, vielleicht kommt der ja schneller wieder, als Du denkst!", seine Augenbraue schnellte anzüglich in die Höhe und er ließ seine Hand ihren weichen, warmen Rücken hinunter gleiten.

Hermine schaute ihn von unten her lächelnd an und hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann streichelte sie über seine noch feuchte Brust und hatte schon eine schlagfertige Antwort auf den Lippen, als es zaghaft an ihrer Badezimmertüre klopfte.

„Mum, Dad", hörten sie ihre Tochter Eileen etwas zögerlich wispern.

Severus zog sein Handtuch enger um seine Hüften und rollte seine Augen „Was ist los, hat Eurer Großvater seine Geschichten schon beendet?"

„Ja, er wollte noch eine Runde mit Grandma im Mondschein drehen, das soll romanisch sein, sagt er", erklärte ihre zweite Tochter Sera eilig und steckte schon mal ihren Kopf und kurz darauf ihren ganzen schmalen Körper durch die Türe.

„Das heißt romantisch", hörten sie Eileen verbessernd einwerfen.

„Und was hindert Euch dann daran, friedlich und wohlerzogen in Euren Betten zu liegen und zu schlafen?", forschte Severus und stemmte seine Hände auf die Hüften. Hermine lachte leise vor sich hin und rubbelte ihre Haare schon mal trocken.

„Wir wollten fragen", auch Eileen schob sich in das Badezimmer ihrer Eltern und schloss rücksichtsvoller Weise die Türe hinter sich, „ob wir vielleicht heute ausnahmsweise bei Euch schlafen können." Sie schaute ihren Vater bittend an.

Der schien von der Sache aber wenig begeistert, denn er starrte erst eine Weile seine Töchter finster nieder, was zugegebener Maßen nicht im Geringsten funktionierte, dann sandte er noch schnell einen mörderischen Blick zu seiner Frau, die jetzt ihre Haare sorgsam kämmte und deren Gesicht ein unsolidarisches, breites Grinsen schmückte.

Dann betrachtete er wieder mit eng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seine Töchter, die mit ihren großen bittenden Augen, den langen weißen Nachthemden und den geflochtenen Haaren ach so unschuldig drein blickten und sah seine herrlichen Planungen für einen Abend voller aufregender Zweisamkeit in weite Ferne ziehen.

„Und warum könnt Ihr zwei nicht in Euren Betten schlafen?", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Weil wir uns doch so freuen, dass Mum wieder da ist, und dann ist unser Zimmer auch sooo weit weg von Eurem!", stellte Sera klar.

Beinahe hätte er schon gesagt: ‚Was für ein Glück!' Aber Hermine hatte seinen Blick aufgefangen.

„Ach, und da habt ihr wohl Sorge, dass sie uns wieder davon eilen könnte, zu irgendeinem hochwichtigen Event, das von keinem anderen auf dieser Welt durchzuführenden ist?"

„Was ist ein Event?", fragte Sera unsicher, nicht dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich schon wieder auf dem Sprung war.

„Ein Event ist eine große Veranstaltung oder Aktion", erklärte Eileen ihrer kleinen Schwester und nickte dann ihren Vater treu zu, „Vielleicht haben wir genau davor ein bisschen Angst."

Hermine ließ ihre Bürste sinken und schaute ihre Mädchen bekümmert an, „Ich verspreche Euch allen dreien, dass ich nicht vorhabe in der nächsten Zeit zu irgendetwas aufzubrechen, Jedenfalls zu nichts, dass länger als ein oder zwei Tage dauert!"

Dann trat sie nahe an Severus heran und streichelte seinen nackten Arm hinab. „Euer Vater und ich haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr heute Nacht bei uns schlaft, aber nur, wenn ihr versprecht, ab morgen wieder in Euren Betten zu schlafen!"

„Jaaaa!", Sera sprang juchzend in die Luft und war im nächsten Augenblick schon Richtung Elternschlafzimmer verschwunden.

Severus seufzte mitleiderregend, was Eileen tief und zufrieden aufatmen ließ. Dann lächelte sie ihren Dad liebevoll an. Der zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und schnappte sich seine Älteste, um sie mit einem schnellen Ruck über seine Schulter zu heben. Dies entlockte ihr den gleichen hellen Laut, den ihre Mutter vor einer Stunde schon von sich gegeben hatte.

„Du bist auch viel zu leicht, Eileen Granger, und außerdem hast Du wieder keine Hausschuhe an!", knurrte ihr Vater.

„Aber Dad, die Holzböden hier sind doch so herrlich warm, ganz anders als bei uns in den

Kerkern", verteidigte sich Eileen kichernd, denn ihr Vater kitzelte gerade ihre blanken Fußsohlen."

„Hausschuhe sind trotzdem wichtig!", stimmte ihre Mutter lächelnd zu und küsste Eileens Nasenspitze, die vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her pendelte, „So, ich bin fertig, wir können gehen und nachsehen ob Sera unser Bett schon entzwei gehüpft hat."

Wenig später lagen alle vier mehr oder weniger selig in einem magisch vergrößerten Bett und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, da waren Hermine und Sera bereits tief und fest am Schlafen und Severus schaute sehnsüchtig zu seiner friedlich schlummernden Ehefrau hinüber.

„Dad, wenn Du willst, tausche ich mit Dir den Platz, dann kannst Du sie besser in die Arme nehmen", wisperte Eileen ihm zu, sie hatte wohl seinen Blick richtig gedeutet.

„Hm, das wäre wirklich ein sehr großzügiges Angebot, Tochter!", freute sich Severus und hob Eileen schnell über sich drüber.

„Darf ich mich dann an Dich kuscheln?", wollte Eileen wissen.

„Ich bitte darum!", stellte Severus klar, küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange und genoss es dann, seine Frau vorsichtig in seine Arme zu ziehen, während sich Eileens schmale Gestalt ganz nah an seinen Rücken schmiegte.

Er musste zugeben, diese Variante die Nacht zu verbringen war die zweitbeste, die er sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Welcher Mann konnte schon von sich behaupten, mit drei reizenden Damen die Nacht verbringen zu dürfen? Genau, dieser Potter jedenfalls nicht!

Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlicht sich auf seine Lippen. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass Albus ziemlich laut schnarchte!

Ausgezeichnet!

Ach ja, was die beste aller Möglichkeiten eine Nacht zu verbringen anging, daran würde er morgen zu arbeiten wissen.

Ganz gewiss!


	5. Chapter 5

Täuschungen 5

Hermine schlief volle 36 Stunden lang.

Als sie endlich wieder aufwachte, sah sie zwar ziemlich verknittert, aber auch viel gesünder aus und obwohl die Magenprobleme ihr erhalten blieben und sie sich noch lange nicht richtig fit fühlte, hinderte sie das nicht daran, sich ihrer Familie und vor allem ihrem Mann ausgiebig zu widmen.

Daher vergingen die nächsten acht Tage für die gesamte Familie Granger-Snape auch wie ihm Flug. Sehr zum Bedauern aller, denn schon viel zu bald musste Severus zu einem neuen Schuljahr nach Hogwarts und die Uni erwartete ihre Professorin für Tränkekunde ebenfalls in wenigen Wochen zurück.

Ärgerlich vor allem, da das eigenwillige englische Wetter sich endlich entschlossen hatte, doch noch zu sonnig und warm zu wechseln. Seine Töchter verbrachten nun viel Zeit im Meer und seine Frau viel Zeit am Strand im Liegestuhl. Offiziell um sie zu bewachen. In Wahrheit aber, um sich bei vielen kleinen Nickerchen auszuruhen.

Severus besah sich seine Frau ganz genau und hatte für sich beschlossen noch einige Tage abzuwarten, dann aber würde er darauf bestehen Poppy zu konsultieren, nicht dass sie sich irgendetwas afrikanisches eingefangen hatte.

Er genoss die gemeinsamen Tage und seitdem die Mädchen wieder in ihren eigenen Betten schliefen, ganz besonders die gemeinsamen Nächte mit ihr. Vielleicht, überlegte er schief grinsend, schlief sie am Tag auch nur soviel, weil sie in der Nacht eher weniger dazu kam?

Ihre Eltern mussten auch wieder zurück nach London, die Praxis konnte ja nicht ewig geschlossen bleiben, wer verfüllte sonst die vielen Löcher in den Zähnen ihrer Patienten, wer stellte unzählige Klammern pubertierender Jugendlicher nach, wer zog Weisheitszähne und setzte Kronen ein, wenn sich Herr und Frau Doktor wochenlang an der See vergnügten? Niemand! Daher packten sie zwei Tage nach Hermines Rückkehr seufzend die Koffer, küssten ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelkinder und bestiegen dieses Vehikel, dass sie Auto nannten, um etwas traurig gegen Osten zu brausen. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher ihre Tochter einer eingehenden Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Das Resultat war, dass Jean versprach, am nächsten Wochenende wieder zu kommen. Ein Angebot, um das vor allem Hermine sehr dankbar war.

So kam Jean Granger schon am Freitagmorgen zurück, allerdings nicht mit dem Auto, sondern durch den Kamin, Severus holte sie ab, alles andere hätte einfach zu lange gedauert.

Sie ging an diesem Wochenende viel mit Hermine spazieren oder leistete ihr mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß Gesellschaft, während ihre Tochter in ihrem Liegestuhl döste.

Am Sonntagmorgen, nach einem guten Frühstück, von dem seine Frau wieder viel zu wenig gegessen hatte, zog es ihn hinaus zu seinem Lieblingsplatz. Hermine und ihre Mutter waren schon vor einer Weile zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen und er wollte noch die Biographien der neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler in Ruhe lesen, die Minerva ihm in einem dicken Brief zukommen gelassen hatte.

Aber kurz bevor er um den kleinen Felsvorsprung bog, den seinen verborgene Rastplatz schützte, hielt er inne, zwei wohlbekannte Frauenstimmen schienen sich dort leise zu unterhalten und obwohl es schon sehr lange nicht mehr seine Art war, hinter irgendwem herzuspionieren – und schon gar nicht hinter einem Familienmitglied - ließ ihn irgendetwas in ihrem Tonfall, stehenbleiben und lauschen.

„Hermine Jean Granger, ich kenne Dich Dein ganzes Leben lang, also sei nicht albern, Dich beschäftigt doch etwas!", hörte er Jean gerade eindringlich sagen.

„Ach, Mum", seufzte seine Frau und wenn er ihren Tonfall richtig deutete, schien Jean mit ihrer Vermutung mehr als recht zu haben. Aufmerksam trat er noch einen Schritt näher, achtete aber sehr genau darauf, nicht bemerkt zu werden.

„Also, was ist es?", forschte ihre Mutter resolut weiter, „Nicht nur, dass Du immer noch schlapp und abgezehrt aussiehst, Du scheinst mir in den letzten Tagen auch irgendwie verwirrt!"

„Tja, es würde Dich auch verwirren, das kannst Du mir glauben!", ihre Entgegnung war ein wenig undeutlich, anscheinend bedeckte sie gerade ihr Gesicht mit den Händen oder hatte sich an die Schulter ihrer Mutter angelehnt.

„Wie Du weißt, glaube ich Dir immer, meine Schatz!", versicherte Jean leise.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine sprach, anscheinend fiel ihr eine Antwort schwer.

„Du weißt, dass ich Severus von ganzem Herzen liebe?", das war keine Frage, das war ganz klar eine Feststellung und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber darüber bist Du doch schon längst nicht mehr verwirrt, oder?", lächelte Jean.

„Nein, darüber bin ich mehr als glücklich!", Hermines Stimme hatte etwas weiches, warmes, das auch sein Herz mit wundervoller Wärme erfüllte.

Einige Augenblicke war nur das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören, bevor Hermine tief einatmete und so leise flüsterte, dass er sich sehr anstrengen musste alles mitzubekommen.

„Mum, hast Du schon mal an einen anderen Mann denken müssen, während Du mit Dad geschlafen hast?"

Severus Augen weiteten sich und er musste aufpassen, dass ihm kein Keuchen entfuhr.

„Meinst Du Robert Redfort oder Paul Newman?", überlegte Jean, für seinen Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Wer waren die zwei Typen?

„Nein", widersprach ihre Tochter ungeduldig, „ich meine eher Mister Pembrook oder Onkel Arthur oder noch besser Harrison Brendon." Oh, von Harrison Brendon hatte er schon mal gehört! Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war Mister Brendon Jeans Jugendfreund. Die anderen kannte er leider auch nicht.

„Ach du je", machte Jean und erkundigte sich in deutlich besorgterem Ton, „ist es so, dass Du an einen Freund denkst, wenn Du mit Severus schläfst?"

Hermines Antwort war nur ein Wispern und er trat mit klopfendem Herzen unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne um sie besser verstehen zu können. „Seit Afrika sehe ich immer wieder diese Bilder!"

„Was sind das für Bilder?"

„Es sind keine richtigen Bilder, Mum, es sind nur Bilderfetzen, kleine Splitter, die besonders dann ins Bewusstsein drängen, wenn ich kurz vorm Einschlafen bin oder eben, wenn ich mit Severus schlafe." Er sah seine Frau geradezu vor sich, wie sie vor Scharm bis unter die Haarspitzen errötete.

„Also immer dann, wenn Du Dich fallen lässt?", überlegte Jean.

„Hm, und ich kann diese Bilder überhaupt nicht einordnen, sie erscheinen mir fremd und unwirklich, fühlen sich aber so unglaublich echt und realistisch an."

Das roch doch sehr nach einem Obliviate, befand Severus und zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen.

„Und was zeigen Dir diese Bilder?" Und vor allem wen sie zeigten, interessierte Severus noch viel mehr. Er bemerkte in seiner Anspannung gar nicht, dass seine Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seine Handinnenflächen gedrückt hatten.

„Sie zeigen mich, während ich mich einem anderen Mann hingebe." Er hörte ein kleines Schluchzen, das eindeutig von Hermine kam.

„Und wer ist es?" Severus Herz begann zu holpern.

„Das ist ja das Furchtbare!", jetzt weinte seine Frau hörbar, „Es ist Harry und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!"

Vor seinen Augen begannen weiße Flecken zu tanzen und er hatte das beklemmende Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Leise ließ er sich auf einen Stein sinken, damit seine Beine nicht einfach wegknickten.

Auch Jean schien geschockt, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Hermines Weinen vorsichtig unterbrach.

„Und was fühlst Du, mein Schatz, wenn Du an Harry denkst?"

„Das habe ich wieder und wieder durchdacht", schluchzte Hermine, „und ich komme immer zu dem gleichen Ergebnis: Ich liebe ihn, fast vom ersten Tag an, als ich ihn im Hogwartsexpress getroffen habe."

„Aber?"

„Aber eben nicht so!", Hermines Stimme wurde laut und überschlug sich fast, „und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch mich nicht so liebt!"

„Aber warum dann jetzt so? Und warum gerade er?", fragte sich Jean und genau das wären auch seine Fragen gewesen, wenn sein geschocktes Gehirn in der Lage gewesen wäre, solch logische Gedankengänge zu unternehmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mum, ich weiß es wirklich nicht!", Hermine klang wirklich verzweifelt, aber sein Mitleid für sie hielt sich im Augenblick in Grenzen.

„Vermisst Du denn irgendetwas in der Beziehung mit Severus?", tastete Jean sich weiter vor, „vielleicht irgendetwas, das Harry Dir geben könnte und Severus nicht?" Beinahe hätte er verächtlich losgeschnaubt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", war sich auch Hermine sofort sicher „Ich bin heute überzeugter denn je, dass Severus genau der Mann ist, den ich wollte und will. Als Freund und auch als Ehemann." Sie machte eine Pause und er hörte, wie sie sich geräuschvoll die Nase putzte, dann wurde ihre Stimme sehr leise und zärtlich „Er ist ein wirklich einfühlsamer, aber auch leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber, mit dem es nie langweilig oder gar eintönig ist. Sein Liebesspiel ist intelligent und hat so viele Facetten wie es sein Geist und seine Persönlichkeit haben. Ich liebe es, ihn zu lieben!"

„Weißt Du, ob Severus in Eurer Ehe genau so glücklich ist?", Jean hörte sich langsam etwas ratlos an, „Immerhin war es sicherlich nicht sein Plan seine ehemalige Schülerin zu heiraten und mit ihr zügig eine mittelgroße Familie zu gründen."

Auch hier brauchte Hermine nicht lange zu überlegen, „Ganz bestimmt! Obwohl vieles in den letzten zehn Jahren eher unplanmäßig auf ihn zugekommen ist, fühle ich genau, dass er noch nie so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt war, wie in diesen letzten zehn Jahren."

„Ja, er hat schrecklich gelitten, als Du weg warst!", stimmte Jean zu.

„Ich auch, ohne ihn und die Mädchen!", ergänzte Hermine.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ihre Mutter nach einer Weile sehr mitfühlend, „willst Du mit ihm darüber sprechen?"

„Nein, erst einmal nicht!", Hermine klang etwas panisch, „Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit umgehen könnte. Vermutlich würde er sofort losrennen und Harry verhexen und mich gleich mit. Oder er würde in seiner Not in meinen Geist eindringen, um dort nach entsprechenden Gedanken oder Erinnerungen zu suchen."

Verdammt! Ganz genau das würde er machen, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel!

„Aber Du musst doch etwas unternehmen oder denkst Du es geht wieder vorbei?"

Sie stöhnte leise auf, „Nein! Ich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, daher habe ich mich entschieden, einen Heiler im St. Mungos aufzusuchen, der sich auf Legilimentik spezialisiert hat! Ich muss wissen, was dahinter steckt, morgen Nachmittag habe ich bereits einen Termin."

„Das erscheint mir eine sehr gute Idee! Und wenn Du schon bei einem Arzt bist, solltest Du Dich auch gründlich durchchecken lassen, Hermine, Deine andauernde Müdigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit machen Deinem Vater und mir ernste Sorgen!", riet ihre Mutter.

„Das steht eh auf dem Plan!", seufzte Hermine, „Severus hätte mich am liebsten schon vor Tagen zu Poppy geschleppt!"

„Gut, warten wir das Ergebnis ab, vorher können wir eh nur spekulieren!", schloss Jean das Gespräch, „Komm, lass uns zurück zum Haus gehen, der Himmel sieht aus, als wenn gleich ein Wolkenbruch herabkommen würde."

Erschrocken erhob sich auch Severus. Zum Glück wählten die beiden Frauen den, von ihm aus gesehen, entgegengesetzten Weg über die Felsen.

„Hermine?", setzte Jean nochmals an, als sie aufstand.

„Ja, Mum?"

„Auch wenn mir schon klar ist, dass ein Gespräch mit mir Deine Sorgen nicht einfach wegwischen, bin ich doch froh, dass Du mit mir gesprochen hast!"

„Ach, Mum, ich bin auch froh, dass Du mir zugehört hast", stimmte ihr Hermine zu und umarmte ihre Mutter, „eine Last wird immer leichter, wenn man sie mit einem anderen Menschen teilen kann."

Dann stiegen sie den schmalen Weg über die Felsen hinab und das Letzte was er Jean sagen hörte, war „Ich habe übrigens nie an Mister Pembrook oder Onkel Arthur oder gar an Harrison gedacht, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich Robert Redford sehr erotisch finde!"


	6. Chapter 6

Täuschungen 6 Trance

Severus ließ sich mit wackligen Knien zurück auf den Stein sinken. Als er mit seiner zitternden Hand über die brennenden Augen fuhr, bemerkte er, dass er schwitzte und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als wenn ein riesengroßer, schwerer Klumpen darin liegen würde, der ihm eine drückende Übelkeit bescherte.

Grundgütiger! Wie nur, … wie konnte das nur möglich sein. Bis vor einer halben Stunde war sein Leben doch endlich wieder einigermaßen im Lot. Er war glücklich und er hatte verdammt noch mal auch geglaubt, dass es seiner Frau ähnlich gehen würde!

Natürlich war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass Hermine hier und da etwas abwesend wirkte, besonders wenn er sie oder sie ihn verführte oder wenn sie sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Er hatte es aber auf ihre Magenprobleme und ihre allgemeine Erschöpfung zurückgeführt.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihn betrogen und dann diese Erinnerung – oder diese Erinnerungen, großer Merlin! – aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte?

Er bemerkte, dass dieser Klumpen in seinem Magen bei diesem Gedanken unbedingt aus seinem Bauch herauswollte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das Würgen unterdrücken.

Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig und hektisch. Sieben Wochen waren lang, besonders für eine Frau in ihrem Alter. Sie war einsam gewesen und unglücklich und ihr bester Freund an ihrer Seite ebenfalls. Vielleicht hatte ja das eine das andere ergeben.

Jetzt war der Brechreiz nicht mehr zu verdrängen und mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch musste er sich übergeben.

Als nichts mehr in seinem Magen war, was hätte heraus kommen können, zückte er ausgelaugt seinen Zauberstab, um seine Schwäche zu beseitigen.

Das war ihm das letzte Mal passiert, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Lilli Evans diesen James geküsst hatte. Eine Liebe, die er an einen Potter verloren hatte. Verdammt! Ihm wurde schon wieder übel. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, zum Kuckuck!

Außerdem hatte er Hermine nicht verloren, hatte sie nicht eben noch ihrer Mutter gesagt, dass sie keinen anderen haben wollte, als ihn? Und trotzdem, irgendetwas stimmte da nicht, sonst hätte sie sich selbst darüber nicht solche Sorgen gemacht.

Sichtlich verstört schaute er auf seinen Handrücken, auf den gerade ein dicker Tropfen gefallen war. Diesem ersten folgten schnell viele, anscheinend hatte er das dumpfe Grollen um ihn herum und die dicken Wolken, die schon seit geraumer Zeit über ihn hinweg zogen gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Verzweifelt starrte er aufs Meer hinaus.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Wenn er seinem ersten Impuls nachgeben würde, führte ihn sein Weg direkt zu Potter, um ihn für was auch immer er getan hatte mit einem seiner schlimmsten Flüche zu belegen oder er wäre in ihren Geist eingedrungen, hätte dort die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate durchforstet, egal, ob ihr das gefallen hätte oder nicht.

Sie kannte ihn wirklich zu gut.

Aber was, wenn er tatsächlich solche Erinnerungen finden würde? Was, wenn sie wirklich von einem anderen Mann träumte, sich das selbst nur noch nicht oder nicht mehr eingestehen würde? Blanke Verzweiflung begann sich in ihm auszubreiten, und nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen.

Mittlerweile ging ein wahrer Wolkenbruch auf die Küste nieder und Severus war rasch bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Es war ihm egal, sein Leben hatte gerade einen schlimmen Riss bekommen, was machte da ein wenig Regen?

Morgen Nachmittag wollte sie also zu diesem Heiler. Bis dahin musste er warten. Vielleicht stellte sich ja auch alles als harmlos heraus. Wie sehr würde er sich das wünschen - obwohl ihm gerade nicht einfiel, wie diese harmlose Variante aussehen könnte.

Zitternd erhob er sich und streckte den Rücken durch, irgendwie würde es ihm gelingen bis morgen Abend durchzuhalten. Am besten, indem er so wenig wie möglich mit ihr zusammen war. Er presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander und wollte sich endlich mit schleppenden Schritten auf den Weg zurück machen, als ihn eine weitere schlimme Erinnerung durchzuckte.

Es war der Abend gewesen, als der dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Die Nacht in der dieser sich entschlossen hatte, wegen einer geheimnisvollen Prophezeiung das Kind und wenn nötig auch dessen Eltern zu ermorden. Damals, als er die Nachricht von Lillis Tod erhalten hatte war er einer der ersten dort in Godric´s Hollow gewesen und hatte sie neben dem schreienden Kind liegen sehen, in dieser Nacht hatte er gar nicht mehr aufhören können sich zu übergeben.

Seine Rückkehr ins Haus führte zu erstaunten Blicken seiner Frau, seiner Schwiegermutter und vor allem seiner Töchter.

„Dad, Du bist klatschnass!", empörte sich seine Jüngste.

„Severus Snape, bist Du verrückt! Warum hast Du keinen Trocknungszauber gesprochen?", schimpfte auch Hermine, „Du holst Dir noch den Tod! Du bist schon ganz blass um die Nase!"

„Es ist nicht schlimm, nur Wasser", murmelte er ohne sie anzusehen, um dann möglichst schnell ins Badezimmer zu marschieren, wo er sich eine heiße Dusche gönnte.

Doch alles heiße Wasser vertrieb diese Kälte in seinem Inneren nicht, daher stellte er irgendwann den warmen Strahl ab und zog sich trockene Sachen an.

Als er langsam die Treppen hinunter stieg, fand er seine ganze Familie im Wohnzimmer vor. Er räusperte sich etwas umständlich:

„Ich habe vorhin bemerkt, dass mir noch einige Dinge für den Unterricht fehlen und wollte sie morgen in der Winkelgasse besorgen, wer hat Lust mich zu begleiten?" Er blickte seine Töchter und auch seine Frau fragend an.

Die Mädchen waren sofort begeistert, nur Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und murmelte etwas von einem wichtigen Termin.

„Triffst Du Dich mit Kingsley", fragte er wie nebenher, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, wohin sie wollte.

„Nein", entgegnete sie, „ich folge Deinem Rat und lasse mich im St. Mungos gründlich untersuchen. Es ist doch nicht normal, dass ich trotz ausreichendem Schlaf ständig müde bin!"

„Ganz meine Rede!", stimmte er ihr zu, „aber warum gehst Du dann nicht zu Poppy?"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, „Weil die ganze Forschungsgruppe sich bei Heiler Melone kurz vor der Reise hat durchchecken lassen und ich glaube, dass er dann die Ergebnisse besser vergleichen kann."

„Ja, das erscheint mir sinnvoll", er überlegte gerade, ob ihr diese Ausrede ganz spontan eingefallen war oder ob sie sich das sorgsam zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Wir könnten aber trotzdem alle zusammen morgen früh nach London flohen und uns dann verteilen", überlegte Hermine, „kannst Du noch bis morgen früh bleiben, Mum?"

„Ja, mein erster Patient kommt erst um 10:00 Uhr", antwortete Jean, nachdem sie ihren Kalender zurate gezogen hatte.

„Sehr gut!", Severus atmete auf, damit waren nur noch ein halber Tag und eine Nacht zu überbrücken, „ich gehe noch in mein Labor, bevor ich mich ums Abendessen kümmere."

Der Tag verging schneller als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Zwar hatte er keinen einzigen Trank zustande gebracht, was bei seiner Unkonzentriertheit auch kein Wunder war. Dafür war ihm das Abendessen noch vergleichsweise gut geraten. Er hatte sich danach freiwillig angeboten seinen Töchtern vorzulesen, was er so ausgiebig tat, dass Hermine schon schlief, als er ins Schlafzimmer kam.

Auf eine schreckliche, schlaflose Nacht, die er mehr in Sessel vor dem Kamin, als in seinem Bett verbrachte, folgte ein sehr hektisches Frühstück, denn seine Töchter berieten zwischen Toast und Eiern lautstark und kontrovers, welche Läden sie besuchen und welche Dinge sie noch unbedingt kaufen müssten.

Sie beschlossen erst Jean vor der Praxis der Grangers abzusetzen und dann die U-Bahn zu nehmen, um von dort zur Winkelgasse und zum St. Mungos zu gelangen. Hermine hielt es schon immer für wichtig, dass ihre Mädchen sich in der Welt der Muggel genau so gut zurecht fanden wie in der magischen Welt.

Da Hermine nicht wusste, wie lange ihr Termin dauern würde, vereinbarten sie keinen Treffpunkt, sondern würden getrennt zum Sommerhaus zurückkehren. Mit einem schnellen Kuss verabschiedeten sich die drei von ihr und machten sich Richtung Winkelgasse auf.

Severus hätte diesen Tag sicherlich unter anderen Umständen sehr genossen. Die großen, sehnsüchtigen Augen seiner Mädchen, die sich vor dem Schaufenster mit dem neuesten Rennbesen eine Ewigkeit die Nasen platt drückten oder die wilden Diskussionen, welches der magischen Tiere im Laden wohl das Erstrebenswerteste war, die ruhigen Stunden bei Flourish & Blotts, wo seine Töchter in der Kinderabteilung verschwanden und er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Ladens zurückziehen konnte, um Mister Blotts Neuerscheinungen auf dem Gebiet der Tränkekunde zu durchforsten, leider nicht so konzentriert und entspannt wie sonst, er kaufte trotzdem drei Stück. Ihm hätte wohl auch die Mittagspause im Tropfenden Kessen gut gefallen, wo Eileen und Sera ihm voller Stolz ihre Beute bei einer köstlichen Suppe wieder und wieder zeigen mussten.

All das hätte einen sehr angenehmen Tag ergeben können, wenn diese Unruhe und das bleierne Gefühl von Unheil nicht gewesen wären, welche ihn seit dem erlauschten Gespräch zwischen seiner Frau und ihrer Mutter nicht mehr losließen.

Gegen sechs Uhr wurden seine Töchter schließlich müde und ließen sich endlich dazu bewegen nach Hause zu flohen.

Als sie aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer stiegen und Sera ungeduldig nach ihrer Mutter rief, stellte er fest, dass Hermine noch immer nicht zurück war. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich erheblich.

Er bereitete schnell ein einfaches Abendessen zu, das die Mädchen aber aus lauter Müdigkeit fast nicht anrührten und er verschmähte, weil sein Magen wie zugeschnürt war.

Noch immer fehlte von seiner Frau jede Spur. Die Küchenuhr zeigte schon sieben Uhr an.

Wo blieb sie nur?

Eileen und Sera fielen die Augen zu, daher brachte er sie zügig ins Bett und las ihnen sehr unkonzentriert eine kurze Geschichte vor. Gut, dass sie so schnell einschliefen, normalerweise hätten sie ihm seine Unaufmerksamkeiten nicht durchgehen lassen.

Als er wieder nach unten kam, hörte er ein leises Geräusch und als er die Tür zum Wohnraum aufstieß, sah er Hermines Silhouette im Halbdunkel. Als sie seine Schritte bemerkte, drehte sie ihren Kopf nur unmerklich in seine Richtung und ihre Stimme war seltsam tonlos, als sie murmelte:

„Severus, ich muss Dir etwas sagen, bitte schließ die Tür."

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er mit zitternden Händen ihrem Wunsch nachkam.


	7. Chapter 7

Täuschungen 7 Vertrauensbruch

„Was ist geschehen?", auch seine Stimme zitterte, als er einige Schritte auf sie zu machte, und mit einem schnellen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes für etwas Licht sorgte.

Keine Reaktion.

„Hermine?", sie drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihm herum und er erschrak, als er in ihr leichenblasses Gesicht sah. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen, ihr Blick war leer und es tropften Tränen unbeachtet von ihrem Kinn.

In seinem Magen bildeten sich schon wieder diese Klumpen.

„Was hat der Heiler gesagt?", presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor, sein Herz klopfte ihm mittlerweile bis unter die Haarspitzen.

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, als sie leise und irgendwie leblos zu sprechen begann, „Die wichtigste Grundlage in jeder Beziehung, egal ob Freundschaft oder Liebe", sie stockte und schloss für einige Augenblicke sich sammelnd ihre Augen, bevor sie fort fuhr, „ist gegenseitiges Vertrauen."

Ihr Kinn zitterte, so mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen. „Ich musste heute feststellen, Severus", ihre Stimme wurde noch etwas leiser und kratziger, „dass ich dieses Vertrauen, dass Du in mich gesetzt hast, gebrochen habe."

„Du, ich…", Severus musste sich mühsam beherrschen, um sie nicht zu schütteln, „ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was Du sagst!"

„Es ist ganz einfach", sie fuhr sich fahrig über die geröteten Augen, „ich habe Dich betrogen, Severus, ich habe mich in Afrika mit einem anderen Mann eingelassen und anschließend dafür gesorgt, dass ich alles wieder vergesse." Jetzt konnte sie ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Er wich entsetzt von ihr zurück, „Du hast was?", trotz seiner dunklen Vorahnungen auf Grund des Gespräches mit ihrer Mutter, war er wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", flüsterte sie matt und mit hängenden Schultern starrte sie ihren Schoß an, „erspar es mir, es noch einmal wiederholen zu müssen."

In seinem Kopf begann alles umherzuwirbeln, vor seinen Augen flirrten weiße Flecken und die Klumpen in seinem Magen tanzten eine Jig. Nur das Ticken der alten Standuhr schien die einzige Konstante in all dem Chaos.

„Warum?", würgte er voller Unglauben heraus.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Vielleicht aus Langeweile, vielleicht unter Alkohol, vielleicht aus Einsamkeit?", murmelte sie und der Tränenstrom wurde noch größer.

„Aus Langeweile?", Unglaube und Entsetzen ließen ihn erschaudern und seine Stimme hatte eine Kälte, die ihn selber erschreckte, „Die Hermine Granger, die ich kenne, hätte sich nie aus Langeweile oder aus sonstigen, billigen und fadenscheinigen Gründen wie eine dreckige Straßenhure dem erst besten Kerl feilgeboten!"

Ihr Kopf ruckte herum, so als wenn seine Worte sie auch körperlich getroffen hätte. Er ballte seine Fäuste.

„Und die Hermine Granger, die ich meinte zu kennen, hätte ganz gewiss nie wegen ihrer niederen Triebe das Glück ihrer Familie aufs Spiel gesetzt", fügte er angewidert hinzu.

„Vielleicht kennen wir beide die wahre Hermine Granger nicht!", schluchzte seine Frau bebend.

Er schaute sie voller Verachtung an. „Nein, offensichtlich tun wir das nicht!"

Nach einer langen Pause, die er dazu verwendete diese Klumpen in seinem Magen zu beruhigen, atmete er tief ein, er musste es aus ihrem Mund hören: „Wer war es?"

Hermine presste ihre Lippen entschlossen aufeinander. „Das werde ich Dir nicht sagen! Ich möchte nicht, dass Du eine Dummheit begehst!"

„Ach, wer redet denn hier so großspurig über Dummheiten?", schrie er sie an und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Es reicht, wenn einer sie macht und sei Dir sicher, ich werde es Dir nicht sagen!", ihre Stimme wackelte zwar hörbar, aber ihm war klar, dass sie nicht freiwillig nachgeben würde.

Er schloss seine Augen, um sich zu sammeln und um in seinem Gehirn die losen Fäden, in die er sich zusehends immer stärker verstrickte, einigermaßen zu entwirren.

„Hermine, bis vor wenigen Stunden war ich der Meinung, dass Du glücklich in dieser Beziehung wärst." Nur mühsam bezwang er seine unterdrückte Wut, die sich in immer wiederkehrenden Wellen immer stärker in ihm ausbreitete. „Dann willst Du einen Heiler aufsuchen, damit er herausfindet, warum Du ständig müde und ohne Appetit bist, aber anstatt dort hin zu gehen und mit einer Antwort zurückzukommen, sitzt Du hier und erzählst mir, dass Du mich betrogen hast. Wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Severus, ich war bei einem Heiler und ich habe genau diese Antwort auf meine Fragen bekommen!", ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt.

„Was soll das heißen?", fuhr er sie voller Zorn an. Ein weiterer loser Faden.

„Ich erwarte ein Kind, Severus!", ihre Selbstbeherrschung brach wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und sie schluchzte laut auf, „Ich erwarte ein Kind!"

Er wich noch ein Stück von ihr zurück und die weißen Lichtpunkte tanzten wieder vor seinen Augen.

„Was? Wann?", keuchte er atemlos.

„Ende April, Severus! Und nicht nur Du und ich können rechnen, sondern Heiler Melone auch, außerdem hatte er mich untersucht, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind, da war ich definitiv noch nicht schwanger!"

Die Klumpen in seinem Magen nahmen gigantische Ausmaße an und hinderte ihn daran vernünftig Atem zu bekommen. Verzweifelt zerrte er an seinem Hemdkragen, was aber keine große Abhilfe schaffte.

„Wer?", war daher alles, was er heraus würgen konnte, ohne dass die Übelkeit ihn übermannte.

„Ich sage es Dir nicht!", schluchzte Hermine aufgelöst, „Ganz gewiss nicht!"

‚Nein', wollte er sie anschreien, ‚Du brauchst mir gar nichts zu sagen! Ich weiß, mit dem Du es getrieben hast und wessen Bilder Du nicht aus deinem Kopf heraus bekommst. Aber was ich nicht weiß und nicht verstehe, warum gerade jetzt und warum mit dem kalkulierbarem Risiko einer Schwangerschaft?'

Severus starrte sie an, in seinem Kopf rauschte das Blut und ihm war hundeelend, als ihn plötzlich eine jähe Erkenntnis traf.

Mit letzter Kraft richtete er sich auf und drückte den Rücken durch,

„Gut!" seine Stimme war plötzlich seltsam ruhig, „Aber Du solltest Dir ehrlich überlegen, ob Du dort in Afrika nur Deinen Trieben oder aber eher Deinem Herzen gefolgt bist, Hermine!"

„Was willst Du damit sagen?", stammelte seine Frau mit geweiteten Augen.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach, so einfach, dass selbst Du darauf kommen wirst, wenn Du es schaffst, wenigstens ehrlich gegenüber Dir selbst zu sein!"

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf das zusammengesunkene Häufchen Elend dort in dem Sessel, drehte er sich zur Tür und hob die Sicherungszauber auf, kurz bevor er den Knauf der Türe herumdrehte, sagte er so sachlich, als wenn er mit einer Fremden redete:

„Du wirst verstehen, dass die Sachlage für mich unerträglich ist, daher halte ich es für angebracht, dass ich bereits heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehre. Allein, versteht sich, damit Du Zeit hast, Dir über alles klar zu werden. Außerdem würden Dir die Mädchen eine weitere Abwesenheit übel nehmen. Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Mit diesen Worten und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, öffnete er die Tür und verließ den Raum.

Wie er nach Hogwarts und vom Apparierpunkt auf dem Gelände in sein Wohnzimmer gekommen war, wusste er wirklich nicht zu sagen. Aber als er dort mitten im Raum stand und sich verstört umsah, bemerkte er nicht nur schmerzlich ihren Duft, der auch nach all den Wochen immer noch in der Luft lag, er spürte auch die grauenhafte Übelkeit wieder, die ihn jetzt und hier einfach überrollte. Mit allerletzter Kraft schaffte er es noch ins Bad. Dort übergab er sich heftig.


	8. Chapter 8

Täuschungen 8

‚Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?', war alles, was er immer und immer wieder denken konnte.

Sie, der ersten und einzigen Person in seinem Leben, der er so vollkommen vertraut, ihr so bedingungslos geglaubt und sich ihr dermaßen ganz und gar hingegeben hatte. Sie, die er mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Seins liebte und begehrte.

Sie, ausgerechnet sie, musste ihn betrügen und täuschen. Sie musste ihn belügen und hintergehen.

Sie hatte alles zerstört! Alles hätte er ertragen, wirklich alles andere.

Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?

Er wusste es nicht, und er hatte auch irgendwann keine Kraft mehr, darüber nachzudenken.

Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er dort vor der Toilettenschüssel verbracht hatte, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht den Raum zu verlassen. Wofür auch, alles in seiner Wohnung erinnerte ihn an sie und damit an die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihres Treuebruchs, und hätte nur einen neuerlichen Brechreiz zur Folge gehabt.

So fand ihn dann irgendwann Minerva McGonagall.

„Severus!", rief sie schockiert und rümpfte die Nase, „Was ist mit Dir?"

Er murmelte ein schwaches: „Lass mich allein!"

„Das werde ich ganz gewiss nicht!", ihre Stimme war voller Sorge, „sag mir was geschehen ist!"

„Geh weg!", wiederholte er, um etwas mehr Kraft bemüht, aber sein trockener Hals und sein schmerzender Magen waren dabei keine Hilfe.

Minerva schwang ihren Zauberstab und befreite erst einmal ihn und das Bad von Gestank und Verunreinigung.

„Wo sind Hermine und die Mädchen?", fragte sie dabei und ihre Sorge schien sich noch zu steigern.

„In Cornwall", er versuchte seine Atmung flach zu halten, damit der Brechreiz nicht wiederkehrte.

„Severus, bitte, warum liegst Du hier in diesem Zustand herum und Hermine ist nicht da?"

Er wollte und würde ihr nicht antworten, denn sonst hätte er sich wieder erinnern müssen und aller Kummer wäre erneut über ihn zusammengebrochen. So wandte er den Kopf ab und schloss die Augen.

„Nun gut!", schnaubte Minerva und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „wie Du willst, Du alter Sturkopf!"

Voller Besorgnis verließ sie das Bad, um als erstes Poppy über den Wohnzimmerkamin zu rufen und dann so schnell als möglich nach Cornwall zu apparieren.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch auch nicht in Ruhe gelassen.

Natürlich nicht!

Sie hatte ihn vielmehr unter vielfältigem Geschimpfe, mit einem wirklich hinterhältigen Zauber ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtet, um ihn dort ohne viel Federlesens ins Bett zu packen. Dann sorgte sie dafür, dass er mehrere Heiltränke zu sich nahm, von denen einer wohl ein Schlaftrank war, denn fast sofort nach der Einnahme fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte, saß Minerva mit bleichem Gesicht neben seinem Bett. Ein Blick in ihre sorgenvollen Augen genügte und ihm fiel alles wieder ein und sein Magen startete eine neuerliche Produktion von schweren Klumpen. Sofort schloss er seine Augen und wollte sich schon von ihr wegdrehen, als sie ihn leise ansprach: „Severus, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft und enttäuschend das alles für Dich ist, aber Du kannst Dich nicht verkriechen und Deine Wunden lecken! Du hast eine Verantwortung für Dich, aber vor allem für die Mädchen und auch für Deine Frau!"

„Sprich mir nicht von Verantwortung!", zischte er voller Zorn.

„Doch, das tue ich!", antwortete Minerva fest, „Deine Töchter sind völlig durcheinander, sie verstehen absolut nicht, warum ihr Vater plötzlich weg ist und ihre kranke Mutter alleine lässt."

Sein Schweigen war Eingeständnis genug, sie hatte Recht, seine Kinder konnten nichts dafür und er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass sie unglücklich oder verängstigt waren.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern!", murmelte er.

„Das ist gut, aber das reicht nicht, Severus!", bestimmte Minerva entschlossen, „Du musst Dich auch um Hermine kümmern!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun", fuhr er sie an und musste wieder würgen, „Sie ist Schuld an all dem, sie hat betrogen und gelogen! Sie, nicht ich!", zitternd ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Das mag sein", Minerva ließ nicht nach, „aber Du musst trotzdem etwas tun, sie braucht Dich jetzt, mehr als je zuvor!"

„Nein!"

„Bitte Severus!", flehte Minerva.

„Nein!", schrie er.

„Severus, sie wird sonst ihr Kind verlieren!"

„Das ist mir scheiß egal, soll sich doch der Vater darum kümmern!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Vater nichts von seinem Kind weiß! Bitte, geh in Dich und tue ihr und auch Eileen und Sera den Gefallen und springe über Deinen Schatten!"

„Ich denke nicht daran!"

„Du engstirniger, halsstarriger Narr!", aus Minervas Augen stoben Funken, „Stell Dir vor, Du tust ihr Unrecht, stell Dir vor, es wäre Dein Kind, Du würdest es Dir nie verzeihen, ihr nicht beigestanden zu haben!"

„Ich tue kein Unrecht, wenn ich ihren eigenen Worten glaube! Und es ist definitiv nicht mein Kind, das sie da bekommt!"

Minerva stand vom Stuhl auf, ging einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab und blieb schließlich vor der Kommode mit den vielen Bildern stehen. Sie betrachtete eingehend das Hochzeitsfoto, die Bilder mit den Kindern, all die Erinnerungsfotos, von denen sie wusste, dass sie Severus und Hermine am Herzen lagen. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rahmen eines Fotos, auf dem sich die beiden unter der großen Linde am Seeufer im Arm hielten, sie waren eingeschlafen und das Bild war etwas verwackelt, weil Eileen es geschossen hatte, mit der Kamera ihres Grandpas. Aber Hermine hatte immer behauptet, dass es eines der besten Fotos wäre, die sie je gesehen hätte.

Mit einem entschlossenen „Nun gut!", drehte sie sich zu ihm um, „All das mag sein, Severus, aber wenn es andersherum wäre, sei Dir gewiss, eine Hermine Granger würde Dich nie im Stich lassen, egal was Du getan hättest!"

„Das hat sie aber bereits, verstehst Du das nicht?", schrie er aufgebracht, „sie ist kein kleines Dummerchen, das mal schnell mit irgendwem ins Bett steigt, weder in Afrika noch sonst wo, sie ist ein rationaler Mensch, der plant und abwägt, der warten kann und dann ganz genau weiß, was er tut! Sie hat sich entschieden, verstehst Du das Minerva? Sie hat sich gegen mich, gegen diese Familie und für diesen anderen Mann entschieden!"

Minerva sah ihn lange an, dann nickte sie langsam: „Genau das sehe ich auch so, Severus, sie ist nicht der Typ für so etwas und ich frage mich, wann Du endlich anfängst Fragen zu stellen, anstatt Deinen so leicht gefundenen Antworten vorbehaltlos zu glauben. Denn für eine Frau, die ihre Entscheidung so bewusst trifft, wie Du behauptest, ist sie verdammt unglücklich!"

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz um, „Die Schüler kommen in wenigen Stunden, es gibt noch viel zu tun, ich gebe Dir die erste Woche frei, damit Du Dir über die vielen offenen Fragen und Ungereimtheiten in der ganzen Geschichte Gedanken machst", sie schaute ihn abschätzend an, „Ich habe Hermine auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen, die Mädchen bleiben vorerst mit Abby in Cornwall. Melde Dich bei Ihnen, sie brauchen Dich!"

Im Herausgehen deutete sie auf seinen Nachttisch, auf dem sich diverse Flakons tummelten. „Und nimm gefälligst Deine Medizin, sonst hetzte ich Dir Poppy auf den Hals!"

Er zog die Bettdecke höher und ließ sie grußlos den Raum verlassen.

Was bildete sie sich nur ein. Er sollte sich auch noch darum kümmern, dass es ihr besser ging, dass sie dieses Kind nicht verlor. Er dachte gar nicht daran. Jeder Schmerz, den sie erlitt, jeden Kummer, den sie ertrug, jede Qual, die ihr zuteil wurde, war wunderbarer, heilsamer, köstlicher Balsam auf seine eigenen Wunden, die sie ihm mit ihrem schändlichen Tun geschlagen hatte.

Er würde es zutiefst genießen, sie leiden zu sehen, es wäre ihm eine Genugtuung, mit ansehen zu können, wie sie reuevoll auf ihre Taten zurückblickte, wie sie voller Sehnsucht, das vermisste, was sie einmal hatte: Eine Familie.

Ja, bei Merlin! Er würde fortan nicht mehr in stumpfsinnigem Selbstmitleid versinken, er würde seine Rache mit erhobenem Haupt und voller Befriedigung mit ansehen.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, schnappte sich mit verächtlichem Blick einen Trank nach dem anderen und kippte ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken herunter.

Die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst, stand er aus dem Bett auf. Der leichte Schwindel und das Holpern seines Magens ignorierte er, immerhin hatte er schon weit aus Schlimmeres ertragen und nahm auch die anschließende kalte Dusche ohne eine einzige Regung hin.

Als er damit fertig war, ging es ihm tatsächlich eine Winzigkeit besser und er schaute sich schließlich böse in seinem Wohnraum um, um genau abzuwägen, wie er seine nächsten Schritte angehen konnte. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die Wohnzimmeruhr, ihr Zeiger stand auf „Deiner Frau geht es schlecht", was ihn zu einem beißenden, bitteren Lachen verleitete.

Verdammt, genau so sollte es auch sein!


	9. Chapter 9

Täuschungen 9

Sein erster Weg führte ihn nach Cornwall.

Bei Merlin, alles sah so friedlich aus. Möwen kreisten über der nahen Küste, das Meer brandete gegen den Strand und brach sich auf der anderen Seite der Landzunge an den schroffen Felsen. Ein warmer Spätsommerwind fuhr ihm durch die Haare und normalerweise hätte er sich die Zeit genommen einen tiefen, zufriedenen Atemzug zu tun. Aber es gab plötzlich kein Normal mehr. Alles war aus den Fugen geraten. Daher nahm er sich für nichts Zeit, sondern riss die Haustüre auf und rief nach seinen Töchtern.

Allerdings fand er nur Abby vor, die ihn zuerst freudig begrüßen wollte, immerhin hatte sie ihn einige Wochen lang nicht gesehen, dann aber vor seinem Gesichtsausdruck erschreckt zurück wich. „Professor?"

„Wo sind die Mädchen?", war alles, was er wissen wollte.

„Sie wollten zum Meer hinunter, aber wahrscheinlich sitzen sie wieder auf der Bank an den Klippen." Stotterte Abby, wenn ihr Chef so aussah, war eigentlich Flucht die beste und einzige Möglichkeit unbeschadet aus der Geschichte heraus zukommen, egal ob man etwas damit zu tun hatte oder nicht.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Frau?", wagte sie dann aber doch noch zu fragen und auch sie klang sehr besorgt.

Doch er hatte sich schon umgedreht, natürlich ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihr zu antworten und machte sich mit finsterem Blick auf zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, der anscheinend alle Mitglieder dieser Familie magisch anzog.

Eilig stapfte er den schmalen Pfad zu den Klippen hinab und fast hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, als es ihn an ein Déjávu glauben ließ, denn zwei helle, wohlbekannte Stimmen waren zu hören, gerade, als er um den letzten Felsvorsprung bog.

Auch dieses Mal blieb er stehen und lauschte angespannt, als er seine Tochter Sera leise schniefen hörte:

„Ich habe solche Angst!"

„Du musst keine Angst haben, ich bin doch da und Dad wird bald wiederkommen und Mum

wird sicherlich schnell wieder gesund, Tante Poppy sorgt schon dafür!", tröstete Eileen ihre kleine Schwester, obwohl auch sie lange nicht so ausgeglichen und ruhig klang, wie gewöhnlich.

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn Dad nicht wiederkommt?", ließ Sera nicht locker.

„Natürlich kommt er wieder!", ließ Eileen keinen Zweifel.

„Aber warum ist er überhaupt weg?", fragte Sera zweifelnd.

„Er hatte sicherlich Wichtiges zu tun, in London oder in Hogwarts!", überlegte Eileen.

„Was kann es Wichtigeres geben, als sich um Mum zu kümmern, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht?", wollte Sera wissen und als ihre große Schwester schwieg, fiel ihr eine logische Erklärung ein und man hörte förmlich ihr Herz angstvoll klopfen, „Sie haben sich sicherlich gestritten und jetzt haben sie sich nicht mehr lieb!"

„Aber nein", beeilte sich ihre große Schwester zu entgegnen, „auch wenn sie sich gestritten haben sollten, lieb haben sie sich doch trotzdem!"

„Aber was, wenn nicht?", schluchzte Sera panisch.

„Hör doch", versuchte Eileen es mit Argumenten, „wir streiten doch auch ab und zu, und Mum und Dad schimpfen auch oft mit uns, aber ich hab Dich trotzdem lieb und Mum und Dad haben uns auch lieb, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Darüber schien Sera eine Weile nachdenken zu müssen und man hörte nur das Rauschen des Meeres und die Schreie der Möwen. Dann aber fiel ihr ein Gegenbeispiel ein und ihre Stimme hatte wieder dieses Zittern, das auch bei ihrer Mutter zu hören war, wenn sie Angst hatte.

„Aber große Leute können sich auch entlieben! Die Eltern von Cloe und Clemens Churchplay wohnen jetzt in zwei Wohnungen, weit voneinander entfernt, die haben sich auch nicht mehr lieb."

„Stimmt", gab Eileen ziemlich betrübt zu, „das war für Cloe schlimm, aber der Dad von den beiden hat eine junge Hexe kennengelernt, die er eben lieber hat, als die Mum von Cloe und Clemens."

„Und wenn Dad jemanden gefunden hat, den er lieber hat? Oder Mum jemanden kennengelernt hat, der besser zu ihr passt?" Das Zittern in Seras Stimme wurde noch stärker.

„Es gibt keinen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, den Dad lieber mag als Mum und es gibt keinen Mann auf der ganzen Welt, der besser zu Mum passt, als unser Dad!", war sich Eileen felsenfest sicher und klang so überzeugt, dass ihre Schwester sich ein wenig zu beruhigen schien, denn sie begann unvermittelt zu kichern, „Das stimmt! Ohne Mum wird Dad wieder dieser Blödmann, von dem Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry immer so lustig erzählen!"

Beinahe wäre Severus ein sehr unflätiger Fluch entwichen.

Auch Eileen lachte nun leise und ergänzte: „Und Mum ist immer ganz unglücklich, wenn Dad nicht da ist. Sie spielt dann immer mit ihrem Ring."

„Genau! Vielleicht ist Dad ja jetzt bei Mum, dann geht es ihr bestimmt sofort besser!", fiel Sera hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Ja, das wäre möglich und darum kann er auch nicht hier bei uns sein, ist doch klar!", pflichtete ihr Eileen hoffnungsvoll zu.

„Ja, das ist klar!", stand es jetzt auch für Sera fest und man hörte sie vernehmlich durchatmen.

„Wollen wir wieder nach Hause gehen?", erkundigte sich Eileen.

„Nein, lass uns noch etwas hier sitzen bleiben, Du wolltest doch noch meine Haare flechten!"

Severus atmete auch tief ein und dachte über das Gehörte kurz nach. Seine Töchter hatten trotz ihrer Jugend einen sehr realistischen und vor allem richtigen Blick auf die Dinge. Von ihrer Seite aus, waren alle Schlüsse logisch und die Ängste und Sorgen die sie hatten, kannte er aus seiner eigenen Kindheit zu Genüge, lange Jahre hatte er vor nichts größere Angst gehabt, als davor, dass seine Eltern sich trennen würden.

Aus heutiger Sicht wäre es aber vielleicht das Beste gewesen, wenn sein Vater und seine Mutter einen Schlussstrich gezogen hätten, denn nach seiner Angst um eine Trennung kam die genau so große Angst vor den Gewaltausbrüchen seines Vaters, wenn er mal wieder seine Ängste und Sorgen im Alkohol zu vergessen suchte.

Er atmete tief durch und kehrte einige hundert Yards zum Wohnhaus zurück, nur um sich dann wieder umzudrehen und mit lauter Stimme nach seinen Mädchen zu rufen.

Mit einem überraschten Juchzen tauchten sie sogleich hinter den Felsen auf und rannten auf ihren Vater zu. Sera war deutlich schneller als ihre Schwester und riss ihn fast von den Füßen, als sie in seine Arme flog. Eileen tat es ihr gleich, vergaß aber nicht einen abschätzenden Blick in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Mensch, Dad", schniefte Sera, „wo warst Du denn nur?", sie klang eindeutig vorwurfsvoll und sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, denn ihre Fragen drängten so, dass sie alle auf einmal aus ihrem Mund heraus mussten „Wie geht es Mum? Was hat sie denn nur? Wann dürfen wir zu ihr?" Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihm noch 1000 andere Fragen gestellt, wenn er sie nicht auf seinen Arm genommen hätte und dicht an sich gedrückt hätte. So schlang sie ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Hals und genoss für einen Augenblick still seine Nähe.

Mit dem freien Arm zog er seine Älteste ebenfalls fest an sich und auch sie seufzte tief und befreit auf.

„Also?", ließ Sera an seinem Hals nicht locker, als Severus nicht antwortete.

„Eure Mum ist auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts und Tante Poppy passt gut auf sie auf", er streichelte über Eileens Rücken, „Und ich war auch die ganze Zeit dort. Ihr wisst doch, dass die neuen Schüler heute kommen und das Schuljahr morgen beginnt, da gab es noch so viel vorzubereiten."

„Nimmst Du uns mit zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte Eileen leise.

„Natürlich, ihr wollt doch bestimmt die Auswahl des Sprechenden Huts mitbekommen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Oh ja, bitte, das wäre super!", jubilierte Sera und drückte sich noch etwas näher an ihren Dad heran.

„Na, dann müsst Ihr Euch jetzt aber beeilen und Eure Sachen zusammenpacken", bestimmte Severus, sehr um einen leichten Tonfall bemüht „und wir müssen Abby noch Bescheid geben." Er ließ Sera auf den Boden gleiten und stemmte die Arme auf die Hüften, „Also, meine Damen, warum stehen Sie hier noch so untätig herum?"

Das ließen sich die beiden natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, wie der Wind waren sie im Haus verschwunden, riefen lautstark nach Abby und suchten nach ihren Sachen, Taschen und Koffern und waren so die nächsten beiden Stunden vollauf beschäftigt.

Zeit für ihn, sich auf den jetzt freien Lieblingsplatz zu setzten und in Ruhe über das nachzudenken, was Minerva gesagt hatte und das was seine Töchter beschäftigte.

Es tat wirklich gut, hier zu sitzen und dem beruhigenden Rollen des nahen Meeres zu lauschen, den Möwen bei ihren halsbrecherischen Flugmanövern zuzuschauen und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen. Daher nahm er noch einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, streckte seine langen Beine aus und schloss die Augen.

Minerva hatte ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er nur das sah, was er sehen wollte oder eben das, was das Naheliegende war. Was sollte er aber denn sonst sehen? Welche Fragen sollte er denn noch stellen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen.

Gab es überhaupt noch Fragen, die sich zu stellen lohnten? Hatte er sich die nicht schon alle gestellt?

Da war z.B. die Frage nach dem ‚Warum', nach dem Grund und nach dem eigentlichen Sinn des ganzen Desasters. Ja, die hatte er bereits gestellt und sie hatte sie ihm auch beantwortet, und obwohl er mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden gewesen war, bot sie ihm doch den Schlüssel zu seiner immer noch schlüssigen These: Eine Hermine Granger gab sich nur freiwillig hin, wenn der Mann auch ihr Herz erobert hatte, mit Leidenschaft, mit Begehren und mit tiefer Liebe.

Sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass Freundschaft alleine leider nicht reichte, und Begehren alleine nie genug war, es musste bei ihr alles zusammenkommen, um sie diesen Schritt tun zu lassen.

Da genügte die tiefe Sympathie und Freundschaft gegenüber einem Ronald Weasley bei Weitem nicht und die erotische Anziehungskraft und das Talent eines Simon Beatys war zwar sehr befriedigend, aber eben lange nicht genug, um diesen Männern alles zu schenken, sich selbst hinzugeben.

Er wusste bis heute nicht, warum gerade er den Schlüssel zu dieser außergewöhnlichen Frau besessen hatte. Warum er der Mann war, der all das zu besitzen schien, was sie sich wünschte. Er hatte ihr so zögerlich seine Freundschaft gewährt und so mit sich gerungen, bis er sein Begehren ihr gegenüber zugelassen hatte. Immer ungläubig, immer zweifelnd. Immer voller Argwohn und Vorsicht, sich selbst gegenüber und auch ihr gegenüber.

Wie recht er schließlich gehabt hatte!

Er bemerkte, wie seine Wut wieder in ihm hoch kochte. All die Bitterkeit und die Enttäuschung drängten sich wieder in seinen Geist, in sein Herz und in seinen Magen.

Tief und regelmäßig durchatmend, brachte er seine Gefühle nur langsam unter Kontrolle.

Nein, so kam er nicht weiter. Seine Emotionen und seine Verletzungen würden seinen rationalen Verstand immer wieder beeinträchtigen. Das war eben die Folge, wenn man sich entschieden hatte, keine schützenden Mauern mehr um sein Herz zu benötigen. Man war verletzlich.

Verdammt!

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben fasste er einen Entschluss und machte sich rasch auf, um zum Haus zurück zu eilen.

Er musste nach Hogwarts zurück. Sofort.


	10. Chapter 10

Täuschungen 10

Tatsächlich waren seine Töchter bereits fertig und warteten zusammen mit einer sehr vorsichtigen Abby auf ihn. Schnell hatten sie den Portschlüssel aktiviert und standen wenige Augenblicke später in ihrem Wohnzimmer in den Kerkern Hogwarts.

„Packt Eure Sachen ordentlich weg und zieht Euch Eure Umhänge an und dann ist es auch schon Zeit für die Auswahlzeremonie! Abby wird Euch helfen. Ich bin in der Zeit in meinem Labor."

Seine Töchter nickten, blieben aber dennoch vor ihm stehen.

„Was?", er sah fragend auf sie herab.

„Wann können wir zu Mum?", fragte Eileen.

„Erst morgen, ich sehe nachher nach ihr, aber für Euch ist es nach dem Essen zu spät. Wahrscheinlich fallen Euch schon vorher die Augen zu!"

„Aber morgen können wir bestimmt zu ihr?", erkundigte sich Sera misstrauisch.

„Ich verspreche es", nickte Severus genervt, „direkt nach dem Frühstück, außer Poppy sagt was anderes!"

„Gut, soll ich meinen blauen oder meinen grünen Umhang anziehen, Dad?", wollte Sera wissen, war aber schon in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, bevor Severus überhaupt den Mund zu einer Erwiderung aufmachen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie seine Antwort auch schon von selbst.

Kopfschüttelnd begab er sich in sein Labor, dort verschloss er sorgsam die Türe und zückte seine Taschenuhr. Die Zeit war eng bemessen, er musste sich beeilen.

Schnell hatte er das Behältnis mit der glasklaren Flüssigkeit gefunden. Der Grundsud für den Cardioamoris-Trank war äußerlich nicht von Wasser zu unterscheiden. Sorgsam füllte er die nötige Menge in ein Gefäß ab. Dann trat er durch die Verbindungstür in Hermines Büro. Dort fand er sofort den dicken Stapel an Abhandlungen, die sie im Zuge ihrer Meisterarbeit über diesen Trank verfasst hatte. Mit dem herausnehmbaren Blatt, das den Zauberspruch enthielt, kehrte er in sein Büro zurück.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatte sich der Trank mit Hilfe des Zauberspruches in eine dickflüssige rote Masse verwandelt, die jetzt nur noch abkühlen musste. Dafür würde die Zeit während der Auswahlzeremonie und dem anschließenden Essen völlig ausreichen.

Zufrieden versiegelte er sein Labor und machte sich zusammen mit seinen Töchtern und Abby auf den Weg, um ein neues Schuljahr auf den Weg zu bringen und sich mit alten und neuen Nervensägen auseinanderzusetzen.

Minerva war mehr als erstaunt, als sie ihren Tränkemeister zusammen mit seinen Töchtern in die Große Halle kommen sah. Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte er, gerne hätte er ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt, seine Mädchen jedoch machten ihm einen dicken Strich durch diese Rechnung, denn sie liebten Hogwarts Schulleiterin heiß und innig und mussten ihr natürlich sofort in aller Ausführlichkeit die neuesten Entwicklungen in ihrem Leben mitteilen und sie selbstverständlich auch nach ihrem Wissenstand bezüglich Hermines Gesundheitszustand ausfragen.

„Ach, Eurer Mum geht es noch gar nicht gut, sie ist mehr als schwach und Tante Poppy hat sich entschieden, ihr einen großen Schlaftrank zu geben, damit sich ihr Körper in Ruhe erholen kann."

Dass Minerva ihre Antwort gerade so laut ausfallen ließ, dass er es mit ein wenig Anstrengung mitbekam, war sicherlich kein Zufall, sie war ja so leicht zu durchschauen!

Trotzdem fand er ihre Hinweise hilfreich. Er würde sie zu nutzen wissen.

Zwei Stunden später kehrte er mit zwei schlafenden Kindern auf den Armen in seine Räume zurück. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Hälfte es Essens überstanden, dann waren sie eine nach der anderen eingenickt.

Als seine beiden Mädchen sorgsam zugedeckt in ihren Betten lagen und von neuen Schülern, herrlichem Essen und dem Lied des Sprechenden Hutes träumten, begab er sich wieder in sein Labor. Der Trank zeigte die erwünschte Farbe und auch die erforderliche Temperatur. Mit einem Zauberstabwisch und einer wohlüberlegten Zauberformel versehen, füllte er den Trank in ein Trinkgefäß und trank ihn ohne abzusetzen in einem Zug aus.

Danach musste er sich setzen, denn ihm wurde etwas schwindlig. Als sich sein Blick wieder klärte, stellte er erfreut fest, dass ihn die Gedanken an seine Frau und ihre Taten in Afrika vollkommen unberührt ließen.

Sehr gut. Der Trank hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Seine Gefühle für die junge Professorin unterschieden sich jetzt nicht mehr groß von denen zu Minerva oder Kingsley.

Jetzt konnte er nachdenken und wahrscheinlich auch ohne große Probleme später zu ihr gehen.

Mit einem Becher Tee begab er sich in sein Büro und reinigte die weiße Wand gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch von allen Notizen der Vergangenheit, er brauchte Platz um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Immerhin hatte er beschlossen, Minerva mit gutem Gewissen berichten zu können, dass er nicht dem erstbesten Schluss gefolgt war, sondern dem logischsten.

Schnell ließ er die erste These an der Wand erscheinen:  
>'Hermine war bewusst eine Affäre eingegangen'<p>

Die Beweise, die ihm dazu sofort einfielen, weil er sie wieder und wieder in seinem Gehirn hin und her gewogen hatte, schrieb er sorgsam darunter.

Sie hatte diesem anderen Mann ihr Herz geschenkt

Sie hatte sich von diesem Mann schwängern lassen oder war wenigstens mit ihm das kalkulierbare Risiko eingegangen, schwanger zu werden.

Dann setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, starrte die Wand an und dachte angestrengt nach.

Gut, wenn er gänzlich unvoreingenommen an die Sache heran ging, taten sich ihm schon einige Fragen auf. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und setzte sie in roter Farbe etwas ab:

Wieso ging sie fremd, wenn Sie glücklich mit ihm war?

Wie passte dieses Verhalten zu ihrem Charakter?

Warum gerade jetzt?

Warum wollte sie nun anscheinend diese Schwangerschaft nicht mehr, wo sie sie doch so leicht hätte verhindern können.

Warum kam sie überhaupt ohne Gedächtnis nach Hause?

Und: Warum war der Obliviate so schwach, dass sie sich trotzdem ab und zu an einige Dinge erinnerte?

Severus lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander.

Ihm war schon bewusst, dass er nicht über sehr viele Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen verfügte, aber soviel war ihm dann doch schon klar, Liebe konnte man nicht bestellen oder abbestellen. Manchmal war sie einfach da oder änderte sich im Laufe der Zeit oder verschwand wie Dunst, unbemerkt, unbetrauert.

War es zwischen ihm und Hermine auch so gewesen, war ihre Liebe verdunstet? In einem ersten Impuls hätte er das sofort abgestritten, aber er wollte diese Fragen nicht aus dem Herzen, sondern aus dem Kopf heraus beantworten, sonst hätte er ja diesen Trank nicht gebraucht. Er durchdachte die letzten Monate und Jahre und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf, nein, er hatte nicht im Geringsten den Eindruck, dass ihre Liebe weniger geworden war, vielleicht anders, aber ganz gewiss nicht geringer. Wenigstens konnte er das von seiner Seite aus mit Sicherheit sagen.

Aber vielleicht hatte sich etwas in der Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Harry geändert. Es war sicherlich schrecklich gewesen, dort in den Verwunschenen Bergen von Sorilana, ermüdend und anstrengend und doch eintönig und frustrierend, beide vermissten ihre Familien, beide waren einsam, hatten nur sich – denn die wenigen anderen Mitglieder der Expedition waren Fremde, vielleicht war ein lange verdrängter Funke übergesprungen und hatte beide entzündet.

Sicherlich nicht unwahrscheinlich, wenn man mal davon absah, dass es so gar nicht zu Hermine Granger passte, mit ihrem besten Freund, dessen Frau gerade ein Kind erwartete und ihre Trauzeugin gewesen war, eine Liaison einzugehen. Besonders weil sie wissen musste, dass sie damit zwei Familien und die Freundschaft zu Weasley aufs Spiel setzen würde, wenn sie entweder dazu stehen würde oder es durch irgendetwas herauskommen würde.

Hatte sie ihm nicht mal gesagt, dass sie nie eine Beziehung zu Harry oder Ron eingehen würde, weil es ihre Freundschaft gefährden würde und weil die beiden eben nicht ihr Typ seien?

Zudem war da die Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger eine grottenschlechte Schauspielerin war, jedenfalls wenn es um ihre Gefühle ging. Er konnte ihr inzwischen schon von Ferne ansehen, was sie dachte. Es spiegelte sich einfach auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Nie hatte er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht gehegt, dass sie ihre Liebe und Zuneigung ihm gegenüber nicht wahrhaft fühlte und auch wenn er sie mit Potter oder Weasley zusammen sah, war genau das in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, was sie behauptete ihnen gegenüber zu empfinden: Eine tiefe, innige Freundschaft.

Er seufzte, bei all seinem Bemühen differenziert und systematisch an die Fragen heran zugehen, war er noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen, außer, dass ihm schon jetzt der Kopf schwirrte. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Gerade wollte er zu seiner dampfenden Teetasse greifen, als es klopfte.

Überrascht wanderte sein Blick auf seine Schreibtischuhr, sie zeigte 23:07 Uhr an, wer wollte ihn denn jetzt noch sprechen?

„Herein!"

„Hallo Severus, hast Du etwas Zeit?", Jean Granger stand mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen.

„Natürlich, aber wo kommst Du um diese Uhrzeit noch her?", er war aufgestanden und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, um seine Schwiegermutter zu begrüßen.

„Minerva hatte mich schon vor zwei Tagen gebeten zu kommen, aber ich war auf einer Tagung in Bath, daher habe ich ihre Nachricht erst vorhin erhalten, als ich nach Hause kam."

„Und wo ist Henry?" fragte Severus.

„Er ist mit einigen befreundeten Ärzten für drei Wochen in die Slums von Buenos Aires."

„Ach ja, davon hat er gesprochen", erinnerte sich Severus, „Willst Du einen Tee?", er rückte Jean den Besucherstuhl zurecht, den er aber vorher noch in ein wesentlich bequemeres Exemplar verwandelte.

„Gerne", nickte sie, „aber vor allem muss ich mit Dir über Hermine und die ganze Situation sprechen." Sie schaute Severus mit kummervollem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie schläft und Minerva hat mir nur die wichtigsten Fakten berichtet", sie seufzte tief auf, „Das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!"

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche und zeigte auf die Wand hinter Jean. „Ja, es erschüttert nicht nur Dich, das kannst Du mir glauben. Ich versuche gerade meine Gedanken zu ordnen und alle Informationen zueinander zu stellen. Du kannst mir sicherlich dabei helfen, denn Minerva behauptet, dass ich nur das sehe, was ich sehen möchte."

Jean nickte und drehte sich zu den Notizen an der Wand um, „Sie hat mir auch von ihren Zweifeln berichtet." Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und zog ein Brillenetui hervor.

In den wenigen Minuten, in der Severus ihr einen Tee zubereitete, hatte sich Jean alle Mutmaßungen und Thesen sorgsam durchgelesen.

Als er mit einem Tablett zurückkam, schaute sie ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann nahm sie tief Atem, „Severus, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich letztes Wochenende ein Gespräch mit Hermine hatte…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie gelangweilt.

„Woher?", fragte Jean erstaunt, „Hat sie doch mit Dir darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein, ich habe Euer Gespräch mitbekommen."

„Mitbekommen?", wiederholte Jean und zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Höhe.

„Genau, mitbekommen!", Severus schenkte ihr Tee ein und gab ein Stück Zucker hinzu. „Daher auch meine Vermutung mit dem Obliviate."

„Und daher auch Dein Zustand, als Du ins Haus zurückgekommen bist!", kombinierte Jean nachdenklich, „Du hast ausgesehen, als wenn Dir ein Geist begegnet wäre!"

„Wenn ich einem Geist begegnet wäre, hätte ich ganz normal ausgesehen!", schnaubte er, Jean war eben doch eine Muggel, auch wenn sie sich recht gut in der Zaubererwelt auskannte.

„Na gut!", gab sie zu und ein kleines Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, das übrigens soviel Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Hermine hatte, wie ihm mal wieder einfiel. Dann kniff sie aber ihre Augen zusammen und fixierte ihn kritisch, „Warum siehst Du eigentlich jetzt nicht aus, als wenn Dir Merlin höchstpersönlich erschienen wäre? Ich finde, Du siehst unnatürlich gelassen aus, in Anbetracht der ganzen Ereignisse!"

„Ich habe einen Trank genommen, denn meine Emotionen störten mich beim Denken!" erklärte Severus ruhig und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

„Interessant, ist es dieser Trank, über den Hermine ihre Meisterarbeit geschrieben hat?"

Severus nickte bestätigend und Jeans Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, als sie süffisant ergänzte „Dieser Trank hilft aber nicht nur beim besseren Denken, er tut Dir und Deinem Magen bestimmt auch nicht schlecht!" Hatte Minerva also auch das gepetzt. „Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?", erkundigte sie sich und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Genau 48 Stunden, davon ist aber schon eine vorbei."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, bis dahin klarer zu sehen!", entschied Jean energisch und widmete sich wieder den Informationen an der Wand. „Denn ich stimme Minerva zu, all das passt überhaupt nicht zu meiner Tochter und mir fallen noch weit mehr Fragen und Gegenthesen zu Deiner Ausgangsbehauptung ein."

„Gut, dann lass sie hören!", Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab um ihre Überlegungen zu notieren.

„Ich frage mich zum Beispiel, warum sie Dir überhaupt etwas von dieser Affäre erzählt hat", begann Jean.

„Ganz einfach, sie ist schwanger und spätestens in wenigen Monaten wäre es offensichtlich gewesen."

„Blödsinn, Severus!", Jean schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Sie hätte schnell und diskret ihre Schwangerschaft beenden können. Sie ist Professorin für Tränkekunde und kennt sicherlich Dutzende von geeigneten Tränken und selbst wenn sie zu einem Arzt gegangen wäre, hätte sie eine Schwangerschaft in diesem Stadium ohne Probleme beenden können."

„Vielleicht will Sie diese Schwangerschaft gar nicht beenden, vielleicht will sie diese Ehe beenden?", mutmaßte Severus und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Ganz gewiss nicht!", entschied seine Schwiegermutter fest, „Ich habe zwei Schwangerschaften bei ihr miterlebt. Sie, ihr Unterbewusstsein wehrt sich gegen dieses Kind, Severus, und Poppy weiß noch nicht einmal, ob sie es nicht doch noch verliert, ganz ohne Trank und ganz ohne Arzt!" Sie machte eine kleine Pause in der ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte, dann tippte sie sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, „Und was Eure Ehe betrifft, Severus, nicht nur dass sie mir gesagt hat, dass sie keinen anderen als Dich haben möchte, so unglücklich wie sie noch im Schlaf aussieht, habe ich meine Tochter nie zuvor gesehen. Wenn nur die Hälfte stimmt, was Minerva berichtet hat, dann sieht eine frohe Ehebrecherin anders aus und handelt auch anders!"

„Sie könnte aber auch einfach nur kalte Füße bekommen haben", überlegte Severus weiter, „das würde auch zu dem Obliviate passen."

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", stimmte Jean zu, „und nein", ergänzte sie dann kopfschüttelnd, „denn wir haben immer noch keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, warum sie sich überhaupt mit Harry eingelassen haben soll."

„Da gibt es nur zwei Gründe", war sich Severus sicher, „der eine heißt ‚Trieb' und der andere ‚Liebe'."

„Also wirklich, Severus", empörte sich Jean, „Wie lange kennst Du Deine Frau, um zu wissen, dass bei ihr der Trieb niemals ausreichen würde, eine solche Tat, mit solchen Auswirkungen und Konsequenzen einzugehen ohne darüber mal mindestens vier bis fünf Monate nachgedacht zu haben?"

„Ich stimme Dir zu, diese Möglichkeit halte ich bei näherer Betrachtung auch nicht für realistisch", nickte Severus, „daher auch meine Theorie mit der ‚Liebe'!"

„Nein, da sprechen für mich drei Dinge dagegen", sie bekam rote Flecken am Hals vor lauter Eifer, „Erstens hätte Sie Dich und wahrscheinlich auch mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, wenn Sie vorgehabt hätte sich von Dir zu trennen, auch wenn sie kalte Füße bekommen hätte! Ein feiger Vergessenszauber ist nicht ihr Stil! Zweitens sieht man Hermine schon kilometerweit ihre Gefühle an und hat sie Drittens nicht selbst gesagt: Ihr fehlt nichts in Eurer Beziehung, sie ist glücklich und liebt Dich?"

„Das glaube ich ihr ja auch", überlegte Severus sachlich, „was aber nicht heißt, dass es nicht noch etwas Besseres geben kann und wenn ich es endlich erkannt haben, mir auch nehme."

„War sie nicht schon monatelang in Dich verliebt, bevor Ihr damals zueinander gekommen seid?", fragte Jean, „und da war, außer für Dich, fast jedem klar, was da bei ihr lief!"

„Auch in dem Punkt, dass sie eine minderbemittelte Schauspielerin ist, gebe ich Dir Recht und die Andeutung, dass ich nicht besonders sensibel in manchen Bereichen bin, will ich einfach mal großzügig überhören!"

„Danke!" grinste Jean nicht unzufrieden, „Aber ich hätte gerne noch weitere Thesen durchgesprochen."

„Gerne, und welche wäre das?", fragte Severus interessiert, „Ich könnte noch mit der Überlegung aufwarten, dass Mister Potter sie einfach verführt hat."

„Ohne ihren Willen? Oh, Severus, das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht, oder?", tat Jean diese Idee mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin: Nein!", gab Severus zu, „Hermine wüsste sich schon zu wehren, sie kann gefährlich sein, wenn sie will!"

„Außerdem ist Harry ein guter Kerl, er würde nie etwas tun, was ihr schadet!", war sich Jean sicher.

„Das denke ich im Grunde genommen auch", seufzte Severus, „dann können wir diese Theorie also streichen.

„Können wir!", stimmte sie etwas abwesend zu, sie war anscheinend schon weiter, „was wäre denn, wenn wir trotzdem von der Arglist anderer ausgehen würden?"

„Arglist anderer?", Severus lehnte sich augenrollend in seinem Stuhl zurück, „Du liest eindeutig zu viele dieser Kriminalgeschichten!"

„Nein, nein", beharrte Jean, „durchdenk das doch mal genau, Die These hieße: ‚Hermine ist das Opfer einer Intrige'. Was spräche dafür, was dagegen, Severus?"

Severus starrte seine Schwiegermutter skeptisch an, solche Ideen waren ihm bisher noch nicht gekommen. Er stand auf und räusperte sich, dann legte er seine Hände auf den Rücken und ging einige Schritte auf und ab, so konnte er immer am besten Denken.

„Also, dafür sprechen würde ihr Charakter – und wegen mir auch der von unserem Weltenretter", er überhörte Jeans belustigtes Schnauben, „und auch ihr Verhalten vor, während und nach der Reise."

„Vor allem, dass sie so erschüttert und unglücklich ist", ergänzte Jean.

„Der Ring!", fiel Severus gerade ein, „Der Ring hat gebrannt, zwar kurz, aber immerhin!"

„Sehr richtig, außerdem hatte sie doch Albträume, oder? Was schrieb sie noch in dem Brief?" Jean war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Ich habe ihn noch irgendwo!", murmelte Severus und war mit wenigen Schritten in seinem Schlafzimmer, dort hingen seine Muggelsachen, die er in Cornwall getragen hatte und richtig, in der Westentasche steckte der Brief. Ihn noch mal überfliegend, ging er zu Hermines Mutter zurück.

„'Wenn ich nur nicht immer diese grauenhaften Albträume hätte'", las er laut vor, als er wieder in seinem Büro stand , „‚ich sehe schreckliche Dinge, an die ich mich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern kann, sobald ich schreiend aufgewacht bin. Misses Broomberry, mit der ich mein Zelt teile, fällt jedes Mal aus ihrem Feldbett. Alle vermuten, dass dies mit diesem seltsamen Ort zusammenhängt, die Zauber, die hier am Werk sind, sind uralt und wahrhaft mächtig und daher ist es wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass uns der große Wurf noch nicht gelungen ist.'"

„Hier steht auch, dass sie und Harry oft den Eindruck hätten, nicht geschlafen zu haben", bemerkte Severus und hob seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben, „zu welcher Theorie willst Du das denn als Beweis hinzufügen?"

„Ganz klar zu der Letzten!" antwortete Jean trocken, „Keine normale Frau würde ihrem Ehemann, den sie gerade hintergeht, so etwas stecken!"

„Obwohl Hermine alles andere als normal ist, will ich Dir nicht widersprechen", meinte Severus spöttisch. Dann schaute er seine Schwiegermutter allerdings kritisch an. „Wie heißt eigentlich die Verschwörung dieser These genau? Wer verschwört sich hier gegen wen und warum?"

„Hm", überlegte Jean und nahm ihre Brille ab, um sie einer gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen, „Da muss man immer nach dem Nutzen fragen, jedenfalls tun dass die Ermittler in den Büchern und Filmen!"

„Daher hat also Hermine ihre lebhafte Phantasie und Sera diesen Hang zu haarsträubenden Geschichten!", schloss Severus leise murmelnd, aber Jean hatte ihn trotzdem genau verstanden.

„Wenn Du Dich bemühst ein klein wenig kooperativer zu sein, Watson, dann kann ich, Sherlock Holmes auch viel besser denken!", schnaubte Jean und legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Ich bin immens kooperativ und Du hast Glück, dass ich Arthur Conan Doyle gelesen habe, sonst würde ich jetzt sofort einen Heiler rufen!", entgegnete Severus süffisant, „Also, was ist der Nutzen?"

„Lass mal überlegen!", Jean setze ihre Brille wieder auf und faltete akribisch das Brillenputztuch zusammen, bevor sie es sorgsam in das Etui zurücklegte, „was ist denn passiert?"

„Och, nichts Wichtiges, nur, dass meine Frau schwanger von einer Expedition zurück kommt und ich nicht der Vater sein kann!", half Severus gerne weiter.

„Genau, so was führt eigentlich immer zu einem Zerwürfnis in der Ehe." Wie wahr!

„Also, hieße der Nutzen: Unsere Ehe geht in die Brüche und wir trennen uns?", fragte Severus zweifelnd, „für wen soll das denn von Nutzen sein?"

„Zum Beispiel für eine eifersüchtige Frau oder einen eifersüchtigen Mann, Severus. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal!"

„Pff, ich habe mich damals schon gewundert, dass Hermine mich wollte, es gibt da bestimmt keine eifersüchtige Frau, die mich jetzt als betrogener und leidender Ehemann trösten will", entschied Severus.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, so weit sollten wir das mal nicht wegwerfen, denk immerhin daran, dass Du vor einigen Jahren zum erotischsten Zauberer des Jahres gewählt wurdest!", Jeans Bemühen ernst zu bleiben gelang nur beinahe.

„Hmpf, das war doch nur in dieser seltsamen Hexenzeitung, die kein normaler Mensch liest!" grummelte Severus, ihm war diese Episode extrem peinlich, „warum weißt Du eigentlich davon?"

„Minerva hat es vielleicht mal so nebenher erwähnt, als wir zusammen Bridge gespielt haben, aber Hermine hatte es uns vorher schon in einem dreiseitigen Brief ausführlich beschrieben und auch gleich den Artikel beigelegt!", kicherte Jean.

„Weiber!" empörte sich Severus, „egal ob Hexen oder Muggelfrauen, ihr seid alle gleich!" Er bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, "Es gibt trotzdem keine heimliche Verehrerin, davon würde ich doch was wissen, oder?"

„Na gut, ich will das mal so stehen lassen", entschied Jean gnädig, „Und wie ist das bei Hermine?"

„Außer Weasley und die anderen Idioten, die früher versucht haben ihr Herz zu erobern?"

„Ron ist es sicherlich nicht, dass ist nicht seine Art, außerdem weiß ich, dass er gerade frisch verliebt ist!"

„Pff, das ist er alle Nase lang und Hermine ist eine begehrenswerte Frau, sie erhält immer noch viele Briefe mit Liebesschwüren und Heiratsanträgen, das müsste man überprüfen", überlegte Severus und notierte diese Punkte auf der Wand.

„Was wollte oder sollte sie eigentlich dort in Afrika, das habe ich bisher nicht verstanden, ich wollte immer schon mal nachfragen, habe es aber irgendwie bisher noch nicht geschafft!" fragte Jean nachdenklich und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Das ist mir im Grunde genommen auch nicht ganz klar", gab Severus zu, „soviel wie ich weiß, hatte sich die Universität verpflichtet, sich an dieser Expedition personell zu beteiligen. Es wird vermutet, dass sich dort hinter diesem mächtigen Zauberwall, den die Berge von Sorilana umgeben, eine alte und geheimnisvolle Kultur verbirgt, die, so sagt eine uralte Prophezeiung, über unermesslichen Reichtum und unvorstellbares Wissen verfügt. Dieses Wissen soll vor allem im Bereich der Zaubertränke liegen."

„Aha", nickte Jean, „darum auch das Interesse dieser Firma für Heiltränke. Aber gefunden haben sie dort, laut Bericht und Aussage von Hermine, doch nichts, oder?"

„Nein, obwohl Hermine und auch Harry immer wieder erstaunt darüber waren, dass trotz dieses Misserfolges die Galeonen gebende Firma so guter Dinge war!"

„Das ist aber schon etwas ungewöhnlich!", fand Jean, „Wenn ich Geld für etwas gebe, dann bin ich erst dann zufrieden, wenn ich auch was für mein Geld bekomme, oder etwas nicht?"

„Da spricht die geschäftstüchtige Zahnarztpraxenbesitzerin und Hobbybrokerin!", stichelte Severus.

„Genau, wäre ich nicht so umsichtig in geschäftlichen Dingen, säßen wir heute noch auf den riesigen Schulden meines Schwiegervaters und müssten jedes Wochenende zu Euch zum Essen kommen, um die Kosten zu senken!" Sie musste über Severus leicht verkniffenes Gesicht schmunzeln. „Aber mal im Ernst: Was glaubst Du, war für diese Firma der Nutzen der Reise?"

„Keine Ahnung!", gab Severus zu, „Auch das wäre zu untersuchen!"

„Aber nicht mehr heute Abend!" entschied Jean, als die Uhr im Nachbarraum laut und vernehmlich Mitternacht verkündete, „ich muss ins Bett, der erste Patient kommt bereits um 8:00 Uhr. Eine Kiefer OP."

„Schade, ich hätte gerne noch einige Dinge weiter mit Dir durchdacht, das geht zusammen deutlich besser, als allein!", gab Severus zu und erhob sich.

„Vieles geht zusammen besser, als allein, Severus! Wir können uns ja morgen Abend wieder treffen. Sagen wir gegen 20:00 Uhr?" Als Severus nickte, fragte sie noch: „Treffen wir uns wieder hier?"

„Ja, das ist praktischer, da haben wir alle Notizen bereits vorliegen", entschied Severus.

„Sehr gut, dann kann ich auch Hermine besuchen. Minerva hat mir einen Portschlüssel gegeben, damit ich nicht immer durch diese komischen Kamine muss!" Sie kramte wieder in ihrer Handtasche und beförderte mit spitzen Fingern einen Kerzenstummel hervor. Du musst ihn noch programmieren oder wie man das nennt."

Grinsend nahm er ihr den Portschlüssel ab und schwang seinen Zauberstab darüber.

„In 5 min. ist er aktiviert und morgen um 19:55h ebenfalls. Ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit einige der Fragen zu klären, die wir so nicht beantworten können. Du könntest Dir weitere Gedanken über die Frage des „Nutzens" machen, immerhin war das Deine Theorie!"

„Wird gemacht, ich wünsche Dir eine gute Nacht, Severus!" Jean steckte ihre Brille in das Etui und öffnete die Bürotüre, „Es wäre sicherlich gut, wenn Du Dich trotz allem entschließen könntest, Hermine zu besuchen. Sie braucht Dich!" Sie schaute ihn bittend an, dann winkte sie ihm kurz zu und schloss die Türe leise hinter sich.


	11. Chapter 11

Täuschungen 11 Legilimens

Lautlos schlich er durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule. Diverse Geheimgänge später, vorbei an etlichen schnarchenden Portraits und wie immer geschickt den zwei Trickstufen ausweichend, die auf seinem Wege lauerten, gelangte er mit klopfendem Herzen zur schweren Eichentüre, die zu Hogwarts Krankentrakt führte.

Trotz des Trankes, der seine Gefühle für seine Frau gut hinter einem dicken Wall verbargen, war ihm der anstehende Besuch bei ihr nicht einerlei.

Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit ihrer Beichte vom letzten Montag und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf sie reagieren würde. Aber Jean hatte recht, es wäre aus mehr als einem Grunde gut, wenn er sie besuchen würde.

Tief durchatmend öffnete er geräuschlos die Türe und schlüpfte in den spärlich beleuchteten Saal. Nur ein Bett war belegt, und er war sich sicher, dass in diesem seine Frau nicht zu finden war, daher lenkte er seine Schritte nach links, wo es drei Einzelzimmer gab, die dem Lehrpersonal vorbehalten waren.

Bereits im ersten Zimmer wurde er fündig. Das fahle Mondlicht erhellte nur spärlich den kahlen Raum, in dem das Bett, eine Kommode und zwei Sessel das gesamte Mobiliar bildete.

Die Frau in den weißen Laken erkannte er trotzdem auf den ersten Blick. Er hätte sie immer und überall erkannt. Hermine lag ruhig, dennoch hörte er schon an ihrem flachen Atem, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Als er einen Schritt näher an ihr Bett trat, sah er auch ihre verklebten Haare und die eingefallenen Wangen. Sie sah wirklich alles andere als glücklich und froh aus, da hatte Jean vollkommen Recht.

Ehe er es sich noch erklären konnte, hatte seine Hand bereits eine feuchte Strähne aus ihrer Stirn gestrichen und trotz Cardeoamoristrank fühlte er die Knoten in seinem Magen erneut die Oberhand gewinnen.

Verdammt, damals als sie ihre Meisterzeit bei ihm absolviert hatte und er sich in diese außergewöhnliche Frau langsam aber sicher verlieben musste, hatte da sein Verstand nicht immer und immer wieder vernehmlich zu bedenken gegeben, dass ein solcher Schritt der Wahnsinn wäre? Denn wenn sie erst erkennen würde, was für eine jämmerliche und unwürdige Gestalt er abgab, würde sie ihn ganz sicher verlassen und das wäre dann sein Ende. Er könnte sich hinter keiner Mauer mehr verkriechen, er hätte ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Er wäre ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert. Verletzlich und ungeschützt.

Wie recht er doch gehabt hatte, heute fühlte er es sogar mit einem dicken Schutzwall um seine Gefühle für diese Frau herum. Er hatte sich ihr geschenkt. Mit seinem ganzen Sein, mit seinen wenigen guten Seiten und Talenten, vor allem aber mit allem Bruchstückhaftem was ihn ausmachte, mit seiner Schuld und seinen vielen Fehlern, seiner Unzulänglichkeit und seinen Schwächen.

Sie hatte ihn trotzdem gewollt und er hatte sie gewollt, mehr als alles andere.

Bei Merlin und bis vor einer Woche war es mit dieser Entscheidung auch mehr als glücklich gewesen!

Er seufzte still und schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Tief ein und ausatmen und den Kopf klar bekommen, das war jetzt die Devise, sonst konnte er auch gleich wieder gehen.

Leise zog er den Stuhl an ihr Bett, nicht dass Poppy ihn noch erwischte. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach lautlos: „Legilimens!"

Augenblicklich zogen grelle Bilderfetzen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Die etwa fünfjährige Hermine mit stolzem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Zahnarztstuhl ihrer Mutter, die etwas größere Hermine, mit Tränen in den Augen, umringt von grimmig aussehenden Gleichaltrigen, die immer näher und näher kamen. Hermine schluchzend auf einem Friedhof, inmitten von schwarzgekleideten Erwachsenen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück. Verflixt, sein Zauber war zu stark gewesen, er hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie ihm im schlafenden Zustand keinen Widerstand entgegensetzen würde. Dabei ging es ihm doch in erster Linie um einen Überblick. Wie war der Obliviate Fluch angelegt und was verbarg er nun genau.

Erneut sammelte er sich mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen und sprach dann wieder den Zauberspruch, der ihm ihre Erinnerungen zeigen sollte.

Diesmal war es, als ob er direkt vor einer großen, schneeweißen Mauer stünde, die zwar durchsichtig, aber dennoch vorhanden, ihn von den wabernden Lichtschimmern die sich dahinter tummelten, trennte.

Sehr gut, hier war er genau richtig.

Nur einen winzigen Schritt tat er und schon hatte er die Barriere überwunden und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, immer noch etwas am Rande des bunten Gedankenstromes. Nur einige wenige Erinnerungsstücke streiften ihn, aber das war ja auch sein erstes Ziel gewesen.

Wovon träumte sie gerade, was beschäftigte sie am meisten? Gut, dafür hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht in ihren Geist eindringen müssen, aber er war doch erschüttert, als er die tiefschwarzen Bruchstücke erkannte, die um ihn herumwirbelten.

Sie zeigten alle verschiedene Erinnerungsausschnitte der letzten Woche. Sein versteinertes Gesicht, als sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Die angstvollen Augen von Eileen und dann die entsetzten von Minerva. Bilder von abgedunkelten Schlafzimmern, von Badezimmern und Toilettenschüsseln, wo sie die wenigen Bissen der von Abby aufgezwungenen Mahlzeiten wieder von sich gab. Ein Heiler in limonengrünem Umhang mit blonden Stoppelhaaren und Kinnbart, der sie schockiert anstarrte. Noch eine Toilette, diesmal abweisend kühl und steril. Eine dicke Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, ebenfalls in grünem Umhang, die ihr irgendetwas in ruhigen Worten auseinanderlegte.

Das mussten die Spezialistin des St. Mungos und Heiler Melone sein. Auf diese Gespräche würde er später vielleicht noch mal zurück kommen. Aber zuerst gab es noch Anderes zu erforschen.

Vorsichtig schob er die Erinnerungen beiseite und drang ganz behutsam Stück für Stück weiter vor. Vorbei an vielen rotglitzernden Bildern, in denen er sie und sich selbst in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung sah, himmelblaue, wo sie mit ihren Töchtern herumalberte und ein leuchtend rot-lila Erinnerungsband, das seine nackte Brust und ihre Wange zeigte, die sich zufrieden an seinen Körper schmiegte und die große Glashalle von Slideindustries, am Tage ihrer Rückkehr. Das Zelt, seinen hungrigen Blick und seine Lippen auf ihren.

Direkt hinter diesem Erinnerungsbereich waren die Ausschnitte ihres Geistes wesentlich dunkler. Bedrängender Urwald, drückende Hitze, die alle Energie zu rauben schien, Harrys grüne Augen, die besorgt auf ihr lagen. Seine Hand, die ihr über einen Graben half. Eine ältere Dame im Nachthemd, mit kurzem grauem Haar, die sie finster anblickte. Ein kleines Lagerfeuer mit einem hageren Mann mit lichtem braunem Haar und abstehenden Ohren, der sie seltsam musterte.

Soweit!

Dann sah er ihn. Inmitten der anderen Erinnerungen an sieben lange Wochen in Afrikas grüner Hölle stand ein gatterartiger Behälter, in dem sich einige wenige Erinnerungen tummelten, die er aber von außen nicht erkennen konnte. Als er näher heran trat, hätte er beinahe den Kopf geschüttelt über die dilettantische Ausführung eine Obliviatezaubers. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich trotz des Spruches erinnern konnte. Er besah sich die Signatur des Zaubers genauer. Dieser notdürftige Verschlag hier war auch eher das Resultat eines Eindämmzaubers, wenn überhaupt, denn der Käfig war löchriger als Merlins älteste Socken.

Durch die breiten Zwischenräume die die Gitter des Zaubers freiließen, konnten ganz leicht Stücke der gefangenen Erinnerungen hindurchschlüpfen und wenn er sich den Raum betrachtete, den der Zauber bildete und die darin befindlichen Ausschnitte, dann hatten bestimmt schon etliche Erinnerungen den Weg nach draußen gefunden.

Ohne große Mühe weitete er das Gitternetz und trat in die Begrenzung ein. Und als ihn im nächsten Augenblick die erste Erinnerung traf, war er zutiefst dankbar für den Cardioamoristrank, der ihm half nicht aus einem unbedachten Impuls heraus, der von Eifersucht und blanker Wut gespeist gewesen wäre, in Hermines Geist großen Schaden anzurichten!

So schaffte er es einigermaßen gefasst, die Bilder seiner Frau und deren besten Freund zu ertragen, die sich mit schweißnassen Körpern einander hingaben. Er zwang sich mit eiserner Selbstdisziplin möglichst alle der ca. sieben, acht Erinnerungsfetzen anzuschauen, die noch übrig waren, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht wieder übergeben müsste.

Sie waren alle ähnlich, immer in der Nacht, immer in einem kleinen nur schwach beleuchteten Zelt, immer in der gleichen Position. Sie auf dem Rücken liegend, mit geschlossenen Augen. Er über ihr mit wirrem Haar und ohne Brille, dafür aber mit leicht glasigen Augen. Ziemlich einfallslos, der Herr Weltenretter, konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen, verächtlich zu denken.

Eine kleine Erinnerung wollte sich gerade durch die erweiterten Maschen des Gitters, die er mit seinem Eindringen hervorgerufen hatte, davon machen, als er sie im letzten Augenblick abfing. Sie zeigte Hermine, die nur mit einem Hauch von Negligee im Bett hockte und ihren Geliebten, der in einer knappen Unterhose daneben auf der Bettkante saß und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

„Es muss ein Ende haben!", hörte er Hermine wie versteinert flüstern.

„Ich weiß!", antwortete Harry.

„Wenn sie es herausfinden, ist alles aus!", fügte sie tonlos an.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir es vergessen."

„Gut", nickte Hermine zustimmend, „aber vorher will ich Dich noch einmal spüren."

Es folgte eine ähnliche Szene, wie er sie schon mehrfach gesehen hatte und er wollte die Erinnerung schon verlassen, als er Hermine tränenerstickt flüstern hörte: „Ich liebe Dich, vergiss das nicht, vergiss das nie!"

Er stutze, hatte sie ihm das nicht genau so am Tage ihrer Abreise zugesichert? Dort am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts?

Angewidert verließ er den Bereich des Eindämmungszaubers und wenn er seinen Magen fragte, hatte er wahrlich genug gesehen und gehört, um all seine Antiübelkeitstränke zu benötigen, damit er den Rest der Nacht nicht wieder vor der Toilettenschüssel verbringen musste.

Schon wollte er seine Schritte zurück in die Gegenwart richten, denn von dort aus, aus einem Geist aufzutauchen, war weniger schmerzhaft für die Person in deren Kopf man gerade wühlte und für den Eindringling vor allem weniger auffällig.

Allein seine routinemäßige Gründlichkeit ließ ihn noch eine kurze Runde rund um den Käfig tun, mit einigen Schritten nach rechts und links, wo allerdings nur langweilige, ewig gleiche Bilder von Wanderungen quer durch den afrikanischen Urwald zu finden waren, in denen Moskitos und Macheten die Hauptrolle zu spielen schienen und Rastplätze, wo undefinierbares Essen auf kleinen Feuerstellen zubereitet wurde.

Am Ende seiner Geduld warf er noch einen letzten Blick in die Weite von Hermines Geist und ihm wäre sicherlich nichts aufgefallen, wenn er nicht Ähnliches bereits früher einmal gesehen hätte. Es erinnerte schwach an Wetterleuchten, wohl wesentlich unauffälliger und weniger farbig, aber ähnlich zuckend und blitzend, in dunklem grün und rot.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ging er weiter in Hermines Erinnerungen zurück. Ja, dort drüben war es wieder, hinter einer abschreckenden Erinnerungswand aus komatösen Zaubergeschichtsstunden, hatte er es doch eben noch gesehen oder etwa nicht?

Schon glaubte er sich geirrt zu haben, als er es hinter einer Erinnerungssammlung von Albus Dumbledores Schuljahresbeginnreden und einer tief schwarzen Erinnerung von einem Albus Dumbledor mit unnatürlich verrenkten Gliedmaßen am Fuße des Astronomieturms, wieder zucken sah.

Obwohl er nur zu gerne einen weiten Bogen gerade um diese Erinnerung gemacht hätte, weil sie seine Übelkeit noch erheblich steigerte und obschon danach auch noch eine lange Sequenz von der Trauerfeier des Schulleiters folgte, zwang er sich weiter zu gehen und was er dann sah, beschleunigte die Schlagfrequenz seines Herzens um ein Vielfaches und ließ seine Magenbeschwerden noch ein deutliches Stück größer werden.

Das schwache, zuckende Blitzen, war tatsächlich das, was er befürchtet hatte: Eine Art glänzender See, der sich in seiner unnatürlichen grün-roten Schwärze über eine beträchtliche Strecke ausdehnte. Die Größe, aber vor allem die Farbe und Konsistenz dieses Erinnerungsloches, denn nichts anderes war es, sagten ihm nur zu deutlich, dass die dort gelöschten Erinnerungen wenigstens zum Teil, von der übelsten Sorte gewesen sein mussten.

Er hatte eine solche Spur nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben gesehen. Es war bei einem kleinen, schwer traumatisierten Mädchen von ca. 8 Jahren gewesen, der Nichte eines Tränkemeisters aus Südengland, der ihn in seiner Not um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Sie war die einzige Überlebende eines grauenhaften Todesserüberfalls gewesen und wohnte seither bei der Familie des Onkels, wo sie sich auch wohl fühlte, dennoch hatte sie bereits zweimal versucht ihrem jungen Leben ein Ende zu setzten und er war sozusagen die letzte Möglichkeit, bevor sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz im St. Mungos untergebracht werden musste.

Er hatte damals viele Monate lang geforscht und schließlich einen Trank entwickelt, mit dessen Hilfe es ihm mit großem Glück gelang, einige wenige Bruchstücke aus diesem Loch in ihrem Geist hervorzuholen. Was er zu sehen bekam, hatte ihn wochenlang bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Grauenhafte Bilder von Folter und Mord, von Schmerzen und Erniedrigung waren aufgetaucht. Allerdings auch das klar zu identifizierende Bild des Anführers dieser Todessergruppe und so gelang es ihnen, einen hohen Ministeriumsbeamten, Mitglied des Zaubergamots und Träger des Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse, als heimlichen Todesser zu entlarven.

Leider war dieser, ach zu honorige Mann nur zwei Tage vor Severus Erfolg, an den Folgen eines simplen Herzinfarktes verstorben. Das einzig Gute dabei war, dass der Tod in ereilt hatte, als er in den Armen einer Prostituierten lag und dass seine unglaublich vermögende und einflussreiche Witwe daraufhin sehr gründlich in seiner Vergangenheit forschen ließ. Dabei kamen dann auch viele weitere mehr als unschöne Details heraus und eben auch die heimliche Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern.

Für das kleine Mädchen nur ein schwacher Trost. Immerhin hatte sie sich soweit stabilisiert, dass sie drei Jahre später Hogwarts besuchen konnte. Inzwischen hatte sie die Schule abgeschlossen und arbeitete, soviel wie er wusste, als Heilerin auf der Kinderstation des St. Mungos.

Er starrte auf die verräterisch glänzende Oberfläche: Ohne Frage, ein solcher, schwarzmagischer Zauber konnte nur von sehr erfahrenen Zaubern oder Hexen gewirkt werden. Ihm persönlich waren nur zwei oder drei Mitgliedern der Vergissmich-Zentrale bekannt, denen er dieses Wissen und diese Macht zutrauen würde und eben einige der Todesser. Aber ganz gewiss nicht Mister Harry Potter.

Hier stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht! Verdammt! Mittlerweile passte ja überhaupt nichts mehr zusammen, da war er mit Minerva und Jean völlig einer Meinung. Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, warum!

Aber nicht nur der Inhalt und der Verursacher musste ermittelt werden, auch der Zeitpunkt des Zaubers oder der Erinnerungen waren wichtig.

Bei Merlin! Es gab viel zu tun!


	12. Chapter 12

Täuschungen 12 Wege

Severus rieb sich die Augen. Das war wirklich ein außerordentlich anstrengender Tag gewesen, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht praktisch nicht geschlafen hatte.

Nachdem er sich behutsam aus ihrem Geist zurückgezogen hatte und einen letzten intensiven und sehr nachdenklichen Blick auf seine schlafende Frau geworfen hatte, war er genau so leise und unbemerkt zurück in seine Kerker geschlichen, wie er gekommen war.

Dort forschte er bis zum Morgengrauen in seinen Unterlagen und Aufzeichnungen, die er damals, als er sich mit dem Wiederherstellungstrank beschäftigt hatte, Merlin sei Dank gewohnt akribisch angelegte hatte. Dann unterzog er sein Labor einer gründlichen Inventur und fand tatsächlich noch eine kleine Probe des Trankes.

Er hatte ihm den Namen Reorganisationsnebel gegeben, was wohl dem halb gasförmigen Zustand des Trankes geschuldet war und der daraus resultierenden Konsequenz, dass man den Trank nicht schlucken, sondern einatmen musste.

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück, zu dem er sich mit seinen Töchtern aufmachte, hätten eigentlich zwei Doppelstunden mit den 6. Klassen angestanden, aber es gab wirklich Wichtigeres, als sich mit diesen Dummköpfen herumzuärgern, wie gut, dass Minerva ihn vom Unterricht frei gestellt hatte.

Außerdem ließen die Blicke seiner Töchter keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sein Versprechen von gestern nicht vergessen hatten und jetzt ungeduldig darauf harrten, dass er sich endlich zusammen mit ihnen zur Krankenstation aufmachte.

Seufzend ließ er sich von ihnen die Treppen hinaufziehen und Poppy schenkte den dreien ein sehr wohlwollendes Lächeln, als sie der Familie und vor allem den beiden aufgeregten Mädchen gewahr wurde.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" rief sie erfreut, „Eure Mum ist im ersten Zimmer, aber bitte seid leise, sie schläft und soll nicht unnötig gestört werden."

„Ich denke Du hast ihr einen Trank gegeben?", wollte Sera wissen.

„Habe ich auch!", nickte Poppy, „Aber auch wenn man schläft kann man gestört werden und dann ist die Wirkung meines schönen Heilschlaftranks nur noch die Hälfte wert!"

„Ist gut, wir können ganz leise sein, wenn wir wollen!", Sera schaute sie mit treuen braunen Augen an, „Und wann wird sie wieder gesund sein?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich glaube, dass wir in einer Woche mehr wissen", der Blick den sie dabei Severus zuwarf, sprach Bände.

„Was hat sie denn überhaupt?", brachte Eileen es auf den Punkt.

„Tja, das will Euch Eure Mutter sicher selbst sagen und es ist eigentlich auch nichts Schlimmes, aber der Körper Eurer Mum scheint mit all den Umstellungen in letzter Zeit und mit all dem was sonst so geschehen ist, nicht besonders gut zurecht zu kommen", versuchte Poppy eine schlüssige Erklärung, ohne mit der Wahrheit ganz herauszurücken, „So, und nun kommt und vergesst nicht ganz leise zu sein!"

Sehr andächtig betraten seine Mädchen wenig später das kleine Zimmer und drängten sich stumm so nah an das Bett ihrer Mutter heran wie es nur ging.

„Sie sieht immer noch nicht besser aus!", murmelte Sera und warf ihrem Vater einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Der stand mit überkreuzten Armen im Türrahmen und hatte genug damit zu tun, seine Augen von der schmalen Gestalt in den weißen Bettlaken loszureißen.

Poppy quetschte sich an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihn dabei ein beträchtliches Stück näher an das Bett zu schieben.

„Ich gebe zu, an ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild müssen wir noch arbeiten", flüsterte sie, als auch sie ihre Patientin einer kritischen Prüfung unterzogen hatte, „aber immerhin hat sie sich seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr übergeben oder ist gar in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Sie schläft ja auch und das im Liegen", schnaubte Sera, „da kann man doch gar nicht umfallen!" Sie war eben die Tochter einer unglaublichen Besserwisserin, trotzdem zauberte dieser Kommentar ein winzig kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen aller.

Wahrscheinlich ständen seine Töchter noch bis in alle Ewigkeit am Bett ihrer Mutter – jedenfalls so lange, bis sie endlich wieder erwachen würde, wenn er sie nicht irgendwann mit sanfter Gewalt und dem Versprechen, dass sie morgen wiederkommen könnten aus der Krankenstation gezerrt hätte.

Er hatte es immerhin eilig! Denn schon seit Stunden hatte er den eigentlichen Plan für den Tag in seinem Kopf fertig ausgearbeitet. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, es standen einige mehr oder weniger angenehme Besuche an.

Der erste Weg nach dem er seine Mädchen in die zuverlässigen Hände ihrer Nanny übergeben hatte, führte ihn erneut zur Krankenstation. Diesmal aber nicht zu seiner Frau, sondern zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Poppy? Bist Du da?", rief er, als er sie nicht direkt entdeckte.

„Hier hinten", hörte er sie dumpf vom äußersten Ende der Krankenstation antworten."

„Was machst Du da?", fragte er, als er sie inmitten alter, staubiger Akten, von nicht wenigen Spinnweben umgarnt fand.

„Ich suche diese alten Berichte über die Eulenschläfrigkeit von 1976."

„Was willst Du denn damit?", er sah sich etwas angewidert um.

„Ich habe mit Hagrid gewettet, dass wir damals die Epidemie in einer Woche unter Kontrolle hatten, er behauptet aber steif und fest, dass es mindestens zwei Wochen gedauert hat."

Poppy wischte ihre dreckigen Hände an ihrem limonengrünen Umhang ab, wo der Schmutz sofort eingesogen wurde und nur eine tadellose Robe zurückblieb. Sie schaute den Tränkemeister erwartungsvoll an, wahrscheinlich wollte sie, dass er ihre These unterstützte.

„Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr daran erinnern", ließ er sie deshalb besser gleich wissen, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Hagrid Recht hatte.

„Schade!", bedauerte Poppy, „und was willst Du schon wieder hier? Bist Du auch krank?", sie funkelte ihn forschend an. „Oder was ich noch besser fände: Willst Du Hermine endlich richtig besuchen?"

„Das auch, aber vorher muss ich mit Dir Einiges besprechen, es ist dringend", er wies auf den Stapel alter Akten, „und die laufen Dir sicher nicht weg!"

„Na, dann komm in mein Büro, ich wollte sowieso etwas trinken, mein Hals fühlt sich ganz trocken an!", Madam Pomfrey schob ihn forsch aus dem Weg und schritt zügig in ihren kleinen Besprechungsraum, wo sie schnell einen Krug frischen Kürbissaftes herbeizauberte.

„Also, was gibt's?", wollte sie wissen, als sie das erste Glas in großen Schlucken geleert hatte.

„Deiner sehr geschickten Antwort von eben entnehme ich, dass Du um die ganze Situation weißt", das war eigentlich keine Frage, denn solche Dinge konnte man in der Regel vor Hogwarts medizinischer Instanz sowieso nicht verbergen und das Nicken ihrerseits war daher auch reine Formsache. „Es ist… nun, es ist für mich - für uns alle - sehr verwirrend und schwierig, und ich habe mich entschieden einige Dinge zu klären", fuhr er fort, „Denn wie Minerva Dir sicherlich schon gesagt hat, gibt es nicht wenige Aspekte, die in dieser Geschichte nur auf den ersten Blick zusammenpassen." Er räusperte sich und versuchte nicht in Poppys selbstzufriedenes Gesicht zu schauen. „Daher erwarte ich Deine Kooperation, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Du einige Fragen nicht beantworten müsstest."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Ich werde Dir helfen, aber ich muss auch an meinen Kodex denken!"

„Natürlich, ich verstehe!" Beschwichtigend hob Severus seine Hand und wählte seine Worte sehr bewusst, „Du hast doch Hermine behandelt, als Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, und sie mit ihren Albträumen wegen der Geschehnisse im Haus der Malfoys nicht Schlafen konnte?"

„Ja, wie Du selbst weißt, sind die Folgen eines Cruciatus nicht nur körperlicher, sondern vor allem psychischer Art und da verfügte ich ja, dank Dir, über jede Menge Erfahrung!"

„Hast Du damals einen Zauber gewirkt oder jemanden beauftragt einen Zauber zu wirken, der sie diese speziellen Ereignisse vergessen ließ?"

Hogwarts Medihexe schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Nein, das habe ich nicht und ich würde es auch niemals tun, denn ein solcher Zauber ist schwierig und hat unabsehbare Nebenwirkungen. Die Betroffenen geben in allen Berichten an, dass sie sich zwar an nichts Bestimmtes erinnern können, aber immer dieses seltsame Gefühl von Gefahr hätten, oder eben immer denken, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben."

„Warst Du zu dieser Zeit oder auch danach in ihrem Geist?"

„Nein, ich bin ein lausiger Legilimentiker!", gestand Poppy ohne Zögern, „Aber Du könntest Harry fragen, denn sie hat sich zur Verfügung gestellt, als er für seine Aurorenprüfung lernen musste", Poppy grinste, „Rons Hirn war seiner Meinung nach zum Üben zu chaotisch."

‚Ach was…', schnaubte Severus und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, „Gut, das ist hilfreich!", murmelte er statt dessen, dann schaute er sie lange schweigend an, „Weißt Du, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist?"

„Aber natürlich weiß ich das, Severus!", ihr Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Wirst Du mir den Namen nennen?"

„Ganz gewiss nicht!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Das hätte ihn auch gewundert, aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert gewesen! „Würdest Du mir denn dann die These bestätigen, dass in wenigen Monaten ein Neugeborenes in meiner Wohnung leben könnte, dass keine braunen oder schwarzen Augen hat, sondern vielleicht grüne?"

Poppys Augenbraue zuckte kurz, dann meinte sie unverbindlich, „Da diese Augenfarbe in der Ahnenreihe des noch ungeborenen Kindes öfters vorkommt, ist das nicht unwahrscheinlich!"

„Aber vielleicht braucht das Kind auch eine Sehhilfe, es ist immer gut, so etwas frühzeitig im Auge zu behalten!", tastete sich Severus weiter vor.

„Ja, man sollte immer alles abklären lassen!", legte sie sich nicht fest.

Sie blickten sich eine ganze Weile grimmig schweigend in die Augen, dann nickte Severus leicht. „Danke!" Er hatte verstanden.

„Gern geschehen, aber wehe Dir, dem Vater des Kindes geschieht irgendein Leid!"

„Ich kann natürlich keine Versicherung dafür abgeben, was in Zukunft sein wird, aber so wie es zurzeit aussieht, bedarf er meinetwegen keiner besonderen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen!"

„Sehr gut! Kann ich Dir noch weitere Hilfen zukommen lassen?"

„Ja, wie lange dauert es, um Hermine wieder aufwachen zu lassen?"

„Nun, wenn es schonend sein soll - und das soll es auf alle Fälle - würde ich sagen, heute gegen Abend, vorausgesetzt, dass ich ihr in den nächsten Stunden den Gegentrank gebe."

„Gut, tu das, denn ich brauche auch von ihr einige Auskünfte."

„Aber nur, wenn Du versprichst sie nicht unnötig aufzuregen oder sie zu verletzten oder ihr sonst wie zu schaden!", verlangte Poppy und ihr eisenharter Blick ließ keinen Zweifel an den unangenehmen Folgen, die ein solches Verhalten unausweichlich für ihn haben würde.

„Nun, ich werde mich bemühen, aber was zum Teufel ist an dieser ganzen Geschichte schon dazu geeignet unbeschadet, ruhig und entspannt den Tag zu genießen?"

„Leider nichts!", ergänzte Poppy seufzend, „wie geht es eigentlich Deinem Magen?"

„Ihm tut der Trank gut, der mir hilft, meine Gefühle für meine Frau und ihre Situation für 48 Stunden unter Verschluss zu halten!"

„Ah", machte Poppy, „darum Deine Ruhe! Ich habe mich schon gewundert!"

„Sehr richtig, und in Ruhe kann man besser nachdenken und nachforschen, daher muss ich mich auch leider verabschieden, denn es gibt noch viele weitere Dinge zu klären, bevor die Wirkung nachlässt!"

Er stellte sein leeres Glas Kürbissaft auf den Tisch, nickte Madam Pomfrey freundlich zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt – natürlich hatte er zuvor noch einige Augenblicke an Hermines Bett verbracht, wobei ihn allerdings Poppy nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

An den Grenzen Hogwarts angekommen, sog er die spätsommerliche warme Luft tief in seine Lungen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Sein zweites Ziel hieß Winkelgasse.


	13. Chapter 13

Täuschungen 13

In der Hauptstraße der englischen Zaubererwelt war nur mäßig Betrieb, was den großen Vorteil hatte, nicht vielen Menschen begegnen zu müssen, bevor er an seinem Ziel angelangte. Direkt neben Weasleys Geschäft für wunderbare Zauberulkutensilien, wohnte der jüngste Bruder des rothaarigen Clans, der ihn über viele Generationen von Schülerinnen und Schüler reichlich Nerven gekostet hatte und noch Nerven kosten würde, denn Ronalds Geschwister sorgten bereits eifrig für Nachwuchs.

Als er energisch und etwas missmutig an die schwere Haustüre klopfte, geschah erst einmal gar nichts. Wo steckte dieser Hornochse nur? In seiner Abteilung hatte man ihm gesagt, dass er zu Hause sein müsse.

Schon wollte er sich ärgerlich abwenden, als die Türe sich doch noch öffnete. Aber anstatt Ronald Weasleys sommersprossigem Gesicht schaute ihm eine ausgesprochen hübsche junge Dame mit himmelblauen Augen und sanft gewellten, blondem Haar entgegen und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Das musste wohl Weasleys neueste Eroberung sein. Severus Blick fiel unwillkürlich zwanzig Zoll tiefer, denn Ronalds Freundinnen waren allesamt außerordentlich ansehnlich, stets mit überdimensionalen Oberweiten ausgestattet und ansonsten zu dumm zum Davonlaufen, sonst wären sie ja auch nicht mit diesem Typen näher bekannt gewesen!

Severus konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben verkneifen. Sein schneller, prüfender Blick sagte ihm sofort, auch bei dieser Person passten alle Beuteschemata zusammen.

„Oh", entwich es der holden Schönheit, als sie in die finster dreinblickenden Augen des Tränkemeisters blickt und ihr Mund blieb trotz des deutlich schmaler werdenden Lächelns ein kleines Stück offen, was sie seltsamerweise noch nicht einmal besonders dämlich ausschauen ließ.

„Ebenfalls Oh!", erwiderte Severus schon leicht genervt über diese unpassende Begrüßung, „Ist Mister Weasley zu Hause? Ich müsste ihn dringend sprechen!"

Die blonde Jungfer räusperte sich und trat dann mit einer einladenden Bewegung zur Seite „Aber ja, Professor Snape, er ist oben."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, woher wusste dieses Blondchen seinen Namen?

„Gehen Sie doch bitte vor, wir spielen gerade!", flötete sie und das Strahlen kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück.

Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts schaute das Mädel leicht entsetzt an. Bei Merlin, was mochten diese beiden wohl miteinander spielen? Sein Magen sagte klar, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte! Aber da er mit Weasley sprechen musste, würde er auch in diesen sauren Apfel beißen. Bliebe immerhin zu hoffen, dass sich der Casanova in der Zwischenzeit wenigstens etwas übergezogen hatte!

„Erste Türe rechts, Professor", half Rons derzeitige Lebensabschnittsgefährtin der Woche ihm freundlich weiter, als er auf der letzten Treppenstufe innehielt.

Als er ihrem Hinweis nachkam und nach einem kurzen Durchatmen schwungvoll die Türe öffnete, trat er in ein überraschend freundliches und vor allem aufgeräumtes Wohnzimmer, in dessen Mitte ein hübsch gearbeiteter Schachtisch stand, über den Hermines Freund gerade mit gefurchter Stirn knobelte.

„Oh, Professor Snape?", rief Ron erstaunt, als er sah, wer ihn da besuchte.

„Mister Weasley, ich möchte sie nicht lange stören, aber hätten sie die Güte, mir einige Fragen zu beantworten?", schnarrte Severus und seine Stimme nahm wieder den abweisenden Ton an, den er schon dem Schüler Ronald Weasley nur zu gerne entgegengebracht hatte.

„Klaro!", winkte Ron, „setzten Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie einen Tee oder etwas anderes?"

„Nein danke!", lehnte Severus sowohl den Platz als auch die Getränke ab.

„Soll ich Euch beide alleine lassen?", fragte die blonde Schönheit, als sie das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters sah.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Miss…"

„Oh, verzeihen Sie, Professor, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Kathrin, Kathrin Monroe", verkündete sie und streckte Severus freundlich die Hand entgegen, „und ich freue mich riesig, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Professor Snape!"

„Ach", entwich es Severus ungläubig, ergriff dann aber ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kurz, „und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Natürlich aus der Presse, aber vor allem von meinem Vater, er hält Sie für den besten Tränkemeister Ihrer Generation!"

„Und ihr Vater ist wer?", es gab immerhin nicht viele, die gut von ihm sprachen.

„Charles Monroe", erwiderte sie strahlend.

„Charles Peter Monroe?", fragte Severus erstaunt nach.

„Genau!", freute sich Kathrin und ihr Strahlen wurde womöglich noch etwas intensiver.

„Und was tun Sie hier?", Charles Monroe war immerhin Vorsitzender der amerikanischen Akademie of Poisonmasters and Wizards und lebte in der Nähe von Boston.

„Ich mache ein Praktikum bei Gringotts", antwortete Kathrin und in ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Nicht möglich!" Anscheinend hatten die Herren Kobolde eine Vorliebe für blonde Schönheiten, ging es Severus durch den Kopf und sein Blick glitt zu dem jungen Mann herüber, der voller Stolz seine neueste Eroberung anhimmelte.

„Meine Schwägerin Fleur, die alle ausländischen Praktikanten betreut, hatte sie zu ihrem Geburtstag im Mai eingeladen", nuschelte Ronald verliebt, als er den fragenden Blick seines ehemaligen Tränkemeisters bemerkte, „da habe ich sofort die Gelegenheit genutzt, sie näher kennenzulernen."

Donnerwetter, das waren ja schon ganze drei Monate, ein mittleres Wunder, staunte Severus, denn diese Heldenhilfskraft wechselte so schnell seine Bekanntschaften, dass selbst Hermine ab und an den Überblick über die jeweilig aktuelle Freundin und deren Namen verlor.

„Ah ja", räusperte sich Severus und rollte angewidert mit den Augen, es wurde Zeit das Gespräch wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen zurückzuführen, sonst würde dieser Kerl noch anfangen zu sabbern. „Mister Weasley, ich bin hierher gekommen, um mit Ihnen über Ihre Erkenntnisse im Fall ‚Ambros Carter' zu sprechen. Gibt es da etwas Neues?"

Ron zwinkerte ein paar Mal mit den Augenlidern, er musste sich allem Anschein nach mit großer Anstrengung vom Anblick seiner Flamme losreißen.

„Nun", Ron steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer bedauernd an, „darüber darf ich Ihnen eigentlich keine Auskunft geben, Sir. Laufendes Ermittlungsverfahren, sie verstehen?"

„Natürlich", Severus kräuselte arrogant die Lippen, „aber Nicken können Sie doch noch, wenn ich Ihnen meine Vermutungen vortrage?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich!", überlegte Ron und schaute den Professor erwartungsvoll an.

„Gut", Severus überlegte kurz, wie er seine Frage am besten verpacken konnte, „stimmt es, dass Sie immer noch glauben, dass Professor Carter nicht durch einen Unfall vergiftet wurde?"

Rons Augen wurden schmal und er nickte unmissverständlich mit dem Kopf.

„Haben Sie inzwischen eine Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte oder wer dafür in Betracht kommt?"

Ron presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Haben Sie die Besucher überprüft, die der Professor an diesem oder an den Tagen zuvor erhalten hat?"

Wieder ein Nicken des Rotschopfes, diesmal begleitet von einem genervten Augenrollen.

„War ein Angestellter der Firma Slide darunter?"

Ron zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, schüttelte dann aber langsam den Kopf.

„Oder vielleicht ein Mitglied des Ministeriums?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. ‚Schade', dachte Severus enttäuscht, dass hätte so gut gepasst.

„Dann vielleicht jemand von der Uni selbst?"

„Ja und nein!", jetzt wurde es Ron anscheinend mit der Gestikuliererei zu bunt, „Es waren, wenn man die üblichen Studenten abzieht, nur 5 Personen in den zwei Tagen vor dem Anschlag bei Professor Carter.

„Haben Sie die Studenten überprüft?"

„Natürlich habe ich das!", schnaubte Ron beleidigt, „und ich habe auch alle anderen Besucher sehr genau unter die Lupe genommen. Da war als erster ein Vertreter für Zaubertrankzutaten aus Italien mit dem Carter schon Jahre arbeitet, dann Professor Phönix Drumble, der zur Abwechslung mal nichts verwüstet hat", Ron kannte anscheinend auch Hermines Geschichten über ihren explosiven Kollegen für experimentelle Zaubertränke, „Seine Cousine Mechthild, die ihm unbedingt ihr neuestes Enkelkind vorführen wollte, den Jungen mit dem schönen Namen Ronald habe ich übrigens nicht überprüft", grinste Ron, „dann war da noch sein Nachbar Vinzent Pennyhill, auch ein Tränkemeister, der aber schon im Ruhestand ist und schließlich eine Hexe, die ich aber auch ausgeschlossen habe!"

„Warum kommt sie nicht in Frage?", wollte Severus misstrauisch wissen.

„Weil sie Hermine Granger heißt!"

„Stimmt, sie hat mir davon erzählt", knirschte Severus unbefriedigt.

Nun gut, das hörte sich alles noch gar nicht schlüssig an, vielleicht musste man die Geschichte von einer anderen Seite her aufrollen, was hatte Jean gesagt, der Nutzen war oft der Schlüssel - oder wie die richtigen Muggelermittler das nannten: Das Motiv. Immerhin hatte er ja dank seiner Frau schon etliche Kriminalromane lesen dürfen. Er ging einige Schritte nachdenklich auf und ab, während Miss Monroe und Mister Weasley ihm dabei aufmerksam zusahen.

„Haben Sie sich schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht was passiert wäre, wenn Professor Carter mit nach Afrika gereist wäre?", fragte er dann unvermittelt.

„Ähh, er wäre sieben Wochen lang weg gewesen?", probierte Weasley eine erste Antwort, „War nur ein Scherz, wirklich!" beeilte er sich anzufügen, als er Severus mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Die Sache ist zu ernst für Scherze, Mister Weasley! Aber ich will die Frage anders stellen: „Was ist in diesen sieben Wochen geschehen? Gibt es Umstände, die der Firma Slide einen Nutzen gebracht haben und bei denen es eine Verbindung zur Universität von Edinburgh gibt?"

„Hm", überlegte Ron, „das müsste ich erst überprüfen, die Firma Slide stand bisher nicht auf meiner Verdächtigenliste."

„Aber auf meiner und das ganz oben auf!", grollte Severus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Katrin Monroe und ihm kam ein weiter Gedanke. „Mister Weasley, ich hätte zwei Bitten an Sie und eine möglichst umgehende Erledigung läge mir sehr am Herzen, denn ich glaube hier gehen schlimme Dinge vor sich!"

„Was kann ich tun, außer die Firma Slide zu überprüfen?"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie alle Besucher – und ich meine wirklich alle Besucher – auf außergewöhnliche Zuwendungen oder Vergünstigungen oder auf etwaige Verbindungen oder Kontakte zur Firma Slide hin überprüfen würden. Ebenfalls sollten Sie die Vergabe von Tarn- oder Verwandlungstränken bei diesen Personen überprüfen – auch bei dem Baby! Denn irgendeiner dieser Menschen hat Professor Carter vergiftet, da bin ich mir sicher!"

In Rons Augen begann es zu funkeln. „Ich sehe zu, was ich machen kann, Professor, wie schnell brauchen Sie die Ergebnisse?"

„Je eher, desto besser und da Sie ja Ihren freien Tag haben und über ausgezeichnete Kontakte verfügen", sein Blick huschte zu Miss Monroe hinüber, die daraufhin wissend die Augenbrauen hob, „dürfte es Ihnen sicherlich nicht schwer fallen, diesen Auftrag bis zum späten Abend erledigt zu haben."

„Was? Das sind doch nur noch wenige Stunden!", empörte sich Ron.

„Gut, dass Sie des Rechnens mächtig sind, Mister Weasley!", spottete Severus, „Da war Ihre Schulbildung doch nicht völlig umsonst!"

Als Rons Gesichtsfarbe begann mit seinen Haaren um die Wette zu leuchten, winkte sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister großzügig ab, „War nur ein Scherz, Mister Weasley. Ich schicke Ihnen in ca. zwei Stunden Hilfe und es dürfte ebenso sinnvoll sein, noch andere Mitglieder Ihrer Familie zu aktivieren. Denn hier geht es um wirklich viel!"

„Ach, um was geht es denn, dass Ihnen das alles plötzlich so wichtig ist, Professor?", Ron hatte die Arme auf die Hüften gestemmt und blitze Severus misstrauisch an, „Über zwei Monate ist das alles jetzt her, und bis heute hat es Sie noch nicht sonderlich interessiert – wie übrigens auch sonst fast keinen!"

„Aber jetzt interessiert es mich gewaltig, denn hier geht es um meine Familie!", zischte Severus aufgebracht, „Ich sage ihnen offen, dass ich den Verdacht habe, dass meine Frau in dieser Sache sehr tief drinnen hängt und das ihr und uns allen das bisher vielleicht nur noch nicht bewusst war."

„Hermine?", keuchte Ron.

„Habe ich noch mehr Frauen?", höhnte Severus.

„Aber doch nicht Hermine! Ganz bestimmt hat sie Ambros Carter nicht vergiftet!", war sich Ron völlig sicher.

„Davon gehe ich auch nicht aus und trotzdem! Sie ist eine der Figuren auf unserem Spielbrett und ich werde herausfinden, welche, das schwöre ich! Und wenn Sie etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben, kommen Sie heute Abend gegen 20:00 Uhr nach Hogwarts!"

Damit war das Gespräch für Severus erledigt. Er nickte den beiden kurz zu und indem er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, um zügig den Raum zu verlassen, ließ er die junge Dame noch wissen: „Sollten wir uns erwartungsgemäß nicht mehr wiedersehen, Miss Monroe, grüßen Sie Ihren Vater von mir und richten Sie ihm aus, dass er immer noch ein Buch von mir hat."

Und bevor einer der beiden noch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, war der große, dunkle Mann auch schon verschwunden.

Hatte er es schon erwähnt? Es gab noch viel zu tun heute! Sein dritter Weg führte ihn zum Grimmauldplatz.


	14. Chapter 14

Täuschungen 14

Ginny Potter war nicht wenig erstaunt, als sie ihren ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke vor der Haustüre stehen sah, denn er war wahrlich kein häufiger Gast im Hause der Potters. Normalerweise holte nämlich Abby oder seine Frau die Mädchen ab, wenn diese bei den Jungs spielten oder übernachteten.

„Oh, hallo Professor, sollten Eileen und Sera heute zu uns kommen?", fragte daher auch Harry, als er Severus Stimme vom Flur aus erkannte.

„Nein. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Mister Potter", eröffnete der Tränkemeister ernst und folgte dem überrascht schauenden Harry durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

Im ehemaligen Haus der Blacks hatte sich einiges grundlegend geändert. Nicht nur, dass kein einziger Hauselfenkopf oder sonstige Skurrilitäten mit zweifelhaftem Ruf mehr an den Wänden hingen oder auf dem Boden herumstanden. Auch war es mit vereinten Kräften und unter Zuhilfenahme eines Spezialräumkommandos der Büros für schwarzmagische Artefakte gelungen, Sirius zeternde Mum zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ein wahrer Segen! Sie schimpfte zwar immer noch, aber wenigsten lautlos und zudem auf dem Speicher des Hauses. Der einzige Schaden, den sie hier anrichten konnte, war das Erschrecken einiger unschuldiger Posteulen, aber das war zu verkraften.

Insgesamt hatten die Potters dafür gesorgt, dass das ganze Haus freundlicher und einladender wirkte, helle Anstriche und warme Farben sorgten für ein modernes und doch ansprechendes Ambiente. Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie viel Zeit damit verbracht hatten, im ersten Stock einige Wände heraus zu nehmen, damit die Räume größer und luftiger wirkten. Zudem waren alle sanitären Anlagen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht worden.

Ginnys größter Stolz war allerdings der kleine Garten im Hinterhof, den sie mit viel Mühe und einiger magischer Hilfe von Seiten Hermines zu einem einladenden Ort gewandelt hatte. Wo früher nur der Kehricht um einen alten vermoderten Baumstumpf geweht war und öde Reinblüter Tristes den grauen Londoner Nebel komplettiert hatte, blühten nun bunte Herbstblumen und es wuchs Salat und Radieschen.

So konnte es die vierköpfige Familie die Woche über gut im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens aushalten. Am Wochenende ging es meist nach Godric Hollow, denn Harry hatte ein kleines Anwesen ganz in der Nähe seines Elternhauses gekauft, um aus der Enge Londons heraus, die nahe Küste und die Ruhe des Landlebens zu genießen.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee oder ein Glas Kürbissaft?", erkundigte sich Harry und räumte Severus im Wohnzimmer einen Sessel von allerlei Spielzeug frei.

„Tee wäre sehr freundlich", antwortete Severus und sprach zur Vorsicht unbemerkt einen Ratzeputzzauber über das Sitzmöbel, als Harry bei seiner Frau die Getränke orderte, nicht das die Flecken die nach Schokolade aussahen auch solche waren.

„Was ist passiert, Sir?", wollte Harry wissen, als er zurück kam und Severus dabei antraf nachdenklich aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Severus räusperte sich, „In Afrika ist offensichtlich etwas geschehen, das uns alle vor eine große Zerreißprobe stellt", begann Severus seine zuvor sorgfältig zurecht gelegte Erklärung.

„Was ist in Afrika geschehen, Severus?", unterbrach ihn Ginny, die gerade den Tee hereinbrachte.

Er schaute die Potters lange an. Ginny hatte das Tablett abgestellt und sich neben ihren Mann auf die Couch gesetzt.

„Es ist so", er nahm tief Atem, am besten brachte er es schnell hinter sich, „Hermine hatte in Afrika eine Affäre, sie hat es mir am letzten Montag erzählt."

„Eine Affäre?", riefen beide fassungslos und Ginny entwich zusätzlich ein entsetztes Keuchen.

„Nie im Leben!"

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Das hätte ich bis vor wenigen Tagen auch noch behauptet", stimmte Severus bitter zu, als er den Unglauben und die Erschütterung in den Augen der Potters sah, „aber es ist nicht so, dass es dafür keine Beweise gäbe."

„Und die wären?", fragte Harry verstört.

„Sie erwartet ein Kind", antwortete Severus lapidar.

„Ja, aber…", stotterte Harry und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, „Sie müssen sich irren!"

„Ich irre mich nicht, Poppy hat es immerhin bestätigt. Und da das Kind Ende April geboren werden soll, können Sie sich die Erklärung sparen, dass es sicher von mir ist."

„Aber Professor!", Harry schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln, „Hermine,… eine Affäre…. Ich war die ganze Zeit mit ihr zusammen dort in Afrika, ich hätte doch etwas davon bemerken müssen, denken Sie nicht?"

Ein sehr schmales, kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Tränkemeisters, als er leise, aber sehr betont antwortet: „Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, Mister Potter, dass Sie davon einiges bemerkt haben müssen, immerhin sind sie der Vater des Kindes!"

„Was?", Harry erstarrte und riss die Augen weit auf, dann wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe schneller von schneeweiß zu wutrot, als dies ein Chamäleon je geschafft hätte, „Wie kommen Sie denn auf so was?

„Ich habe es in ihrem Kopf gesehen!", erklärte Severus.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", brüllte Harry jetzt und sprang auf, „Das nehmen Sie sofort zurück!"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht und jetzt beruhigen Sie sich wieder!", mahnte ihn Severus finster.

„Ich werde mich bestimmt erst dann wieder beruhigen, wenn Sie sich für diese infame Unterstellung entschuldigen!", schrie Harry außer sich und wurde noch röter.

„Wer sich hier bei wem entschuldigen muss, werden wir noch zu klären haben!", schnaubte Severus kalt.

Es sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als wenn sich Harry wie in alten Zeiten auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer stützen wollte, aber Ginny fasste blitzschnell sein Hosenbein und zog ihn zurück zum Sofa.

„Ich hatte nie etwas mit Hermine, nie!", krächzte er und raufte sich die Haare.

„Sie können gerne Poppy fragen, wer der Vater ist", entgegnete Severus ruhig, „wie Sie wissen, ist so etwas für eine Heilerin sehr leicht zu ermitteln!"

„Sie lügen!", Harry verzerrtes Gesicht starrte ihn entsetzt an. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und sank zurück auf das Sofa, „Sie lügen!"

„Nein, das tue ich leider nicht!", grollte Severus, „Obwohl es mir dieses Mal nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Sie ausnahmsweise Recht hätten!"

„Was sagt Hermine dazu?", wisperte Ginny Potter. Sie saß wie in Trance neben ihrem Mann und starrte den Tränkemeister entsetzt an.

„Außer sich übergeben und untröstlich sein? Nun, zurzeit schläft sie und Minerva hat sie auf die Krankenstation verlegt."

„Warum, ist sie krank? haben Sie ihr etwas angetan?", brauste Harry erneut auf.

„Ich habe ihr nichts angetan!", verteidigte sich Severus ärgerlich, „Die Schwangerschaft und ihr schlechtes Gewissen machen ihr eher zu schaffen."

Eine kleine Pause entstand und man hörte tatsächlich wie durch Watte verpackt den Lärm der Großstadt um sie herum. Ein Auto hupte, eine Sirene ertönte und von der nahen Bushaltestelle hörte man das helle Schnattern einer Kindergruppe direkt unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster.

Dann unterbrach Ginny Potter die Stille, indem sie Severus fest in die Augen sah und leise flüsterte: „Und was stimmt an dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht, Professor?"

„Warum denken Sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Ganz einfach, Sir, Harry lebt noch und Sie sehen viel zu ruhig für einen gehörnten Ehemann aus."

„Und Sie, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, zu ruhig für eine betrogene Ehefrau, Misses Potter!", pflichtete ihr Severus leise bei, diese Frau war eine ziemlich kluge Person. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte ihr Mann so eine auch bitter nötig! „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Tee, er wird sonst noch kalt."

„Wie können Sie in einer solchen Situation an Tee denken?", wollte Harry kopfschüttelnd wissen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Vielleicht brauche ich den Tee, um Ihnen ein unnachweisbares Gift zu verabreichen?", bot Severus eine mögliche Erklärung an, „oder ich könnte ihn bei weiterem Rumgeschreie über Sie ergießen, als Abkühlung sozusagen."

„Dann besorge ich vielleicht besser Wasser", schlug Ginny kühl vor, hatte aber schon sowohl seine, als auch ihre Tasse gefüllt.

„Also, Professor, warum sind Sie so ruhig?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich habe einen Trank genommen, der hält all meine Gefühle für Hermine hinter einem Sicherheitswall gefangen", erklärte Severus und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Sehr klug!" nickte Ginny, „Es fragt sich nur für was. Dafür, dass man so den Liebhaber seiner Frau besser um die Ecke bringen kann oder dafür, dass man so effektiver etwas herausfinden kann, was nur auf den zweiten Blick zu erkennen ist."

„Ich bin nicht ihr Liebhaber!", donnerte Harry und starrte seine Frau wütend an.

„Doch, sind Sie!", Severus stellte seine Tasse zurück, „Aber ich bringe Sie trotzdem nicht um die Ecke, wie Ihre Gattin es auszudrücken pflegt - jedenfalls nicht sofort."

„Sie haben Zweifel, stimmts?", forschte Ginny weiter nach und ignorierte ihren Mann.

„Mittlerweile habe ich die", gab Severus zu, „Aber nur Dank Minerva, denn auf den ersten Blick passte alles einfach wunderbar zusammen."

„Minerva McGonagall weiß auch davon?", entsetzte sich Harry, das wurde ja immer besser.

„Natürlich, sie hat Hermine nach Hogwarts bringen lassen."

„Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie von Anfang an berichten, Sir", bat Ginny und schenkte ihrem Mann einen Blick der ihn sehr an Molly Weasley erinnerte.

„Das halte ich für eine außerordentlich zielführende Vorgehensweise", stimmte ihr Severus bei und begann in knappen Worten beim belauschten Gespräch und endete mit dem Bericht über Hermines beschädigte Erinnerungen.

Als er geendet hatte, stand Harry auf und murmelte, „Ich brauche einen Feuerwhiskey, möchten Sie auch einen?"

„Nein, danke, mein Magen ist in letzter Zeit etwas empfindlich", winkte Severus ab, „Aber Sie sollten auch nicht zu viel trinken, denn sonst finde ich mich in Ihrem Geist noch schlechter zurecht, als es eh schon zu erwarten ist."

„Sie wollen in meinen Geist?" Augenblicklich stellte er die Flasche hart auf das Sideboard zurück. Sein Gesicht verlor schon wieder jegliche Farbe.

„Auf alle Fälle, Mister Potter, aber erst, nachdem Sie mir einige Fragen beantwortet haben.

„Und die wären?"

„Stimmt es, dass Sie ähnlich bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an Hermine und sich haben oder hatten, wie das bei meiner Frau der Fall war?"

Harry wollte schon den Mund zu einer empörten Antwort aufmachen, als Ginny ruhig aber drohend mahnte: „Lüg nicht!"

Ihr Mann wurde rot und er schloss kurz die Augen bevor er seinen Kopf hängen ließ und flüsterte, „Ja, aber schon in Afrika", er rieb sich über die Stirn, „ich habe geglaubt, dass es, dass es nichts mit Hermine zu tun hat."

Seiner Frau entwich ein ungläubiges Schnauben, dem sich Severus nur zu gerne angeschlossen hätte.

„Ginny, sie war die einzige Frau unter 60 bei dieser Mission!", versuchte Harry eine Erklärung.

„Na und?", antwortete seine Frau, und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der selbst Severus etwas Angst macht. Das hier hatte bestimmt ein ungemütliches Nachspiel für den Helden der Zaubererwelt.

„Was haben Sie gedacht, als Ihnen diese Erinnerungen wieder eingefallen sind?", wollte Severus wissen, bevor sich diese Unterhaltung noch zu einem Ehestreit auswachsen würde. Das sollten sich die beiden lieber bis nach seinem Besuch aufsparen.

„Ich war verwirrt", antwortete Harry und sackte auf das Sofa, dieses Mal aber ein beträchtliches Stück von seiner Frau entfernt.

„Warum diese Verwirrung?", bohrte Severus ungeduldig tiefer.

„Weil ich nicht auf Hermine stehe!", schleuderte ihm Harry entgegen, „habe ich noch nie!"

„Aber?"

„Aber sie ist eine verdammt schöne Frau, also dachte ich, es seien meine natürlichen Bedürfnisse und habe es beiseite gewischt. Vor allem…" Harry stockte und Severus beugte sich etwas in seinem Sessel vor, „Vor allem was?"

„Vor allem, weil sich diese ganzen Phantasien als unerquicklich herausstellten."

„Inwiefern?", wollte Ginny wissen und überkreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Muss ich das hier sagen?", fragte er gequält.

„Unbedingt!", befanden nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch Severus.

Harry atmete tief ein und wurde feuerrot, als er dann in einem irren Tempo herunter nuschelte: „Weil sich keinerlei Erregung einstellen wollte, wenn ich an diese Situationen mit ihr und mir gedacht habe! Ganz im Gegenteil!"

„Ah ja. Ich fand ihre … Aktivitäten … auch ziemlich phantasielos und stupide", stimmte Severus zufrieden zu, „das hat mich dann auch etwas stutzig gemacht, es sah eher nach Pflichterfüllung aus und erinnerte nur entfernt an Leidenschaft." Er schenkte Harry ein Grinsen der schmutzigen Art, „Es hätte natürlich auch sein können, dass Sie generell ein solcher Langeweiler im Bett sind und dieses Vorgehen eben Normalität bei Ihnen wäre. Täte mir für Sie natürlich sehr leid, Misses Potter."

„Keine Sorge Professor", antwortete Ginny trocken, „aber ich habe keinen Grund zur Klage."

„Wie schön für Sie!", doch dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, „Mister Potter, sie haben als Auror doch einen Legilimentikkurs absolvieren müssen?"

„Ja und Okklumentik stand auch auf dem Ausbildungsplan", nickte Harry etwas abwesend.

„Gut, ich hörte, dass Hermine sich angeboten hat, Ihnen damals beim Üben zu helfen?"

Harry nickte kraftlos.

„Haben Sie seinerzeit irgendwelche großen schwarzen Löcher entdeckt, solche, die schwarz-grün glitzerten, wie Wetterleuchten oder sonstige Auffälligkeiten in ihrem Geist?"

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, bevor er bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein, nichts dergleichen!"

„Wo würden Sie eine geheime Sache in einem Geist verstecken, so dass ein anderer sie nicht findet?"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich da, wo es für die Person am unangenehmsten ist nachzusehen", überlegte Harry.

„Sehr richtig, Mister Potter, das habe ich auch gedacht", nickte Severus, „Haben Sie damals auch die Region rund um ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und der darauf folgenden Suche nach den Horkruxen besucht?"

„Ja sicher, denn dass waren zum Teil sehr schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, sowohl für sie, als auch für mich und wir haben damit die realistischen Gegebenheiten einer Prüfung geübt."

„Und da war nichts Ungewöhnliches?", ließ Severus nicht locker.

„Nein!"

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Wenn ich es doch sage!", schnappte Harry.

„Gut!", Severus dachte kurz nach, da gab es ja noch mehr, was er wissen musste. „Hat Ihnen oder auch Ihnen Misses Potter, Hermine je von irgendwelchen hartnäckigen oder seltsamen Verehrern berichtet, die ihr geschrieben oder in anderer Art und Weise versucht haben, ihr nahe zu kommen?"

„Seltsamere Menschen, als üblich?", fragte Ginny spöttisch und dachte wohl an die Kisten voller Fanpost, die ihre Freundin immer noch regelmäßig erhielt und wovon nicht wenige mehr oder weniger ernst gemeinte Liebesschwüre enthielten. Sie kannte das ja auch schon von ihrem Mann, obwohl hier die Post Säckeweise angeliefert wurde. Hermine hatte mal spöttisch bemerkt, dass Harry in der Muggelwelt eine eigene Postleitzahl erhalten würde.

„Genau! Irgendwas, das sie beunruhigt hat und von dem sie mir lieber nichts berichten wollte", präzisierte Severus.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", Ginny schaute ihren Mann fragend an „Hat Sie etwas zu Dir gesagt?"

„Nein! Glauben Sie an einen Rachakt eines verliebten Irren?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Man sollte nichts ausschließen!"

„Ich denke, dass sie viel gelassener bei dieser ganzen seltsamen Post ist, seit sie und ich diesen Zauber entwickelt haben."

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?", davon hatte Hermine ihm nichts erzählt.

„Wir sprechen ihn über jeden Brief, bevor wir ihn öffnen", erläuterte Harry, „so können wir an der Farbe, in der unser Zauberstab leuchtet, erkennen, wie die Post einzuschätzen ist."

„Sehr praktisch!", nickte Severus.

„Sie hat den Spruch vor Ihrer Hochzeit ausgetüftelt", seufzte Ginny und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee, „seither bin auch ich sehr viel beruhigter, immerhin haben wir hier nicht die magischen Sperren, über die Sie in Hogwarts verfügen!"

„Eine letzte Frage", Severus stand auf und wanderte einige Meter durch den Raum, „was denken Sie, war der Nutzen dieser Reise für die Firma Slide?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ehrlich Professor, aber das ist mir auch nicht so ganz klar!"

„Dachte ich mir! Dann wird es Zeit es heraus zu finden, Mister Potter, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Sie denken, die hängen da mit drinnen?"

„Ich kann nichts beweisen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass diese Firma der Schlüssel zu allem ist!"

„Gut, dann stellen wir sie mal auf den Kopf!", entschied Harry und erhob sich, aber Severus hielt ihn mit einem winzigen Grinsen zurück.

„Aber, aber Mister Potter, Sie werden doch nicht denken, dass Sie so einfach davon kommen!"

„Nicht?"

„Nein!", entgegnete Severus bestimmt, „Sie setzten sich jetzt hier her und nehmen ihre Okklumentikschilde herunter, damit ich mir ansehen kann was da in ihrem Gehirn passiert ist."

„Muss das wirklich sein?", stöhnte Harry und sein Blick ging hilfesuchend zu seiner Frau hinüber.

„Stell Dich nicht so an, Harry!" wies die ihn aber zurecht, „Du wirst diese Erinnerungen später in Deinem Denkarium ablegen, ich werde mir sie auch sehr genau ansehen!"

„Das ist doch alles ein Albtraum!"

„Wie wahr!", antworteten sowohl Severus, als auch Ginny Potter.

Als Severus eine halbe Stunde später etwas geschafft das Haus der Potters verließ, hatte er mal wieder die Gewissheit, dass Harry Potter maßlos überbewertet wurde. Wie konnte jemand, der in seinem Kopf ein solches Durcheinander besaß, so angehimmelt werden? Allerdings hatte sich der Besuch in dem geistigen Chaos des Superhelden gelohnt, denn wie erwartet, war die Spruchsignatur bei ihm und Hermine die gleiche.

Er hatte zudem die Potters gebeten, Weasley behilflich zu sein und ebenfalls gegen 20:00 Uhr nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Taschenuhr machte ihm deutlich, dass er sich sputen musste. Schon Mittag vorbei und immer noch hatte er keinen entscheidenden Hinweis.

Sein viertes Ziel des Tages führte ihn ins Ministerium für Zauberei. Genau gesagt zum Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich.


	15. Chapter 15

Täuschungen 15 Aufgewacht

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte die zugegebener Maßen ziemlich attraktive Vorzimmerdame in betont freundlichem Ton, aber dennoch so, dass es Severus, wie jedem anderen Besucher auch, völlig klar war, jede Störung ihres Chefs war in ihren Augen eine zu viel!

„Ich möchte zu Minister Shacklebolt, mein Name ist Severus Snape!"

„Erwartet Sie der Minister oder haben Sie einen Termin, Sir?", ihrem Blick gemäß wusste sie ganz genau, dass Severus über nichts dergleichen verfügte, aber Fragen schadete ja mal nichts.

„Leider nicht", Severus schaffte es nicht zur Gänze, ehrliches Bedauern in seine Stimme zu legen, „aber wenn Sie dem Minister mitteilen, dass es sehr dringend wäre und ich mich ansonsten genötigt sehen würde Ihr Ministerium in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, wird er sicherlich gerne etwas seiner kostbaren Zeit für mich erübrigen wollen!"

Die Dame wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe und starrte den großen, finstren Mann entsetzt an. Einigermaßen belustigt meinte Severus zu sehen, dass ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab hinüberzuckte, der unvorsichtigerweise außer Reichweite, auf einem Stapel Pergamenten und Memos lag.

Aber eine kleine unscheinbare Erhebung seiner rechten Augenbraue, zusammen mit einem winzigen Kopfschütteln, ließ sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung innehalten, tja, wer jahrelang Erstklässler eingeschüchtert hatte, dem widerstand auch keine Sekretärin.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich reicht es aber vollkommen, wenn Sie ihm sagen, wer ihn sprechen möchte!", setzte Severus spöttisch hinzu, nicht dass sie noch irgendeinen geheimen Alarm auslösen würde und er sich in wenigen Sekunden den gesamten Wachzauberern des Ministeriums gegenüber sah. Das wäre zwar durchaus interessant und abwechslungsreich, leider würde es aber auch viel zu viel seiner kostbaren Zeit verschwenden.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt, Sir, bitte warten Sie hier", stotterte sie etwas ängstlich und verschwand hinter einer dicken Türe, die sich erst zeigte, als sie unhörbar einen kleinen Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte.

Es dauerte ganze 7 Sekunden, da stand Kingsley in seiner ganzen Größe bereits im Türrahmen und fragte erstaunt, „Severus? Ist etwas passiert?" Auch hier schien sein Erscheinen das deutliche Zeichen für eine Katastrophe zu sein. Er ging wohl wirklich zu selten aus dem Haus.

„Das kann man so sagen", nickte Severus bestimmt, was Kingsleys breites Grinsen rasch verblassen ließ.

„Gut, Priscilla, canceln Sie den nächsten Termin, machen Sie uns einen Tee und sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand uns stört", wies er seine Assistentin an und winkte Severus in sein Büro.

Interessiert schaute sich der in dem großen Raum um, „Nicht übel, Kingsley, im Gegensatz zu Fudge hat es sich wirklich verbessert!"

„Ich hoffe nicht nur die Einrichtung, Professor!", schnaubte Kingsley, „Außerdem hatte ich eine gute Beraterin, wie Du weißt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass Hermine meinte, im Büro des englischen Zaubereiministers, sähe es aus wie bei ihrer Großtante Gertrud!"

„Richtig und so wie sie es sagte, schien es mir auch kein Kompliment zu sein!", lachte Kingsley, „Setz Dich und lass hören, was Dich beschäftigt, denn es muss etwas wirklich Wichtiges sein, sonst hättest Du bestimmt den Kamin benutzt."

„Richtig!", nickte Severus, wartete, bis dass Priscilla das Tablett mit Tee und appetitlich duftenden Sandwiches abgestellt hatte und jedem eine Tasse eingeschenkt hatte. Nachdem diese die Türe leise hinter sich verschlossen hatte, atmete er tief durch und begann Kingsley die Fakten darzulegen.

„Es ist so, dass ich feststellen musste, dass meine Frau mit einem manipulierten Gedächtnis von einer Forschungsreise zurückgekommen ist, auf die eigentlich ein anderer hätte gehen sollen, der aber kurz vor der Abfahrt unter mysteriösen Bedingungen erkrankt ist", setzte er an, aber Kingsley unterbrach ihn allarmiert:

„Was? Jemand hat in Hermines Kopf Veränderungen vorgenommen?", er stellte seine Teetasse hart auf den Unterteller.

„Ja, es sind Ereignisse nachhaltig gelöscht und dann sorgsam versteckt worden", erklärte Severus, „außerdem gibt es falsche Fährten und Ablenkungssplitter, die höchstwahrscheinlich den Zweck haben sollen, uns alle eine Zeit lang in Schach zu halten."

„Was meinst Du konkret?", die satte, dunkle Hautfarbe des Zaubereiministers hatte sich deutlich aufgehellt.

Severus schaute Kingsley eine Weile nachdenklich an, er hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, dem Zaubereiminister von der Schwangerschaft oder der Intimität zwischen Mister Potter und Hermine zu erzählen, andererseits war dieser einer seiner wenigen Freunde und ein enger Vertrauter seiner Frau.

„Du bist der Zaubereiminister und für Hermine und auch für mich ein wichtiger Weggefährte, Kingsley, trotzdem möchte ich, dass das, was ich Dir jetzt erzähle unter allen Umständen vertraulich behandelt wird."

„Du hast mein Wort!"

„Nun, es ist wohl das einfachste, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Hermine nicht nur mit einem veränderten Gedächtnis aus Afrika zurückgekommen ist, sondern auch ein Kind erwartet, von dem ich mir sicher sein kann, dass es nicht von mir ist!"

„Wie bitte?", Englands Zaubereiminister wurde noch etwas blasser, „Das ist nicht wahr, Du musst Dich irren!"

„Du kannst Madam Pomfrey fragen oder auch Hermine selbst, sie gibt es zu, eine Affäre mit Harry Potter gehabt zu haben."

„Mit Harry?", Kingsleys berühmte Gleichmütigkeit und Gelassenheit ging gerade die Themse herunter, „Das glaub ich nicht! Nie im Leben!"

Severus legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander und lächelte ihm freudlos zu, „Du wirst mir zustimmen, dass eine solche Nachricht ein verdammt gutes Ablenkungsmanöver wäre, nicht wahr?"

Kingsley starrte ihn einige Augenblicke erschüttert an, dann murmelte er, „Severus, wenn eine solche Ungeheuerlichkeit ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist, was ist dann das, wovon es ablenken soll?"

„Das ist genau die Frage!", betätigte Severus grimmig, „und ich weiß noch nicht, ob es nur einen Zweck oder mehrere Beweggründe für all das gibt."

„Mehrere Beweggründe?", wiederholte Kingsley entsetzt und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen.

„Sehr richtig!", Severus stand auf und ging im Büro des Zaubereiministers auf und ab, so wie er es auch in seinem Büro gemacht hätte, „Es kann selbstverständlich auch sein, dass die Schwangerschaft eher unbeabsichtigt erfolgte, die konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Hermine den Trank seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr nahm."

„Bei Merlin", schüttelte Kingsley den Kopf, „Du glaubst an ein Komplott?"

„Ja, mittlerweile, aber erst nachdem mir Minerva und Jean Granger den Kopf zurecht gerückt haben", schnaubte Severus, „denn eigentlich stand ich kurz davor, mich von Hermine zu trennen."

„Dich trennen? Du kannst doch gar nicht mehr ohne sie leben!", warf Kingsley betroffen ein, „und Hermine nicht mehr ohne Dich!"

„Das musst Du mir nicht erst sagen", meinte Severus bitter, „aber überleg Dir, was Du gedacht und getan hättest, wenn Deine Frau nach einer überstürzten mehrwöchigen Reise nach Hause gekommen wäre, mit einem ungeborenen Kind, dass nicht von Dir sein kann?"

„Ich will lieber wissen, was Du gemacht hast", entgegnete Kingsley allarmiert, „und wie es Hermine geht und Harry."

„Keine Sorge!", winkte Severus ab, „uns geht es allen, wie man so schön sagt, den Umständen entsprechend. Allerdings weiß Poppy Pomfrey noch nicht, ob Hermine das Kind nicht verliert, sie hat sie zur Vorsicht in einen Heilschlaf versetzt."

„Bei Merlin, das ist ja alles grauenhaft!", fasste Kingsley das Gehörte zusammen, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und trat zu Severus heran, „Was können wir tun, Severus? Was kann ich tun?"

„Schön, dass Du fragst!", lächelte Severus schmal, „ich möchte Akteneinsicht in alle verfügbaren Papiere, die die Aktivitäten der Firma Slide-Industrie betreffen und alles was das Ministerium über Thomas Slide und seine Führungsriege weiß.

„Slide?", Kingsley hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen, „Du glaubst Slide ist der Drahtzieher hinter dem Ganzen?"

„Ja, das glaube ich, aber mehr kann ich Dir dazu noch nicht sagen, mir fehlen jegliche Beweise. Wirst Du mir uneingeschränkte Akteneinsicht gewähren?", hakte Severus nach.

Kingsley wanderte einige Male hin und her und blieb schließlich vor einer Fotographie stehen, die eine junge, strahlende Frau mit braunem, wildem Haar zeigte, umringt von zwei kleinen Mädchen, einem mit schwarzem und einem mit ebensolchem Haar wie ihre Mutter und einem düster dreinblickenden Mann mit großer Nase.

„Hermine hatte es nicht nötig sich einen anderen zu suchen, denn sie hatte was sie wollte", sagte er leise, „und selbst wenn sie in Harry Potter verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich trotzdem nie im Leben mit ihm in einer solchen Weise eingelassen, denn das hätte nicht nur ihre Familie zerstört, sondern auch die der Potters!" Kingsley drehte sich schwungvoll zu Severus herum, „Du bekommst die Akteneinsicht, Severus, allerdings nur für genau 24 Stunden, ab diesem Augenblick gerechnet. Nutze sie gut, Priscilla wird alles Nötige arrangieren!"

„Danke!"

„Du bist mein Freund, Severus, auch wenn Du das von Deiner Warte aus nicht so sehen solltest. Und Hermine ist es ganz genau so!"

Severus erhob sich und schnappte sich noch ein Sandwich, „Die Potters und einige Weasleys haben ebenfalls Aufträge weitere Informationen zusammentragen, wir halten heute Abend eine Art Ergebnisbesprechung in Hogwarts ab. Wenn Du Zeit hast, sei um 20:00 Uhr bei uns."

„Ich werde da sein und nachher werde ich noch nach Deiner Frau sehen."

„Das wird sie freuen!"

Kingsley geleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus, wo er seiner Vorzimmerdame die nötigen Anweisungen gab, dann reichte er Severus die Hand „Bis heute Abend!"

„Bis heute Abend", nickte Severus, „Und übrigens, Kingsley, von meiner Warte aus betrachtet, schätze ich unsere Beziehung ebenfalls so ein!"

„Oh, das freut mich sehr!", strahlte der Zaubereiminister.

Er verbrachte den gesamten Nachmittag in einem winzigkleinen Raum in einem der untersten Stockwerke. Priscilla ließ ihn wissen, dass diese Etage seit einiger Zeit leer stände, man müsse die Räume renovieren, nachdem ein Halbtroll seine Wut über eine Entscheidung des Zaubergamots an der Inneneinrichtung ausgelassen hätte. Man sei aber noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Zu Severus Glück war wenigstens der Stuhl und der Schreibtisch unbeschädigt und Kingsley sorgte auch dafür, dass nicht nur der Nachschub an Aktenbergen, sondern auch die Verpflegung nicht abbrach.

Trotzdem war er wie gerädert, als er mit vielen Notizzetteln versehen, kurz nach sechs wieder zurück in Hogwarts war. Sein erster Weg führte ihn auf die Krankenstation.

Er hatte noch nicht lange an ihrem Bett sitzend verbracht, trotzdem reichte ihr Anblick ihn unglaublich nervös zu machen. Der Trank, dessen Wirkzeit noch mindestens 24 Stunden anhalten sollte, ging wohl langsam in die Knie. Pünktlich, nur wenige Minuten nachdem Hogwarts Schulglocke zum Abendessen geläutet hatte, regte sich seine Frau in ihrem Krankenbett.

Langsam und offensichtlich etwas orientierungslos schlug sie ihre Augen auf und als sie ihn erkannte, hielt sie inne und schaute ihn ganz still mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Dann begann ihr Kinn zu zittern, erst unmerklich, schließlich immer heftiger, bis dass sie ein lautes Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen, die sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg auf das weiße Kopfkissen suchten.

Verdammt. Er hatte es noch nie ertragen können, sie weinen zu sehen und zum Glück tat sie das auch nicht allzu häufig. Und wenn, dann ging er sogar soweit zu sagen, dass sie wesentlich häufiger vor lauter Freude, Rührung und Ergriffenheit Tränen vergoss, als vor Kummer. Eine Tatsache auf die er sehr stolz war, immerhin hatte er vielen Menschen - vor allem aber sich selbst - geschworen, sie glücklich zu machen.

Das sie jetzt weinte, war ja auch nicht seine Schuld, aber ob es ihre war, das glaubte er eben auch nicht mehr.

Sie wollte beschämt die brennenden Augen schließen, als er sich nah zu ihr hinbeugte und fast unhörbar nur ein einziges Wort murmelte:

„Hermine."

Anscheinend brachte aber dieses eine kleine Wort ihre mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung zum Einsturz, denn sie schluchzte jetzt heftig und unkontrolliert.

„Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid…" wisperte sie nur und war im Begriff sich von ihm wegzudrehen, als er auch schon bei ihr war. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und zog sie sachte, aber bestimmt zu sich heran.

Sofort vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Armbeuge. Ihr Schluchzen wurde zwar leiser und dumpfer, aber ihr schmaler Rücken, den er sanft streichelte, konnte ihr Weinen nicht verleugnen.

Er hielt sie nur fest, sprach kein Wort und ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt, die sie brauchte, um sich langsam zu beruhigen.

Als er spürte, dass die Tränen allmählich versiegten, atmete er tief durch und brachte seinen Mund ganz nahe an ihr Ohr.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden", flüsterte er sachte, was ihren Körper sogleich in eine erneute Anspannung brachte.

„Ach, Severus", hauchte sie verzweifelt, „was soll ich Dir schon sagen, außer, dass es mir unendlich leid tut und ich wirklich nicht weiß, wie ich so etwas nur tun konnte!"

„Aber ich vielleicht", antwortete er und erzählte ihr alles, was er in den letzten Tagen an Fakten und Ungereimtheiten, an Mutmaßungen und Hypothesen herausgefunden hatte. Sie hörte ihm gespannt und sehr aufmerksam zu und als er geendet hatte, fragte sie verwirrt, „Du glaubst an eine Intrige oder Verschwörung?" Dass er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war, schien ihr im Augenblick tatsächlich nicht von Bedeutung.

„Vielleicht, aber vor allem glaube ich an Dich und Deinen Verstand!", entgegnete er, „Wenn Du mich betrügen wolltest, hättest Du es entweder klüger angestellt, so dass ich es nie erfahren hätte, oder aber Du hättest Dich ganz offiziell von mir getrennt, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Ich will Dich aber gar nicht betrügen und ich will Dich auch ganz bestimmt nicht verlassen", Hermine ließ traurig die Schultern hängen, „dachte ich jedenfalls immer."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie herum und fühlte sich so gut, wie schon seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr. Still genossen beide die Gegenwart des anderen, bis dass Hermine leise fragte, „Was wird denn jetzt, Severus?"

Ein kleines, tiefes Seufzen entwich seiner Brust, „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich die Wahrheit kenne. Und egal wie sie aussieht Hermine, ich für meinen Teil stehe zu meinem Wort, das ich Dir damals gegeben habe: ‚In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen'.

„Na, das hier sind eindeutig unglaublich schlechte Tage, wie mir scheint", murmelte Hermine.

„Allerdings! Aber egal ob gute oder schlechte Zeiten", fuhr Severus fort, „solange wir dabei vor uns selbst und miteinander ehrlich sind, kann ich mit vielem leben, wenn Du es auch kannst."

Sie hob den Kopf, „Kannst Du auch mit einem fremden Kind leben?", fragte sie bang und ihre Stimme zitterte hörbar.

Er horchte einen Augenblick lang tief in sein Herz hinein, denn das hier war eine ganz zentrale Frage für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Egal ob wissentlich oder Opfer einer Intrige, sie erwartete das Kind eines anderen. Er schöpfte tief Atem und zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran und brummte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Sie nickte langsam, immerhin wusste sie um die Wirkung des Cardioamoris und er nutzte die Stille, um sie nun leise zu fragen, „Kannst Du es denn, Hermine?"

„Mit Dir zusammen, ja", flüsterte sie sogleich und er fühlte wieder, wie sein Hemd, dieses Mal an der anderen Schulter von ihren Tränen nass wurde.

„Lass uns morgen oder übermorgen darüber reden, jetzt ruh Dich bitte noch einige Stunden aus. Wenn es Dir morgen etwas besser geht und Poppy es erlaubt, wäre ich Dir dankbar, wenn Du mir für einige Fragen, die sicherlich gleich bei unserer Besprechung und bei unseren Recherchen morgen noch auftauchen, zur Seite stehen könntest."

„Ihr trefft Euch? Wer? Warum?", fragte sie und nahm sein Taschentuch dankbar an, dass er ihr reichte.

„Deine Mum, Minerva, Kingsley, die Potters und Ronald Weasley kommen gegen acht, wir tragen unsere Ergebnisse zusammen und beraten das weitere Vorgehen."

Sie wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Poppy hereinkam und sie kritisch musterte, einige Zauberstabbewegungen ausführte und dann streng befahl: „Severus, lass es für heute gut sein, sie braucht Ruhe und wenn sie die bekommt, dann kann ich Dir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit versprechen, dass Sie morgen schon wieder viel fiter ist", sie machte einige scheuchende Gesten, „Also sieh zu, dass Du in Deine Kerker kommst, Deine Töchter wollen bestimmt ihren Vater noch vor dem Schlafengehen sehen."

„Bitte gib ihnen einen Kuss von mir, ich vermisse sie sehr", bat Hermine und hauchte auch ihm einen auf die Wange.

„Mach ich! Sie werden sich freuen! Ich komme morgen früh vorbei, dann können wir gemeinsam Frühstücken, bevor ich nach London aufbreche", versprach er, denn er konnte sich schon denken, dass seine neugierige Frau darauf brannte, die neuen Erkenntnisse der anstehenden Besprechung zu erfahren.

Sie legte sich nickend in die Kissen zurück und er fand immer noch, dass sie schrecklich blass und müde aussah, doch Poppy schien mit ihrer Patientin zufrieden, denn sie sah recht zuversichtlich aus, als sie ihn zur Tür des Krankenflügels brachte und ihm leise zuraunte: „Das hast Du sehr gut gemacht, Severus, ihre Werte sind viel besser und sie hat zum ersten Mal wieder etwas Glanz in den Augen."

„Das waren Tränen!", brummte Hogwarts Tränkemeister zweifelnd.

„Auch, aber dahinter war Hoffnung und Mut, das ist das Entscheidende", war sich Poppy sicher und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Nun, wenn sie das sagte!


	16. Chapter 16

Täuschungen 16

In seinen Räumen angekommen, schaffte er es gerade noch so, seinen Mädchen die Grüße ihrer Mutter auszurichten, was sie wilde Hüpforgien auf ihren Betten vollführen ließ, ihnen eine kurze Nachtgeschichte vorzulesen, die immer wieder von ihren Fragen unterbrochen wurde, wann sie endlich wieder zu ihrer Mum könnten und ihnen schließlich auf ihre hartnäckigen Bitten hin zu versprechen, sie morgen früh zum Frühstücken mit in den Krankenflügel zu nehmen. Dann stand auch schon der erste Besprechungsteilnehmer vor der Türe.

Es war Ginny Potter, sie sah ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aus, als sie mit einem zittrigen Lächeln an ihm vorbei eintrat „Guten Abend, Severus, Harry kommt in wenigen Minuten, er bringt noch einige Unterlagen mit, die ich für interessant halte, er wollte aber nicht, dass ich sie schleppe", ließ sie ihn wissen und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Severus, orderte Tee und verdoppelte nebenher die Anzahl der Sitzmöbel vor dem prasselnden Kamin.

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn?", war Ginnys Gegenfrage und sie schaute ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister wachsam an.

„Besser, Hermine ist aufgewacht und wir haben miteinander sprechen können."

„Gut! Und wie geht es ihr?"

„Laut Poppy ebenfalls besser, aber über den Berg ist sie und das Kind wohl noch nicht."

„Komplikationen?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ja, Poppy denkt, dass ihr Körper, oder wie Jean es ausdrückt, ihr Unterbewusstsein, sich gegen dieses Kind wehrt. Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit einer Fehlgeburt", erklärte Severus.

Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten und nickte dann verstehend, „Sie wollte ja auch ein Kind von Ihnen, Severus, und nicht von ihrem besten Freund!"

„Sehr richtig, und damit sie die Chance hat, wenigsten ein Kind mit mir zusammen haben zu können, wenn schon nicht von mir, halte ich es für unbedingt erforderlich, dass die Tatsache, dass ich nicht der leibliche Vater bin, so wenige Menschen wissen, wie nur irgend möglich."

„Ja, das halte ich auch für sinnvoll", stimmte Ginny zu und sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um weiter zu reden, wurde aber durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen, ihr Mann kam zusammen mit Jean herein und schleppte eine schwere Kiste mit sich.

„Hallo Severus, hallo Ginny!", begrüßte Jean ihren Schwiegersohn und Hermines Freundin, „Ah, ein Tee, das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche!", verkündete sie und eilte zum Sidebord um sich dort einen Becher einzuschenken.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, haben Sie schon mal was von Schrumpfzaubern gehört?", fragte Severus ärgerlich, als dieser ihm den schweren Karton in die Arme drückte.

„Doch schon, Professor und ich hätte nur zu gern einen über diese staubigen Aktenberge gesprochen, doch leider gibt es dazu eine Magiesperre im Ministerium!", funkelte der Held der Zaubererwelt Severus an.

„Und was ist das?"

„Das sind die Anträge der Firma Slide des letzten Jahres, die in der Abteilung zur Genehmigung experimenteller Tränke im Ministerium eingegangen sind."

„Unglaublich!"

„Ganz genau!", bestätigte Harry, nahm im Sessel neben seiner Frau Platz und schaute sie etwas unsicher von der Seite her an, „Schlafen die Jungs schon?"

„Ich denke, meine Mum hat das im Griff!", antwortete Ginny und für Severus war die Spannung zwischen den beiden fast greifbar. Die Geschichte war noch lange nicht ausgestanden, soviel war klar. Weder für dieses Paar, noch für Hermine und ihn.

Severus streckte gerade Harry einen Becher Tee entgegen, er sah aus, als wenn er einen gebrauchen könnte, da wurde er vom Klicken des Öffnungsmechanismus der Kerkertüre abgelenkt. Erstaunt drehte er sich zur Türe und auch die Blicke der anderen gingen hinüber und waren mehr als überrascht, als dort Hermine im Morgenmantel, schwer atmend und mit bleichem Gesicht im Rahmen stand.

„Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören", schnaufte sie schwach und lehnte sich zittrig und Halt suchend an der Wand an.

„Hermine!", riefen alle fassungslos durcheinander und Severus, Harry und auch Jean eilten auf die junge Frau zu. Severus war der schnellste und fing sie noch auf, bevor ihre Knie ganz nachgaben und sie an der Wand hinunterrutschte.

„Was ist mit Dir?" „Warum liegst Du nicht im Bett?" „Weiß Poppy davon, dass Du hier herumstromerst?" Jeder stellte besorgt seine Fragen, als Severus seine Frau vorsichtig auf die Couch legte und mit ihrer roten Decke zudeckte, die Ginny ihm reichte.

„Ich musste einfach herkommen, immerhin geht es hier doch um mich!", murmelte sie mit schweißnasser Stirn und schloss für einige Augenblicke ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schaute sie jeden der Anwesenden lange an, besonders Ginny, aber auch Harry schenkte sie einen sehr intensiven Blick, „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte Euch wirklich keinen Kummer bereiten und ich finde es schrecklich, dass Ihr Euch wegen mir Sorgen macht!", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Wem hier etwas leid tun muss, ist zurzeit noch ziemlich unklar!" wiederholte Ginny ruhig Severus Worte vom Vormittag, „Zuerst einmal ist es das Wichtigste, das Du besser auf Dich aufpasst, Hermine Granger, immerhin geht es hier nicht nur um Dich allein!"

In Hermines Augen standen schon wieder Tränen und ihr Kinn zitterte, doch sie nickte tapfer und versprach: „Ich versuch es ja, ehrlich."

Ginny presste die Lippen kurz fest aufeinander und schaute ihre Freundin mit unergründlichem Blick an, „Gut, das reicht mir für den Anfang schon!"

Wieder klopfte es und dieses Mal war es Minerva, die sehr überrascht war, Hermine hier zu finden, „Hermine Granger, hat Poppy Dich etwa schon entlassen?"

„Nun, nicht so direkt", druckste Hermine mit sichtbar schlechtem Gewissen herum.

„Und was machst Du dann hier, zum Kuckuck?", wollte die Schulleiterin sehr vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Wie könnte ich oben herumliegen, wenn es ein Treffen gibt, wo alle über mich sprechen?", versuchte Hermine ihre Beweggründe zu erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so schwer sein soll, dass können unsere Schülerinnen und Schüler doch auch, jedes Jahr, immer wenn wir eine Zeugniskonferenz abhalten", argumentierte Minerva ungehalten, „und ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was Poppy mit Dir veranstaltet, wenn sie Deine Abwesenheit bemerkt."

„Ich habe ihr eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben", murmelte Hermine und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum.

„Das wird ihr sicher nicht reichen, ich geh mal besser hoch und sage ihr Bescheid", beschloss Minerva und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Sie war kaum weg, da trafen auch Kingsley und Ron ein, auch Mister Weasley schleppte einen dicken Stapel mit Papieren herbei.

„Hallo Hermine, Du siehst furchtbar aus! Bist Du krank?", fragte er erstaunt, als er seine Freundin auf der Couch bemerkte.

Die Anwesenden tauschten unbemerkt untereinander wissende Blicke aus. Ron war wirklich der einzige im Raum, der nichts von Hermines Schwangerschaft und wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste.

„Vielen Dank, Ron!", meinte Hermine säuerlich, „Nein, ich bin nicht krank, ich habe nur ein paar Probleme mit meinem Kreislauf und mein Magen ist immer noch nicht ganz in Ordnung", antwortete sie ausweichend, anscheinend war auch sie der Ansicht, dass es besser wäre, die Nachricht über ihre Schwangerschaft noch nicht öffentlich zu machen.

„Was? Immer noch nicht? Hast Du mal mit Poppy gesprochen?", fragte Ron und lümmelte sich in einen Sessel.

„Natürlich hat sie das!", Ginny rollte die Augen über ihren Bruder, „Die Medihexe hat sie gerade aus einem mehrtägigen Heilschlaf geweckt."

„Ach, darum die ganzen dunklen Ringe unter Deinen Augen! Und was sagt sie, woran es liegt?" ließ Ron nicht locker und schaufelte sich eine ganze Ladung von Gebäck auf einen Teller.

„Sie meint, dass wenn Hermine sich entsprechend verhält und schont, es nur ein temporärer Zustand sei und mit einer baldigen natürlichen Besserung zu rechnen sei", half Severus weiter und schaute missbilligend auf den Plätzchenberg.

„Was?", fragte Ron entrüstet, als er Severus Blick auffing, „ich hatte noch kein Abendessen und das Mittagessen ist auch denkbar knapp ausgefallen!"

„Dann sollten Sie besser etwas Anständiges zu sich nehmen!", riet Severus und streckte Hermine seinen Zauberstab hin, die daraufhin mit einigen wenigen Schlenkern, die Kekse in belegte Brote verwandelte.

„Oh, danke!", freute sich Ron und begann sofort damit, das erste Sandwich genüsslich zu verschlingen.

Kingsley räusperte sich und bat, „Ich will Euch ja nicht drängen, aber wir müssen anfangen, ich habe nur eine Stunde Zeit, dann muss ich zurück zu diesem furchtbaren Empfang der VMHS"

„Was sind die VMHS?", fragte Severus.

„Das ist die „Vereinigung Männerloser Hexen Südenglands" seufzte Kingsley, was dafür sorgte, dass Jean einen Lachanfall bekam und selbst Hermine ein kurzes belustigtes Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte, „Die Weiber da sind schrecklich, entweder werfen sie sich an alles heran, was auch nur entfernt nach Mann aussieht oder sie lassen sich ständig und bei jeder passenden oder unpassenden Gelegenheit darüber aus, wie unnötig Männer im Allgemeinen und Du als Mann im Besonderen bist!"

„Ach, Sie Armer!", gluckste Jean.

„Ja, es ist ein wirklich schweres Amt Dr. Granger, aber ich trage es mit Würde", nickte Kingsley hoheitsvoll.

„Gut, dann lasst uns beginnen!", bestimmte Severus, da auch Minerva wieder zurückkam und den riesigen Stapel Medizinfläschchen vor Hermine abgestellt hatte, „Poppy sagt, dass Sie Dich beim nächsten Mal ans Bett ketten würde. Du sollst auf der Stelle die Medizin nehmen und was Leichtes essen", richtete sie die Anweisungen der Medihexe aus, wobei das Gesicht das sie dabei machte, vermuten ließ, dass das Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey nicht gar so gnädig abgelaufen war. Seufzend verwandelte sie schnell einige der Gebäckstücke in Toastscheiben und hielt sie Hermine entgegen.

„Mister Weasley, können Sie Reden und Essen zur gleichen Zeit?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister und zauberte eine transparente Wand vor den Kamin.

„Aber klar!" antworteten Ginny und Harry zur gleichen Zeit und auch Hermine nickte, immerhin hatten sie jahrelang bei jeder Mahlzeit diese Fähigkeit ihres Freundes beobachten können.

Pikiert legte Ron das angebissene Brot beiseite, wischte sich die fettigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, was zu einem despektierlichen Kopfschütteln von Minerva führte und begann seine Unterlagen zu durchwühlen.

„Also, ich fange mal mit den schlechten Nachrichten an", begann er und schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter, „Kathrin hat wirklich alle Personen und ihre finanziellen Beziehungen zu Slide-Industrie gründlich durchforstet, aber rein gar nichts gefunden. Sie sagt, entweder haben die das enorm diskret gehandhabt, z.B. durch Barzuwendungen oder Sachgaben oder aber es gibt keine Zahlungen."

„Nun gut, dann fällt diese Möglichkeit eben weg", brummte Severus und notierte das auf der Wand vor ihnen.

„Aber jetzt kommts", strahlte Ron, „Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, alle Zeugen nochmals zu befragen - außer Dich natürlich, Hermine - und habe mich längere Zeit mit Professor Drumbel über Slide unterhalten", fuhr er fort, „und der Professor ist von dieser Firma begeistert. Er war schon öfters bei Thomas Slide zu Hause und überlegt zurzeit, ob er nicht ein Angebot der Firma als Cheftränkemeister annehmen soll."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal was!", Severus rieb sich grimmig die Hände und notierte auch diese Information.

„Ja, Slide schleicht schon länger um Drumbel herum und an der Uni fragt sich jeder, warum", kommentierte Hermine und lehrte die ersten beiden Flakons, „er ist ja wirklich ein guter Kerl, und auch ein recht passabler Tränkemeister, aber auch ein bisschen blauäugig und einfältig."

„Nun, vielleicht findet Slide gerade diese Eigenschaft nützlich?", überlegte Minerva.

„Das denke ich auch!", stimmte Ron zufrieden zu und griff wieder zu seinem Brot, kurz bevor er rein biss, meinte er noch etwas vorwurfsvoll zu Hermine, „Du hast mir übrigens gar nicht gesagt, dass Du noch mal zu Carter zurück bist, weil Du was vergessen hast!"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten, „Ich soll was vergessen haben? Nein! Ich bin nicht noch einmal zu Ambros zurück."

„Aber klar, die Hauselfe Pitti hat es gesagt, ich habe sie heute getroffen", beharrte Ron.

„Wirklich nicht!", Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „ich bin sofort zurück nach Hogwarts, es war eh schon so spät und Eileen wartete mit ihren Hausaufgaben bei Minerva auf mich."

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte Ron und legte das Brot wieder auf den Teller zurück.

„Absolut, sonst hätte ich es Dir doch auch gesagt!"

„Verflucht!", stotterte Ron entsetzt.

„Bei Merlin!", stimmte Severus zu und Harry musterte Hermine mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck.

„Was denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich glaube, die Herren wollen Dir diskret zu verstehen geben, dass Du dann wohl die Person bist, die Ambros Carter vergiftet hat", erklärte Jean ihrer Tochter und Minerva nickte zustimmend.

„Wie bitte?", entrüstete sich Hermine und ließ vor Schreck ihr Toast fallen „Ich habe garantiert keinen vergiftet und schon gar nicht Ambros! Das wird ja immer verrückter!"

„Beruhige Dich!", brummte Severus, „Es glaubt auch keiner hier im Raum, dass Du es warst, aber es gibt ja immer noch die Möglichkeit von Verwandlungstränken und Veränderungszaubern.

„Großer Gott! Um eine Elfe zu täuschen, muss das aber ein richtig guter Zauber oder Trank gewesen sein!", überlegte Hermine mit tief gefurchter Stirn und ließ sich ermattet in die Sofakissen zurückfallen.

„Wohl wahr!", stimmte Kingsley zu, „passt aber alles sehr gut in Deine These von der Intrige, Severus."

„Es war meine These!", korrigierte Minerva süffisant.

„Und meine!", erinnerte ihn auch Jean.

„Ja, schon gut! Nur lasst uns keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen!", warnte Severus nachdenklich, sein Blick fiel auf denn Aktenberg auf dem Esstisch, „Mister Potter, was haben Sie, außer diesem ganzen Stapel an Akten?"

„Ich habe mich intensiv mit den Reisevorbereitungen auseinandergesetzt, wer welche Teilnehmer ausgesucht hat und welchen Hintergrund die unterschiedlichen Personen so haben."

„Interessant und was haben Sie herausgefunden?", vielleicht war Mister Superehebrecher doch zum Denken fähig.

Hermine reichte ihrem Mann unaufgefordert den Zauberstab zurück, damit er Harrys Erkenntnisse notieren konnte. Sie waren schon ein wirklich eingespieltes Paar, ging es ihm kurz durch den Sinn.

„Die vierundzwanzig Personen der Expedition kamen aus ganz unterschiedlichen Bezügen, Slide stellte zehn Teilnehmer. Eine", er deutete auf Hermine, „die Universität von Edinburgh, das Ministerium vier und neun waren Wissenschaftlerinnen, die sich auf die Ausschreibung der Firma Slide hin gemeldet hatten."

Severus hatte schnell alle Daten festgehalten. „Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?", fragte er.

„Nun, wie man es nimmt", Harry blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, „Die unabhängigen Wissenschaftlerinnen sind alles sehr angesehene und vielfach ausgezeichnete Fachleute auf ihren Spezialgebieten. Es waren Fluchbrecherinnen darunter, eine sehr bekannte Linguistin, zwei Zauberkunstmeisterinnen, drei Arithmantikerinnen und zwei Spezialistinnen für alte Runen. Die Leute vom Ministerium waren aus der Abteilung für Auslandsbeziehungen, der Mysteriumsabteilung und der Aurorenzentrale, zusätzlich delegierte auch das Ministerium einen speziell geschulten Übersetzer. Slide selbst stellte ebenfalls hervorragende Leute, alles erfahrene Meister auf den Gebieten Tränkekunde, Kräuterkunde und Zaubereigeschichte."

„Und was wollen Sie uns damit sagen?", forschte Severus etwas ungeduldig nach.

„Ich will nichts sagen, nur etwas fragen", korrigierte Harry etwas spitz, „nämlich, warum Slide unbedingt einen Vertreter der Uni dabei haben wollte", Harry wies auf Severus detaillierte Notizen, „sie hatten doch alles was man braucht, warum dann noch einen Tränkemeister?"

Severus überflog nochmals die Teilnehmerdaten und obwohl es ihm etwas widerstrebte, musste er Harrys Fragestellung zustimmen, es gab auf den ersten Blick keinen einleuchtenden Grund für dieses Beharren.

„Was hast Du denn eigentlich die sieben Wochen dort unten getan, Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Also, unser Auftrag lautete, die Zutaten vor Ort zu prüfen und aufgrund der vorhandenen Gegebenheiten mögliche Trankkonzepte zu erstellen, besonders im Hinblick auf ein mögliches Mittel gegen den Malariaerreger."

„Wie ich schon sagte", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „eine Hermine Granger kann man zwar immer gebrauchen, aber ob sie so unglaublich nötig gewesen wäre, bezweifle ich stark."

„Und warum bist Du da nicht früher drauf gekommen?", wollte Ginny mit leicht aggressivem Unterton wissen.

„Weiß nicht, ich hatte irgendwie nicht so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken", entschuldigte sich Harry mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht, „wir sind andauernd durch immer ähnlichen Urwald gezogen, haben Lianen und Gebüsch mit diesen blöden Macheten beseitigt, weil unsere Zauberstäbe sonst die sensiblen Zauber dort gestört hätten und was meine schmerzenden Arme nicht schafften, dass hat dann die enorme Hitze und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit erledigt", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe echt nur meinen Job gemacht."

„Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen!", schnaubte Severus verächtlich.

„Und ich habe mir mehr als einmal gewünscht, dass Sie Kingsley nicht darum gebeten hätten, mich gegen Petersen auszutauschen!", Harry funkelte seinen ehemaligen Tränkemeister finster an, dann glitt sein Blick aber zu Hermine herüber und er meinte versöhnlicher, „Wobei ich trotzdem wieder gehen würde, denn Petersen ist ein echter Idiot."

Severus bedachte Hermines besten Freund mit ernstem Blick. Es stimmte, er persönlich hatte sich für Potter ausgesprochen, Kingsley wollte eigentlich einen anderen Auror mitschicken. War dies jetzt auch Teil der Intrige oder eher ein Zufall gewesen? Auch diese Frage notierte er sorgsam auf der Tafel, die sich immer mehr füllte, leider nicht nur mit Antworten, sondern mit vielen weiteren Fragen und Ungereimtheiten.

„Minerva", er drehte sich seufzend zu seiner Chefin um, „hast Du mit Albus sprechen können?"

„Ja, Auftrag ausgeführt", nickte Hogwarts Schulleiterin, „Er sagt, er müsse sich zwar noch weiter umhören, aber was er schon über Slide und Slideindustries wusste, war nicht uninteressant, „Sie zückte ebenfalls einen Block, „Die Firma Slide gibt es schon seit über 400 Jahren, sie wird in der sechsten Generation von Thomas Slide geführt. Die Slides sind eine sehr traditionsbewusste irische Zaubererfamilie. Die Stadt Sligo hat ihren Namen von ihnen oder umgekehrt, da sind sich die Historiker nicht so ganz einig", sie blätterte einige Seiten weiter und rückte ihre Brille gerade, „Interessant fand ich zwei Dinge. Erstens pflegte die Familie Slide immer schon enge Kontakte zu unseren englischen Reinblüterfamilien, besonders zu den Blacks und den Malfoys, aber auch den Notts und Lestranges", Minerva schaute Severus wissend an, „zudem weiß keiner, wer Thomas Slides Vater ist. Seine Mutter, Veronice Slide hat Zeit ihres Lebens beharrlich geschwiegen, sie ist vor einigen Jahren auf einer ähnlichen Forschungsreise nach Afrika gestorben."

„Oh", machte Severus, „das wusste ich gar nicht, wie interessant!"

„Thomas Slide begründet sein Afrika Engagement immer mit dem Tod seiner Mutter", warf Kingsley ein, „Er hat mehrfach erwähnt, dass ihm die Bekämpfung der dortigen Krankheiten ein Herzensanliegen wäre."

„Gibt es Vermutungen über den Vater?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein", Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, „nur wilde Spekulationen, die sich stets als haltlos erwiesen."

„Wilde Spekulationen sind doch das Spezialgebiet von Albus", spottete Severus, „Er wird sicherlich etwas herausfinden."

Er legte die Hände auf den Rücken und las sich nochmals alle bisher zusammengetragenen Fakten und Fragen durch, „Was wissen wir denn noch?"

Ginny räusperte sich und wies auf den Stapel Anträge, „Ihnen ist ja schon die unglaubliche Menge an Anträgen aufgefallen. Slide gehört zu den drei größten Heiltränkeunternehmen der Welt. Sie beschäftigen hunderte von Tränkemeistern in mindesten 20 Laboren auf dem ganzen Globus. Alles wird von Sligo aus gesteuert, von Thomas Slide persönlich, Albert Hide ist seine rechte Hand. Ich habe versucht, mir einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen, aber meine Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Tränkekunde reichen leider nicht, um die Finessen bei den beantragten Tränken zu erkennen. Ich habe ungefähr 50 herausgefischt, die entweder Sie, Severus oder ein anderer Tränkemeister gründlicher unter die Lupe nehmen sollte."

Im Stapel lugten hier und da kleine rosa Zettel heraus, das waren dann sicher die 50, mit denen man beginnen musste. Mit einem großen Seufzen schrieb er auch das auf die Aufgabenseite der Tafel.

„Wer hat noch etwas herausgefunden?", fragte er in die Runde und war doch schon innerlich damit beschäftigt, die morgigen Aufgaben für alle zu verteilen.

„Ich!", rief Jean fröhlich.

„Du?", rief Severus erstaunt.

Jean stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „Jawohl, oder denkt Ihr etwa, eine Muggel könnte nicht recherchieren?"

„Sicher doch!", beruhigte Ron sie, „Denn immerhin haben Sie ja eine Tochter hervorgebracht, die Meister im Recherchieren ist." Da hatte er wohl recht, es gab keine, die diese Kunst so beherrschte, wie Hermine.

„Und was hast Du recherchiert?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Geheimnisse und Sagen!" grinste Jean kryptisch, „Ich habe einen sehr unterhaltsamen Nachmittag in Eurer Bibliothek verbracht und mit Hilfe dieser überaus netten und hilfsbereiten Bibliothekarin, vieles was dort über die Verwunschenen Berge von Sorilana zu finden ist, durchgesehen. Es war eine unerwartet große Menge."

„Und was hast Du herausgefunden?", fragte Minerva, obwohl Severus noch an der ‚überaus netten und hilfsbereiten Bibliothekarin' hing, denn Madam Pince fanden die wenigsten Menschen überaus nett.

„Eine ganze Menge, sehr interessant das alles, wirklich!", Jean kramte in ihrer Tasche und beförderte neben ihrer Brille ein dickes, vergilbtes Buch zu Tage, „Ich habe mich nämlich gefragt, warum die Forschungsreise ausgerechnet dorthin ging und was es mit diesen Verwunschenen Bergen überhaupt auf sich hat. Und hier in diesem Buch steht, dass das Volk der Mkemeko vor sechs bis achttausend Jahren genau dort in dieser Region ein unglaubliches Reich aufgebaut hatte und ihre Könige für ihre machtvollen Zaubertränke bis an die Ränder der damals bekannten Welt berühmt waren."

„Das ist auch uns bekannt", kommentierte Severus etwas enttäuscht.

„Schon klar", gab sich Jean ungerührt, „aber wusstet Ihr auch, was ihr sagenumwobenster Trank war?

„Einer gegen diese schwüle Hitze dort wäre toll gewesen!", murmelte Harry und strubbelte sich durch sein Haar.

„Laut Fachliteratur und dem Forschungsauftrag der Uni", dozierte Hermine leise vom Sofa aus, „war es ein Trank gegen einen Virus der unserem heutigen Malariaerreger sehr ähnlich war, eine Art Vorgänger sozusagen."

„Ja", nickte Jean, „das stand auch in den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, aber in einem Muggelbuch über die phantastische Sagenwelt Afrikas stand noch etwas ganz anderes", sie fischte wieder in ihrer Tasche und zog nun ein noch zerfledderteres Buch heraus, das mit einem großen blauen ‚M' auf seinem Rücken gekennzeichnet war, „Hier drin wird in sehr schöner Erzählweise berichtet, dass das Volk der Mondmenschen - was übrigens nichts anderes als Mkemeko in unserer Sprache bedeutet - die Gabe hatte, aus allem und jedem, Gold zu machen."

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass dies ein Buch aus der Kinderabteilung ist!", warf Ron zweifelnd ein.

„Natürlich Ron!" gab sich Jean unerschütterlich und fügte hinzu, „und in jeder Sage und Legende steckt bekanntlich ein Funke Wahrheit!

„Ja, schon…" gab Ron widerwillig zu.

„Na also!"

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass dieses Volk einen ‚Stein der Weisen' erschaffen konnte?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nein, keinen wie Euer Mister Flammeri oder wie der hieß, denn von lebenserhaltenden oder lebensverlängernden Fähigkeiten stand da nichts."

„Sie glauben also, Dr. Granger, dass Slide eine Expedition nach Afrika unternimmt, um dort an etwas zu gelangen, das ihm unermesslichen Reichtum ermöglicht?", fragte Kingsley und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„So in der Art", bestätigte Jean, „wenn unserer Theorie von der Intrige stimmt, dann muss der Auslöser für all das ein sehr, sehr großes Verlangen sein und es gibt nun mal - außer der Liebe und dem Hass - für uns Menschen nur noch zwei vergleichbare Triebfedern: Macht und Reichtum!"

„Und das eine bedingt sehr oft das andere", murmelte Minerva und rückte ihre Brille erneut zurecht.

Es war einige Augenblicke still im Raum und man hörte das Prasseln des Kamins und das tiefe Ticken der Wohnzimmeruhr, dann räusperte sich Severus, „Wenn Deine Vermutungen zutreffen, Jean, wie passt das alles zu der Vergiftung und allem anderen?"

„Nun, das habe ich mich auch gefragt", antwortete Hermines Mutter mit leuchtenden Augen, „und ich hätte da einen sehr interessanten Hinweis anzubieten, der ebenfalls hier drin steht."

Sie machte ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Spannen Sie uns nicht so auf die Folter, Misses Granger!", verlangte Harry ungeduldig.

„Schon gut, es steht auf Seite 88. Dort wird vom plötzlichen Verschwinden dieser Mondmenschen berichtet. Sie hätten sich entschlossen diese Welt zu verlassen, weil sie zu sehr bedrängt worden wären."

„Kein Wunder! Wahrscheinlich wollten alle diesen Trank, diesen Zauber oder was es auch war, um ebenfalls Gold herzustellen und reich zu werden", vermutete Ron.

„Ja, das kann gut sein", stimmte Jean Granger zu, „jedenfalls sei ihr ganzes Reich von jetzt auf gleich verschwunden und von dichtem Urwald bedeckt worden. Und alle, die seither nach diesem Wundervolk und ihrem mächtigen Wissen gesucht hätten, müssten kläglich scheitern, weil niemand auf dieser Welt die Zauber brechen könnte, die sie zu ihrem Schutz aufgebaut hätten."

„Und wo ist jetzt die Verbindung zur Vergiftung von Amos Carter?", Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten und schaute fragend in die Runde, nicht, dass er was verpasst hätte.

„Gleich, gleich, mein Lieber!", rief Jean voller Aufregung, „Das steht auf Seite 90. ‚Erst wenn die uralte Prophezeiung sich erfüllt", hier wurde sie durch ein kollektiv genervtes Stöhnen ihres Schwiegersohnes und Harry Potters unterbrochen, „und eine Frau mit großer Macht und Klugheit kommt, ohne List und Gier, aber voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen, dann zeigen sich unsere Zeichen und es wird sich fügen'."

„Was soll sich denn da fügen?", rätselte Ron leise, er stand wohl ebenfalls nicht auf undurchsichtige Prophezeiungen.

„Na? Was denkt Ihr?", Jean schaute sich mit leuchtenden Augen in der Runde um.

„Gewohnheitsbedürftig!", urteilte Severus, „aber durchaus interessant, ich werde es notieren."

„Vergesst nicht", gab Jean mit erhobenen Zeigefinger zu bedenken, „dass es bei dieser Expedition einen auch für Zaubererkreise ungewöhnlich deutlichen Überhang an Frauen gab, es waren nur Wissenschaftlerinnen, die Slide aus dem Wettbewerb heraus mitgenommen hat!"

„Richtig, das spricht für Deine These!", nickte Minerva.

„Steht da was über die Zeichen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber das ganze Buch ist voller seltsamer Symbole", Jean blätterte in dem Buch und alle beugten sich nahe zu ihr hin, um einen Blick auf die Bilder zu erhaschen.

„Seht ihr?", sie hielt den anderen einige exemplarische Seiten entgegen. Darauf waren überall verschlungene Linien und Kreise zu sehen.

„Harry?", Ginny deutete aufgeregt auf die erste Seite des Buches, „Sieht das nicht so ähnlich aus, wie dieser komische Fleck hinter Deinem Ohr?"

„Du hast einen Fleck hinter Deinem Ohr?", fragten sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron.

„Ginny hat es erst vor wenigen Tagen entdeckt", Mister Potter wurde ein wenig rot, was auf eine durchaus interessante Begebenheit schließen ließ.

„Zeig her!", verlangte Hermine und Harry beugte sich zu ihr herunter, damit sie das Zeichen genau betrachten konnte, „Stimmt, es sieht haargenau so aus, wie die Zeichnung in dem Buch!"

„Ist es magisch?", verlangte Minerva zu wissen und Hermine schnappte sich erneut Severus Zauberstab, von Blässe war übrigens fast nichts mehr in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, vielmehr leuchteten ihre Wangen vor Aufregungen.

„Eindeutig, und der Zauber ging von meinem Zauberstab aus", antwortete sie, als sie die Prüfzauber ausgewertet hatte.

„Du hast mir ein Zeichen hinters Ohr gebrannt?", entrüstete sich Harry, „Warum?"

„Vielleicht, weil der Platz auf Ihrer Stirn schon belegt war!", schnaubte Severus leise und erntete missbilligende Blicke von allen Seiten.

„Ich kann mich zwar weder an das Zeichen selbst erinnern, noch daran, es dir eingebrannt zu haben, aber wenn es so sein sollte, dann nur aus einem einzigen Grund", entgegnete Hermine.

„Und der wäre?"

„Damit ich es nicht vergesse."

„Warum denn dann hinters Ohr?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Dort sieht man es nur, wenn man sehr genau hin sieht. Außerdem gibt es da ein Muggelsprichwort", antwortete Jean, „'Schreib es Dir hinter die Ohren', im Sinne von, merke es Dir."

„Bei Merlin!", ergriff Kingsley das Wort, „Sollte es möglich sein, dass unsere Hermine das Geheimnis der Verwunschenen Berge gelöst hat? Oder der Lösung schon mal näher gekommen ist, als je ein anderer Zauberer oder Hexe zuvor?"

„Vielleicht", nickte Severus, er traute seiner Frau so gut wie alles zu, „vielleicht wurde sie aber nur benutzt und diese Möglichkeit macht mir wirklich Sorge!"

„Von wem? Von Slide?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich glaube schon, denn dass alle Slide-Leute der Expedition so guter Dinge waren und Thomas Slide sogar ein riesiges Fest veranstaltete, nur um eine offensichtlich fehlgeschlagene Mission zu begrüßen, ist doch wohl mehr als seltsam."

„Du hast recht!", Kingsley wurde schon wieder blass, „Da stimmt etwas nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Harry, Ron, Ihr seid für diese Sondermission abkommandiert, ich lasse Eure Abteilungsleiter davon in Kenntnis setzen! Severus, ich verlängere Deine Akteneinsicht um weitere 24 Stunden, länger geht nicht, dann muss ich den Ministerrat und den Zaubergamot einschalten, sieh zu, dass Du mir morgen Abend einen umfassenden Bericht vorlegst!"

„Ich denke, dass das reicht!", nickte Severus grimmig, „Meine Damen, meine Herren: Die vielen losen Enden dieser Geschichte gilt es zusammenzufügen. Es gibt viel zu tun! Wir treffen uns morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder hier, bis dahin möchte ich Dich bitten Jean, noch einmal in die Bibliothek einzutauchen, wenn Du möchtest auch in die von Edinburgh, Deine Tochter wird Dir da sicherlich behilflich sein können. Mister Weasley, bitten Sie die Elfe, Ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung mit Hermine zu überlassen und überprüfen Sie sie auf Hinweise zu Verwandlungszaubern etc..

„Ich helfe ihm dabei!" bot sich Ginny an.

„Sehr gut! Hermine, wenn Du Dich morgen gut genug fühlst, könntest Du dann die Anträge durchsehen, die Mister Potter uns angeschleppt hat?"

„Ich denke schon" willigte Hermine mit glänzenden Augen ein.

„Mister Potter, wir brauchen einen Abdruck dieser Zeichnung hinter ihrem Ohr, ich werde mich an Professor Mildred Jennings damit wenden, sie lehrt Alte Runen in Oxford und ist wirklich fähig."

„Geht klar, Professor", nickte Harry, „Soll ich die Akten von Slide für Sie weiter durchsehen?"

„Nein, das mache ich selbst, aber mir wäre es lieb, wenn Sie sich mit den Expeditionsteilnehmerinnen und -teilnehmer nochmals genauer beschäftigen, die müssen doch etwas bemerkt haben, besonders Misses Broomberry, die mit Hermine ein Zelt geteilt hat, ist interessant."

„Hm, gute Idee!"

„Ich versuche mal herauszufinden, an was oder wobei Misses Slide in Afrika umgekommen ist, das könnte ebenfalls einige interessante Hinweise liefern", schlug Kingsley vor und griff sich seinen Umhang, er musste zurück zu seinem Empfang.

„Sehr gut, dann sehen wir uns also morgen", schloss Severus die Besprechung grimmig, „ich danke Euch und Ihnen allen vielmals!"


	17. Chapter 17

Täuschungen 17

Alle verabschiedeten sich nach und nach, Jean reiste per Portschlüssel nach London zurück, sie wäre zwar gerne geblieben, aber sie musste noch schnell eine Wurzelbehandlung um 8:30 Uhr und zwei Weisheitszähne und eine Klammer um 9:30 Uhr und um 10:45 Uhr einschieben, bevor sie bis gegen 15:00 Uhr keine Termine hatte. Daher vereinbarte sie mit Minerva, dass ihr Portschlüssel gegen 11:00 Uhr erneut aktiviert würde. Sie küsste liebevoll ihre Tochter, mahnte sie eindringlich sich zu schonen und schaute nochmals kurz bei den schlafenden Mädchen vorbei, dann verließ sie zusammen mit Minerva und Ron den Kerker.

Während Ginny ihren Umgang zu knöpfte und Hermine ihre Zettelsystematik erklärte, trat Harry an Severus heran.

„Professor, könnte ich Sie einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?", raunte er leise.

Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und hatte schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber er verkniff sie sich in letzter Sekunde, immerhin hatte Mister Potter heute schon genug einstecken müssen.

„Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro", wies er Harry an und schritt zügig in den Nachbarraum.

Harry trat zögernd ein und schaute sich mit reserviertem Gesichtsausdruck um, „Irgendwie ist mir dieser Raum in keiner besonders guten Erinnerung", murmelte er leise.

„Es ist ja auch mein Raum, Mister Potter!", schnarrte Severus spöttisch und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, es ist so", Harry wurde rot und fummelte nervös an seinem Hemdsaum herum, „Ich hätte gern … nein … ich glaube, … ach verdammt! Sie sollten sich da etwas ansehen." Seine Röte vertiefte sie noch um einige Grade.

„Und was ist das?"

„Das sage ich erst, wenn Sie die Türe verschlossen haben", verlangte Harry.

„Warum, haben Sie noch mehr Geheimnisse vor Ihrer Frau?"

„Bei Merlin, vielleicht können Sie einmal das tun, worum ich Sie bitte, ohne mich zu beleidigen oder schlecht von mir zu denken!", brauste Harry auf.

„Bedenken Sie Ihren Ton, Mister Potter, es besteht kein Grund mich hier anzuschreien!", zischte Severus tadelnd, trotzdem zückte er gnädig seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Türe, „Soll ich auch noch einen Stillezauber sprechen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein!", schnaubte Harry. Er funkelte den Tränkemeister ärgerlich an, doch dann schöpfte er tief Atem und murmelte, „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Schnell löste er seinen Gürtel und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.

„Was wird das?", fragte Severus entsetzt.

„Als Misses Granger vorhin das Zeichen erwähnt hat, da ist mir wieder etwas eingefallen, ich habe da nämlich noch ein Mahl und das ist mir auch erst nach Afrika aufgefallen."

„Und dafür müssen Sie die Hosen runterlassen?", bei Merlin, so unwohl hatte er sich ja schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt!

„Ja, leider und denken Sie ja nicht, dass mir das hier Spaß machen würde!"

„Da bin ich aber froh!", schnaubte er angewidert.

Harry zog auch seine Boxershorts herunter und deutete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf seinen Schritt, „es ist hier auf der linken Seite, ganz nah an der Peniswurzel."

Mit tief gefurchter Stirn und angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck kam Severus näher und erst konnte er gar nichts erkennen, außer einer normal großen Ausstattung, die er ja bereits in Hermines Erinnerungen sehen musste. „Wenn ich etwas sehen soll, müssten sie ihr Glied schon etwas anheben, Mister Potter, denn das werde ich garantiert nicht für sie übernehmen!"

„Oh, Entschuldigung", Harry war die Situation sichtlich peinlich, trotzdem kam er Severus Aufforderung nach und tatsächlich war dort ein weiteres Mahl zu erkennen, ganz ähnlich dem, hinter seinem Ohr und dennoch waren deutliche Unterschiede zu erkennen.

„Haben Sie es untersucht?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Nein, ich hielt es für ein Muttermahl oder etwas Ähnliches", murmelte Harry etwas kläglich.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, der Retter der freien Zaubererwelt war in manchen Dingen schon ziemlich naiv und unbedarft, wie er immer wieder feststellen musste, was seine These unterstricht, dass sein Erfolg gegen den dunklen Lord unbedingt ein Zufall gewesen sein musste.

Severus sprach seufzend über diese Zeichnung die üblichen Prüfzauber und stellte fest, dass dieses Mahl ebenfalls magisch war und vom gleichen Zauberstab stammte, wie das hinter seinen Ohren.

„Nun, wie Sie sich denken können, brauche ich auch von diesem Zeichen eine möglichst genaue Abbildung", meinte er abschließend und ging wieder um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Bekommen Sie, aber könnten wir den Fundort bitte für uns behalten?", bat Harry mit hoch rotem Kopf und schloss seine Hose wieder.

„Ich werde es Ihrer Frau nicht sagen", versprach Severus, „aber Sie sollten das tun, ansonsten werden Sie noch mehr Ärger bekommen, als Sie schon haben, denken Sie nicht auch?"

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Harry zweifelnd und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Natürlich, sie überaus mutiger Gryffindor!", spottete Severus, „Sie können doch gar nichts mehr verlieren, Ihre Frau weiß bereits, dass Sie ihre beste Freundin geschwängert haben!"

„Aber nie im Leben freiwillig!", beharrte Harry heftig.

„Dass dies keine freiwillige Tat war, Mister Potter, will ich auch für Sie und Ihr Leben hoffen!", knurrte Severus und nahm den Zauber von der Türe.

„Ein für alle Mal, Professor! Ich liebe meine Frau und ich würde sie nie in einer solchen Art und Weise hintergehen!", stellte Harry klar, „und ich liebe Hermine und will nicht, dass sie unglücklich ist und mit einem solchen Verhalten wäre sie immer unglücklich gewesen! Das hätten übrigens Sie, als der Kerl den sie mehr liebt als alles andere auf dieser Welt, direkt wissen müssen, anstatt ihr diese lächerliche Erklärung mit einer Affäre auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu glauben, geschweige denn, sie in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen, sich tagelang zu verkriechen und in elendigem Selbstmitleid zu versinken!"

„Treiben Sie es nur nicht so weit, Mister Ehebrecher!", knurrte Severus und seine Augen bohrten sich mit finsterem Blick in die grünen Harrys.

So starrten sich die beiden eine Weile lang schweigend an, bis dass Harry den Blickkontakt abbrach und leise seufzte, „So sehr ich es bedaure, Professor, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr, mich noch länger mit Ihnen zu raufen, ich muss ja Ihrem Rat folgen und mich mit meiner Frau auseinandersetzen, dafür brauche ich meine ganze Kraft und Sie haben sicherlich auch noch das ein oder andere zu klären. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

Severus funkelte die schwere Holztüre an, die sich hinter Mister Potter geschlossen hatte. Bei Merlin, dieser Rotzlöffel wurde auch immer frecher.

Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er nicht unrecht hatte mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Nachdenklich lief er eine Weile vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab, bevor er das Licht löschte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Dort war es sehr still, nur wenige Kerzen brannten noch, als er auch diese löschen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine immer noch auf der Couch lag. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Atem ging ganz ruhig.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber im Sessel Platz und betrachtete sie genau. Alles an ihr war ihm so wunderbar vertraut: Das wilde, braune Haar, die langen, dunklen Wimpern, die winzigen Sommersprossen auf dem Nasenrücken, ihre Lippen, die ihn immer magisch anzogen, das kleine Grübchen am Kinn, ihr schlanker Hals. Alles hatte er tausendfach berührt und gekost, die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen gespürt und ihren leicht blumigen Duft tief in sich eingesogen. Und niemals würde er von diesem Genuss genug bekommen, da war er sich sicher und genau so sicher wie der Tod, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht ohne sie leben konnte, Kingsley hatte ihn schon durchschaut und die anderen wahrscheinlich ebenfalls.

Und obwohl noch so vieles ungeklärt und widersprüchlich war und obwohl noch längst nicht alle Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt waren, hatte sein Herz seine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen. Spätestens seit seinem Besuch in ihrem Kopf war es für ihn klar, dass Minervas Bedenken berechtigt waren und er ihr vielleicht Unrecht getan hatte, indem er ihren Worten viel zu schnell geglaubt und an ihr gezweifelt hatte.

Eine Hermine Granger machte zwar einige Dummheiten – zum Beispiel ohne Poppys Einwilligung von der Krankenstation zu verschwinden – aber sie übernahm auch die Verantwortung für ihr Handeln, alles andere würde sie selbst nicht ertragen können. Mister Potter kannte sie schon verflixt gut.

Langsam stand er auf und trat ans Sofa heran, um seine Arme vorsichtig unter ihren Nacken und ihre Knie zu schieben. Dann hob er sie behutsam hoch und trug sie ins Schafzimmer. Sie erwachte erst, als er sie aufs Bett legte.

Etwas benommen schaute sie sich um, „Was machst Du?"

„Nichts, ich bringe Dich nur in Dein Bett", antwortete Severus.

„Ich hätte auch auf der Couch geschlafen", murmelte Hermine und senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß", Severus nickte langsam, „aber das werde ich nicht erlauben!"

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?", flüsterte sie leise und ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass es keine gute Idee ist?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Das leise Ticken des Weckers begleitete das anschließende kurze Schweigen der beiden, bis dass Hermine die Augen niederschlug und leise murmelte, „Bevor Du das tust, will ich Dir noch sagen, dass ich fest entschlossen bin, Dich zu verlassen, Severus."

„Was?", er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Wenn ich Dich wirklich betrogen haben sollte, werde ich weggehen", präzisierte Hermine mit schmerzvollem Blick und zitterndem Kinn.

„Du willst weggehen? Wohin?", fragte er und versuchte den heftigen Stich in seiner Brust zu verdrängen, der diese Ankündigung ausgelöst hatte.

„Ganz weit weg, soweit es nur geht", wisperte sie mit dünner, brüchiger Stimme und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger, „denn das wäre die einzig angemessene Strafe für ein solches Verhalten! Alles zu verlieren, was einem wichtig und teuer ist!"

Er blinzelte sie an und dachte an seine eigenen noch nicht lange zurückliegenden zornigen Gedanken an Rache und Strafe und er war hin und her gerissen von seinen Gefühlen, die ihrem Vorschlag auf der einen Seite wirklich für sehr angemessen hielten, auf der anderen Seite wusste er aber auch genau, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde.

So oder so!

„Und was ist mit den Mädchen, haben die auch eine Strafe verdient?", fragte er leise.

„Nein!", antwortete Hermine sofort, „natürlich nicht! Aber ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen in Deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne wirklich bei Dir sein zu dürfen und ich könnte Dir die Mädchen niemals wegnehmen, das geht nicht, sie sind hier glücklich und das ist das Leben, das sie leben wollen und sollen."

„Dazu gehört aber auch eine Mutter!", gab er zu bedenken und merkte, dass bei aller Genugtuung die er vielleicht empfinden würde, alle nur verlieren würden, die Kinder, sie, er und die Potters mit eingeschlossen.

„Aber keine, die ihre Familie bei der erst besten Gelegenheit hintergeht, vor allem nicht mit ihrem besten Freund, dessen Frau ihre Trauzeugin war!", schniefte Hermine.

Er sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick eine Weile an, dann räusperte er sich umständlich, „Sei Dir gewiss, solltest Du mir wirklich die Treue gebrochen haben, Hermine, werde ich Dich gehen lassen!" Er zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen und setzte nach, „jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit, denn die Mädchen können trotzdem nichts dafür." Er reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „außerdem glaube ich nicht mehr daran, dass Du mich betrogen hast."

„Ich wünschte, Du hättest recht!", murmelte Hermine aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich immer recht habe!", kommentierte er arrogant, was ihren betrübten Blick ein wenig aufhellte.

„Allerdings", er sah sie etwas verunsichert an, während er ihr aus dem Morgenmantel half, „wenn Du lieber alleine schlafen möchtest, dann nehme ich selbstverständlich die Couch."

Hermine schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf, „Nein, das erlaube ich nicht, das ist Dein Bett Severus, außerdem bekommst Du von dieser Couch immer Rückenschmerzen."

„Ich muss Dich leider verbessern, Hermine, aber das hier ist unser Bett und ich bekomme auch keine Rückenschmerzen von dieser Couch, sondern lediglich von den Aktivitäten, die Du ab und an mit mir dort zu unternehmen geruhst und für die dieses Möbel nun mal nicht ausgelegt ist!"

„Na, gut", ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen, „dann bleibe ich eben."

„Sehr gut!", er schaute sie zufrieden an, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, „Hermine, wo ist Dein Zauberstab?"

„Noch auf der Krankenstation, Poppy hat ihn an sich genommen", auf Hermines Stirn zeigte sich eine kleine Falte.

„Ausgezeichnet, dann versuch doch bitte, mir auf irgendein beliebiges Körperteil ein Symbol Deiner Wahl zu zeichnen."

„So wie das Mahl hinter Harrys Ohr?", erkundigte sich Hermine und sie legte ihre Stirn in tiefere Falten.

„Genau, es ist auch völlig egal was es ist."

„Ohne Stab ist das aber nicht so einfach, außerdem fühle ich mich noch nicht besonders", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Aber genau darum geht es ja", Severus setzte sich auf den Bettrand, „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Du einen Zauberstab hattest, während Du die Zeichnung ausgeführt hast und außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es Dir auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht besonders gut gegangen ist."

Sie sah ihn einige Augenblicke nachdenklich an. Dann schloss sie die Augen und an den Falten auf ihrer Stirn und den kleinen Schweißtröpfen auf ihrer Oberlippe konnte man ihre Anspannung und Anstrengung ablesen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich fast unmerklich und kurz darauf zwickte es Severus empfindlich am Knie. Schnell zog er sein Hosenbein hinauf und sofort entdeckte er die kleine schwarze Schlange die seine Frau ihm gerade zukommen gelassen hatte.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Miss Granger!", war Severus anerkennender Kommentar, „Das bringen nicht viele Zauberer oder Hexen zustande!"

„Ich heute auch nicht mehr!", murmelte Hermine erschöpft und man sah ihr deutlich die Mühe an, die es sie gekostet hatte.

„Brauchst Du auch nicht mehr", Severus strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog ihr die Bettdecke über den Körper, „Bitte ruh Dich aus, ich komme auch gleich."

Kaum hatte er sich erhoben, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Doch bevor er sich der riesengroßen Verführung hingab, sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe zu legen, gab es noch das ein oder andere zu tun.


	18. Chapter 18

Täuschungen 18

Die Nacht war denkbar kurz gewesen, aber dafür so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte sich zwar nicht überwinden können, sie fest in seine Arme zu nehmen, aber es war schon ein großer Schritt nach vorne, ruhig ihrem Atem zu lauschen und ihre Gegenwart zu spüren. Nie war sein Schlaf entspannter und erholsamer, nie hatte er so sehr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, als wenn er ihr so nahe war.

Dennoch gönnte er sich diesen Genuss nur wenige Stunden, denn Erstens hatte er noch einige Briefe schreiben müssen und Zweitens gab es bis zum nächsten Treffen noch viel zu erledigen.

Seine erste Aufgabe führte ihn bereits bei Tagesanbruch in die Nähe von Oxford.

Ob Professor Mildred Jennings allerdings besonders erfreut über die frühe Störung war, wagte er trotz geringem emphatischem Einfühlungsvermögen stark zu bezweifeln, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war dafür einfach zu verschlafen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich hätte einige wichtige Fragen an Sie, die leider keinen Aufschub dulden."

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Professor Snape", gähnte die gewichtige Dozentin und knotete den Morgenmantel zu, „aber hat das nicht Zeit bis nach dem Frühstück?"

„Nein, bedauerlicher Weise nicht!", bei der Körperfülle der Professorin hatte er Sorge, dass das Frühstück fließend ins Mittagessen überging.

„Dann kommen Sie rein und warten Sie einen Augenblick in meinem Arbeitszimmer, denn Anziehen darf ich mich doch wohl noch?", sie schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick.

„Selbstverständlich", Severus verbeugte sich galant vor der Dame und begab sich in das recht chaotische Büro der Spezialistin für Alte Runen.

Glücklicherweise musste er nicht lange warten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten erschien Professor Jennings wieder und befestigte ihre langen schwarzen Haare in einem festen Knoten.

„Bevor ich mir Ihr Anliegen anhöre, Professor Snape, brauche ich aber unbedingt einen Tee, wollen Sie auch einen?"

„Gerne", nickte Severus und half ihr einen Sessel frei zu räumen, damit er sich setzen konnte, denn überall in diesem Raum lagen stapelweise Pergamente und Bücher herum, eine Ordnung war nicht zu erkennen, aber so wie er die Professorin kennengelernt hatte, gab es sie wohl irgendwo.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?", eröffnete Professor Jennings das Gespräch, nachdem sie genießend einen tiefen Schluck eines sehr starken Tees genossen hatte.

„Was wissen Sie über die Verwunschenen Berge von Sorilana?", eröffnete Severus das Gespräch.

Professor Jennings zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, und ihr verschlafenes Gesicht bekam urplötzlich etwas immens Wachsames. „So einiges, Professor Snape, aber Sie doch sicher auch, denn wenn ich recht informiert bin, war Ihre Frau gerade vor wenigen Wochen für eine große Forschungsreise dort unten", entgegnete sie unverbindlich.

„Das ist richtig, Madam", Severus musste innerlich grinsen, die Frau war wahrlich nicht dumm, „meine Frau war im Auftrag ihrer Universität dort, um Trankzutaten zu prüfen, die laut dem Ausrichter und Financier der Unternehmung, Slide Industries, helfen sollen das alte Rezept gegen den Vorläufer des Malariavirus zu finden. Denn das Volk, das man hinter dem mächtigen Zauberschutzwall vermutet, war dafür berühmt, vor Urzeiten einen solchen Trank brauen zu können."

„Pff!", entwich es Professor Jennings, während sie sich eine weitere Tasse Tee einschenkte, „wer´s glaubt!"

Severus Augenbraue schnellte ebenfalls empor, „Denken Sie nicht, dass dieses Volk einen solchen Trank brauen konnte?"

„Doch, sehr wahrscheinlich! Aber der Rest Ihrer Erklärung", sie schnaubte in ihren Tee, „ich bitte Sie, Professor!"

Er lehnte sich vor und fragte lauernd, „Sie meinen also, dass dies nicht der Grund für die Expedition war?"

„Natürlich nicht!", winkte Mildred Jennings verächtlich ab, „und Sie auch nicht, sonst wären Sie nicht hier! Also, legen Sie die Karten auf den Tisch, Snape: Wofür brauchen Sie mich wirklich?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte wissen, was Sie wissen!"

„Ich werde Ihnen gerne alles sagen, was ich weiß, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie wissen, Professor", lächelte Professor Jennings lieblich und ihre grauen Augen bohrten sich in seine.

Severus überlegte, wie viel er preisgeben konnte und sollte, als die Uhr im Zimmer sieben Mal schlug. Verdammt, Kingsley hatte ihm nur noch weitere 7 Stunden Zeit gegeben, er musste sich hier beeilen oder dafür sorgen, dass ein anderer die Unterlagen im Ministerium prüfte.

Seufzend griff er in seine Innentasche und zog ein einzelnes Blatt hervor.

„Ich habe hier eine Zeichnung, zu der ich gerne Ihre Meinung hören möchte", antwortete Severus. Es war die Kopie des Males, das Ginny Potter hinter Harrys Ohr gefunden hatte.

Professor Jennings, entfaltete das Blatt mit einem kleinen zufriedenen Grinsen, das aber schlagartig verschwand, als sie die Zeichnung erkannte.

„Sie kennen das Symbol?"

„Aber ja!"

„Meine Frau hat es Mister Potter hinter das rechte Ohr gezeichnet."

„Oh!", Professor Jennings klopfte sich anerkennend auf die Oberschenkel, „Wie passend!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: ‚Wie passend', Professor, denn das Zeichen bedeutet in unserer Sprache soviel wie ‚lauschen, hören, aufpassen', jedenfalls, soweit man das nach gut 6.000 Jahren noch sagen kann", sie funkelte ihn an, „Gibt es noch mehr Zeichnungen, die ihre Frau auf Mister Potter hinterlassen hat?"

„Vielleicht", ließ sich Severus alle Optionen offen. Er musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass diese gerissene Frau ihm nicht das Heft aus der Hand nahm, dafür war ein kleiner Angriff immer gut, „Wenn Sie so viel über die Verwunschenen Berge wissen und als ausgewiesene Fachfrau für Afrikanische Runen weit über die Landesgrenzen hinaus bekannt sind, warum waren Sie eigentlich nicht Teil dieser Expedition - denn ich gehe doch davon aus, dass Sie sich beworben haben, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich freundlich und nippte an seinem Tee.

Das runde Gesicht von Mildred Jennings verdüsterte sich drastisch und das Glitzern in ihren Augen nahm eindeutig zu, „Das hat unterschiedliche Gründe", knirschte sie.

„Ach, und die währen?", ließ Severus nicht locker.

„Nun, die ablehnende Begründung der Firma Slide verwies auf mein Körpergewicht", presste sie mit kaum verborgener Wut hervor.

„So? Wie charmant!", Severus stellte die Tasse wieder zurück auf den Unterteller, ließ die Professorin aber keinen Moment aus den Augen, „Und der wahre Beweggrund für die Absage?"

„Tja, das wird wohl mein allzu großes Misstrauen gegenüber Thomas Slide gewesen sein!"

„Wenn Sie Slide nicht trauen, warum wollten Sie dann seine Expedition unterstützen?", verstand Severus gerade nicht.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich diesen Menschen und sein Imperium unterstützen wollte? Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall unterstützen, ich wollte ihn kontrollieren!", stellte Professor Jennings energisch klar.

„Wobei, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Bei seinen Machenschaften der mächtigste Mann der Welt zu werden!", ihre Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

Severus schnappte innerlich nach Luft, hier war jemand, der Jeans Thesen teilte, ohne ihre Fakten zu kennen, er musste sich entscheiden und wie in alten Zeiten tat er das innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.

„Professor Jennings, dürfte ich bitte jemanden eine Nachricht über ihren Kamin zukommen lassen?"

„Aber sicher, Pergament und Feder liegen da und das Flohpulver ist in der runden Schale. Ich hole mir in der Zeit ein paar Scheiben Toast", nutzte Professor Jennings die unverhoffte Pause und eilte behände aus dem Raum.

Die kurze Nachricht in Minerva war schnell geschrieben und wenige Sekunden später in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwunden.

„Es gibt noch eine zweite Zeichnung", setzte er das Gespräch fort, als Professor Jennings mit einem sehr vollen Tablett auf dem sich Unmengen an Toast, Butter und Marmeladen stapelte, zurückkam. Er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, zog das zweite Blatt aus seiner Robe und reichte es ihr.

Dieses Mal war die Reaktion der Professorin noch ungewöhnlicher. Sie verschluckte sich und Severus glaubte schon, dass sie anstelle eines Tees, einen Eulenaugentrank genommen haben müsste, denn ihre Augen wurden riesengroß.

„Großer Gott!", keuchte sie, als sie wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam, „das ist ja unglaublich!" Dann sprang sie in einer ungeahnten Schnelligkeit auf und wühlte zielgerichtet in einem sehr wackeligen Stapel unterhalb der Stehlampe herum. Dass sie ihm dabei mit ihrem ausladenden Hinterteil dicht vor die Nase herumwackelte, versuchte er zu übersehen, was sich allerdings angesichts der Fülle als nicht so einfach gestaltete.

„Hier ist es!", triumphierte die Professorin nach einigem offensichtlich anstrengenden Kramen erfreut, als sie endlich ein schmales Büchlein in die Höhe hielt.

„Ach, Sie beschäftigen sich auch mit Muggelliteratur?", Severus konnte seine Enttäuschung nur schlecht verbergen, für Kindermärchenbücher hätte er nicht eine Professorin für Alte Runen aufsuchen müssen.

„Natürlich!", ließ sich Professor Jennings nicht in ihrer Begeisterung bremsen.

„Nun, ich kenne dieses Buch bereits, meine Schwiegermutter fand es kürzlich in unsere Bibliothek.

„Möglich, möglich", japste Professor Jennings und blätterte eilig Seite um Seite des Buches durch, dabei murmelte sie unverständliche Worte und beschwor Pergament und Feder herbei um sich eilig Notizen zu machen.

Sie hatte schon ein ganzes Blatt unter des Tränkemeisters ungeduldigem Blick gefüllt, als es an der Haustüre klopfte.

„Gehen Sie, Snape und sagen Sie allen, dass sie später wiederkommen sollen", scheuchte sie Severus kurz angebunden und ohne von dem Buch aufzuschauen.

Doch Severus, der dem Wunsch der Professorin nachkam, brauchte keinen abzuweisen, denn er fand seine etwas verdutzte Schwiegermutter vor der Türe vor.

„Severus, was tue ich hier im Morgenmantel und ohne Frühstück, anstatt in einer Stunde meinen ersten Patienten zu behandeln?", fragte diese Severus empört und schaute sich verwundert um, als der sie auch schon ins Haus zog.

„Ich brauche Dich, Jean. Deine Patienten können warten, Minerva wird ihnen wenn nötig ausrichten lassen, dass Du zu einem Notfall gerufen worden wärst."

Er schob seine Schwiegermutter durch den Flur ins Arbeitszimmer, wo Professor Jennings immer noch über dem Büchlein brütete, aber erstaunt den Blick hob, als Jean Granger vor ihr stand.

„Professor Mildred Jennings, das ist die Mutter meiner Frau, Dr. Jean Granger", stellte Severus die Damen einander vor, „Dr. Granger teilt ihre Einschätzung bezüglich der Firma Slide voll und ganz und hat einige interessante Thesen aus der Lektüre dieses Buches dort gezogen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass ein Austausch für beide Seiten hilfreich wäre."

„Sie haben das Buch auch?", fragte Jean überrascht, als sie erkannte, worin die Professorin so emsig arbeitete.

„Aber sicher, es ist von meiner Urgroßmutter, sie hat ihre wichtigsten Arbeiten immer als Sagen und Legenden getarnt. Sie war ein sehr vorsichtiger Mensch und der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass manche Geheimnisse auch solche bleiben sollten."

„Aber sie hat sie doch erforscht?", fragte Severus und übersah Jeans sehr selbstgefälligen Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte.

„Natürlich, sie war schrecklich neugierig, aber auch sehr klug, daher hat sie auch einige von diesen Rätseln gelöst."

„Hat sie auch das Geheimnis um die Verwunschenen Berge enträtselt?", erkundigte sich Jean sofort.

Professor Jennings schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Nein, leider nicht, sie war nicht die richtig."

„Oh, sie glauben auch an diese Prophezeiung?", Jean strahlte die Professorin aufgeregt an.

„Aber sicher!", nickte Professor Jennings, „sie ist der Schlüssel zu allem!"

„Das sehe ich auch so!", nickte Jean hochzufrieden und zog sich einen Hocker herbei den sie von einem mittleren Bücherstapel befreite.

„Möchten Sie auch einen Tee, Dr. Granger?", fiel der Hausherrin ihre Unhöflichkeit auf, wobei sie Severus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, „Ich hatte nämlich auch noch kein Frühstück, bevor mich ihr Schwiegersohn aus dem Bett geklingelt hat."

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, ohne Tee bin ich morgens nur ein halber Mensch!", seufzte Jean und schenkte Severus den gleichen vorwurfvollen Blick.

„Haben Sie schon herausgefunden, was das zweite Zeichen bedeutet?", wechselte Severus geschickt das Thema, während Professor Jennings Jean eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und den Toastberg näher zu sich zog.

„Es gibt zwei Zeichnungen?", fragte Jean verblüfft. Stimmte, sie war vor Harrys Geständnis gegangen, fiel Severus wieder ein.

„Ja, Mister Potter hatte noch an einem anderen Körperteil ein ähnliches Muster", gab er zu.

„An welchem eigentlich", erkundigte sich Professor Jennings und Jean schaute ihn ebenfalls sehr interessiert an.

„Das tut nichts zu Sache", versuchte Severus in einem Anflug von Solidarität die Intimsphäre von Hermines Freund zu retten.

„Doch, tut es!", widersprach Professor Jennings, „denn so wie das erste Zeichen, für ‚hören, lauschen, aufpassen', hinter Mister Potters Ohr zu finden war, so könnte auch der Fundort der zweiten Zeichnung wichtig sein.

„Sagen Sie mir erst, was es bedeutet", man sollte ihm immerhin nicht nachsagen, dass er es nicht wenigsten probiert hatte.

„Grundgütiger", um Professor Jennings Mundwinkel zuckte es, „ist das Körperteil so diskret?"

„Unbedingt!", nickte Severus ernst.

„Na dann!", gluckste sie und zusammen mit ihrem Lachen setzte sich auch ihr beeindruckender Vorbau in heftige Bewegungen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Notizen, „leider kann ich Ihnen noch nicht genau sagen, was es heißt, dafür müsste ich etwas Zeit haben, um unterschiedliche Quellen zu vergleichen, aber bis morgen sollte ich eine ungefähre Bedeutung ermittelt haben."

„In Ordnung!", nickte Severus, „aber jetzt, wo wir Ihnen gesagt haben, was wir wissen, möchten wir auch gerne an Ihrem Wissen teil haben."

„Ja, das ist wohl fair", Professor Jennings zückte ihren Zauberstab und beschwor eine große leuchtende Wand vor ihrem Schreibtisch herauf. Darauf erschien als erstes ein Luftbild der Verwunschenen Berge, was allerdings nicht sehr erquicklich war, denn es zeigte nur Nebel.

Jean griff in ihre Morgenrocktasche und zog ihr Brillenetui hervor, vielleicht hielt sie die Wolken für eine Sehstörung.

„Dieser Nebel hier ist das Einzige was man sieht, wenn man über die Region fliegt. Egal zu welcher Jahres- oder Tageszeit. Immer Nebel", erläuterte Professor Jennings.

„Dann sind das wohl eindeutig magische Wolken", murmelte Jean.

„Genau, und sie sind wohl der erste Muggel, der diesen Nebel überhaupt sieht, denn es liegt ein Bann für alle nichtmagischen Menschen auf diesem Gebiet, so ähnlich wie um das Ministerium oder auch um Hogwarts", sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der Schautafel und ein weiteres Bild erschien, dieses Mal aber ohne Nebel.

„So sieht es übrigens aus, wenn man die Bilder mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch bearbeitet. Eine gute Freundin von mir, Professor Imogen Hayling hat daran jahrelang getüftelt.

Severus trat nahe an die Tafel heran, um sich jede Kleinigkeit anzusehen. „Wie viele Menschen kennen dieses Verfahren?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", seufzte Professor Jennings, „die ich Ihnen schnell beantwortet hätte, bevor Imogen vor einem Jahr spurlos verschwand."

„Sie ist verschwunden?", auch Jean schien sofort Böses zu ahnen.

„Genau, und das mitsamt einem wichtigen Teil ihrer umfänglichen Forschung!", Professor Jennings schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, „das Ministerium hat alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, aber nichts, keine Spur, kein Hinweis, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Jean trat zu ihrem Schwiegersohn und studierte ebenfalls das gestochen scharfe Bild, „Es ist ein riesiges Fels- oder Bergplateau, das in weiten Teilen von dichtem Urwald umgeben ist", fasste sie ihre Eindrücke leise zusammen, „aber ich gehe davon aus, dass man nicht einfach darauf landen oder sich dorthin abseilen kann?"

„Nein, wurde alles schon versucht! Es gibt auch in der Luft eine unsichtbare, aber unglaublich feste Barriere".

„Und wie denken Sie, kommt man hindurch?"

„Tja, das ist die Frage aller Fragen!", Professor Jennings schwang wieder ihren Zauberstab, es erschienen etwa zwölf Felder, die sie nach und nach mit fünf Zeichnungen füllte, ähnlich denen, die Harry am Körper trug.

„Ich glaube, dass dies hier der Schlüssel ist", erklärte sie mit roten Wangen, „Das sind die Schriftzeichen aus dem Buch. Meine Urgroßmutter hat sie auf ihren Reisen damals schon gefunden und sorgsam kopiert."

„Wo hat sie sie denn genau gefunden?", fragte Jean und besah sich auch diese Bilder sehr eingehend.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen, darüber vermerkt sie nichts, aber vielleicht kann uns Ihre Frau da weiterhelfen." Professor Jennings sah Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Das wird sehr schwer werden, denn sie kann sich leider nicht daran erinnern überhaupt nach diesen Zeichen gesucht zu haben, geschweige denn, sie gefunden zu haben", seufzte er.

„Sie hat nicht danach gesucht und kann sich nicht erinnern?", Professor Jennings schaute ihn sorgenvoll an, „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass man sie dazu gezwungen hat und anschließend ihren Geist obliviatet hat?"

„Davon gehen wir zurzeit leider aus!", gab Severus zu.

„Oh, mein Gott, das ist ja schlimmer als ich befürchtet habe, dann hat Slide sein Ziel vielleicht bereits erreicht oder ist ganz nahe dran!" Professor Jennings Gesicht verlor jede Farbe und sie ließ sich schwer auf den ächzenden Sessel zurückfallen, bevor sie in brütendes Schweigen verfiel.

„Ähm, Professor?", versuchte Severus nach einigen Minuten die Denkpause abzukürzen, immerhin hatte er es eilig.

„Was?", schreckte diese etwas verwirrt aus ihren dunklen Gedanken.

„Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, was diese Zeichen bedeuten?"

„Die Zeichen?", Professor Jennings Kopf ruckte zur Bildtafel, „Ach ja, entschuldigen Sie, aber was Sie da berichten sind keine guten Nachrichten!" Tatsächlich? Zu dieser Überzeugung waren sie auch schon ohne die Runenexpertin gekommen!

„Nun", nahm Mildred Jennings den Faden wieder auf, „Die fünf bekannten bedeuten Folgendes:

Bewegung, gehen, fortschreiten

Hören, lauschen, aufpassen

Dunkel, Nacht, Finsternis

Sonne, Hell, Licht,

Leid, Schmerz, Qual", sie rieb sich die Augen, „Natürlich können auch Übersetzungsfehler drin sein, denn über Grammatik oder ähnliches, haben wir so gut wie keine Informationen."

Jean starrte die Übersetzungen an und murmelte dann, „Ich glaube das passt doch recht gut zu Hermines Berichten oder?", sie schaute Severus bekümmert an.

„Das sehe ich ähnlich", er presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie ganz weiß wurden „Meine Frau berichtete, dass die ganze Forschungsgruppe ständig umher gelaufen sei, dass sie aber nichts Bedeutendes gefunden hätte, die Slideleute dagegen bester Laune schienen. Sie klagte zusammen mit Mister Potter über eine andauernde Müdigkeit, die in dieser Art bei den anderen nicht vorkam. Außerdem war sie in einem körperlich sehr schlechten Zustand, als sie heimkam. Aber vor allem habe ich in ihrem Geist eine große, schwerwiegende Löschung bemerkt, ein sogenanntes grünes Wetterleuchten. Vielleicht wissen Sie was das bedeutet."

„Ja, leider, ich habe davon gelesen", nickte Professor Jennings.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass man sie durch die Vergiftung von Amos Carter geschickt zur Teilnahme an dieser Expedition gebracht hat, dass man sie dann systematisch unter irgendeinen Zauber oder Trank gesetzt hat, um sie in der Nacht zu Dingen zu zwingen, von denen die Suche nach diesen Zeichen höchstwahrscheinlich noch das Netteste war."

„Grundgütiger!", stammelte Professor Jennings, „das tut mir sehr leid!"

„Es wird demjenigen mehr als leid tun, der dafür Verantwortlich ist!", knirschte Severus.

„Professor, warum halten Sie 12 Felder vor?", erkundigte sich Jean und deutete auf die Tafel vor ihnen.

„Weil eines der wenigen Dinge, die wir über das Volk der Mkemeko ziemlich verlässlich wissen ist, dass ihre Heilige Zahl die 12 war. Sie hatten einen Rat aus 12 Weisen, die sie politisch regierten, sie hatten 12 Göttinnen, die sie anbeteten und sie hatten 12 Zauberer, die für die Entwicklung der legendären Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke zuständig waren. Außerdem nannten sie ihr Land ‚Das Zwölfte', was in ihrer Sprache Twiolog heißt, daher gehen wir davon aus, dass es sich um einen Zauberspruch aus 12 Komponenten handelt."

„Severus, waren es nicht 11 Frauen, die außer Hermine an der Forschungsreise teilgenommen haben?"

„Ja, das ist richtig, neun externe Wissenschaftlerinnen, eine Tränkemeisterin von Slide eine Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin und die Vertreterin der Universität von Edinbrugh."

„Aha!", Jean nickte bestätigt. Dann widmete sie sich wieder der Tafel.

„Sie meinen also", rekapitulierte sie an Professor Jennings gewandt, „dass man 12 Zeichen finden kann, die, wenn die richtige Person sie korrekt zusammensetzt einen Zugang zu ihrem Land ermöglicht."

„So in etwa, aber wir wissen auch, dass das Finden schon mal nicht so einfach ist, sonst wüssten wir auch die restlichen Zeichen bereits und ich persönlich zweifle sehr daran, dass der Spruch alleine schon reicht."

„Ein Volk, das für seine Tränke berühmt war, wird seinen Schutzbann garantiert noch mit einem speziellen Trank und wirkungsvollen, abschreckenden Flüchen gesichert haben!", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Das denke ich auch, alles andere wäre zu einfach."

„Auch da passt meine Tochter ja recht gut ins Bild!", überlegte Jean, „sie verfügt über Kompetenzen in Tränkekunde und Zauberkunst."

„Außerdem", ergänzte Professor Jennings wohlwollend, „ist sie für ihr logisches Denkvermögen bekannt und gilt als äußerst machtvolle Hexe."

„Und die restlichen Expertinnen", war sich Severus sicher, „konnten sie bei auftretenden Unsicherheiten gut unterstützen!"

„Professor Snape!", Jennings sprang vom Sessel auf und fegte die Toastkrümmel von ihrem Umhang, „Sie müssen herausbekommen, was sich in dem grünen Wetterleuchten verbirgt! Anderenfalls wissen wir nicht, was in Afrika wirklich geschehen ist!"

„Ich hatte es befürchtet!", seufzte Severus. Er sammelte sich kurz, blickte dann Professor Jennings an, die wie ein monströser Rachengel mit auf den Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihm stand, und bat sie eindringlich, „Von Ihnen brauche ich so schnell wie möglich die Übersetzung, schaffen Sie das bis heute Abend um 20:00 Uhr?"

„Wenn ich meine Vorlesung heute Mittag absage, müsste das hinzubekommen sein", nickte sie.

„Gut! Kommen Sie nach Hogwarts in die Kerker, wir erwarten Sie dort."

Er wand sich seiner Schwiegermutter zu, die sich ein weiteres Toaststück geschnappt hatte und darauf gedankenverloren herumkaute während sie sich erneut die Zeichen mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah, „Jean, bitte lass Dir von Hermine die Zutatenliste geben und alle Aufzeichnungen der Reise, vielleicht finden wir dort ja einen Hinweis auf den Trank oder auf weitere Zeichen."

„Ich habe eine wichtige OP in weniger als einer halben Stunde und habe mich noch nicht einmal angezogen, außerdem sollte ich doch noch die Bibliothek weiter durchforschen."

„Nun gut, dann bringe ich Dich schnell nach Hause und bitte Hermine selbst darum", seufzte ihr Schwiegersohn und blickte unwillig auf seine Taschenuhr. Verdammt, es war schon fast 8:00 Uhr.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie durch den Kamin gehen", bot Professor Jennings Jean an.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", Jean lächelte die Professorin freundlich an, „aber ich bräuchte auch noch Kopien von der Bedeutung der Schriftzeichen und am besten auch von den Zeichen selbst, geht das?"

„Das ist kein Problem", meinte diese, zückte ihren Zauberstab und wenige Sekunden später hatte Jean einen kleinen Stapel Papier in der Hand.

„Ausgezeichnet!", freute sich Hermines Mutter, „Aber ich hätte da auch noch eine Frage."

„Und die wäre?"

„Wissen Sie, woran Slides Mutter in Afrika gestorben ist?"

„Nein, aber wenn ich raten müsste", Professor Jennings Augen sprühten wieder Funken, „würde ich auf einen Fluch oder sonst einen Abwehrzauber tippen!"

„Das wäre auch meine Vermutung gewesen!", die beiden Frauen schauten sich verstehend an, dann schüttelte Jean Professor Jennings Hand und warf wie eine erfahrene Hexe eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin um schneller in den grünen Flammen zu verschwinden, wie man Kieferorthopädin sagen konnte.

„Ihre Schwiegermutter ist eine äußerst patente Frau!", war Professor Jennings Urteil, als das Glimmen erlosch.

„Ganz meine Meinung!", stimmte ihr Severus zu und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls zügig, ihm saß die Zeit im Nacken.


	19. Chapter 19

Täuschungen 19

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge, aber das war ja immer so, wenn man jede Minute wie eine Kostbarkeit festhalten wollte.

Nachdem er Hermine ebenfalls eine kurze Mitteilung mit der Bitte zukommen gelassen hatte, falls sie sich wohl genug fühlen sollte, ihren Abschlussbericht bereitzulegen, verbrachte er fast den ganzen restlichen Tag im Ministerium, bevor leider gegen 15:00 Uhr Kingsleys Sekretärin kam und mit einem bedauernden Blick die Akten mit einem einzigen Zauberstabwisch verschwinden ließ. Gerne hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, aber er war auch nicht unzufrieden mit dem, was er herausgefunden hatte.

Mehr Zeit hätte er auch gerne für seine Familie gehabt, denn wie am Abend zuvor kamen seine Kinder viel zu kurz. Sogar Eileen beschwerte sich, „Dad, wir haben Dich den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen und auch jetzt hast Du keine Geduld uns in Ruhe eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorzulesen!"

„Das ist richtig", seufzte ihr Vater schuldbewusst, „aber es ist so schrecklich viel zu tun", und schon wieder zuckte seine Hand nach seiner Taschenuhr.

„Wenigstens ist Mum wieder da!", warf Sera gähnend ein und krabbelte kurz übers Bett um ihrem Vater einen dicken, feuchten Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben. Dann kuschelte sie sich in die Kissen und war keine zwei Sekunden später eingeschlafen. Immer wieder erstaunlich, wie Severus fand. Als er sich die Wange mit seinem Taschentuch trocken gewischt und Seras Bettdecke festgesteckt hatte, schaute ihn Eileens aber immer noch voller Unmut an.

„Es sind wirklich äußerst wichtige Dinge, Tochter", versuchte er es erneut und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante, „Angelegenheiten die leider keinen Aufschub dulden."

„Aber Mum geht es immer noch nicht so richtig gut, sie hat den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen und selbst da hatte sie keine Zeit für uns, weil sie entweder zu müde war oder irgendwelche Akten studieren musste!", Eileen war wirklich ärgerlich, sie überkreuzte sogar ihre Arme vor der Brust und schob ihre Unterlippe vor. Ungewöhnlich! Wo doch normaler Weise sie diejenige war, die Verständnis für die Belange der Erwachsenen hatte.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", erkundigte sich daher Severus mit gefurchter Stirn bei seiner Ältesten.

„Weiß nicht!", schmollte Eileen und funkelte ihren Vater an, „Erzähl Du es mir, Dad!"

„Was meinst Du denn genau?", fragte er, obwohl er schon mehr als eine Ahnung hatte, was Eileen wissen wollte.

„Was ist mit Mum und warum haltet Ihr dauernd Besprechungen ab und warum streiten sich Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry wegen Euch?"

„Woher weißt Du, dass sich die Potters streiten?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Albus hat es heute Nachmittag erzählt", grummelte Eileen und ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich so eng zusammen, dass sie sich fast berührten „er sagt, seine Eltern hätten sich die halbe Nacht über irgendwelche Dinge, die in Afrika geschehen sind fürchterlich gezankt und dann hat Onkel Harry auf dem Sofa geschlafen und Tante Ginny hatte morgens beim Frühstücken ganz rote Augen."

Severus schaute seine unglückliche Tochter lange an, wie sollte er ihr nur diese furchtbare Geschichte erklären, ohne den eigentlichen Grund für den ganzen Schlamassel zu verraten.

„Eileen", probierte er es, „Menschen streiten sich schon mal, das kommt vor und ist meistens nicht weiter schlimm. Auch auf Sofas zu schlafen ist nicht sehr dramatisch, wenn denn das Sofa nicht zu unbequem ist. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es nur so, dass Mister Potter schnarcht, und Tante Ginny endlich mal ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Ich versprech Dir, das die zwei sich wieder vertragen!"

„Und was habt Ihr damit zutun?", ließ sie nicht locker.

Severus hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um eine ausweichende Erklärung abzugeben, doch er wurde von einem kleinen Räuspern unterbrochen. Als er sich überrascht umdrehte, sah er seine Frau mit schwachem Lächeln im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen.

„Dein Dad hat gar nichts damit zu tun, mein Schatz", meinte Hermine leise und kam näher, „denn wie Du weißt, ist Dein Vater immer völlig unschuldig und ich leider an allem und jedem schuld! Ergo bin ich natürlich auch allein der Grund, warum sich die Potters streiten."

„Die ganze Streiterei in letzter Zeit macht mir aber Angst!", wisperte Eileen, wobei sich ihr finsterer Blick beim Anblick ihrer Mutter schon um einige Grade aufgehellt hatte.

„Kann ich gut verstehen!", bestätigte Hermine aus tiefstem Herzen, setzte sich auf die andere Bettkante und nahm ihre Tochter fest in ihre Arme, „aber manchmal muss man streiten, um Dinge klarer zu sehen und es ist immer besser die Sachen offen anzusprechen und auszudiskutieren, als sie totzuschweigen!", flüsterte sie in Eileens Ohr.

„Wenn das so ist, sagst Du mir dann auch endlich, was mit Dir los ist?", bat Eileen leise.

„Ach, meine Große", lächelte Hermine, ihre Tochter war wirklich clever, „Es ist nichts Schlimmes und Madam Pomfreys Tränke schmecken zwar widerlich, aber sie helfen", antwortete sie und gab Eileen einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Wogegen helfen die denn nun?", Eileen war ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich, sie gab auch niemals auf.

„Gegen Übelkeit und Schwindel und gegen diese blöde Müdigkeit, mein Schatz", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

Eileen ließ diese Informationen einen Augenblick sacken, dann wurden aber ihre schwarzen Augen groß und größer und sie rückte entschlossen von Hermine ab, als ihr ein unglaublicher Gedanke in den Sinn kam, „Bekommst Du etwa auch ein Kind, Mum, so wie Tante Ginny?"

Ihre Eltern tauschten einen schnellen Blick, bevor Hermine langsam nickte, „Ja, mein Schatz, auch ich bekomme im nächsten Frühjahr ein Kind."

„Echt?", staunte Eileen und sie starrte ihre Mutter ganz aufgeregt an.

„Ja, echt!", lächelte Hermine, „Aber es soll noch keiner wissen, daher müssen wir Dich bitten, es noch niemandem zu verraten. Auch Sera nicht."

„Warum denn nicht?", hakte Eileen misstrauisch nach.

„Weil wir alle damit überraschen wollen!", sprang Severus ein, als er Hermines hilfesuchenden Blick auffing, „und Du weißt genau, dass Deine Schwester kein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann!" Allerdings, nicht einmal drei Minuten lang!

„O.K. Aber wann sagt Ihr es dann? Etwa zu Deinem Geburtstag, Mum?", fragte Eileen begeistert und rechnete schon in Gedanken aus, wie lange es noch bis zum 19. September wäre.

„Vielleicht. Aber besser wäre noch zu Halloween", überlegte Hermine, „und weißt Du was, das könntest Du dann gut für uns übernehmen."

„Oh…", freute sich Eileen und ihre Wangen färbten sich vor Aufregung rot.

Anscheinend war die Aussicht auf ein neues Geschwisterkind so phänomenal, dass Eileen sogar für den Augenblick vergaß nach dem Grund für die ganzen Besprechungen zu fragen. Aber da machten sich beide nichts vor, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre schlaue Tochter dieses Thema wieder aufgreifen würde.

Daher nutzte Severus aufatmend die Gunst des Augenblicks, stand auf, richtete seine Weste und verlangte resolut „So, und jetzt wird endlich geschlafen!"

Er gab Hermine ein Zeichen ihm schnell ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

Doch so einfach ließ Eileen ihre Mutter natürlich nicht weg und so dauerte es schon noch eine kleine Weile, bis Hermine leise die Türe des Kinderzimmers hinter sich schließen konnte.

Severus wartete schon ungeduldig auf sie, „Und, was denkt sie über ein weiteres Geschwisterkind?"

„Sie findet es „der absolute Wahnsinn", lächelte Hermine und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ja, in der Tat!", seufzte Severus und trat näher zu ihr hin, „Und wie geht es Dir nun? Besser?", fragte ihr Mann und musterte sie gründlich, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren zwar schwächer, aber immer noch da, sonst sah sie aber etwas gesünder aus. Gut! Außerdem trug sie immer noch Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel, also hatte sie wirklich Poppys Rat befolgt und den Tag über im Bett verbracht. Sehr gut!

Hermine seufzte leise und sah ihren Mann interessiert an, als er etwas zögerlich, aber immerhin, noch etwas näher an sie heran trat. „Ja und Nein", antwortete sie leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Bitte etwas genauer, Miss Granger!", verlangte Severus und hätte gerne sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel abgelegt, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.

„Die Übelkeit und der Schwindel sind weg, aber meine Kondition ist desolat, Professor!"

„Dann sollten Sie sich nicht übernehmen und wieder ins Bett gehen!", schlug Severus vor und wollte sie schon auf seine Arme heben.

„Auf keinen Fall", Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „ich will dabei sein und wissen, was es Neues gibt, außerdem habe ich auch ganz interessante Informationen!"

„Oh, sehr gut!", Severus hob sie trotzdem hoch, „aber wenn Du schon nicht ins Bett willst, dann musst Du eben wieder die Couch nehmen!"

„Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit mich alle paar Tage umherzutragen?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei ihrem Mann.

„Vielleicht", brummte der ausweichend. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge geschmiegt hatte und sein blödes Herz genoss ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals.

„So? Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen!", schnurrte Hermine leise. Ganz klar, sein Herz hatte sein Urteil über Schuld und Unschuld schon längst getroffen.

Kaum hatte er seine Frau auf das Sofa verfrachtet und ihr ihre Decke gereicht, als es auch schon klopfte. Es war Jean, die ein großes Gemälde schleppte.

„Guten Abend zusammen, schlafen die Mädchen schon?", wollte sie wissen und hiefte das Bild auf einen Sessel. Es war leer, nur sanfte, grüne Weiden erstreckten sich auf der Leinwand, „Minerva hat es mir in die Hände gedrückt, denn Professor Dumbledore will später auch kommen, aber er hat noch außerhalb zu tun. Minerva verspätet sich ebenfalls einige Minuten, es kam noch eine wichtige Eileule an", erklärte sie, als sie Severus fragenden Blick sah.

„Wie geht es Dir, mein Schatz?", auch ihre Mutter beäugte Hermine kritisch, nachdem sie ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte, „Poppy ist recht zufrieden, wie ich von Minerva hörte."

„Ja, aber erst, nachdem sie mich unglaublich zur Schnecke gemacht hat!", knirschte Hermine beschämt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Hast Du verdient!", war Jeans mitleidsloser Kommentar.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Hermine seufzend zu und nahm gerne einen der Becher Tee, die Severus Jean und ihr entgegenhielt.

Als alle mit Tee versorgt waren, atmete er tief durch, „Es ist gut, dass Du die Erste bist, Jean, denn bevor die anderen kommen, muss ich mit Euch noch etwas besprechen", sagte er und schaute Hermine ernst an. Er lief einige Schritte vor dem Kamin auf und ab, dann drehte er sich zum Sofa um, „Hermine, ich habe Dir von den Löschungen in Deinem Gedächtnis erzählt."

„Du meinst das, was Du das grüne Wetterleuchten nennst?", nickte Hermine und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Sehr richtig!", Severus schöpfte erneut tief Atem, „Ich halte es für unabdingbar, dass ich versuche diese Erinnerungen zurückzuholen."

„Geht das denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, aber es nicht einfach und ist sicherlich alles andere als angenehm", nickte Severus finster.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Jean zweifelnd.

„Unbedingt!", antwortete er seiner Schwiegermutter, dann fixierte er Hermine mit seinem Adlerblick, „Was denkst Du?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Severus", war ihre ausweichende Antwort, aber in ihren Augen war deutlich Angst zu lesen.

Severus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und nahm sein Auf und Ab wieder auf, dabei versuchte er zu erklären, „Es sind sicherlich schlimme Dinge dort verborgen und ich möchte nichts lieber, als Dir das zu ersparen, Hermine, aber ich weiß auch, dass es leider nicht mehr lange dauern wird und dieses typische unbestimmte Gefühl wird sich bei Dir einstellen und sich immer häufiger und weiter in Dir ausbreiten. Grünes Wetterleuchten ist tückisch. Du wirst Albträume bekommen und vielleicht Schwermütig werden und Du weißt genau, wo das hinführen kann."

„Severus, denk auch an das Kind", mahnte Jean leise.

„Natürlich denke ich an das Kind, aber ich denke auch an Ihre Gesundheit!", seufzte ihr Schwiegersohn, „und ich weiß mir sonst keinen Rat, um die psychischen Folgen zu verhindern und zudem an diese Informationen zu gelangen!"

„Vielleicht solltest Du dann noch einige Wochen oder besser einige Monate warten!", versuchte Jean es erneut.

„Das halte ich nicht für klug!", war sich Severus sicher, „Ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, einfach schnell genauer wissen zu müssen, was dort passiert ist, ob es z.B. Slide schon mit Hermines Hilfe gelungen ist das Geheimnis zu lüften oder wie viel noch fehlt."

Er blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich will auch endlich Klarheit haben und wissen wer Dir das angetan hat! Diese Menschen müssen gestoppt werden und sie müssen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden für das, was sie getan haben!"

„Oh, Severus…", Jean sah ihn mit angstvollem Blick an.

„Wann willst Du es tun?", meldete sich Hermine mit seltsam dünner Stimme.

„Bald", seufzte Severus und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa, ihr Gesicht war so weiß, wie die Wand.

„Gut, dann tue es so schnell als möglich, denn die Albträume haben schon begonnen!"

„Was?", rief Severus entsetzt, „Davon hast Du mir gar nichts erzählt!"

„Wann denn auch?", zuckte Hermine schwach mit den Schultern und Severus nahm sein Auf und Ab wieder auf.

„Von was hast Du geträumt?", fragte er schließlich und setzte sich wieder zu ihr auf die Couch.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, „es sind keine Bilder, es sind nur Stimmen und Gefühle. Die Träume zerrinnen mir sobald ich aufwache wie Sand zwischen den Händen, nur das furchtbar beklemmende Gefühl von Leid, Schmerz und Angst, das bleibt wie der kalte Schweiß auf meinem Körper, noch stundenlang kleben."

Er wechselte mit seiner Schwiegermutter einen entschlossenen Blick, „Dann machen wir es noch diese Woche, kannst Du dann hierbleiben Jean?"

„Natürlich, wenn Ihr mich braucht, bleibe ich", nickte sie fest, „Aber ich möchte auch, dass Ihr vorher mit Madam Pomfrey sprecht, Severus!"

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor", nickte er.

„Und ich werde Henry heute noch eine SMS schreiben, dass er seinen Aufenthalt abbrechen muss, ich finde, wir brauchen ihn hier genau so nötig, wie die Armen in den Slums von Buenos Aires", beschloss Jean und begann in ihrer Handtasche herum zu kramen.

„Du wirst die SMS erst in London schreiben können, Mum", erinnerte sie Hermine an die Unmöglichkeit in Hogwarts irgendwelche elektronischen Geräte benutzen zu können.

„Ach, ja, das vergess ich immer wieder!", Jean schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Die Wohnzimmeruhr schlug acht Mal und pünktlich trudelten Mister Weasley und die Potters ein.

Ron stürzte sich sofort mit Begeisterung auf die Reste des Abendbrotes, die Hermine extra für ihn zurückgehalten hatte.

Als nächstes kamen Kingsley und Minerva, dicht gefolgt von der schwergewichtigen Expertin für Alte Runen.

„Meine Damen und Herren", räusperte sich Severus, als er die verwunderten Blicke der anderen wahrnahm, „die meisten von Ihnen und Euch kennen vielleicht Professor Mildred Jennings, sie lehrt Alte Runen in Oxford und hat einige interessante Thesen zu unserem Problem, sie wird sie Ihnen sicherlich gerne erläutern. In dieser Zeit würde ich gerne kurz mit Ihnen Misses Potter unter vier Augen sprechen".

Verwundert schaute Ginny ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer an, mit einem fragenden Blick auf ihren Mann und Hermine, die aber beide nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckten, folgte sie ihm zögernd in sein Büro.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich", bat er Misses Potter und verwandelte den harten Besucherstuhl wieder in ein wesentlich komfortableres Exemplar. Als Ginny Platz genommen hatte und ihn neugierig ansah, musste er aber erst ein paar Schritte vor seinem Kamin auf und ab marschieren, denn er hatte dieses Gespräch ganz spontan erbeten, als er Ginnys unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

„Er hat es Ihnen erzählt, nicht wahr?", eröffnete er dann etwas unvermittelt.

„Was?", fragte Ginny, „das mit dem zweiten Zeichen?"

„Richtig."

„Ja, das hat er mir erzählt", schnaubte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Bei Merlin, heute hatte er aber genug unglückliche Frauen zu trösten.

„Und ich entnehme Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und Ihrer Antwort, dass Sie über diese Tatsache ziemlich wütend sind."

„Nein, ich bin nicht wütend", Ginny stand vom Stuhl auf und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „wenn ich nur wütend wäre, käme ich damit ganz gut klar, Severus, aber leider bin ich nicht nur wütend, sondern vor allem maßlos enttäuscht und ich bin schrecklich verstört und weiß echt nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll!"

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen und sie ließ den Kopf hängen um schließlich ihr Gesicht leise schluchzend in ihren Händen zu bergen.

Severus trat einen kleinen Schritt zu ihr heran und legte unsicher und etwas ungeschickt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ginny zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen und hob den Blick, „Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber…"

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, Ginny", versuchte sie Severus zu beruhigen und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „ich kann mich sehr gut in Sie hineinversetzen, vielleicht verstehen Sie dann auch – im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann – meine Reaktion auf die Geständnisse meiner Frau."

„Ja, das tue ich", nickte Ginny und spielte mit dem Saum seines Taschentuches.

„Und bedenken Sie, dass Sie sich viel besser halten, als ich es getan habe, immerhin haben sie nicht etliche Tage vor der Kloschüssel verbracht", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Doch habe ich, nur wegen etwas anderem, wie Sie wissen!", gelang Ginny ein sehr schmales Lächeln.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und auch an seinem Mundwinkel zuckte ein kleines Grinsen. Dann räusperte er sich und sein Blick wurde wieder ernst, „Ginny, ich habe Professor Jennings heute morgen besucht, weil sie weiß, was die Zeichen bedeuten. Das Mahl hinter dem Ohr ihres Mannes heißt soviel wie ‚hören, lauschen, aufpassen', daher nehme ich an, dass der Fundort des zweiten Mahles, ebenfalls nicht unbedacht gewählt wurde", er zuckte kurz mit seiner linken Augenbraue, bevor er zum wirklich Wichtigen kam, „Außerdem habe ich vorhin mit Hermine besprochen, dass wir die Löschungen soweit es geht wieder herstellen müssen."

„Ist das möglich?", erkundigte sich Ginny sogleich, „ und wird das ihrem Kind nicht schaden?"

„Ja, es ist möglich, ich habe vor einigen Jahren einen speziellen Trank entwickelt und natürlich werden wir uns vorher ausführlich mit Madam Pomfrey beraten."

Ginny nickte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, ihr Blick war auf das weiße Stofftaschentuch in ihrer Hand gerichtet „Severus, das mit dem Zeichen, das ist es nicht allein."

„Dass hatte ich auch nicht gedacht."

„Viel, viel schlimmer fand ich seine Erinnerungen."

„Hm! Verständlich!", befand Severus.

„Und wenn ich mir auch vollkommen sicher bin, dass er mich von Herzen liebt und mich bisher noch nie betrogen hat, dann war es doch unglaublich schockierend ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen", sie schöpfte tief Atem, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Nein, ich will ehrlich Ihnen gegenüber sein, das Schlimmste war, ihn mit Hermine zusammen zu sehen!"

„Auch diesen Eindruck kann ich nur bestätigen!", murmelte Severus und ein empfindlicher Stich ging durch seine Brust, als er an die Szenen aus Hermines Gedächtnis dachte. „Ohne Trank hätte ich ihrem Gemahl höchstwahrscheinlich den Hals herumgedreht und das vollkommen ohne Magie!"

„Ja... Und sie denken, dass dies alles einem Plan folgt?", fragte Ginny ungläubig und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„In der Tat! Mit jeder Stunde und mit jeder Information die ich bekomme, immer mehr", war sich Severus sicher und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Aber was soll es denn für einen Sinn haben, soviel Leid, Streit und Misstrauen über uns alle zu bringen, wenn es doch nur um dieses Volk hinter dem Zauberwall ging?", verstand Ginny nicht.

„Hm", überlegte Severus, „vielleicht kann uns da ebenfalls Professor Jennings weiterhelfen, denn eines der Zeichen, die ihr aus dem Muggelbuch bekannt waren, bedeutet soviel wie „Leid, Schmerz oder Qual."

Er schob den Stuhl entschlossen nach hinten und sah Ginny auffordernd an, „Kommen Sie, Misses Potter, lassen Sie uns nicht länger klagen, sondern es uns herausfinden!", dann hielt er inne und blitzte sie an, „Sollte allerdings dabei herauskommen, dass weder Slide noch sonst ein anderer etwas damit zu tun hatte, sondern das Ganze nur eine geschickte Tarnung für eine simple Affäre war, dann rächen wir uns beide auf grausame Art und tun es ihnen gleich."

„Aber Professor, ich steh doch gar nicht auf Sie!", entsetzte sich Ginny, aber auch in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, man muss Opfer bringen, Misses Potter!", entgegnete Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na gut", murmelte Ginny, als er ihr die Türe aufhielt, „es könnte ja auch wirklich schlimmer kommen!"


	20. Chapter 20

Täuschungen 20 Erkenntnisse

Als Severus mit Ginny wieder zurück in seine Räume kam, gerieten sie gerade in eine heftige Diskussion, die wohl der Bericht von Professor Jennings ausgelöst hatte. Jedenfalls schloss er das aus dem puteroten Gesicht von Mister Potter, dem ungläubigen von Minerva und dem breit grinsenden von Mister Weasley.

„Sehr schön, Professor Jennings, Sie haben also schon ihre Thesen eingeleitet", war Severus erfreut und warf einen Blick auf die Notizwand, die Hermine wieder erstehen gelassen hatte, „haben Sie heraus finden können, was das Zeichen bedeutet?"

„Ja", nickte die Expertin für alte Runen und wies auf ihre Projektionswand, die direkt neben der anderen Tafel leuchtet, „ich wollte es gerade erklären, aber der Fundort hatte für einige Nachfragen gesorgt", sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf Mister Potter, „es bedeutet passender Weise ‚Begehren, Geilheit, Verlangen'."

Severus Reaktion war ein leises Grunzen und auch von den anderen waren überraschte Ausrufe zu hören, Mister Potters Gesichtsfarbe intensivierte sich noch um einige Grade und Hermine schloss für einen Augenblick ergeben die Augen.

„Gut", fasste sich Hogwarts Tränkemeister schnell wieder und fixierte Harry mit kühlem Blick, „Mister Potter gibt es noch weitere Mahle an ihrem Körper?"

„Nein!", zischte dieser zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch.

„Sind Sie sicher? Wir könnten es hier und jetzt gerne überprüfen", bot Severus an.

„Nein, verdammt!", platzte Harry mit bebender Stimme heraus und funkelte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer wütend an.

„Ich hätte trotzdem gerne, dass Hermine einen Diagnosezauber spricht. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

„Hm, Diagnosezauber, ja, das ist o.K.!", gab Harry nach, er hatte wohl schon vor seinem inneren Auge einen öffentlichen Striptease gesehen.

Hermine war die ganze Situation ebenfalls sichtlich unangenehm, trotzdem zückte sie ihren Stab und schwang ihn unter leisem Gemurmel dreimal über ihren Freund. Ein grüner Schimmer umhüllte daraufhin Mister Potter und nur an seinem Ohr und an seinem Schritt ging der Schimmer ins rote über.

„Offensichtlich gibt es keine weiteren mysteriösen Zeichen an ihrem Körper", meinte Severus süffisant, „außer den bereits gefundenen. Aber", er drehte sich zu Hermine herum, „vielleicht hast Du ja nicht nur auf Mister Potters Körper Hinweise hinterlassen, sondern auch auf Deinem!"

Hermine schaute ihn erst etwas überrascht an, dann nickte sie langsam, „Das wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich. Aber mir ist noch nichts dergleichen aufgefallen und Dir doch auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, aber weder Du, noch ich haben danach gesucht", meinte er trocken und vermied es Mister Potter anzuschauen, dessen Schnauben er gekonnt überhörte, „also sollten wir uns lieber verlässlicheren Methoden bedienen. Kannst Du den Spruch auch über Dich selbst sprechen oder soll das jemand anderes übernehmen?"

„Ich glaube, dass geht auch so", meinte Hermine, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sich und wiederholte die Bewegungen, die ihren Körper ebenfalls in einen leichten grünlichen Schimmer hüllte, allerdings war er wesentlich bläulicher als der von Harry. Er musste sie später fragen, was das bedeutete. Aber im Augenblick gab es etwas viel Dringlicheres, denn was alle den Atem anhalten ließ, waren die drei roten Stellen die sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht, auf ihrem Hinterkopf und an ihrer rechten Hand abzeichneten.

„Tja, wer hat denn hier nicht richtig hingesehen?", konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen Severus zuzuraunen, als alle etwas näher an Hermine herantraten.

Severus schenkte auch diesem Kommentar keine Beachtung, sondern schwang schnell seinen Stab, um mit einem Wisch Hermines Haarmähne in eine blankpolierte Glatze zu verwandeln.

„He!", rief seine Frau entsetzt und strich mit ihren Händen geschockt über ihren kahlen Schädel.

„Keine Sorge, wie Du weißt, liebe ich Dein Haar!", beruhigte sie Severus und drehte ihren Kopf behutsam ins Licht.

„Oh, hier hinten ist es!", freute sich Professor Jennings ganz aufgeregt und sprach geschwind einen Kopierzauber über die kleine schwarze Zeichnung auf Hermines Hinterkopf, „Jetzt das nächste!"

„Nein, erst will ich meine Haare wieder haben!", verlangte Hermine vehement und atmete erst wieder auf, als Severus ihren braunen Schopf neu wachsen lies.

„Ich will ja nicht, dass Du Dich erkältest!", murmelte er freundlich, dann winkte Severus seine Schwiegermutter heran und deutete auf Hermines Mund „Jean, ich glaube das hier ist Dein Ressort!"

Schnell hatte Jean ihre Brille aufgesetzt und aus ihrer Handtasche einen kleinen metallenen Mundspiegel gefischt, so etwas hatte anscheinend jeder gute Zahnarzt stets griffbereit, „Ich brauche aber deutlich mehr Licht", befand sie und als Ron geflissentlich seinen hell erleuchteten Zauberstab näher hielt, öffnete Hermine sogleich ihren Mund und ihre Mutter brauchte auch nicht lange um das Mal zu finden. „Es ist hier oben auf der Gaumenplatte, aber so klein, dass ich es vielleicht bei einer Routineuntersuchung übersehen hätte", meinte sie und ergänzte zufrieden, „Aber Deine Zähne, mein Schatz, sind in allerbester Ordnung!"

„Danke Mum", konnte Hermine nur noch rasch sagen, bevor Professor Jennings schon begann mit Hilfe des Muggelzahnarztwerkzeuges und eines Kopierzaubers die Zeichnung zu sichern.

„So, jetzt noch das letzte!", die Wangen von Professor Jennings glühten bereits vor Eifer.

Na, auf den Ort hätten sie auch ohne Diagnosezauber kommen können, dachte Severus, als Hermine ihren Ring abstreifte und auf die Tischplatte legte. Dann tippte sie mit ihrem Stab leicht gegen den Reif, schloss ihre Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ein ähnliches Symbol wie die bereits zuvor gefundenen vom Ring aus an die Wand projiziert. Es war ein leichtes, dieses Zeichen zu kopieren.

„Sie können mein Büro benutzten Professor, damit Sie in Ruhe die Zeichen bestimmen können", bot Severus der Expertin an, die daraufhin sogleich mit ihrer schweren Aktentasche und den drei Kopien im Arbeitszimmer des Tränkemeisters verschwand.

„So", Severus rieb sich die Hände, er war bis jetzt äußerst zufrieden mit dem Verlauf dieser Besprechung, „Ich denke, Professor Jennings ist nun eine Weile beschäftigt und wir haben somit Zeit unsere anderen Erkenntnisse zusammenzutragen", er blickte sich um, „Wer möchte beginnen?"

„Ich!", Ronald Weasley sprang auf, „denn ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben, Kathrin hat heute Geburtstag und ich habe sie zum Essen eingeladen." Er grinste über seine sommersprossenübersäten Wangen.

„Ginny und ich haben noch mal mit der Hauselfe gesprochen und sie hat uns gerne ihre Erinnerung ausgehändigt", begann er, „wir sind dann ins Ministerium und haben diese Erinnerungen auf alle gängigen Zauber hin überprüft, „sein Blick schnellte zu Hermine herüber und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „wir konnten nichts finden."

„Soll das heißen, dass sie weder einen Zauber, noch einen Trank nachweisen konnten?", fragte Severus bestürzt nach.

„Sehr richtig, Professor", antwortete Ron, „und jeder normale Auror hätte nach fünf langen Stunden mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Testreihen beschlossen, dass Professor Hermine Granger, zwar ach so unschuldig aussieht, aber dennoch ihren Vorgesetzen vergiftet hat."

Die ach so unschuldig aussehende Professorin hatte sich schon voller Empörung aufgerichtet um ihrem Freund in aller Deutlichkeit kundzutun, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall Amos Carter vergiftet habe, als Ginny beruhigend die Hand hob, „Aber da mein verehrter Bruder keineswegs unter die Rubrik ‚normal' fällt", sie grinste Ron hämisch an, „hat er natürlich auch noch eine sechste und siebte Stunde drangehangen und stellt Euch vor, als er endlich sein Gehirn eingeschaltet hat", hier wurde sie von einem entrüsteten „Wie bitte!" ihres Bruders unterbrochen, „da erinnerte er sich an einen chinesischen Trank, der genau dies konnte: Völlig unnachweisbar sein, sogar für Elfen und alle anderen magischen Wesen."

„Welcher Trank sollte das denn sein?", grübelte Severus und auch Hermine hatte ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten gelegt.

„Er heißt ‚Geister der Morgenröte' und ist der mächtigste Kopiertrank von dem ich je gehört habe", gab Misses Potter einen weiteren Hinweis, „und er besteht zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil aus dem Samen des Morgenmoses", sie schaute Hermine eindringlich an, „Na, klingelt da etwas bei Dir?"

Ihre Freundin schaute aber eher ratlos, bis dass sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und sich schnell wie der Wind aus ihrer Decke schälte, um ins Schlafzimmer zu rennen.

Ginny strich sich sehr zufrieden über ihre Robe. Auf Hermines Gedächtnis war eben verlass – wenn keiner daran herumfuschte, versteht sich.

Tatsächlich kam Hermine wenige Sekunden später mit einem dicken Stapel Akten zurück, in dem noch einige der rosa Zettel klebten, die Ginny dort als Markierung angebracht hatte.

„Hier muss es irgendwo sein", murmelte sie, als sie aufgeregt den Aktenberg durchforstete, „Genau!", rief sie plötzlich und ihre Wangen waren wieder vor Aufregung gerötet, „hier ist er!", sie zog einen Antrag aus dem Stapel, studierte eingehend die letzte Seite und hielt ihn dann mit glänzenden Augen Severus hin.

Dieser las sich etwas ratlos die Beschreibung durch, „Hier steht, dass es sich bei diesem Trank um ein verbessertes Rezept gegen Hämorriden handelt", er schaute Hermine fragend an.

„Ja, ja", winkte diese ungeduldig ab, „das steht da, aber lies Dir doch bitte mal nur die Zutatenliste durch, fällt Dir da was auf?"

„Hm", Severus schlug Seite drei und vier des Antrages auf, „auf den ersten Blick nicht, außer dass eine ungewöhnlich hohe Menge an Morgenmoossamen Verwendung findet."

„Richtig", mischte sich Ginny ein, „genau daran habe ich mich erinnert, als Ron mir die wichtigsten Bestandteile des Trankes vorgelesen hat. Ich habe dann schnell noch mal in den Originalunterlagen von Slide nachgesehen und genau diesen Trank hier gefunden!"

„Warum war Slide denn so dumm einen solch mächtigen Trank zu beantragen?", fragte Jean und schaute in die Runde.

„Das ist ganz einfach, Dr. Granger", erklärte Kingsley, „weil die Ministerien regelmäßige Kontrollen in den Laboren solcher Firmen durchführen und wenn wir bei einer solchen über diesen Trank ohne Zulassung gestolpert wären, hätte es ziemlichen Ärger gegeben, immerhin ist der Samen des Morgenmooses eine anzeigepflichtige Zutat, deren Verbleib wir bis aufs kleinste Gramm nach verfolgen."

„Dann war es also viel einfacher diesen Trank als unauffälliges Mittel zu tarnen?", nickte Jean verstehend.

„Oh ja, denn wir werden jeden zweiten Tag mit neuen Heiltränken gegen solche Wehwehchen zugeschüttet, die Genehmigung kommt daher ziemlich rasch."

„Gut", nickte Jean, „aber ich habe noch nicht verstanden, wie ihr den Trank nachweisen konntet, wenn er doch unnachweisbar ist?"

„Schön, dass sie fragen", freute sich Ron, „das Einzige was diesen Trank verraten kann, ist die Person, die ihn nimmt. Wo ist ihr Denkarium, Professor?"

„In meinem Büro. Aber was wollen Sie damit sagen?", antwortete Severus etwas ungeduldig.

„Würden Sie es bitte holen, Severus", übernahm Ginny wieder, „Denn unserer Meinung nach liegt darin der Schlüssel! Wir wissen, dass Slide einen unnachweislichen Kopiertrank herstellen kann, wir wissen alle, dass Hermine Granger nie im Leben ihren Vorgesetzten vergiften würde, daher muss uns die Person selbst den Hinweis geben."

Während Severus das Denkarium hereingeholt und auf den Esstisch stellte, erklärte sie weiter, „Wir haben uns die Erinnerung immer und immer wieder angesehen und dann haben wir es bemerkt. Es sind zwei kleine Details, sehen Sie selbst."

Ginny schüttete die Erinnerung der Elfe in die Schale und winkte den Professor und Hermine heran.

Beide stellten sich vor die Schale und beugten sich langsam vor, bis sie mit einem Satz in die Erinnerung gezogen wurden.

Er erkannte sofort die leere Eingangshalle von Carters Anwesen und er schaute schon Hermine fragend an, als diese auf die Elfe deutete, die gerade aus der Küchentür trat. Sie balancierte ein großes Tablett auf ihren dünnen Ärmchen und versuchte nicht über Amos Carters Kater Holmes zu stolpern, der ihr immer wieder um die Beine strich und herzergreifend Miaute.

„Du bekommst ja gleich was, aber erst muss Pitti noch die Gläser wegstellen", versuchte die Elfe den Kater zu beruhigen. Sie hatte auch schon den halben Weg zum Esszimmer geschafft, als es an der Türe klingelte.

„Komme, komme", rief sie sofort eilig und wäre beinahe über Holmes gefallen, der Pittis Richtungsänderung so schnell nicht mitgekommen hatte.

„Entschuldige Pitti, aber ich habe noch einige Unterlagen bei Professor Carter liegen gelassen, ich hole sie schnell", wie erwartet war es Hermine - oder die Person, die in diesem Augenblick Hermine darstellt. Tatsächlich war keinerlei Unterschied zu seiner Frau zu bemerken und auch Hermine selbst zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

Die Elfe verbeugte sich tief vor der jungen Professorin, „Natürlich, Professor Granger, aber der Professor ist nicht mehr im Labor, sondern in seinem Arbeitszimmer", erklärte Pitti entschuldigend.

„Das macht nichts, ich finde den Weg alleine, Du musst ihn nicht rufen", erklärte Hermine freundlich und machte sich zielstrebig Richtung Labor auf den Weg.

Leider übersah sie dabei Holmes, der wie Severus wusste, eine eindeutige Vorliebe für Hermine besaß und sich durch das Reiben an ihrem Bein in Erinnerung zu bringen versuchte. Durch dieses Hindernis aus dem Tritt gebracht, konnte sich Hermine gerade noch so fangen, bevor sie der Länge nach im Flur gelegen hätte, doch das wilde Rudern ihrer Arme bewirkte, dass ihr Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel rutschte und leise klimpernd über die blanken Fliesen sprang. Schnell bückte sie sich und griff nach ihm, um ihn wieder zurückzustecken, das nutzte der freche Kater um auch Hermines Hände zu umschmeicheln. Sie schenkte ihm einige tätschelnde Handbewegungen und lächelte Pitti schnell zu, bevor sie auch schon hinter der Labortür verschwunden war. Das Letzte was die Erinnerung hergab, war ein leises Niesen, dann gab es einen Ruck und die beiden standen wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

„Und, ist es Euch aufgefallen?", wollte Ron sofort wissen.

Severus und Hermine schauten sich an und ließen im Geist die Szene nochmals Revue passieren, dann blitze es in Hermine Augen auf, „Das Niesen!"

„Genau!", freute sich Ginny, „Die Person war allergisch gegen Katzen und besonders viel Ahnung schien sie auch nicht von diesen Tieren zu haben"

„Stimmt, ich hätte Holmes sicher hinter den Ohren gegrault, denn das liebt er abgöttisch", versicherte Hermine lächelnd.

„Aber da ist noch was, na, kommt Ihr nicht drauf, Hermine? Professor?", hakte Ron nach und sah gespannt von einem zum anderen.

„Nun sagen Sie schon, Weasley", knurrte Severus ungeduldig, „Sie haben sich diese winzige Erinnerung doch auch mehrfach ansehen müssen, bevor es Ihnen aufgefallen ist!"

„Allerdings, aber ich bin ja auch nur ihr Freund und nicht ihr Ehemann!", stichelte Ron, kam dem Wunsch seines ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers aber schnell nach, als sich dessen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Es ist der Zauberstab!", er strahlte beide an.

„Was ist mit dem Stab?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Du nimmst ihn mit der falschen Hand und steckst ihn in den falschen Ärmel!", Ron schlug sich triumphierend auf die Schenkel.

Severus funkelte ihn misstrauisch an, dann beugte er sich wieder über das Denkarium um Rons Aussage zu überprüfen. Als er wenige Augenblicke später wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, nickte er bestätigend. „In der Tat, Mister Weasley, er steckte im linken Ärmel als er heraus fiel, aber die Person greift mit der linken Hand danach und steckt ihn in den rechten Ärmel, wir haben es also mit jemanden zu tun, der Linkshänder ist und eine Katzenallergie hat!"

„Ganz genau, Professor!"

„Das war sehr gute Arbeit, Mister Weasley, Misses Potter!", bestätigte Severus und notierte alle Ergebnisse auf der Wand.

„Großer Merlin!", keuchte Ron perplex, „Habe ich was an den Ohren oder haben Sie uns gerade eben gelobt?"

„Gute Arbeit wird von mir immer honoriert", behauptete Severus und blitzte Ron an, „Wenn Sie in der Vergangenheit noch nicht oft in den Genuss einer solchen Rückmeldung gekommen sind, Mister Weasley, kann das nur daran liegen, dass es nicht viel gab, was es zu honorieren gab!"

„Und schon ist alles wieder beim Alten!", seufzte der Rotschopf und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Severus drehte sich mit einem winzigen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln schwungvoll um und schaute in die Runde „So, wer macht weiter?"

„Ich!" meldete sich Hermine und kramte eine dicke Mappe hervor, deren ausgefranste Pappränder sich wellten, „Auf Deinen Wunsch hin, Severus, habe ich mir meine Notizen zum Abschlussbericht vorgenommen. Ich hatte ihn noch in Cornwall und Abby war so nett und hat meine Tasche von dort geholt", sie öffnete die Laschen und breitete die Pergamente vor sich aus, „Beim ersten Durchsehen ist mir nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, aber wie bei vielem in dieser ganzen Geschichte, kamen die interessanten Dinge erst beim zweiten Blick zu Tage."

Sie reichte ihrem Mann eines der Blätter, „Was bemerkst Du an meiner Dokumentation der dritten Forschungswoche?"

Severus nahm das Pergament und las es sich gründlich durch, „Nun, wie Du sagtest, eigentlich nichts", seine Augen huschten suchend über das Blatt, „Der Inhalt ist unspektakulär und die Art und Weise ist wie immer viel zu wortreich und ausufernd beschrieben, aber sonst", er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte die Stirn in Falten, „wobei..?"

„Ja?", Hermine schaute ihn genauso gespannt an, wie es zuvor Ron bei ihnen getan hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich warst Du müde und unkonzentriert, denn Du machst ungewöhnlich viele Fehler, die Du dann durchstreichst, anstatt einen Korrekturzauber zu benutzen."

„Ganz genau!", freute sich Hermine, „ich streiche eigentlich höchst selten etwas durch, denn ich hasse unordentliche Abhandlungen mit Streichungen und Flecken!"

„Dann sind es Hinweise!", rief Jean enthusiastisch und sprang aufgeregt vom Stuhl auf, „Und darum will dieser Hide auch unbedingt den Bericht, weil er Sorge hat, dass Du genau das darin versteckt haben könntest!"

„Hast Du schon diese möglichen Hinweise extrahieren können?", fragte Severus nach.

„Nicht nur das, ich habe sie sorgsam in der Reihenfolge der Notizen auf ein Blatt geschrieben und für jeden von Euch vervielfältigt."

„Dann können wir ja in den nächsten Tagen darüber nachgrübeln", freute sich Severus.

„Mir ist aber noch etwas aufgefallen", war Hermine noch nicht fertig, „Der Bericht umfasst fast 150 Blätter und auf jedem 12. ist ein Tintenfleck!"

„Professor Jennings erwähnte, dass die 12 eine ungemein wichtige Rolle in der Welt der Mondmenschen spielt", erinnerte sich Severus und schrieb auch dies auf. „Ergaben die ungeheure Anzahl von Anträgen irgendwelche zusätzlichen Informationen?"

„Keine!", verneinte seine Frau, „Aber ich möchte mir sie noch mal in Ruhe ansehen, denn wenn es stimmt, dass die Firma Tränke als Tränke tarnt, muss man die unbedeutenden wohl genauer prüfen."

„Gut, mach das.", stimmte Severus zu und räusperte sich um seine eigenen Erkenntnisse vorzutragen, „Ich selbst habe, dank unseres Zaubereiministers, Gelegenheit gehabt einige Blicke in das Geschäfts- und Privatleben von Thomas Slide zu werfen."

„Und zu welchen Erkenntnissen bist Du gekommen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Es war höchst erstaunlich und beeindruckend!", meinte Severus, „Dieser Kerl hat seine Finger

überall, er ist in hunderten von kleinen Firmen stiller Teilhaber und sitzt in unzähligen Aufsichtsräten und Kuratorien, in Vorständen und Gremien. Übrigens sind diese Geldbeteiligungen nicht willkürlich oder gar unbedacht gewählt, nein, jede dieser kleinen, meist unbekannten Firmen, Labore und Institute ist etwas Besonderes. Jede dieser Firmen ist einzigartig und führend auf ihrem Gebiet", er machte eine kleine Pause und sah sich um, „und ratet, wann diese Geschäftsbeziehungen zumeist eingefädelt wurden?"

„Keine Ahnung, die Firma Slide gibt es ja schon ewig", überlegte Kingsley.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber diese besonderen Geschäftsverbindungen wurden fast alle zu den Blütezeiten des dunklen Lords geschlossen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und Severus war schon klar, dass diese Information für genügend Diskussionsbedarf sorgte, daher schüttete er sich erst einmal einen Becher Tee ein.

Als er den Eindruck hatte, dass man sich wieder anderen Themen widmen könne, bat er um Ruhe, „Kingsley, konntest Du etwas über den Tod von Misses Slide herausfinden?"

„Nein, leider nicht, nur soviel, dass Thomas Slide seine Mutter in einem eigenen Mausoleum auf seinem Privatbesitz nahe Sligo bestattet hat, diese Begräbnisstätte hat außer ihm noch nie ein Mensch oder ein anderes magisches Wesen betreten."

„Der Typ ist schon ziemlich eigen! Wer war eigentlich damals an dieser Expedition beteiligt?", wollte Ron wissen, als Severus noch überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte sich das Mausoleum mal näher anzusehen, „gibt es Überschneidungen zu der von diesem Jahr?"

„Ja, tatsächlich, eine", antwortete Kingsley nachdem er einen schnellen Blick in seine Unterlagen geworfen hatte, „Albert Hide war damals der Begleiter von Misses Slide und in diesem Sommer ja bekanntermaßen der Expeditionsleiter."

„Interessant!", befand Severus, „bleibst Du an der Sache dran oder siehst Du keine Chance an weitere Informationen zu gelangen?"

„Doch, ich habe da noch die ein oder andere Option offen, nur so etwas dauert, wenn man es unauffällig machen will!"

„Ich stimme Dir zu, wir dürfen kein Aufsehen erregen!", bekräftige Severus, „Was ist mit den anderen Expeditionsteilnehmerinnen und –teilnehmer, Mister Potter?"

„Nun, es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, bei jeder der Damen und Herren anzuklopfen und mich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen", begann Harry und man merkte ihm an, dass er immer noch ärgerlich und beschämt war, „aber ein solches Vorgehen hielt ich nicht für klug. Daher bin ich ins Archiv gestiegen und habe mich bis zum Mittag mit Geburtsurkunden, Abschlusszeugnissen und Anstellungsverträgen herumgeschlagen. Danach habe ich mit Ortungszaubern geprüft, wo die jeweiligen Personen sich zurzeit aufhalten und in welchen familiären Kontexten sie sich befinden", auch er reichte Severus und Kingsley einige dicht beschriebene Seiten Pergament.

„Irgendwelche nennenswerten Auffälligkeiten oder Verbindungen?", murmelte Severus, als er Potters Aufstellung überflog.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab Harry zu und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Geht es etwas genauer, Mister Potter", nörgelte Severus.

„Auf dem Papier gibt es nichts Außergewöhnliches, Professor", stieß Harry hervor, „aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es irgendwo eine Querverbindung gibt, ich habe sie nur noch nicht gefunden!"

„Dann bleiben Sie dran!" Severus steckte Harrys Notizen in die Innentasche seiner Robe, dann schaute er Minerva an, „Wo bleibt Albus eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, er sagte, er käme später, aber wann das sein soll, hat er nicht gesagt." Minervas Blick ging zur Wohnzimmeruhr die gerade zum Anschlagen der 9. Stunde ansetzte.

„Oh, so spät schon", schreckte Ron auf, „ich muss los!", er schaute Severus auffordernd an, „Wenn Sie einen Auftrag für mich haben, schicken Sie mir eine Eule oder eine Nachricht per Kamin, Professor."

„Werde ich, Danke Mister Weasley!"

„Nimm unsere Glückwünsche an Kathrin mit, Ron!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, „sie ist endlich mal eine vernünftige Bekanntschaft!"

„Und vor allen Dingen eine so dauerhafte Bekanntschaft!", stimmte Ginny leise zu.

„Nun gut", führte Severus wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zurück, „bliebe noch abzuwarten was Professor Jennings herausgefunden hat und zu fragen, ob meiner hochgeschätzten Schwiegermutter wiederum etwas Kluges in den Sinn gekommen ist."

„Vielen Dank, dass Du heute an die Möglichkeit glaubst, dass ich etwas zur Lösung dieser ganzen Sache beitragen könnte, Severus!", säuselte Jean mit einer gehörigen Portion Spott in ihrer Stimme, „und tatsächlich kam mir zwischen einem Weisheitszahn und zwei Klammern, einer Zyste und einer Überkronung ein durchaus interessanter Gedanke."

„Es ist mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, wie man bei diesen Dingen überhaupt auf andere Gedanken kommen kann!", murmelte Harry leise und fing sich einen kleinen, vorwurfsvollen Knuffer seiner Frau ein.

„Und der wäre?"

„Wir haben bekanntlich folgende Begriffe:

Hören, Lauschen, Aufpassen

Begehren, Geilheit, Verlangen

Bewegung, gehen, fortschreiten

Dunkel, Nacht, Finsternis

Sonne, Hell, Licht,

Leid, Schmerz, Qual

setzte Jean an, „davon sind schon mal zwei Paare oder eher Gegensätze, vielleicht finden sich noch mehr solche Verbindungen."

„Du meinst Dunkelheit und Licht?", fragte Minerva interessiert nach.

„Richtig und sicherlich ist auch ‚Aufpassen und Lauschen' und ‚Bewegung und Gehen' ein Gegensatz in sich. Warten wir ab, was die Runenexpertin herausfindet, und sehen wir dann, ob meine Theorie haltbar ist." Jean stand auf und leerte ihre Tasse, „So, heute muss ich mal etwas früher ins Bett. Es wirkt nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend auf Patienten, wenn ihre Zahnärztin ständig gähnt."

„Sag ihnen, dass die Zahnärztin gerade mithilft, eines der größten Rätsel der Erde zu lösen und nebenbei noch eine riesige, undurchsichtige Sache aufklärt, dann haben sie sicher Verständnis", schlug Severus vor.

„Besser nicht, dann halten sie mich nämlich für verrückt und zeigen mich bei der königlichen Zahnärztekammer an!", lachte Jean, gab Hermine einen Kuss und strich Severus über den Arm,

„wir sehen uns morgen Abend! Eine gute Nacht Euch allen!"

„Gut, dann machen wir auch Schluss", entschied Severus, er hatte schon das mehrfach verstohlene Gähnen seiner Frau bemerkt. Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen und etwas Ruhe tat ihnen sicherlich allen gut.

„Ich würde sagen, Du sagst Bescheid, wenn wir uns wieder treffen sollen?", nickte Minerva und schnappte sich seufzend Albus leeren Rahmen.

„Ich frage dann, ob meine Mum wieder auf die Kinder aufpasst", versprach Ginny und sah Harry auffordernd an, der sich daraufhin sofort erhob und ihr ihren Umhang reichte.

Als alle gegangen waren, sah ihn Hermine erwartungsvoll an und reckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen.

„Muss ich laufen oder darf ich auf Ihren bewährten Service zurückgreifen, Professor?"

„Wer so schwer gearbeitet hat, wie Du heute, der sollte dafür auch belohnt werden", war sich Severus sicher und trug Hermine ins Badezimmer, damit sie noch eine Dusche oder ein Bad nehmen konnte. Indes schaute er nach Professor Jennings, die aber dermaßen in ihren Unterlagen vertieft war, dass er ihr lieber eine kurze Nachricht hinterließ mit der Wegbeschreibung zu einem nahegelegenen Gästezimmer.

Abschließend sicherte und kopierte er die vielen Notizen auf der Wand und löschte schließlich die Lichter, um sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Es war wirklich ein langer, langer Tag gewesen.


	21. Chapter 21

Täuschungen 21

Die nächsten zwei Tage brachten wenig Neues, Professor Jennings brütete immer noch über den Zeichen, allerdings mittlerweile in ihrem eigenen Büro, sie stellte ein Ergebnis Ende der Woche in Aussicht.

Albus war zwar in der Zwischenzeit aufgetaucht, allerdings ohne befriedigende Antworten auf die Frage, wer Thomas Slides Vater wäre, aber mit dem festen Versprechen sich weiter um die Klärung zu kümmern. Es schien doch wohl schwieriger zu sein, als erwartet, aber schon lange hatten Albus Augen nicht mehr so strahlend blau geleuchtet!

Tagsüber arbeiteten Severus und Hermine in einem stillen Einvernehmen friedlich nebeneinander, brüteten über Trankunterlagen oder über den vielen anderen Schriftstücken und Erkenntnissen der letzten Tage. Dabei fielen ihr und ihm einige Tränke auf, die über ungewöhnliche Zutaten verfügten. Er machte sich sogar die Mühe zwei von ihnen nachzubrauen und zur weiteren Analyse an das Ministerium zu schicken.

Hermines Gesundheitszustand erholte sich wirklich von Stunde zu Stunde, auch ihre desolate Kondition verbesserte sich allmählich, aber dafür schreckte sie in der Nacht immer öfters laut schreiend auf, ohne sagen zu können, was ihr solche Angst eingejagt hatte. Nach der ersten Nacht voller Albträume stand für ihn fest, dass er den Termin für die Reorganisation der Erinnerungen so schnell wie irgend möglich ansetzten musste. Nach einigen Überlegungen mit Hermine und Jean setzten sie ihn gemeinsam auf den Freitagabend fest.

Bei Merlin, er hatte Angst vor dieser Nacht!

Und er hasste es zu warten!

Als der Freitagabend endlich da war, war es auch nicht besser! Immer unruhiger und hektischer wurde sein beständiges Auf und Ab vor ihrem Bett. Die Taschenuhr hatte er vor lauter Nervosität schon seit fast einer Stunde nicht mehr in die Tasche zurückgesteckt.

Jean hatte die Couch von Hermine für ein kleines Nickerchen übernommen und er wollte eigentlich den Sessel im Schlafzimmer als Wachposten nutzen, aber da hatte er es keine fünf Minuten ausgehalten. Er machte sich echte Sorgen.

Ihr Besuch bei Poppy war ebenfalls alles andere als beruhigend gewesen.

„Wird das Kind in Gefahr sein?", war seine erste Frage gewesen, als er ihr das Vorhaben erklärt hatte.

Hogwarts Heilerin hatte beide lange schweigend angesehen und dann zwei dicke Fachbücher hervorgekramt, aus denen sie ihnen alle Nebenwirkungen aufgezählt hatte, die er auch schon selbst gekannt hatte: Heftige Übelkeit, Schwindel, Ohnmacht, Herzrasen bis hin zu Nervenzusammenbrüchen und so weiter und so weiter.

„Nun", war Poppys abschließender Kommentar an Hermine, „mit Übelkeit und Schwindel kennst Du Dich ja schon aus."

„Wohl wahr!", hatte Hermine geseufzt.

„Und wie lautet Deine Antwort auf meine Frage?", ließ Severus nicht locker.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Deinen Trank und seine Nebenwirkungen, aber ich kenne viele Berichte über Menschen mit solchen schwerwiegenden Löschungen und ihre Geschichten gehen selten gut aus. Daher gibt es eigentlich keine Alternativen, Severus, und ich stimme Dir zu, je eher, desto besser für Dich Hermine", sie strich sich über die Augen, "Für das Kind wäre es sicherlich günstiger, wenn es erst geboren werden könnte, aber ich halte mich auch da an den Grundsatz: Geht es der Mutter gut, geht es auch dem Kind gut!"

Sie fixierte Hermine mit festem Blick, „Und ich kann zwar etwas gegen Deine Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden tun, aber Schwermut und Wahnsinn, die kann ich nicht sehr gut beheben, da bleibt Dir nur der eine Weg."

Sie hatte beide mit einem Blick voller Mitleid angesehen, sich dann aber energisch zur Ordnung gerufen, „Also, sei vorsichtig Severus und lass sie nicht einen einzigen Augenblick aus den Augen! Du wirst mich rufen, wenn Dein Trank seine Wirkung tut und Du Hermine nimmst am Freitagabend die doppelte Ration des ."

Wieder ein Blick auf die Taschenuhr, schon gegen ein Uhr. Bei Merlin, warum dauerte das nur so lange?

Vor drei Stunden hatte er ihr den Reorganisationsnebel verabreicht und ihr gleichzeitig ein ganz leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben, aber das war wohl nicht nötig gewesen, denn sie konnte auch so schon kaum die Augen aufhalten. Die reichhaltigen Aufgaben des Tages hatten sie echt geschafft.

Schmerzhaft dachte er an Hermines angstvollen Blick, als er ihr den Flakon mit dem Reorganisationsnebel gereicht hatte, sie hatte sicherlich bemerkt, dass seine Hand ein wenig gezittert hatte, aber sie war zum Glück nicht darauf eingegangen.

„Wirst Du es mich sehen lassen?", hatte sie zuvor geflüstert, als er das Denkarium herein getragen und auf die nahe Kommode gestellt hatte.

„Das musst Du selbst entscheiden, Hermine, es sind Deine Erinnerungen", war seine Antwort gewesen, obwohl er für sich bereits beschlossen hatte, ihr nur die harmlosen Dinge zu zeigen. Wenn es deren denn welche gab!

„Ich bin da!", hatte er ihr dann versichert und sie hatte genickt, „Ich weiß, nur darum habe ich den Mut es zu tun, Severus!"

Ihr Gesichtsaudruck war dennoch alles andere als hoffnungsvoll, daher hatte er sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante gesetzt und ihre Hand zärtlich in seine genommen, aber augenscheinlich reichte seiner Frau diese Geste nicht, denn sie richtete sich schnell auf und drückte sich bebend in seine Arme. „Halt mich Severus, bis ich schlafe", war ihre gewisperte Bitte an seinem Ohr gewesen.

„Natürlich", hatte er gebrummt und er hatte sie wirklich erst wieder losgelassen, als ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig war und als ihre Arme von seinem Rücken gerutscht waren.

Und dann begann das schreckliche Warten!

Ein leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, kurz nachdem die Uhr halb zwei geschlagen hatte. Schnell trat er an ihr Bett heran und bemerkte sofort das hektische Hin und Her ihrer Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Es begann!

Eilig trat er an den Kamin und warf eine kleine Priese Flohpulver hinein, „Krankenstation", befahl er den Flammen herrisch und trommelte voller Ungeduld mit den Fingern auf dem Kaminsims, das Stöhnen vom Bett her wurde vernehmlicher.

„Ist es soweit?", fragte Hogwarts Heilerin und man sah, wie sie ihren Kragen zuknöpfte und ihre Haube zurechtrückte.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich Dich nicht rufen, beeil Dich!", fuhr er das grünliche Glimmen an und wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern riss die Schlafzimmertüre auf, „Jean, komm, ich brauche Dich hier!"

Kerzengerade ließ Severus Anruf Hermines Mutter auf der Couch aufschnellen, anscheinend war sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen, aber nach einem etwas irritierten Blick schlug sie sofort die Decke beiseite und war mit wenigen Schritten im Schlafzimmer.

Hermines Stöhnen war noch stärker geworden, sie murmelte unverständliche Worte und streifte immer fahriger und fiebriger über ihre Bettdecke.

„Du musst sie halten, wenn ich es sage, lass sie dann bitte nicht los", erklärte Severus seiner Schwiegermutter und wies ihr den Platz auf der Bettkante zu, „ich würde es am liebsten selbst tun, aber dann kann ich nicht den ausgestoßenen Reorganisationsnebel auffangen."

Aus dem Stöhnen waren mittlerweile leise verängstige Rufe geworden, als Poppy eilig ins Zimmer trat. Sofort zückte sie ihren Stab und sprach komplizierte Prüfzauber über Hermine, diese flehte immer wieder undeutlich „Nein, nicht, lassen Sie mich", und reckte ihre Hände abwehrend von sich. Severus grauste es und er merkte gar nicht, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Severus, sprich bitte einen Protego über ihrem Unterleib", wies Poppy ihn an, als aus den Rufen ein angstvolles Schreien wurde und Hermine der Schweiß in kleinen Tropfen auf der Stirn stand, um schließlich in winzigen Rinnsalen von den Schläfen in ihr Haar zu tropfen.

Sofort kam Severus dieser Bitte nach, sein Spruch verhinderte aber nicht, dass Hermines Körper sich in der Zwischenzeit wie unter Qualen krümmte und in heftigen Krämpfen zu zucken begann. Jean wurde immer unruhiger, mit solchen Auswirkungen hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sie schaute ihn und Poppy mit immer größerer Verzweiflung an. Er konnte ihr das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Wut nur zu gut nachfühlen, ihm ging es ganz ähnlich.

So wie er zuvor das Warten auf den Beginn nicht ertragen konnte, so hoffte, nein, flehte er jetzt, dass es doch endlich vorbei wäre! Aber anstatt weniger zu werden, wurde Hermines Klagen sogar noch stetig schriller und endete schließlich in einem entsetzlich gellenden Schrei, der ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinab rieseln ließ.

„Mein Gott", schluchzte ihre Mutter, „hört das denn gar nicht auf?"

Doch das tat es! Aber sicherlich nicht so, wie Jean oder er sich das erhofft hatten, denn nach diesem furchtbaren letzten Aufbäumen erschlaffte Hermines mittlerweile in Schweiß gebadeter Leib und fiel wie ein nasser Sack in die Kissen zurück. Jean wollte schon aufatmen und sie in ihre Arme reißen, aber ein heftiges „Nein, noch nicht", von Hogwarts Heilerin, ließen sie mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.

„Was ist das jetzt?", fragte Severus mit zitternder Stimme, obwohl er schon die Antwort ahnte, als Hermines Atem immer flacher und flacher wurde und jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich, als sich die Augen seiner Frau gespenstisch langsam öffneten und sie doch wie tot ins Leere starrte mit ihren weitgeöffneten Pupillen.

Großer Merlin!

„Wohl eine sehr spezielle Form eines abartigen Fluches", knirschte Poppy, auch ihr stand die Anspannung mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie stirbt doch nicht?", wollte Jean mit panischer Stimme wissen.

„Nein, aber sie war sehr nahe dran!", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und sein eigenes Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile nicht nur bis zum Hals, sondern es begann in seinen Ohren wie wild zu rauschen, in seinem Schädel zu pochen und er hatte sicherlich die gleiche Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, wie seine Frau, denn die Heilerin warnte ihn scharf, „Severus, lass jetzt nicht nach!"

Natürlich tat er das nicht, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tun würde, er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Nie! Er hatte es ihr versprochen.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen in dieser grauenhaften Stille, in der jeder Nerv und jede Faser seines Körpers zum Zerreißen gespannt war.

Es wurde sogar noch furchtbarer, denn sie begann zu bluten.

Dem ersten kleinen roten Tropfen, der sich fast unbemerkt aus ihrem linken Nasenloch gelöst hatte und seinen Weg über ihre Wange bis zum Ohr fand, folgten immer mehr und mehr. Ein großer Blutfleck auf ihrem Kopfkissen war die Folge. Jean murmelte lautlos vor sich hin, sein Arm begann zu schmerzen und die geistige Anspannung, den Spruch aufrechtzuerhalten, ließen auch ihn in dem kühlen Raum schwitzen.

Endlich flüsterte Poppy, „Ich denke, gleich ist es soweit. Severus, verringere den Protego aber lass ihn nicht plötzlich zusammenfallen. Dr. Granger, jetzt halten Sie sie bitte ganz fest und lassen Sie sie unter keinen Umständen los."

Jean nickte tapfer, nahm Hermines leblosen Körper vorsichtig in die Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. Sie drehte sich klugerweise dabei so, dass Severus Hermines Kopf ganz sehen konnte und somit die ersten Anzeichen für den Austritt des Trankes erkennen konnte.

Das Zittern ihres Köpers war erst nur zu erahnen, wurde aber von Minute zu Minute stärker, bis es ihren ganzen Leib so schüttelte, dass ihre Zähne laut aufeinanderschlugen. Jean hatte alle Mühe sie zu halten, trotzdem versuchte sie ganz offensichtlich ihre eigene Anspannung und Angst in den Hintergrund zu drängen und flüsterte leise Worte der Tröstung und der Beruhigung an Hermines Ohr, so wie sie es getan hatte, als ihre Tochter noch klein war und nach einem bösen Traum aufgewacht war.

Doch leider handelte es sich hierbei nicht um einen schlechten Traum, denn die tief schwarze Farbe des Schwadens, der sich endlich an ihrer Nase zeigte, zeugte von einer furchtbaren Realität. Severus, der den Protego mit größtmöglicher Behutsamkeit beendet hatte, fing diesen Nebel sofort mit seinem Zauberstab ein und transportierte ihn vorsichtig in das Denkarium.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, bis der letzte Erinnerungsfetzen aus ihr herausgezogen war. Dann erhob Poppy erneut ihren Stab und sprach weitere Diagnose- und Heilzauber über Hermine. Als sie diese beendet hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf, „Ich denke, dass sie und das Kind es den Umständen entsprechend gut überstanden haben."

Jean schaute sie über ihre Schulter hinweg zweifelnd an, ihre Tochter war gerade erneut durch die Hölle gegangen, ihr Haar war schweiß- und blutnass und ganz verworren, ihre Haut glänzte kalkweiß und fleckig und der Pyjama klebte an ihrem, immer noch leicht zitternden Körper.

Wie ein kleines Kind wiegte sie sie behutsam in ihren Armen, streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar und den verschwitzten Rücken und wischte ihr das getrocknete Blut von der Wange, dabei versuchte sie ihre eigenen Tränen so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Sie braucht einen frischen Schlafanzug, Severus", murmelte sie und schaute ihn und Madam Pomfrey abwechselnd hilfesuchend an.

„Sie haben recht, Dr. Granger, aber wir reinigen sie auch und wechseln Bettwäsche und Bettzeug, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass sie in den letzten eineinhalb Stunden keine Kontrolle über ihre Körperfunktionen hatte", nickte Poppy und schwang zwei-, dreimal energisch ihren Stab und schon war das Bett mit einem frisches Überzug versehen und Hermine in einen sauberen, warmen Pyjama gekleidet.

Jean ließ sie sanft in die Kissen zurück gleiten, küsste sie und deckte sie liebevoll zu, erst dann erlaubte sie sich ihr tränennasses Gesicht mit zitternden Händen zu bedecken.

Severus jedoch war wie erstarrt. Er hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt das Denkarium in sein Büro bringen müssen und sich am besten gleich den grauenhaften Erinnerungen stellen sollen. Mit jeder Stunde, die verging, wurde es schwerer, das hatte er im Gefühl. Aber er brachte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu auf. In seinem Kopf gellten immer noch Hermines Schreie und seine Augen brannten vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit in ihren Höhlen. Er versuchte schon seit Hermines ersten klagenden Lauten seinen rebellierenden Magen zu ignorieren in dem sich wieder einmal diese furchtbaren Klumpen gebildet hatten.

Sein Verstand gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich besser setzten sollte oder seinen verräterischen Körper wenigstens näher an eine Toilettenschüssel bringen sollte, aber er misstraute seinen zitternden Knie, dass sie diesen Dienst für ihn verlässlich übernehmen könnten.

„Ich lass Dich nicht allein!", dieses Versprechen drehte sich in seinem Kopf wie ein Mantra und so hätte er wohl noch eine geraume Zeit starr neben ihrem Bett gestanden, wenn Poppy ihm nicht sanft aber bestimmt den Zauberstab aus der Hand gezogen hätte und ihm dafür ein kleines Fläschchen mit giftgrünem Inhalt in die selbige zu drücken, mit der leisen, aber unmissverständlichen Aufforderung, „Trink!"

Die Stimme der Heilerin drang wie durch Watte zu ihm vor und er bewegte wie ferngesteuert die Medizin an seine Lippen und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Severus, hör mir zu!", forderte Madam Pomfrey dann und stellte sich genau zwischen ihn und Hermine, damit er sie auch ansehen musste, „Ich möchte, dass Du Dich jetzt umziehst. Nimm eine kurze Dusche und geh zu Bett", als sie seinen ablehnenden Blick bemerkte, stoppte sie seinen Widerstand mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihrer Hand, „Nein, keine Widerrede! Deine Frau braucht Dich, und ich möchte, dass Du sie heute Nacht nicht alleine lässt, es wäre gut, sie Deine Nähe spüren zu lassen. Nimm sie in den Arm, halt sie fest", als sein Blick zu dem Denkarium zuckte, setzte sie hinzu, „Das kannst Du Dir morgen ansehen, es läuft Dir nicht weg, ich stelle es für Dich in Dein Büro und versiegle es wenn Du willst."

„Gut", war alles, was er nach einer Weile heraus brachte, sie hatte ja recht, es hatte keinen Sinn die Dinge erzwingen zu wollen und Hermine und auch ihm würde etwas Ruhe und Nähe wirklich gut tun, keine Frage!

„Dr. Granger, soll ich Sie in eines der Gästezimmer bringen oder nehmen Sie wieder die Couch?", erkundigte sich Poppy sanft bei Jean. Hermines Mutter zuckte zusammen, dann drückte sie aber ihren Rücken durch und wischte sich die Tränen energisch aus dem Gesicht „Danke, Madam Pomfrey, aber ich möchte heute nicht weg von hier, die Couch ist o.K."

Sie stand langsam auf, anscheinend ging es ihren Knien ähnlich, wie denen von Severus und strich ihrem Schwiegersohn über den Arm, „Kommst Du klar?"

Severus blinzelte sie an, „Hm, Du auch?"

„Geht schon", schniefte Jean und putzte sich die Nase, „Geh und tu was Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat!"

Dann nickte sie der Heilerin dankbar zu und verließ mit einem letzten schmerzhaften Blick auf ihre Tochter das Schlafzimmer.


	22. Chapter 22

Täuschungen 22

Der Rest der Nacht war auch nur unwesentlich besser verlaufen und er war mehr als froh, dass er Poppys Rat zur Abwechslung ohne lange Gegenwehr gefolgt war, denn Hermine war mindestens einmal pro Stunde schreiend aufgeschreckt und ließ sich nur durch Severus starke Arme und tröstende Worte wieder beruhigen. Der Trank, den die Heilerin ihr noch kurz bevor sie ging eingeflösst hatte, bewirkte wenigstens, dass sie danach schnell wieder einschlief. Trotzdem klopfte Severus das Herz jedes Mal bis zum Hals, an Schlafen war gar nicht zu denken.

Gegen neun schaute erst Poppy kurz herein und etwas später erkundigte sich auch Jean leise, wie es Hermine ginge.

„Die Mädchen haben gefrühstückt und sind zur Schule", merkte seine Schwiegermutter noch leise an, „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass Ihr noch schlaft, weil es gestern so spät geworden wäre."

„Und haben sie Dir das geglaubt?", brummte Severus und schälte sich ganz vorsichtig aus Hermines Armen.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, aber sie haben wenigstens nichts gesagt", seufzte Jean, unter ihren Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet und die Strapazen der vergangenen Nacht konnte sie auch sonst nicht verleugnen, „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Minerva wartet draußen auf Dich, sie möchte kurz mit Dir sprechen."

„Bleibst Du bitte hier, ich möchte nicht, dass sie alleine ist, wenn sie wieder wach wird", bat Severus und schlang seinen Morgenmantel fest um die Hüften.

„Natürlich", versicherte ihm Jean und nahm auf der Bettkante platz.

Im Wohnzimmer erwartete seine Schulleiterin ihn mit ernstem Blick und drückte ihm als erstes einen großen Becher mit starkem Tee in die Hand. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie sofort, „Poppy erzählt grauenhafte Dinge!"

„Es war grauenhaft!", bestätigte Severus und ließ sich müde auf seinen Stuhl fallen, „Und mir graut es davor mir das heute genauer ansehen zu müssen!", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, als zu seiner Chefin.

„Gut, dass Du es ansprichst, Severus", Minerva stand auf und ging zum Kamin, „ich habe nachgedacht und halte es für keine gute Idee, dass Du Dir diese Erinnerungen ansiehst!"

„Ach, nein?", Severus Kopf ruckte herum.

„Nein!", wiederholte Minerva fest und fixierte ihren Tränkemeister mit ihren dunklen Knopfaugen, dann seufzte sie, „Aber da ich um Deine Sturheit weiß und auch glaube, dass Du diese Erinnerungen sehen musst, um die letzten Zweifel in Deinem Herzen zu beseitigen…"

„Ich habe keine Zweifel mehr!", unterbrach sie Severus bestimmt.

„Diese Zweifel meine ich nicht!", stellte Minerva klar und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben ihm, „ich meine diese Reste von Verletztheit und Misstrauen, die Dein Verhältnis zu Deiner Frau immer noch belasten", sie beugte sich nahe an ihn heran, „Gib es zu, Severus! Man merkt es daran, wie übervorsichtig ihr miteinander umgeht! Und Hermine fühlt sich immer noch irgendwie schuldig!"

„Du wirst doch nicht im Ernst glauben, dass nach diesen Ereignissen alles sofort wieder beim Alten sein kann!", schnaubte Severus.

„Nein, so etwas braucht Zeit", gab Minerva zu, „und vielleicht auch etwas Greifbares!" Sie stand wieder auf, „Darum geh und sieh Dir diese Erinnerungen an, aber tue es nicht alleine, nimm jemanden mit!"

„Ich soll noch weitere Menschen da hineinziehen, wofür soll das gut sein?", zischte Severus.

„Weil ich es so will!" entschied seine Chefin heftig, doch ihr Blick wurde weich, als sie das übernächtigte Gesicht ihres Tränkemeisters sah, „Aber auch weil ich Angst um Dich habe, Severus, ich bin in Sorge, dass Du vor Zorn und Wut Dinge tust, die unüberlegt und dumm wären", sie seufzte tief auf, „Ich will darüber wirklich nicht mit Dir diskutieren, tu ausnahmsweise einmal ohne Gegenrede was ich sage, denn weder Du noch ich haben im Augenblick Zeit und Kraft übrig, um sie mit solchen Diskussionen zu vergeuden!", sie erhob sich und strich ihren Umhang glatt, „Darum habe ich bereits Kingsley angeeult, ich halte ihn für den geeigneten Begleiter. Er war Auror und ist kampferprobt, er ist Euer Freund und involviert. Außerdem muss er als Zaubereiminister über diese Dinge sowieso Bescheid wissen, da kann er das auch zusammen mit Dir tun!"

Sie trank den letzten Schluck ihres Tees aus, „Er kommt heute nach dem Mittagessen, in einer Stunde haben wir noch eine Direktorenbesprechung in meinem Büro, da fällt es nicht so auf, dass er schon wieder hier in Hogwarts ist."

Sie sah ihn mit warmem Blick an, „Nutze die Zeit, Severus, iss etwas und versuch Dich auszuruhen, denn Du siehst wirklich furchtbar aus!"

Sein dunkles Grollen daraufhin überhörte sie glatt, bevor sie ging. Wie immer.

Missmutig starrte er seine leere Teetasse an, am liebsten hätte er sie einem Impuls folgend an die nächste Wand geworfen, diese und alle Teetassen dieser Welt gleich mit! Aber er hatte Sorge, dass der Krach Jean auf den Plan rufen könnte oder noch schlimmer, Hermine wecken würde. Darum erhob er sich steif und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Schwiegermutter wieder abzulösen.

„Alles ruhig!", antwortete sie auf seinen fragenden Blick, als er leise eintrat.

„Kommt Henry nicht heute zurück?", fiel Severus gerade ein und zog Hermines Bettdecke glatt.

„Ja, heute Nachmittag. Harry holt ihn in Heathrow vom Flieger ab", sie rieb sich über die Augen, „wenn Du bleibst, würde ich gerne ein Bad nehmen und mir etwas Frisches anziehen oder willst Du das zuerst tun?"

„Nein, kein Problem", brummte Severus und nahm im Sessel neben dem Bett platz, „Erst nach dem Mittagessen wäre es gut, wenn Du wieder hier wärst."

„Geht klar! Benutzt Du dann diese Schale?", fragte Jean mit bangem Blick.

„Ja."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du Kingsley mitnimmst!", war sich Jean sicher, „Nur ein Dummkopf würde nach gestern Nacht so etwas alleine tun!"

Ein leises Stöhnen von Hermine ersparte ihm die Antwort auf diese Äußerung und Jean flüsterte schnell, „Bis später!"

Der prüfende Blick auf seine Frau zeigte jedoch, dass sie sich nur herumgedreht hatte und weiter schlief.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte über Minervas Behauptungen nach. Stimmte es, dass er distanziert war und dass er immer noch Reste von Misstrauen gegenüber Hermine in sich trug und sie diese auch spüren ließ? ‚Na', sagte sein Gewissen, ‚von was zeugt es denn, dass Du hier hundemüde im Sessel sitzt, in einem mehr als kühlen Schlafzimmer, anstatt dich zu ihr zu legen?'

Ja, von was zeugte das? Vielleicht von der durchaus berechtigten Sorge, sich in dieser grauenhaften Situation gänzlich zu verlieren? Einfach unterzugehen in all dem Undurchsichtigen und Verworrenen, in all den Fragen und Befürchtungen? Aber vor allem in all der ohnmächtigen Wut und dem unbändigen Zorn den er unter einer mehr als dünnen Oberfläche aus Selbstdisziplin und Beherrschung mühsam zu kontrollieren suchte. Oh, ja! Ganz gewiss. Bei Merlin!

Wenn er damals in Zeiten des Dunklen Lords diese Distanziertheit nicht gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Distanziertheit und Disziplin waren sein Selbstschutz und seine Erfolgsgarantie. Ein Muster, das er jetzt in einer wirklichen Krisenzeit wie selbstverständlich aus den Tiefen seines Wesens hervorgekramt hatte und ohne darüber nachzudenken anwendete.

Allerdings gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied zu früher: Er war nicht mehr allein. Er hatte jetzt Frau und Kinder, die er mehr liebte als sein Leben, er hatte Freunde, die ihm halfen und ihn unterstützten. Er war nicht mehr allein.

„Severus…"

Hermines kraftlose Stimme riss ihn aus dem leichten Dämmerzustand in den er wohl über sein Gegrübel gefallen war.

„Ich bin hier!", murmelte er und war mit einem Schritt an ihrem Bett.

„Mir ist nicht gut", konnte sie noch hervorstoßen, bevor sie auch schon zu würgen begann.

Schnell hielt er ihr die Schüssel entgegen, die Poppy in der Nacht schon bereitgestellt hatte.

Als ihr Bauch nichts mehr hergab, sank sie entkräftet zurück in die Kissen.

„Nimm bitte diesen Trank, er beruhigt den Magen", bat Severus sie leise, nachdem er den Inhalt der Schüssel verschwinden gelassen hatte und hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit giftgrünem Inhalt entgegen.

Dankbar ließ sie sich von ihrem Mann beim Aufrichten helfen, damit sie die Medizin in kleinen Schlücken trinken konnte, dann schloss sie wieder entkräftet die Augen.

„In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles", flüsterte sie, „und er tut fürchterlich weh", sie öffnete ihre Augen einen winzigen Spalt.

„Das hängt wahrscheinlich alles mit gestern Nacht zusammen", er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, „Wir glauben, dass diese Nachwirkungen noch mindestens einen oder zwei Tage anhalten werden."

„Das ist… nicht sehr angenehm, aber… wenigstens … absehbar!", wisperte Hermine stockend und schloss erneut ihre Augen. Nun, ihren Humor hatte sie wenigstens noch nicht verloren.

Er studierte eine Weile ihre gefurchte Stirn, die sich allmählich glättete und nahm erleichtert wahr, wie ihr Atem ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurde und als er sich sicher war, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war, erhob er sich leise, um sich vorsichtig auf die andere Betthälfte zu legen, vielleicht war es ihm ja doch noch vergönnt etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Tatsächlich zeigte sein verwirrter Blick auf Hermines Muggelwecker schon fast Mittagszeit, als ein Zittern neben ihm ihn weckte. Hermine krampfte, ihre Kiefer pressten sich so fest aufeinander, dass es knirschte und weil Poppy bereits auf diese Möglichkeit hingewiesen hatte, kniete er schnell neben ihr und sorgte dafür, dass sie frei atmen konnte und sich nicht verletzte. Wie ihm die Heilerin eingeschärft hatte, war sie bei einem möglichen Krampf über 10 Minuten sofort zu konsultieren und wenn diese Anfälle häufiger auftreten würde und die Intervallzeiten dazwischen nicht ausreichten um Hermines Körper Zeit zur Regeneration zu geben, musste er ebenfalls sofort mit der Krankenstation Kontakt aufnehmen. Ansonsten sollte er sie weder festhalten, noch versuchen ihre Kiefer zu lockern oder ähnliches, also saß er lediglich neben ihr und starrte sie an. Er fühlte sich alles in allem furchtbar hilflos.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis sich Hermines Gesichtszüge endlich wieder entspannten und das Zittern ihres Körpers nachließ. Trotzdem hatte der Anfall sowohl ihn als auch sie erneut in Schweiß gebadet und er sackte erschöpft zurück in die Kissen.

Als sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatte, stand er steifbeinig auf und reckte sich, dann schaute er nach dem Kamin und erhöhte die Brennleistung, ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich mehr als mies. Um seine verspannten Glieder in Schwung zu bringen, nahm er allmählich ein stetiges Auf und Ab vor dem Kamin auf. Sein immer wieder zum Bett huschender kritischer Blick sagte ihm, dass Hermine wieder schlief. Erst der Mittagschlag der Wohnzimmeruhr eine dreiviertel Stunde später, ließ sie erwachen und leise stöhnend drehte sie sich einige Male hin und her.

Als sie mit ihrer Hand müde über Augen und Stirn fuhr, trat er nahe an ihr Bett heran und setzte sich erneut auf die Kante.

„Mir tut alles weh!", stöhnte sie, „Aber wenigstens ist mir nicht mehr schlecht!"

„Du hattest einen Krampf", erklärte Severus und strich ihre Bettdecke glatt.

„Das erklärt einiges", seufzte sie, versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen, doch er wich ihr aus, er hatte Sorge, dass sie in seinen Augen die Angst und das Entsetzen lesen konnte, dass er in der Nacht und am Morgen empfunden hatte.

„Ein heißes Bad wäre sicherlich eine gute Idee", schlug er schließlich vor und rückte einige Gegenstände auf dem Nachttisch zurecht, „wenn Du willst, lasse ich Dir eines ein."

„Ja, das wäre klasse", nickte Hermine, griff aber nach seiner Hand, „War es gestern so schlimm, wie Du aussiehst Severus?"

Verdammt, sie kannte ihn wirklich zu gut! Er schaute sie einige Augenblicke nachdenklich an und überlegte schon, ob er sie glatt anlügen sollte, aber das würde sie eh herausbekommen.

„Ziemlich", meinte er murmelnd und führte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen.

„Hast Du es Dir bereits angesehen?", fragte sie bang.

„Nein", sanft legte er ihre Hand wieder zurück auf die Bettdecke und stand auf.

„Und wann wirst Du es tun?"

„Heute am Nachmittag", er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sorgte für eine noch höhere Brennleistung des Kaminfeuers.

„Nimm den Cardioamoristrank, sonst regst Du Dich zu sehr auf und Dein Magen kommt auch wieder aus dem Tritt", riet Hermine und legte sich stöhnend auf die linke Seite, damit sie ihm mit den Augen besser folgen konnte.

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, allerdings wollte ich Dich vorher fragen, ob es Probleme mit der Anwendungshäufigkeit gibt, ich hatte ihn vor wenigen Tagen erst genommen."

„Da gibt es keine Bedenken", war sich Hermine sicher, „vor allem da die Wirkungsdauer nur etwa 5 - 10 Stunden umfassen müsste. Maximal."

„Minerva will, dass ich Kingsley mitnehme", brummte er nach einer Weile, in der er intensiv dem lodernden Spiel der Flammen zusah.

„Oh, da bin ich sehr froh, Severus", sagte Hermine sofort, „ich wollte Dich auch schon darum bitten es nicht alleine zu tun und Kingsley ist eine wirklich gute Wahl!"

Dass er Kingsley mitnehmen sollte, war ihm tatsächlich lange nicht so unrecht, wie er es Minerva vorgemacht hatte. Er hasste es nur, sich von ihr herumkommandieren zu lassen! Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Angst vor dem was ihn in diesen Erinnerungsschwaden erwartete.

„Du nimmst ihn doch mit, oder?", hakte seine Frau nach.

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, „Ja, tue ich. Hör auf Dir Sorgen zu machen!"

„Ach Severus, das geht leider nicht", meinte Hermine bedauernd.

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen!", stimmte Severus nachdenklich zu, auch er konnte nicht damit aufhören sich zu sorgen. Wütend zu sein und sich zu sorgen.

Dann drückte er aber den Rücken durch und deutete resolut Richtung Bad, „Komm, lass uns zusehen, dass Deine Glieder sich wieder entspannen können", er trat ans Bett um die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen. Dann legte er routiniert seine Hände hinter ihren Nacken und unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie sanft auf seine Arme.

„Das ist das einzig Gute an alldem", murmelte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Bad und als sie Severus fragenden Blick bemerkte, ergänzte sie, „dass Du mich dauernd durch die Gegend trägst!"

„So, so, Frau Professor wird also gerne auf Händen getragen", bemerkte Severus süffisant und ließ sie im Badezimmer auf den Wannenrand gleiten.

„Ab und an", spezifizierte seine Frau mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Aber bevor ich bade, würde ich mir gerne die Zähne putzen, ich habe einen fruchtbaren Geschmack im Mund."

Er nickte verständnisvoll und beschwor einen Hocker herauf, auf den sie sich setzen konnte. Während Hermine gründlich und penibel wie immer ihre Zähne pflegte und anschließend ausgiebig gurgelte, ließ er das Badewasser ein und legte Handtücher heraus.

Als sie fertig war, knöpfte sie ihren Schlafanzug auf und er stand etwas unschlüssig daneben, als sie auch ihre Pyjamahose von den Beinen streifte. Wie immer, wenn seine Frau sich entkleidete erregte ihn ihr Anblick. Er liebte den matten Glanz ihre Haut mit den vielen kleinen Sommersprossen auf Armen und Dekollete und er liebte es, wie sie es tat, es hatte immer etwas Sinnliches und Lockendes für ihn.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, „Wenn es Dir recht ist, nehme ich eine kurze Dusche", sagte er etwas steif und wendete mühsam den Blick ab, als Hermine sich mit einem tiefen, erleichternden Atemzug ins warme Wasser gleiten ließ.

„Natürlich!", nickte Hermine, schaute ihn aber bekümmert an, als er den Morgenmantel ablegte. Er hielt inne, als er ihren Blick auffing, „Ich kann auch warten, bis Du fertig bist."

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine ihre Locken, „das ist es nicht, ich fände es nur schöner, wenn Du anstatt einer Dusche ein Bad nehmen würdest."

Seine Augenbraue schnellte empor, „Oh", er hatte verstanden, „ich wollte Dich nicht stören", erklärte er beschämt.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, das ist eigentlich das, was mich stört, Severus!", antwortete Hermine ernst, „und das, was mir wirklich unglaubliche Sorgen bereitet."

„Es macht Dir Sorge, dass ich Dich nicht stören will?", er sah sie fragend an und sie senkte traurig den Blick.

„Nein und Ja", seufzte sie und ihr Kinn begann schon wieder zu zittern, „Du bist mir so furchtbar fern. Ich habe schreckliche Angst, Severus. Um uns beide! Ich vergehe seit Wochen vor Furcht, dass ich, auch ohne Dich zu betrügen, mit dieser Reise unsere Beziehung, unsere Liebe aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ein Leben ohne Dich nicht ertragen könnte!"

„Ich habe nicht vor, meines ohne Dich zu führen, Hermine!", stellte Severus sofort klar, doch dann seufzte auch er tief, setzte sich wieder auf den Wannenrand und starrte auf die Schaumkrone die sachte auf dem Wasser schwamm und ihren Körper verbarg „daher sitzt die Bestürzung und der Schmerz, dass es vielleicht doch möglich war Dich zu verlieren, an jemand anderen zu verlieren", konkretisierte er, „so unglaublich tief. Mir ist in den letzten Wochen, nein, schon seit Beginn dieses Sommers auf sehr schmerzliche Weise klar geworden, wie abhängig ich von Dir und Deiner Liebe bin, und wie schutzlos ich mittlerweile dem gegenüber stehe.

„Und jetzt versuchst Du Deinen Schutz wieder aufzurichten?", versuchte Hermine seine Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Severus zu, „ich denke, es ist nicht fair Dir gegenüber, aber ich kann im Augenblick nichts dagegen tun."

„Ich verstehe", nickte sie, legte aber nach einer Weile des nachdenklichen Schweigens zaghaft ihre rechte Hand auf seine und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen sachte über den Handrücken, bis ihre Fingerkuppe an seinem Ehering hängen blieb, „allerdings hat mich meine Schutzlosigkeit über die sieben Wochen Afrika gerettet", murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst.

„Was meinst Du damit?", fragte er leise.

„Ohne die wundervollen Erinnerungen an Dich, an die Mädchen und an die anderen Menschen, die ich bedingungslos und vorbehaltlos liebe, hätte ich das Gefühl gehabt, vor Heimweh sterben zu müssen."

„Wenn da keine geliebten Menschen gewesen wären, hättest Du kein Heimweh gehabt", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Oh! Wie armselig und jämmerlich wäre das denn, Severus?", schnaubte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Sag mir, was es Besseres gibt, als dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zu wissen, dass man vermisst und ungeduldig erwartet, ja, sogar ersehnt wird. Wie schön ist die Vorfreude auf das Strahlen in den Augen seiner Familie und Freunde, und die Glücksschauer und die wundervolle Geborgenheit, wenn man sich dann wiedersieht, wenn man sich endlich erneut spürt und den anderen fühlt. Nichts kommt dagegen an, Severus, absolut nichts!" Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Stimme war fest und kraftvoll, „und nichts davon hätte ich jemals erlebt, wenn ich um meine Gefühle eine dicke Mauer gezogen hätte. Nichts!

Sie setzte sich in der Wanne auf und ihre Brüste blitzten glänzend aus dem Wasser.

„Und das eine sage ich Dir, Severus Snape", in ihren Augen funkelte wilde Entschlossenheit, „Ich bin ich nicht gewillt Dich aufzugeben, bei Gott! Ich bin nicht bereit uns beide aufzugeben, um keinen verdammten Preis dieser Welt und Du kannst Dir Deinen Schutzdings sonst wo hin stecken, denn er wird Dir nichts, gar nichts nützen!"

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Bei Merlin, er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie schön sie war und dass er ihr wirklich noch nie hatte widerstehen können und besonders dann nicht, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Ohne groß nachzudenken, einfach so aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, fasste mit seiner Rechten in ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Und obwohl sie zuerst etwas überrascht schien, dauerte es nur Millisekunden und auch sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte diesen Kuss inniglich.

Es war der erste richtige Kuss seit dem belauschten Gespräch am Meer vor fast drei Wochen und er war wundervoll!


	23. Chapter 23

Täuschungen 23 Schmerzhafte Gewissheit

Sein Magen drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als das Denkarium ihn und Kingsley wieder ausspuckte. Taumelnd tastete der Zaubereiminister nach dem Besucherstuhl und ließ sich dort hineinfallen. Seine dunkle Haut hatte einen ungesunden Grauton angenommen und er keuchte mehrfach erschüttert auf, während er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte und Severus entsetzt anschaute.

Hogwarts Tränkemeister stand leicht schwankend vor seinem Schreibtisch und starrte wie hypnotisiert den grau-schwarzen Nebel in der Schale an. Ihm war speiübel und in seinem Kopf hämmerte ein unglaublicher Kopfschmerz, der seine Magenbeschwerden noch um ein Vielfaches verschlimmerte. Er hätte definitiv eine wesentlich größere Menge des Cardioamoris Trankes nehmen sollen und ja, er hätte auch eine wesentlich größere Menge von Poppys grünem Magentrank nehmen müssen.

Nach der dritten schmerzhaften Drehung seines Magens konnte er auch mit der größten Anstrengung die bittere Galle nicht mehr verleugnen, die ihm unaufhaltsam die Speiseröhre hinaufstieg. Ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus und er konnte gerade noch ein genuscheltes: „Bitte entschuldige mich", heraus pressen, bevor er mit großen Schritten in den kleinen Gang zwischen Büro und Klassenzimmer eilte, um sich dort über dem Ausgussbecken heftig zu übergeben.

Kalkweiß und schwitzend starrte er schließlich in den Ausguss und konnte nur mit Mühe seine zitternde rechte Hand dazu bewegen, den Keramikrand loszulassen, um seine Schwäche mit viel Wasser wegzuspülen.

Das Rauschen des Wassers hatte etwas seltsam beruhigendes wie ihm verwundert auffiel, aber alles Wasser dieser Welt würde nicht ausreichen um diese grauenhaften Bilder aus seinem Kopf und aus seinem Herzen zu spülen, soviel war ihm schon beim ersten Erinnerungsfetzen klar gewesen.

Erschöpft sackte er auf den Holzschemel, der links neben dem Becken stand und barg seinen Kopf in der Beuge seines linken Armes, mit dem er sich sicherheitshalber immer noch am Beckenrand festhielt.

Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, sein Herz zu beruhigen und diese unbändige, alles überschwemmende Wut, die in ihm unerbittlich tobte einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen, um endlich einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Doch all diese Dinge waren im Augenblick eine viel zu große Herausforderung.

„Severus?", Kingsley stand im Türrahmen, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte immer noch diesen Grauton.

„Gib mir noch einige Minuten, ich komme gleich", ließ Severus ihn zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen wissen, ohne dabei nennenswert den Kopf zu heben.

„Hier, Dein Trank. Poppy hat ihn mir beim Mittagessen in die Hand gedrückt", murmelte er, „lass Dir Zeit, ich warte in Deinem Büro."

„Danke!", mit zitternden Händen nahm er das kleine Fläschchen entgegen und trank es in kleinen Zügen. Sofort konnte er die beruhigende Wirkung spüren und ein leises, befreites Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Jetzt war er auch in der Lage sich vorsichtig vom Hocker zu erheben und den kleinen Schrank neben der Türe zu öffnen, um einen starken Kopfschmerztrank herauszuholen. Als auch dieser in seiner Kehle verschwunden war, sackte er erleichtert auf den Schemel zurück und schloss seine brennenden Augen.

Ein Fehler, denn sobald er seine Augen geschlossen hatte waren sie wieder da, diese stummen Bilder voller Leid, die seine Wut fast übermächtig werden ließen.

Verflucht, er, ein gefürchteter Ex-Todesser, der Zeuge von Gewalt, Folter und Mord gewesen war, der sich auch selbst nicht zur Gänze von solchen Dingen freisprechen konnte, er saß hier und wusste genau, dass keine dieser schrecklichen Gräueltaten ihm je so nahegegangen waren, wie die fremden Erinnerungen der letzten Stunde. Er würde diese Bilder niemals wieder vergessen können und er würde sie auch nicht vergessen wollen, jedenfalls nicht, bevor auch der letzte dieser Kreaturen dafür gebüßt hatte!

Diese Bilder!

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass jemand Hermine mitten in der Nacht rücksichtslos aus ihrem Bett zerrte, sofort einen Schweige- und einen Fesselungszauber auf sie legte und sie eine zeitlang grob quer durch den Busch schleppte, bevor sie zu einem kleinen Lagerplatz kamen, an dem ein helles Feuer loderte und um das einige Männer standen und warteten.

Wieder sah er Hermines angstvoll aufgerissene Augen vor sich, als die Knöpfe ihres Pyjamas wie kleine schwarz-glitzernde Lichtpunkte durch die Nacht flogen, weil man mit solcher Gewalt ihre Kleidung zerriss. Er sah ihre Blöße, ihre wunden, gebundenen Hände, ihren schnellen Atem, sah die lüsternen, geifernden und verächtlichen Blicke der Männer um sie herum, sah den Zauberstab, den einer von ihnen, es war dieser Hide gewesen, ihr drohend entgegen hielt und er sah dessen schmutziges Grinsen, als er den Spruch sprach, der ihren Körper von einer Sekunde zur anderen in gleißenden Schmerz tauchte.

Er hatte nur mit größter Mühe mit ansehen können, wie sie sich wieder und wieder in stummen Qualen wand, verkrampfte und wie Espenlaub zitterte, bis dieses Schwein nach endlosen Minuten der Folter endlich den Fluch von ihr nahm. Er hatte sich zwingen müssen zu Hermine zu schauen, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, blutend, bebend, näher am Tod als am Leben, was ihre Peiniger triumphierend auflachen ließ.

Nichts von all dem würde er je wieder vergessen, vor allem aber würde er niemals die verachtend Geste von Hide vergessen können, mit der er sein Opfer als Höhepunkt des Abends den anderen Männern zur freien Verfügung übergab.

Von den anschließenden brutalen Vergewaltigungen waren zum Glück nur noch Bruchstücke vorhanden, allem Anschein nach, hatte Hermine gnädiger Weise immer wieder ihr Bewusstsein verloren.

Ihm wurde schon wieder übel!

Die nächsten Erinnerungen zeigten Hermine beim nächtlichen Studieren über Stapel von Büchern und Pergamenten, sowie prüfend vor steil aufragenden Felswänden, wo es wohl um das Brechen von Flüchen ging, denn sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und versuchte angestrengt und mit ängstlichem Blicken nach rechts und links den entscheidenden Durchbruch zu schaffen. Wie immer war sie wohl erfolgreich mit dem was sie tat. Er hatte ihr entsetztes Gesicht gesehen, wenn es ihr ein um das andere Mal gelang, verborgene Zeichen zu finden oder zu entschlüsseln und er hatte Hides hochzufriedenes Lachen und die obszönen Gesten und regelmäßigen Übergriffe und Quälereien der sie bewachenden Männer gesehen – auch etwas, das er nie mehr vergessen würde.

Die letzten Erinnerungen brachten dann zwei weitere Personen auf den Plan. Eine ältere Frau mit kurzem grauen Haar, die anscheinend einen großen Einfluss auf Hide hatte, denn sie flüsterte immer wieder leise mit ihm. Sie hatte anscheinend gute Argumente und das hässliche Grinsen auf Hides Gesicht ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. Kurz darauf brachte man einen verwirrten Harry Potter in das Zelt und Hermine fassungsloses „Nein!", konnte er an ihrem Gesicht und von ihren Lippen deutlich ablesen.

Was darauf folgte wusste er nur zu gut, es gab auch nur vereinzelte, unzusammenhängende Spuren dieser erzwungenen Akte, diese Erinnerungen wurden ja als Lockvogel gebraucht und mussten nicht gelöscht werden.

Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, als er tief Luft schöpfte und ihm wie durch Watte hindurch plötzlich das Läuten der Schulglocke bewusst wurde. Verstört rieb er sich die Augen. Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte ihm, dass er bereits über eine halbe Stunde hier verweilte. Er musste zurück zu Kingsley, er musste etwas tun, er konnte sich nicht in diesen Bildern verlieren, es lag in seiner Verantwortung, die Täter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und das würde er tun und wenn es das Letzte war, was er auf dieser Welt tat. Hart donnerte seine Faust auf den Beckenrand und ließen die zwei silbernen Rührlöffel, die dort zum Abtropfen lagen, klirrend springen.

Kingsley saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, allerdings hatte er ein Tablett mit Tee und eine Karaffe mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit geordert.

„Einen Kräutertee?", bot er Severus an, „oder etwas Stärkeres?"

„Nur Tee bitte", antwortete der Tränkemeister mühsam beherrscht und setzte sich dem Zaubereiminister gegenüber. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen und logisch vorgehen!

„Kanntest Du jemanden von den Kreaturen?", begann Severus, nachdem er den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Nur Hide", überlegte Kingsley „und ich glaube, die Frau war Dr. Broomberry, eine der teilnehmenden Expertinnen für alte Flüche."

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und notierte die Namen auf die große Tafel, die mittlerweile mit unzähligen Notizen, Anmerkungen und Querverweisen vollgeschrieben war. „Teilte diese Broomberry nicht das Zelt mit Hermine?", fiel Severus plötzlich ein.

„Ja, soviel wie ich weiß schon."

„Die anderen Kerle waren aber keine Expeditionsteilnehmer, oder?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, ich bin eigentlich recht sicher, dass ich sie weder bei der Verabschiedung, noch bei der Rückkehr der Gruppe gesehen habe."

„Hermine wird uns sicherlich Genaueres sagen können", murmelte Severus und rieb sich die Augen.

„Willst Du ihr alles zeigen?", fragte Kingsley sanft.

Fast hätte Severus sofort „Nein" geschrien, denn das was er am wenigsten auf dieser Welt wollte, war ihr Kummer zu bereiten, aber es waren ihre Erinnerungen, daher seufzte er tief, bevor er Kingsley antwortete „Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht, aber sie muss das selbst entscheiden, sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu sehen."

„Das wird sicherlich nicht einfach, aber wenn Du sie jetzt schonst, dann wird sie gewisse Gefühle oder Reaktionen ihres Körpers nicht einordnen können."

„Das sehe ich leider auch so", gab Severus zu und fürchtete sich schon jetzt vor diesem Gespräch.

„Wann wirst Du es ihr zeigen?"

„Auch das überlasse ich ihr", Severus stand auf und beugte sich zum Kamin hinunter, ihm war fürchterlich kalt.

„Severus, ich…" begann Kingsley und brach ab.

„Was?", er drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm um.

„Bist Du Dir, beziehungsweise ist sich Poppy ganz sicher, wer der Vater von Hermines Kind ist?", dies zu fragen fiel Kingsley sichtlich schwer, doch Severus gab zu, dass ihm die gleiche Frage ebenfalls in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Ich werde noch einmal mit ihr sprechen, aber vielleicht haben wir ja in all dem Unglück ein kleines bisschen Glück gehabt", er rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

„Das würde ich Euch von Herzen wünschen!", stimmte Kingsley voller Überzeugung zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, „Schätzt Du es auch so ein, dass es Slide noch nicht gelungen ist, den Zauber zu knacken?"

„Jedenfalls nicht in Hermines Gegenwart!", antwortete Severus und legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, „Allerdings ist da dieser verdächtige Umstand, dass Slide und die anderen in einer solchen Hochstimmung zurück gekommen sind."

„Ja, da hast Du leider recht!" stimmte Kingsley zu, „Aber was ist denn, wenn sie zwar alle Komponente zusammentragen konnten, aber irgendein Umstand noch fehlt, der eine gewisse Zeit benötigt?"

„Du meinst, wie die Reifungszeit eines Trankes oder eine andere temporäre Vorgabe?", fragte Severus aufmerksam.

„Genau!", Kingsley war vom Stuhl aufgestanden und starrte auf die vielen Pergamentrollen, die sich in einem der Regale stapelten, „sie wollen doch unbedingt Hermines Abschlussbericht, vielleicht um daraus einen gewissen Nutzen zu ziehen, wie eine Zutatenliste oder ein Rezept oder sonst was!"

„Vielleicht kommt da auch Drumble ins Spiel, der ist ja für unorthodoxe Tränke bekannt, unter Umständen brauchen sie ihn zum Experimentieren", ergänzte Severus nachdenklich.

„Oder aber sie müssen auf irgendetwas warten", grübelte Kingsley.

„Auf was denn?", überlegte auch Severus.

„Nun, auf irgendeine Jahreszeit oder ein Naturphänomen", schlug der Zaubereiminister vor.

„Hm, es wäre auch möglich, dass sie schon alles getan haben, aber der Öffnungsmechanismus eine Weile braucht", fiel Severus ein und intensivierte sein typisches Auf und Auf vor dem Kamin.

„Moment mal!", er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blinzelte einige Male.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, ich komme gleich wieder!", murmelte der Tränkemeister und eilte mit langen Schritten aus seinem Büro.

Sein Weg führte ihn in rasantem Tempo zur Bibliothek. Dort verschwendete er keine Sekunde um Miss Pince irgendeinen Gruß zukommen zu lassen, sondern fegte ungeduldig einige nichtsahnende Schülerinnen und Schüler aus seiner Bahn und stand wenig später etwas außer Puste vor den Regalen mit den Muggelkinderbüchern. Hektisch glitten seine Augen über die Buchrücken, bis er an dem mitgenommenen, dünnen Buchband hängen blieb, das bereits seine Schwiegermutter Anfang der Woche entdeckt hatte. Schnell schlug er die Abhandlungen über das Volk der Mkemeko auf und überflog die Schilderungen von Professor Jennings Großmutter, bis er an dem kurzen Satz hängen blieb, der ihm vorhin wieder ins Gedächtnis gekommen war, „Alles braucht seine Zeit, lasst den Mond das Werk vollenden."

Bei Merlin, hoffentlich war es das, was noch fehlte!

Nachdem er das Buch erneut bei Madam Pince ordentlich und korrekt ausgeliehen hatte, ging er zurück in sein Büro, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt in der Türe stehen, als er bei einem sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden Zaubereiminister seine Frau stehen sah.

Verdammt!

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er überrascht, denn er hatte ihr nach dem Mittagessen vorsorglich wieder ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben.

„Ja", Hermine presste entschlossen ihre Lippen aufeinander, „ich möchte es hinter mich bringen, Severus!"

„Wo ist Deine Mutter?", er schloss die Türe hinter sich und versiegelte sie.

„Sie schläft!", Hermine beschwor einen weiteren Stuhl herauf und ließ sich darauf gleiten. Sie sah blass, aber gefasst aus, noch im Morgenmantel und ihre wilden Haare zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten, schaute sie die beiden Männer aufmerksam an, „Es wird nicht leicht, nicht wahr?"

Severus und Kingsley tauschten einen kurzen Blick, „Nein!", antwortete ihr Mann zögerlich, „und ich möchte Dich bitten, Dir sehr genau zu überlegen, ob Du alles sehen möchtest, oder ob wir eine Auswahl für Dich treffen sollen und Dir den Rest lediglich in groben Zügen erzählen."

Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, „Nein, ich habe mich entschieden Severus, ich möchte alles sehen!"

„Nun gut!", nickte ihr Mann nach langem Überlegen, „aber wenn es Dir zuviel wird, dann komm zurück und wir brechen das Ganze ab."

Hermine stand auf und ging zögerlich an das Steinbecken heran.

„Soll ich Dich nicht begleiten?", fragte Severus und Kingsley ergänzte mit besorgtem Blick auf den schon wieder schneeweißen Tränkemeister, „Oder ich?"

„Ja, es wäre schön, wenn ich das nicht alleine tun müsste", murmelte Hermine dankbar und schaute die beiden abwechselnd an, bis ihr Blick an Severus leichenblassem Gesicht hängen blieb, „Ich sollte Kingsley darum bitten."

„Deine Rücksichtnahme in allen Ehren", entgegnete Severus fest und streckte den Rücken durch, „aber ich denke, dass dies meine Aufgabe ist!"

Hermines braune Augen ruhten lange wortlos auf ihm und man sah es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten. Schließlich nickte sie langsam, ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen, „Gut!"

„Wir sollten Dir vielleicht trotzdem zuerst einen kurzen Überblick geben, Hermine", gab Kingsley zu bedenken und Severus stimmte nickend zu, „Ja, Du solltest besser wissen, was Dich erwartet, bitte setz Dich", und er begann ihr leise und stockend in groben Zügen die wichtigsten Punkte auseinanderzulegen. Als er geendet hatte, sah man bereits das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht, trotzdem fragte sie mit fester Stimme nach „War das alles?"

„Nein", Severus schüttelte den Kopf, verdammt dieser Frau konnte man nur sehr schwer etwas vormachen! Mühsam suchte er in seinem Kopf nach geeigneten Worten, ihm fielen nur leider keine ein und er war mehr als dankbar, als Kingsley einsprang, „Hermine, es ist leider so, dass es diesen Verbrechern nicht reichte, Dich auszunutzen, Dich zu demütigen und Dir große Schmerzen zuzufügen, sie haben auch Deinen Körper missbraucht, um ihre primitive Gier zu stillen."

Aus Hermines Gesicht war jede Farbe gewichen und sie musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme antwortete, „Das hatte ich befürchtet!"

„Es tut uns leid!", sagte Kingsley schmerzlich und sein Blick huschte hilflos zu Severus hin.

Sie aber sah nur ihren Mann an und schöpfte schließlich tief Atem, dann streckte sie ihm langsam ihre Hand entgegen, „Komm, bevor ich den Mut verliere!"

Er ergriff ihre Hand, aber anstatt mit ihr zur Schale zu gehen, zog er sie in eine feste, ungestüme Umarmung. Er hatte das unsägliche Bedürfnis, sie nie mehr loszulassen, sie vor allem zu beschützen und von allem fernzuhalten, was ihr schaden würde und was ihr weh tun würde und diese Erinnerungen würden all dies tun! Dennoch war er es, der sich nach einer Weile sachte von ihr löste, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie zärtlich küsste.

Dann nickten sich beide zu und traten zum Rand der Schale, um sich vorzubeugen und sich den dunklen Erinnerungen zu stellen.


	24. Chapter 24

Täuschungen 24 Aufbruch in schweren Zeiten

Vielleicht hatte er irgendwie gehofft, dass ihn die wiederholte Betrachtung der furchtbaren Ereignisse nicht ganz so schwer treffen würde, wie das erste Mal. Vor allem da er den Erinnerungen selbst nun keine große Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte, sondern sein Augenmerk ausschließlich auf seine Frau legte.

Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Gründlich geirrt!

Es war noch viel, viel schwerer mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Hermine in ungläubigem Entsetzen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Vorgänge aus ihrer Erinnerung starrte. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr bald die Wangen herab und als Severus nach ihrer Hand tastete, fühlte er die verkrampfte Faust, zu der sie ihre Hand geballt hatte.

Als sie zu der Sequenz kamen, in der Hide sie den zwei anderen überließ, entwich ihr ein gurgelndes Keuchen und ein fassungslos gemurmeltes „Mein Gott!"

Severus war drauf und dran sie aus der Erinnerung zu ziehen, aber als er seine Hand um ihre Schultern legen wollte, entzog sie sich ihm und schüttelte ohne den Blick abzuwenden, stumm den Kopf.

Bis zum letzten Fetzen sah sie sich alles an, erst als sie die Schale von selbst zurück in die Realität entließ, brach sie schließlich in haltloses Schluchzen aus und sackte auf ihre Knie. Severus war sogleich bei ihr, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie ganz fest. Dankbar barg sie ihren Kopf tief in den Falten seiner Robe und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Severus warf Kingsley einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch der Zaubereiminister machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, stand auf und zauberte einen dicken, warmen Teppich unter das Paar, denn trotz des brennenden Kamins war ein kalter Steinboden kein guter Platz. Dann gab er dem Tränkemeister ein Zeichen und verließ leise den Raum.

Sie saßen sehr lange dort neben dem Kamin in seinem Büro und es machte auch nichts, dass seine Beine einschliefen und seine Arme schwer wurden. Er würde hier wenn nötig bis in alle Ewigkeit sitzen, garantiert aber, bis sich das erste große Entsetzen in ihrem Inneren wenigstens ein wenig gelegt hatte.

Sanft streichelte er ihr immer wieder über den schmalen Rücken und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Als er bemerkte, dass sie etwas ruhiger und ihr Schluchzen leiser wurde, brachte er seinen Mund nahe an ihr Ohr und flüsterte, „Soll ich Dich zu Bett bringen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, also nahm er sein Streicheln wieder auf, rutschte aber etwas nach hinten, damit er sich an der Ecke des Kamins anlehnen konnte. So verging eine weitere Stunde. Er hörte seine Töchter mit Abby nach Hause kommen und lautstark nach ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater fragen. Hörte seine Schwiegermutter, die eine recht plausible Erklärung für die Abwesenheit der Eltern fand und zuckte tatsächlich etwas zusammen, als etwas später jemand vom Gang aus an die Bürotüre klopfte, seine Frau vergrub sich daraufhin noch tiefer im Stoff seiner Robe. Zum Glück gab diese Person schnell wieder auf!

Auch war er mehr als froh, als er mitbekam, dass seine Schwiegermutter ihre Enkelinnen einlud ihren Großvater zu Hause in London zu empfangen. Es ging wirklich nichts über Jeans Klugheit und Einfühlungsvermögen.

Nachdem alle durch den Kamin nach London gefloht waren, wurde es still im Kerker und auch seine Frau entspannte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr, bis er erleichtert erkannte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er wartete noch eine kleine Weile, dann erhob er sich möglichst vorsichtig, was angesichts seiner steifen Glieder nicht leicht war und hob sie ein weiteres Mal auf seine Arme, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen und dort behutsam ins Bett zu legen.

Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte, dass es kurz vor sechs war und er war hin und hergerissen, ob er die Zeit nutzen sollte, um noch das ein oder andere zu erledigen. Aber wenn er seine noch im Schlaf unglücklich wirkende Frau betrachtete, gab es nur eine Art den Abend zu verbringen und zwei kleine Zauberstabschlenker später war auch er in Nachtwäsche gekleidet.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so früh am Tag im Bett gelegen zu haben, ohne dass er krank gewesen wäre oder sie beide das Bett für gewisse andere Aktivitäten geteilt hatten, und noch verwunderlicher war es, dass er tatsächlich relativ schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf verfiel, aus dem er erst im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages erwachte.

Als er seine Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich besser, wach und ausgeruht, wie schon lange nicht mehr, allerdings erkannte er verwundert, dass er alleine war. Sofort schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und griff nach seinem Morgenmantel. Wo mochte sie hingegangen sein? Sein erster Weg führte ihn ins Bad, aber dort war sie nicht, dann eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, in sein Büro und von dort zum Zimmer der Mädchen, nichts. Sein Herz begann schnell und hart in seiner Brust zu schlagen, doch dann bemerkte er den schwachen Lichtschein unter der Türe zu ihrem Büro. Er atmete erleichtert auf, klopfte leise an und trat ein.

Hermine hatte das Denkarium von seinem Büro herübergebracht, es stand nun auf ihrem Schreibtisch, daneben Feder und Pergament. Gerade eben tauchte sie aus den grauschwarzen Schwaden auf, wischte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht die Tränen von den bleichen Wangen und notierte sich mit zitternden Fingern einige Zeilen, dann tauchte sie wieder ein. Dieses Prozedere wiederholte sich etliche Male, bevor sie ihren Mann immer noch im Türrahmen stehend, entdeckte.

„Severus", überrascht hielt sie in ihrem Tun inne.

„Was tust Du da?", fragte er und kam näher.

„Ich,… ich analysiere", antwortete sie gepresst und trocknete mit ihrem Ärmel die Augen.

Er trat mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck ganz nahe an den Schreibtisch heran und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „Hermine…", begann er.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn mit bebender Stimme, „Bevor Du mir Vorwürfe machst oder Ratschläge gibst, setzt Dich bitte und beantworte mir eine Frage!"

Er wollte ihr schon entgegnen, dass es ihm nicht darum ging, sie zu belehren, schluckte aber diese Bemerkung herunter, als er ihren Blick bemerkte und nahm tatsächlich in ihrem Besucherstuhl platz.

„Und die wäre?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Sie nahm tief Luft und sah ihn eindringlich an, „Was fühlst Du?"

„Was ich fühle?", er war wirklich überrascht.

„Richtig, und bitte sei ehrlich!", bat sie.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er etwas widerwillig zugab, „Es wird Dich vielleicht verwundern, aber ich fühle vor allem eines: Angst! Ich habe riesengroße, fast panische Angst um Dich, Hermine, und diese Angst wird nur noch übertroffen von dieser unbändigen, rasenden Wut auf all jene, die Dir und uns das angetan haben", er ballte seine Fäuste und als er merkte, dass diese Wut seine Stimme laut hatte werden lassen, hielt er inne und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das ist im Groben alles was ich momentan fühle", er machte eine entschuldigende Handbewegung, „Natürlich sind da auch noch die Schuldgefühle, weil ich Dich nicht davon abgehalten habe an dieser verdammten Expedition teilzunehmen und weil ich Dir so schnell und leicht Deine Affäre geglaubt habe! Und zugegeben fühle ich auch eine nicht geringe Portion Erleichterung, weil Du mich nicht betrogen hast oder gar verlassen wolltest."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und ergriff ihre Hand, die neben dem Denkarium abwesend mit der Schreibfeder spielte.

„Und was fühlst Du?", fragte er zärtlich.

Sie schaute ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit heißen Tränen und ihr Kinn begann heftig zu beben, „Schmerz!", schluchzte sie schließlich, „und ein grauenhaftes, gewaltiges Chaos! Ich bin völlig außer mir, Severus!"

Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm sie in die Arme. „Das verstehe ich gut und ist angesichts der Geschehnisse nur zu verständlich!"

„Das macht es aber nicht besser, Severus!", schniefte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Hm, aber analysieren hilft Dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, ich glaube schon", nickte sie zaghaft, „immerhin hat es mir damals geholfen!" Richtig, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie bereits einmal ähnlich furchtbare Erfahrungen machen musste.

„Ich habe die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht", fuhr sie fort, „Ich brauche Ordnung, Struktur und ein Ziel, ich muss etwas tun, ich will dieses unerträgliche Gefühl loswerden in dem Spiel anderer Leute eine bloße Marionette zu sein. Die Fäden an denen ich hänge sind nicht nur demütigend, sie schnüren mir auch die Luft ab, verstehst Du das?"

„Nur zu gut, meine Liebe", schnaubte Severus frustriert.

Er schob sie etwas von sich weg und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, „aber ich möchte auch, dass Du Dich dabei nicht übernimmst und ich möchte Dich dringend bitten, Dir dabei helfen zu lassen. Denn wie Sie wissen, Miss Granger", er verfiel in seine beste Lehrerart, „ist ein gutes Team immer besser als die Summe der Einzelnen!"

Gespannt wartete er, ob sie auf diesen Ton eingehen würde und ein winziges erleichtertes Lächeln nistete in seinen Mundwinkeln, als sie sich losmachte und nach seinem Taschentuch angelte, um sich lautstark wie immer die Nase zu putzen „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ein alter Slytherin wie Sie, Professor, um die Werte eines Teams weiß!", ließ sie ihn anschließend wissen.

Mit seinem hochmütigsten Blick betrachtete er sie über seine lange Nasenspitze und meinte dann schnarrend: „Jeder vernünftige Slytherin hat ein gutes Team, das er für sich arbeiten lässt, Miss Granger, aus diesem Grunde habe ich übrigens geheiratet!"

„So", trotz ihrer immer noch tränennassen Augen, ihrer roten Nase, und den bleichen Wangen, konnte man mit viel Phantasie den alten Schalk in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, „gut zu wissen, Professor! Ich werde mir das sorgsam merken und Sie bei passender Gelegenheit daran erinnern!"

„Tun Sie das, Miss Granger, tun Sie das, aber vorher wird gefrühstückt!", beschloss Severus resolut und orderte über den Kamin ein reichhaltiges Frühstück für zwei Personen.

Nach mehreren Tassen starken Tees und mehr verspeistem Toast, Obst und Eier, als er eigentlich erwartet hatte, stellten sie gemeinsam einen Plan für den Tag und für die nächste Woche auf.

Darauf standen viele, viele Punkte. Unter anderem baten sie als Erstes die Heilerin zu einem Gespräch in die Kerker und er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er jemals dankbar und erleichtert sein würde, dass Harry Potter wirklich der Vater eines Kindes wäre, dass seine Frau erwartete. Aber es war so, definitiv!

Danach besprach er mit Hermine seine These von der temporären Wirkzeit des Öffnungszaubers und sie waren sich einig, dass sie mehr über dieses Volk und die Sagenwelt des zentralen Afrikas herausfinden mussten. Darum beschlossen sie, dass Hermine nach einer zweistündigen Mittagsruhe, zwecks Erhalt oder Widererlangung des körperlichen und seelischen Wohlbefindens, mit ihrer Mutter zusammen nach Edinburgh flohen sollte, um dort in den geheimen Archiven der Universität zu forschen. Immerhin war ihr Vater wieder zu Hause und konnte sich um die Praxis kümmern.

Severus wollte in der Zwischenzeit Teile von Hermines Erinnerung den Potters zeigen, Harry und Ginny hatten wohl ein Recht auf diese furchtbaren Fakten. Danach würde er Prof. Jennings einen Besuch abstatten, sie müsste vielleicht endlich erste Ergebnisse zu den Übersetzungen der Zeichen haben.

„Wissen wir eigentlich, was Slide im Augenblick tut, oder dieser Hide oder die anderen?", fiel Severus ein, kurz bevor er sich zum Aufbruch nach London fertig machte.

„Ich schreibe Kingsley eine Nachricht, er soll sich darum kümmern!", versprach Hermine und ordnete einige Papiere.

„Was denkst Du", überlegte er laut, „ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein erneutes Treffen, um alles Aktuelle zusammenzutragen und uns alle auf den neuesten Erkenntnisstand zu bringen nicht schlecht wäre. Am Donnerstag, hier um 20:00 Uhr?"

„Gute Idee! Ich sorge dafür, dass alle bescheid wissen!", versprach Hermine und drehte sich schon um, ungeduldig endlich die vielen Aufträge bearbeiten zu können, als sie Severus Hand am Ärmel ihrer Robe zurückhielt.

„Warte!", murmelte er und zog sie zu sich heran, „Übernimm Dich bitte nicht!", bat er sie eindringlich und küsste ihren Mund.

„Ich versuche es, ehrlich!", beteuerte Hermine und schmiegte sich fest an ihn heran.

„Wenn es Dir nicht gut geht oder Du Dich überfordert fühlst, dann ruf mich!", verlangte Severus und deutete auf seinen Ring.

Sie seufzte tief auf und blickte ihm nickend mit ihren hellen braunen Augen entgegen, „Wie gesagt, ich versuche es!"

„Gut!", erwiderte er und schaute sie eine ganze Weile an, er focht in seinem Inneren einen erbitterten Kampf zwischen Kopf und Herz aus und als er sich endlich entschieden hatte, wurde sein Blick sehr intensiv und durchdringend, „Ich habe Dir das in letzter Zeit nicht gesagt, Hermine", flüsterte er, „es hat so vieles dazwischen gestanden, aber Du sollst doch wissen, dass ich Dich von Herzen liebe, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt!"

Sie antwortete nicht, dafür füllten sich aber ihre Augen schon wieder mit Tränen und sie beeilte sich, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen.

Nun, solche Antworten waren ihm die liebsten!


	25. Chapter 25

Täuschungen 26 Geschäftiges Treiben

Die nächsten zwei Tage flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei, sie waren angefüllt mit emsiger Betriebsamkeit und konzentriertem Tun.

Hermine und ihre Mutter kamen an den Abenden erst spät aus Edinburgh zurück, beide mit müden, entzündeten Augen, einem riesigen Durst von all den staubigen Pergamenten und Büchern und der erschöpft gemurmelten Aussage, dass es noch viel, sehr viel zu tun gäbe. Er nötigte den beiden ein Abendessen auf, ließ seiner Frau ein Bad ein und steckte sie dann ins Bett, er hatte noch nicht einmal das Licht gelöscht, da war sie schon eingeschlafen.

Jean schaffte es wenigstens noch mit ihren Enkelinnen zu reden und ihnen immer wieder aus dem alten Muggelsagenbuch vorzulesen, das die Großmutter von Professor Jennings geschrieben hatte. Beide Mädchen konnten nicht genug von den Mondmenschen bekommen, hingen mit großen Augen an Jeans Lippen und fragten ihr ein Loch in den Bauch, als die Geschichte am Mittwoch mal wieder zu Ende war. Nur das Mitleid mit ihrer gähnenden Großmutter und die mahnenden Blicke ihres Vaters erreichten es schließlich, dass sich Jean endlich in ihr Gästezimmer schleppen durfte.

Er selbst war bei Prof. Jennings gewesen, die ihn mit ihrem Reiseumhang auf dem Arm und einer dicken Büchertasche neben sich kurz angebunden verkündete, sie sei auf dem Weg nach Italien, da gäbe es in der Universität von Turin eine große Sammlung mit Artefakten aus Afrika, zudem beherberge die Fakultät für Alte Runen dort einige Literatur, die sie noch für ihre Übersetzungen benötige. Sie beabsichtige aber am Donnerstag um 20:00 Uhr zur Besprechung zurück zu sein, stellte sie gnädig in Aussicht. Bei Merlin, diese Frau glich einem Wolf, der Blut geleckt hatte, oder vielleicht eher einem Wal, der Plankton geortet hatte. Nichts würde sie davon abhalten dieses Rätsel zu lösen, soviel war sicher!

Danach hatte er ein langes Gespräch mit Kingsley, der sich als Erstes ausführlich nach Hermine erkundigte und mit dem er einige wichtige Details besprach. Unter anderem eine Frage, die ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen beschäftigte.

Indem er ein wenig geistesabwesend in seinem Tee herumrührte fragte er, „Ihr habt die gesamte Ausrüstung und auch sonst alles Inventar der Expedition überprüft."

„Sehr richtig, sowohl zu Beginn, als auch bei deren Rückkehr!", ergänzte Kingsley.

„Und ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass sich unter den ganzen Dingen kein unendlich großes Vermögen befand", erkundigte sich Severus mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Natürlich nicht, außer, es war so klein, dass es nicht ins Gewicht fiel, denn wir haben die gesamte Expedition auch gewogen.

„Dann hatten sie noch nicht angefangen irgendetwas in Gold zu verwandeln, denn Gold ist sehr schwer", murmelte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich würde an ihrer Stelle auch dort nicht damit begonnen haben, sondern ich hätte, wenn ich denn den Zauber geknackt hätte, das Trankrezept oder den Öffnungszauber etc. in meinen Aufzeichnungen notiert, denn dies kann kein Ministerium der Welt so genau kontrollieren."

„Hm", überlegte Severus, „das wäre zwar sehr klug, aber für uns natürlich fatal!"

„Allerdings!", seufzte Kingsley und trat an das Fenster um seinen Blick über das spätsommerliche London schweifen zu lassen.

„Ich hätte aber wenigstens einen Probelauf gestartet, ein Experiment, damit ich mich von dem Erfolg des Trankes oder des Spruches hätte überzeugen können, denkst Du nicht?"

Der Zaubereiminister drehte sich abrupt herum und schaute Severus mit tief gefurchter Stirn an, „Das frag ich mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit! Wie stellst Du Dir die Sache eigentlich genau vor?"

„Was meinst Du?", verstand Severus die Gedankengänge seines Freundes gerade nicht.

„Nun, stell Dir vor, Dir ist es gelungen den Öffnungszauber zu aktivieren. Was glaubst Du, geschieht dann?", Kingsley sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht", Severus stand ebenfalls auf und ging einige Schritte, „vielleicht tut sich eine Öffnung auf, durch die ich eintrete und dort auf…"

„Ja, genau!", unterbrach ihn Kingsley aufgeregt, „auf was oder auf wen wirst Du treffen?"

„Auf diese komischen Mondmenschen wahrscheinlich", schlug Severus vor.

„Aber die erwarten doch jemand anderen, nämlich eine ‚gar mächtige Frau'", widersprach Kingsley.

„Die haben doch noch die Broomberry."

„Ich weiß nicht, also für mich geht die nicht als ‚gar mächtige Frau' durch", bezweifelte der Zaubereiminister.

„Vielleicht war da auch gar nichts mehr, alle ausgestorben", spann Severus den Faden weiter.

„Dann hätte es aber sicherlich lange gedauert, bis sie irgendetwas gefunden hätten oder?", gab Kingsley weiter zu bedenken.

Severus schaute ihn prüfend an, „Du denkst, dass sie den Öffnungszauber noch nicht aktiviert haben?", fasste er zusammen.

„Richtig, ich mag mich irren, aber ich habe im Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht zu ihrem Ziel gelangen konnten. Warum auch immer!"

Das brachte Severus wieder zu seiner These mit dem temporären Zauber,

„Ich habe im Buch von Professor Jennings Großmutter den Satz gefunden: ‚Alles braucht seine Zeit, lasst den Mond das Werk vollenden.' Das könnte doch darauf hindeuten, dass sie warten müssen!"

„Wie lange denn", grübelte Kingsley, „einen Monat?"

„Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch länger!", sinnierte Severus, „Wissen wir eigentlich etwas über den momentanen Aufenthalt der Expeditionsteilnehmerinnen und –teilnehmer und was sie so tun?"

Kingsley grinste breit und fischte umgehend ein Pergament aus seinem vollgepfropften Schreibtisch „Ich habe sie gestern für eine Stunde von unseren besten Auroren überwachen lassen, Slide, Hide und die anderen irischen Wissenschaftlerinnen und Mitarbeiter von Slide-Industrie sind in Irland, die anderen befinden sich auch in ihren jeweiligen Ländern."

„Sehr gut!", lobte Severus, „Wir müssen das aber auch weiterhin im Auge behalten, wenn etwas an diesem Zeitfaktor dran ist oder sonst noch etwas fehlt, dann werden sie es wieder versuchen oder wenigstens alle zusammenkommen", war sich Severus sicher.

„Ich hoffe zwar einerseits, dass wir recht mit dieser These haben", überlegte Kingsley, „aber mir macht der Gedanke dabei Angst, dass sie vielleicht dafür nochmals Hermines Hilfe benötigen."

Severus nickte grimmig, dieser Aspekt hatte ihn auch schon erschreckt, „Du denkst an die Prophezeiung", er stand auf und strich sein Haar zurück, „wir müssen auf jeden Fall sehr gut auf sie aufpassen!"

„Soll ich einen Auror abstellen?"

„Nein, das führt nur zu Aufsehen", schüttelte Severus nachdenklich den Kopf, „Ich habe sowieso schon Sorge, dass wir mit unseren ganzen Nachforschungen auf uns aufmerksam gemacht haben, wir müssen das dezenter, unauffälliger angehen!"

„Dann solltet Ihr beide auch schnell wieder Eure Arbeit aufnehmen, denn ich habe schon zwei Ministeriumsangestellte, die Kinder in Hogwarts haben, in der Mittagspause darüber sprechen hören, dass Du beurlaubt seiest und Hermine auch noch nicht an die Uni zurückgekehrt wäre."

„In der Tat", nickte Severus, „obwohl ich jede Minute benötige um alle Bruchstücke dieses gigantischen, grauenhaften Puzzles zusammenzutragen."

„Verstehe ich, aber Slide ist nicht dumm, lass ihn nicht misstrauisch werden!", warnte Kingsley.

„Aber wie können wir Hermine unauffällig schützen?", der Gedanke, dass ihr noch einmal Gewalt angetan würde, brachte sein Herz dazu, ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen.

„Ich könnte sie mit einer Apparationssperre belegen lassen", schlug der Zaubereiminister vor, „und wir sollten ihr einen Notfallportschlüssel geben, der es ihr ermöglicht in Gefahrsituationen sofort an einen sicheren Ort zu gelangen."

„Das sind ausgezeichnete Ideen, leite sie bitte in die Wege, ich werde mit Hermine sprechen!", nickte Severus doch etwas beruhigter.

Nach diesem Gespräch führte ihn sein nächster Weg zur Aurorenzentrale, wo Harry Potter und auch Ron Weasley über einem Stapel Akten gebeugt zu finden waren.

„Meine Herren, ich möchte, dass Sie sich das hier ansehen und mir ihre Meinung dazu sagen, kennen Sie jemanden und Sie, Mister Potter, können Sie sich an Orte oder sonst etwas erinnern oder etwas anderes identifizieren", er reichte dem jungen Mann eine kleine Glasflasche.

„Hermines zerstörte Erinnerungen?", fragte Harry mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen.

„Ja", nickte Severus.

„Die Farbe verheißt nichts Gutes!", murmelte Ron und schleppte schon das schlichte Denkarium heran, das in einem der vollgestopften Regale hinter dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Nein, das tut es nicht!", bestätigte Severus düster.

„Hat Hermine es schon gesehen?"

Severus Blick wurde kalt und hart, „Ja!"

„Komplett?"

„Ja!", der Ton in der Stimme ihres Tränkemeisters sagte alles, daher sparten sich die beiden auch jede weitere Frage und beugten sich über den Rand der Schale, in den sie die grau-schwarzen Schwaden geschüttet hatten.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder auftauchten, konnte sich Severus gut ein Bild davon machen, wie er und Kingsley ausgesehen hatten. Bleich und die Augen voller Schrecken und Wut standen die beiden Freunde vor der Schale und Harry wischte sich fahrig über die nasse Stirn, als er sich langsam zu Severus herumdrehte. „Es fehlen Sequenzen nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sie werden verstehen, dass ich es meiner Frau ersparen möchte, dass noch mehr Menschen zusehen, wie diese Schweine über sie herfallen und ihr Gewalt antun!", knirschte Severus und war fast so blass wie Ron, der sich zittrig auf den nächstbesten Bürostuhl setzen musste.

„Das werden sie büßen", nuschelte er vor sich her und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Severus konnte seine Reaktion gut verstehen, dennoch mahnte er, „Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, wir sollten in einer solchen Situation nicht unser Herz sprechen lassen, sondern unsern Verstand und da ich trotz aller gegenteiliger Erfahrungen annehme, dass sie beide einen besitzen, vertraue ich darauf, dass sie ihn auch benutzen werden!"

„Warum wird kein Wort gesprochen und warum hat man das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit?", erkundigte sich Ron ohne auf die Mahnung seines Tränkemeisters einzugehen.

„Das hängt an dem Reorganistionsnebel", erklärte Severus, „Ereignisse finden immer auf mehreren Ebenen statt, auf der Sachebene, auf der Gefühlsebene, auf der visuellen und eben auch auf der auditiven Ebene und mein Trank kann nur die visuellen Tatsachen zurückbringen und die leider noch nicht einmal alle, der Zauber ist sehr stark und so irren die anderen Spuren losgelöst in Hermines Geist und würden dafür sorgen, dass sie ohne Anbindung an die tatsächlichen Fakten langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig würde."

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry leise.

Bei Merlin, was sollte er darauf antworten? Er entschied sich für ein neutrales, „Nun, den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen."

„Also beschissen!", spie Ron aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Schreibtischplatte.

„So könnte man es sagen", gab Severus zu, „aber sie hält sich wie immer tapfer und versucht mit ihren Methoden dem ganzen Unheil zu begegnen."

„Sie vergräbt sich in Arbeit!", erkannte Harry sehr richtig.

„In der Tat, sie meint das würde ihr helfen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen."

„Mir würde es helfen diesen Kreaturen genüsslich den Hals herum zu drehen!", knirschte Ron und Severus konnte ihm noch nicht einmal widersprechen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Broomberry da drin hängt", Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „sie wirkte immer so zerstreut und etwas hilflos, hatte vor allem und jedem Angst und hat dennoch für jeden kleine Dienste übernommen."

„Was waren das für Dienste", horchte Severus auf.

„Sie brachte Tee für die ganze Gruppe und half bei den Mahlzeiten", überlegte Harry, „Auf Hermine hatte sie immer ein besonderes Auge, sie brachte ihr immer heiße Schokolade am Abend, damit sie besser schliefe."

„Verdammt!", riefen Severus und Ron zur gleichen Zeit, „Da hat sie bestimmt etwas beigemischt!"

Harry starrte die beiden einen Augenblick an und schlug sich dann auf die Stirn, „Natürlich! Dass ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin!"

„Allerdings!" knurrte Severus. Dieser Idiot!

„Und wie gut, dass Du ihr nicht zu sehr auf den Zahn gefühlt hast, letzte Woche!", ergänze Ron, „Wir wären aufgeflogen!"

„Kannten Sie sonst noch jemanden von diesen Gestalten?"

„Außer Hide?", Harry dachte angestrengt nach, „Nein, den einen konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber die Kerle habe ich nie gesehen!"

„Das dachte ich mir!", sah sich Severus bestätigt, dann zückte er seine Uhr und stand erschrocken auf, es war schon viel zu lange hier, „Meine Herrn, ich möchte Sie gerne am Donnerstag um 20:00 Uhr zu einer weiteren Besprechung in Hogwarts einladen. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen möglich etwas Genaueres über Hide und die Broomberry herauszufinden."

„Wird erledigt, Professor", Ron stand schon auf und schnappte sich seinen Umhang, „vielleicht erfahren wir auch irgendwie, wer die anderen waren."

„Das wäre sehr gut", stimmte Severus zu, kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein weiteres Glasfläschchen hervor, „Ach, Mister Potter, dies hier und die Erinnerung dort in der Schale sollten Sie auch Ihrer Frau zeigen, es könnte helfen, wenn alle auf dem gleichen Stand sind." Er schenkte dem Weltenretter einen intensiven Blick und der nickte verstehend.

„Das sehe ich auch so, Professor!"

„In den nächsten Tagen werden Hermine und ich auch wieder unterrichten, Kingsley und ich sind uns einig, dass wir kein weiteres Aufsehen erregen sollten, also seien Sie mit Ihren Nachforschungen so diskret als möglich!"

„Hat diese dicke Professorin schon etwas herausgefunden?", wollte Ron noch wissen und zog hinter den dreien die Bürotüre zu.

„Nein, sie ist zu weiteren Forschungen heute nach Italien appariert, sie will Donnerstag zurück sein."

„Na dann!"

„Auch Ihnen einen erfolgreichen Tag, die Herren!", antwortete Severus und nickte den beiden kurz zu, bevor er eilig zu den Kaminen in die Einganghalle schritt.


	26. Chapter 26

Täuschungen 26

„Hide hat sich gemeldet, er will den Bericht diesen Mittwoch abholen", Hermine schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen von der kurzen Nachricht auf, die sie eben beim Frühstück per Eule erhalten hatte.

„Das war abzusehen, wenn sie den Bericht wollen, haben sie entweder Sorge, dass Du etwas weißt, was Du nicht mehr wissen sollst, oder aber sie sind eben doch noch nicht am Ziel ihrer Pläne", Severus hatte seine Zeitung sinken lassen, als er das Firmenzeichen auf dem Umschlag entdeckt hatte, „Du solltest den Bericht abschreiben."

„Das habe ich bereits vorgestern getan und alle Streichungen sorgsam umsortiert", Hermine wischte Sera unter deren heftigen Protest den Marmeladenrand vom Kinn.

„Hast Du die Pergamente und den Inhalt des Berichtes auf andere Zauber oder Markierungen geprüft?", wollte Severus wissen und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Natürlich", Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „an eine solche Möglichkeit hatte ich ebenfalls gedacht, aber es war nichts da, jedenfalls nichts, was ich finden konnte."

„Wenn Du nichts gefunden hast", schaltete sich Eileen seelenruhig ein, „dann ist auch nichts da!"

Beide schauten amüsiert auf ihre älteste Tochter, die ruhig und genüsslich die letzten Reste ihrer Eier mit Speck aufspießte.

„Danke mein Schatz", Hermine gab Eileen einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „aber es soll tatsächlich noch unzählige Dinge auf der Welt geben, die ich nicht weiß und nicht kenne, darum muss ich auch immerzu lernen und forschen."

„Bist Du deswegen immer noch auf einer Schule?", überlegte Sera und schaute ihre Mutter treu an.

„Ja, und Dein Vater auch, der weiß nämlich noch viel mehr nicht, deswegen stellt er auch so viele Fragen!", lachte seine freche Frau.

„Ich bin nur gründlich", verteidigte sich Severus hoheitsvoll, „außerdem stellen diese beiden jungen Damen die allermeisten Fragen von uns vieren, daher müssen sie ebenfalls in eine Bildungsanstalt und das sofort, denn die Uhr sagt, es ist bald Zeit!"

„Ist der Kindergarten auch so ein Bildungsdings?", erkundigte sich Sera, während sie ihr Frühstück in ihre Tasche stopfte.

„Aber natürlich, eine unglaublich wichtige sogar, denn dort darf das Lernen noch uneingeschränkt Spaß machen!", flüsterte Hermine, sie zauberte noch schnell Seras Jacke herbei und reichte sie ihrer Jüngsten „Abby bringt Dich am Nachmittag zu Grandpa, Eileen kommt nach Schulschluss dann auch. Macht keine Dummheiten und helft Grandpa etwas beim Abendessenmachen, denn Grandma wird hier schlafen."

„Grandma bleibt hier?", in Seras Augen blitze es, „Sag ihr, sie darf in meinem Bett schlafen, wenn ich dafür bei Grandpa schlafen darf!"

„Das musst Du mit ihm selbst verhandeln!", hielt sich Hermine raus.

„Und mit mir, denn wenn eine von uns bei ihm schläft, dann ich, Du warst erst das letzte Mal dran!", stellte Eileen klar und entfachte damit eine muntere Diskussion über die zukünftigen und vergangenen Schlafplätze, die sicherlich noch eine Weile weiterging, aber Severus und Hermine mussten ebenfalls los.

„Ich halte heute zwei Vorseminare, bevor ich mich mit Mum treffe", informierte Hermine ihren Mann, während sie das Geschirr zusammenräumte.

„Gut, ich werde mir jetzt die fünfte Klasse Slytherin und Hufflepuff vornehmen, dann werde ich die ganzen Anträge von Slide nochmals prüfen", erwiderte Severus, „Ist Albus Dumbledore eigentlich wieder aufgetaucht?" Der ehemalige Schulleiter folgte eigenen Aussagen einigen interessanten Spuren und war schon seit Tagen weg.

Hermine packte ein paar Bücher in ihre Tasche „Nein, er soll sich in London aufhalten, meint jedenfalls Minerva."

„Das gefällt mir nicht! Er ist schon so lange fort", murmelte Severus und trank seinen Tee aus, „Sei wenigstens Du wieder pünktlich hier, damit wir alles vorbereiten können. Außerdem hat Poppy gestern nach Dir gefragt, sie will sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es Dir gut geht!"

„Es geht schon, Severus!", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, „ich habe Mum versprochen gegen sechs Schluss zu machen, dann bleibt mir noch eine Stunde Zeit um eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, vielleicht fällt mir ja zu diesem Spruch noch was ein."

„Schwimmen ist gut!", brummte Severus und sah sie prüfend an, „Aber geh nicht unter!"

„Ich werde mich bemühen", sie wischte sich über die Augen und sah einen Augenblick furchtbar müde und abgekämpft aus, „obwohl ich denke, dass mir das Wasser in letzter Zeit bis zum Hals steht!"

„Genau darum musst Du auch den Kopf immer oben behalten!", flüsterte Severus und legte ihr den Zeigefinger unters Kinn, um ihren Mund zärtlich zu küssen, er schmeckte nach Brombeermarmelade. Dann richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und kommandierte streng, „So, alle weiblichen Mitglieder dieser seltsamen Familie verlassen augenblicklich die Gemächer um sich fortzubilden, bzw. um Geld mit der Fortbildung zu verdienen!"

Seine Töchter hatten sich zwar immer noch nicht geeinigt, wer heute Abend in Grandmas Bett schlafen durfte, winkten Ihrem Dad aber dennoch ein fröhliches „Tschüss Dad, quäl die armen Schüler nicht zuviel!", zu und stiegen kichernd nach und nach mit ihrer Mum zusammen in den Kamin.

Tzz, Weiber!

Obwohl Schüler auch nicht besser oder einfacher waren, wie er sehr genau wusste. Man musste seine Augen überall haben und durfte die Zügel nie zu locker lassen.

Das bekamen dann auch gleich die Fünftklässler aus Slytherin und Hufflepuff zu spüren und büßten mal locker 40 Punkte ein, natürlich nur die Hufflepuffs, die Slytherins kamen mit 20 weg. Trotzdem waren sie generell alle nicht so angetan davon, dass ihr Tränkeprofessor wieder unterrichtete.

Völlig im Gegensatz zu Oliver Greengrass, der junge Tränkemeister, der seit einigen Monaten die unteren Klassen unterrichtete, er war jedenfalls heilfroh, dass Severus wieder im Dienst war und überreichte seinem Kollegen erleichtert einen großen Stapel Hausaufsätze. Als wenn er nicht schon genug Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch herumliegen hätte. Leider konnte er Professor Greengrass für diese Ärgerlichkeit keine Punkte abziehen.

Und noch ärgerlicher war es, dass er von der Abarbeitung dieses Stapels auch noch gestört wurde, denn eine Stunde vor dem Mittagessen klopfte der Quidditsch-Kapitän seiner Slytherins an seine Bürotüre, um mit ihm die Mannschaftsaufstellung der neuen Saison zu besprechen. Gut, das war wichtig, außerdem konnte er bei der Gelegenheit dem jungen Mann unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er in diesem Jahr eine deutlich bessere Leistung der Mannschaft, aber auch des Kapitäns erwartete.

„Mister Pomeroy, trainieren Sie stärker die Angriffszüge und machen Sie hinten die Verteidigung zu, der Gegner kann viel zu lange überlegen und dann selbst den Zeitpunkt des Agierens bestimmen, während Sie nicht wissen was er tun wird und nur noch reagieren können!", dozierte er mit düsterem Blick.

„Ja, Sir, ich geb mein Bestes!", knurrte Dennis Pomeroy wild entschlossen, er war nämlich Jäger und hatte sich im vergangenen Jahr mehr als einen solchen Fehler erlaubt. Wenn es nach Severus gegangen wäre, hätte es in diesem Jahr einen anderen Kapitän gegeben, aber Hermine war der Ansicht gewesen, dass er ihm noch eine Chance geben sollte, um zeigen zu können, dass er aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte.

Es würde sich zeigen, ob das eine gute Taktik war, dachte er seufzend. Nicht, dass seine Gryffindor-Ehefrau ganz andere Ziele mit solchen Tipps verfolgte!

Recht zufrieden mit diesem Gespräch ging er zum Mittagessen und durchdachte gerade einige der von ihm vorgeschlagenen Spielzüge, als er abrupt stehen blieb und zwei Drittklässler aus Slytherin fast in ihn hineingelaufen wären.

Er bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, was sie erschrocken „Entschuldigung Sir, aber Sie sind einfach so stehen geblieben!" murmeln ließ.

„Dann passt man trotzdem auf und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie zum Mittagessen kommen!", blaffte er sie an und die zwei suchten eilig das Weite.

Severus aber zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen und starrte dann völlig unsinnig eine ganze Weile den kleinen Riss in der Wand vor seinen Augen an. Ihm wurde nämlich gerade klar, dass er drohte wie Mister Pomeroy zu werden.

Zögerlich und Angstvoll. Eine Marionette, wie Hermine es ausgedrückt hatte! Verdammt!

Das war wirklich ganz und gar nicht das, was er wollte. Weder im Qudditsch noch im realen Leben.

Er hatte überhaupt gar keine Lust darauf auf irgendwelche Spielzüge von Slide und seinen Konsorten zu warten, sondern er würde besser seine eigenen Ratschläge befolgen und selbst den Zeitpunkt und die Art des nächsten Schrittes bestimmen. Warum darauf warten, dass der sie, wann auch immer, in eine Falle lockte? Er würde lieber ihm eine solche stellen und sie dann erbarmungslos zufallen lassen!

Bei Merlin! Genau das würde er tun!

Er schlug seine rechte Faust bekräftigend in die linke Handfläche und setzte seinen Weg schnell fort. Er hatte es eilig, sehr eilig sogar, denn Erstens warteten noch die Anträge von Slide auf seinem Schreibtisch, direkt neben dem riesigen Stapel an Hausaufsätzen der 4 bis 7. Klassen und dann galt es einen Plan auszuklügeln, der diese Schweine von Slide und Hide mit seinen Helfershelfern bitter für all das büßen ließen, was Hermine und seine Familie wegen ihnen erduldet hatten und noch erduldeten.

Als pünktlich um 18:00 Uhr der Kamin in Hermines Büro zischte und so das Heimkommen seiner Frau und seiner Schwiegermutter anzeigte, war er leider seinem Ziel noch nicht nennenswert näher gekommen!

„Severus wir sind wieder da!", rief sie ihm vom Wohnzimmer aus zu.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete er brummend und legte seine Notizen schnell in einen Umschlag.

„Mum nimmt ein Bad und ich geh schwimmen, danach gehen wir zu Minerva, um mit ihr zusammen zu Abend zu essen", Hermine steckte ihren Kopf durch seine Bürotüre, „Was ist mit Dir, gehst Du mit?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich mach das hier noch fertig und lass mir eine Kleinigkeit bringen."

„Gut!", Hermine hatte schon fast die Türe zu, als ihr noch etwas einfiel, „Ach ja, ich sag es Dir besser gleich, wir haben sehr interessante Dinge herausgefunden!"

„So", Severus zog seine Augenbraue empor, „was sind das denn für interessante Dinge?"

„Das erzähle ich Dir erst heute Abend, wenn alle da sind, sonst komme ich wieder nicht dazu einige Bahnen zu schwimmen!"

„Dann geh und halt mich nicht länger davon ab, ebenfalls einige Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen!", entgegnete Severus arrogant und machte scheuchende Bewegungen.

„Ich könnte Dir schon jetzt sagen, was Du an Erkenntnissen aus diesen Schüleraufsätzen erlangst, Severus!", grinste Hermine und winkte ihm zu, „aber ich will Dir den Spaß nicht verderben, also finde es selbst heraus!"

„Wer redet denn hier von Spaß?", knurrte Severus und schaute nachdenklich hinter ihr her.

Er musste zugeben, sie hielt sich wirklich gut, obwohl ihr Schaf noch nie so unruhig gewesen war. Gestern Nacht hatte sie wieder zwei Albträume gehabt, es hatte über eine Stunde gedauert, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Er wusste, dass solche Folgen ihr noch eine ganze Weile erhalten bleiben würden. Wenigstens schien sie sich mit jedem Traum an einige weitere Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Er presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Bei Merlin, diese Verbrecher würden dafür büßen und er schnappte sich wütend die erste Pergamentrolle.

Aber allem Anschein nach, war es ihm an diesem Tag nicht vergönnt seine Aufgaben in Ruhe abzuarbeiten, denn er hatte erst fünf oder sechs Aufsätze korrigiert, als es erneut an seiner Türe klopfte, „Herein", bellte er ungehalten.

„Hallo Professor", Ginny Potter stand im Türrahmen und schaute sich um, „Ist Hermine da?"

Er schaute verwundert auf die Uhr, es war erst kurz nach halb sieben „Sie ist noch schwimmen, wollen Sie hereinkommen und im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten?"

„Nein, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, geh ich mal nach ihr sehen", doch anstatt tatsächlich zum Pool zu gehen, blieb sie unschlüssig stehen, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab, tief einatmete und die Türe schloss, „Es war schrecklich!", flüsterte sie und fuhr sich über die Augen.

Severus verstand sofort was sie meinte, er ließ die Schreibfeder sinken und nickte langsam, „Allerdings!"

„Wie kann man nur solche Dinge tun, Severus, es wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen!", ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie nicht doch für diese Menschen nötig waren", antwortete Severus bitter, „aber es ist auch egal, denn Sadismus und Spaß am Quälen anderer braucht nicht zwangsläufig Gründe!"

„Nein, das braucht es wohl nicht!", bestätigte Ginny, dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „Aber wir werden ihnen das nicht durchgehen lassen, oder Severus?"

„Nein!", er erwiderte ihren Blick mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit, „Das werden wir ganz gewiss nicht und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

„Gut!", Ginny trat dicht an seinen Schreibtisch heran, „Dann geben Sie mir die Hand darauf, Professor, für Hermine und das Kind!"

Severus zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, dann schlug er ein, „Für Hermine und das Kind, Ginny!"

Ihr Blick besiegelte dieses gegenseitige Versprechen mehr, als es der anschließende Händedruck je gekonnt hätte. Sie nickte abschließend mit wilder Entschlossenheit, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Büro.


	27. Chapter 27

27 Der Spruch

Durchaus zufrieden ließ Severus seinen Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen, alle waren pünktlich eingetroffen und saßen nun, ihn erwartungsvoll anschauend, in seinem Wohnzimmer. Nach einem kleinen Räuspern begann er gewohnt leise:

„Also, es ist fast eine Woche vergangen, indem wir alle unser Möglichstes getan haben, um mehr Licht in diese Geschichte zu bringen, lassen Sie uns zusammentragen, was wir seither herausgefunden haben", er schaute sich um, „Wer möchte dieses Mal beginnen?"

„Ich, wenn Sie erlauben, Professor Snape!", meldete sich Professor Jennings eifrig, die nach eigenen Worten erst vor einer Stunde aus Italien zurückgekehrt war, „mir ist es nämlich endlich gelungen die drei Zeichen zu entschlüsseln."

„Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Severus, wobei er ehrlicherweise gesagt, auch nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

Die Professorin erhob sich sehr schwerfällig aus dem extra verbreiterten Stuhl und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Es war wirklich nicht einfach, aber das systematische Vorgehen von Professor Granger bei der Platzwahl war eine entscheidende Hilfe", sie schenkte Hermine einen sehr wohlwollenden Blick, während sie begann eine der altafrikanischen Runen mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Notizwand vor dem Kamin zu zeichnen, „Dieses Zeichen, das sich in Ihrem Mund befand, steht für ‚Sprechen' oder ‚Reden', wahlweise auch ‚Erzählen' oder gar ‚Plappern', erläuterte sie, und projizierte schon das nächste an die Wand, „Dann haben wir hier das Zeichen für ‚Helfen', ‚Gehorchen' oder vielleicht auch ‚Dienen', es war auf Ihrem Nacken zu finden."

Professor Jennings zeichnete auch das dritte Symbol auf die Wand, „Dieser Bursche hier allerdings hat mir einige Probleme bereitet, ich war lange der Meinung es bedeutet ‚Feuer' oder ‚Flamme', aber das passte irgendwie nicht richtig zu dem Ring als Versteck, daher auch mein Besuch in Italien, ich meinte mich nämlich zu erinnern, dass ich dort vor vielen Jahren auf einem stark verfallenen afrikanischen Fries ein ähnliches Zeichen gesehen habe und tatsächlich", sie strahlte in die Runde, „dort war es und ich komme zu dem Ergebnis, dass es das Zeichen für ‚Liebe' oder ‚Güte' oder wegen mir auch ‚Zuneigung' ist."

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie sich recht schwungvoll zu Hermine herumdrehte, „Das macht auch viel mehr Sinn, oder Professor Granger?"

„Allerdings!", stimmte ihr Hermine lächelnd bei, während sie etwas versonnen an ihrem Ring drehte, „aber das mit dem Feuer und der Flamme war auch nicht so schlecht."

„Das würde auch zu dem alten Sprichwort passen, ‚In einem liebenden Haus brennt immer ein Feuer unterm Kessel'", grinste Ron und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Wo wir wieder einmal beim Essen wären, nicht wahr, Mister Weasley!", seufzte Minerva McGonagall und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube das mit dem Feuer unterm Kessel ist etwas anders gedacht", flüsterte Harry und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„So? Warum denn, ich finde eine gute Mahlzeit wichtig, man sagt doch auch, dass Liebe durch den Magen geht", entgegnete Ron und angelte nach dem Teller mit den kleinen Häppchen, die Hermine extra für ihn geordert hatte.

„Das erklären wir Dir ein andermal", meinte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehr richtig, denn wir weichen ziemlich stark vom Thema ab, meine Damen und Herrn!", mahnte Severus streng, denn Ron hatte schon zu einer entsprechenden Entgegnung angesetzt.

Er deutete auf die Schautafel, „Also, dann hätten wir also folgende Zeichen:

‚Sprechen'‚Reden', ‚Erzählen'

‚Liebe' oder ‚Güte' oder ‚Zuneigung'

‚Helfen', ‚Gehorchen' oder gar ‚Dienen'

‚Bewegung', ‚gehen', ‚fortschreiten'

‚Begehren', ‚Geilheit', ‚Verlangen'

‚Hören', ‚lauschen', ‚aufpassen'

‚Dunkel', ‚Nacht', ‚Finsternis'

‚Sonne', ‚Hell', ‚Licht',

‚Leid', ‚Schmerz', ‚Qual'"

Alle Symbole erschienen in den neun Feldern. Die von Hermine gezauberten waren rot, die anderen schwarz.

Jean hatte sich schon während Professor Jennings Ausführungen emsig Notizen gemacht, jetzt wies sie Severus aufgeregt an, „Kannst Du zwei Reihen mit jeweils sechs Runen bilden und mit Deinem Zauberstab jeweils zwei Begriffe untereinander schieben? Denn ich finde meine These mit den Paaren oder besser den Gegensätzen passt immer besser!"

„Natürlich, welche von den Zeichen passen für Dich denn zusammen?"

„Also als Erstes natürlich Dunkelheit und Licht!", bestimmte Jean, „Dann das Verlangen und die Liebe", sie kratzte sich kurz hinterm Ohr, „wobei das im besten Falle schon zusammen gehört!", sie schenkte Ron ein kurzes amüsiertes Lächeln, „Allerdings denke ich hier nicht an das Verlangen nach einer guten Mahlzeit."

„Vielleicht meint es aber auch nur Begierde oder Trieb, Dr. Granger", überlegte Professor Jennings, „dann passt es wieder."

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht", nickte Jean, „Dann wäre da auch noch die Bewegung und das Lauschen, auch das passt als Gegensatz zusammen."

„Richtig, man kann wirklich nur schlecht im Gehen lauschen, da macht man zuviel eigenen Krach!", stimmte Ron zu.

„Darum seid Ihr wohl auch soviel herumgelaufen in Afrika, nicht dass Ihr noch auf irgendwas gekommen wärt!", bemerkte Ginny sarkastisch und bedachte Harry mit einem süffisanten Blick.

„Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass das Zeichen auf Hermines Nacken für ‚Dienen' steht", überlegte Kingsley, „‚Helfen' würde besser auf die Hand passen."

„Aber ‚Gehorchen' würde auch passen, und ‚Demut' käme ebenfalls als Übersetzung in Frage", fügte Professor Jennings an.

„Auf jeden Fall hat es was mit der Haltung zu tun, die in Dienen, Helfen oder Demut steckt", spann Jean den Faden weiter, „Als Gegensatz würde übrigens sehr gut ‚herrschen', ‚gebieten' ‚führen' oder ‚bestimmen' passen", sie machte sich einige Notizen.

„Das Zeichen für ‚Herrscher' kennen wir übrigens", warf Professor Jennings begeistert ein und stürzte zu ihrer Tasche. „Es steht auch auf dem Fries und hier ist es", sie ließ das entsprechende Symbol in hellblauer Farbe in das Kästchen unter ‚Dienen', ‚Helfen' erscheinen.

„Dann fehlt nur noch etwas, das zu ‚sprechen', ‚reden' oder ‚plaudern' passt", sinnierte Severus und legte überlegend die Hand ans Kinn.

„Hat Professor Jennings nicht was von ‚plappern' gesagt?", fiel Ron auf und stopfte sich noch ein Brot in den schon reichlich gefüllten Mund.

„Und hat unsre Mum uns nicht beigebracht, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht?", zischte Ginny ihrem Bruder vorwurfsvoll zu.

„Sehr gut, Ginny!", rief Jean, „Der Gegensatz zu Reden ist doch Schweigen oder?"

Minerva nickte ihr, aber auch Ginny Potter sehr anerkennend zu, fragte dann aber skeptisch, „Und was machen wir mit dem ‚Leiden' und der ‚Qual'?"

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte Jean mit der Schulter, „aber den Gegensatz dazu kann ich Dir sofort sagen!"

„Das ist ja nicht schwer", schnaubte Harry, „Da kommt doch nur das Glück und die Zufriedenheit in Frage!"

„Dann hätten wir auch zwölf Zeichen, das würde alles sehr gut passen", murmelte Kingsley, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Unterlagen hervorgezogen und studierte eindringlich das Blatt mit den Streichungen aus ihrem Bericht.

„Es fehlt noch was", war sie sich sicher, „irgendwas Verbindendes, denn ich kann für einen Zauber nicht einfach zwölf Begriffe nennen, ich muss sie in einen Spruch binden oder fassen und sei es nur durch ein kleines ‚und', ein ‚oder' oder ein ‚aber'. Das war schon immer so glaube ich."

„Zählt dieses Wort dann auch?", erkundigte sich Hermines Mutter interessiert, „und zählt es dann jedes Mal oder nur einmal?"

„Das ist ganz unterschiedlich", antwortete ihre Tochter und verfiel unbewusst in ihren Vortragsstil, „Die Anzahl der Wörter in einem Spruch hat grundsätzlich bereits eine gewisse Bedeutung, darum ist Arithmantik für alle Zauberkunstmeister Pflichtfach. Für eine bestimmte Gruppe von Sprüchen ist aber auch die Betonung alleine schon ausreichend und wir wissen ja, wie das mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Sprachen ist, das ist eine Wissenschaft für sich", sie schaute zu Professor Jennings.

„Und was für eine!", seufzte diese, „Die afrikanischen Dialekte und Sprachen dieser speziellen Epoche zeichnen sich nämlich dummerweise dadurch aus, dass sie viel mit Überlieferung und wenig mit Verschriftlichung arbeiten."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir zwei uns die letzten Tage intensiv mit den Überlieferungen aus dieser Zeit beschäftigt haben!", Jean nickte ihrer Tochter zu und zückte eine dicke schwarze Kladde.

„Sehr richtig", atmete Hermine zufrieden auf, „wir haben nämlich außer viel Staub und Unmengen an unbearbeitetem und unsortiertem Material aus mehreren Jahrtausenden Zaubereigeschichte auch einige sehr interessante Details über dieses sagenumwobene Volk gefunden."

„In Edinburgh gibt es Unterlagen, die sich mit dem afrikanischen Volk der Mkemeko beschäftigten?", Ron schaute sehr beeindruckt aus der Wäsche.

„Jawohl, der Ruf dieses sagenhaften Volkes mit ihrem außerordentlichen Wissen reichte bis zu uns nach Schottland", Hermine konnte ihren Stolz auf ihre Universität mit ihrer jahrhunderte langen Tradition nicht verbergen, schränkte dann aber ein, „allerdings nicht zur Blütezeit dieses Volkes, da lebten die Menschen dieser Region wohl noch auf den Bäumen. Aber vor über 800 Jahren war ein Professor der Universität durch einen fehlgeschlagenen Zauber bis nach Zentralafrika gelangt und weil er Zeit hatte und ihm wohl auch kein geeigneter Gegenzauber eingefallen ist, hat er sich über 20 Jahre lang dort intensiv umgesehen und alles gesammelt, was für ihn und sein Steckenpferd interessant war."

„Was hatte er denn für ein Hobby, wilde Tiere oder Pflanzen?", fragte Ron.

„Die Politik!", grinste Hermine und zwinkerte Kingsley zu, „Meister Polyphon Harper, so hieß der Forscher hat sich die Gesellschaftsformen aller afrikanischen Zauberersippen genau angeschaut und ein unglaublich dickes Buch darüber geschrieben", alle schauten Hermine beeindruckt an, denn wenn sie ein Buch schon unglaublich dick fand, dann musste es wirklich bemerkenswerte Ausmaße haben.

„Wer interessiert sich denn für so was?", murmelte Ron und rümpfte die Nase.

„Leider niemand", seufzte Hermine, „und so geriet das Buch auch vollkommen in Vergessenheit"

„Und wir mussten es unter einem fürchterlichen Haufen zerfleddertem Pergament aus der hintersten Ecke dieses riesigen Kellers fischen! Wie gut, dass ich keine Stauballergie habe!", stöhnte Jean.

„Dann wärst Du spätestens jetzt desensibilisiert!", lachte Hermine.

„Meine Damen, kommen Sie zur Sache, was stand drin?", mahnte Severus ungeduldig, nicht dass jetzt noch eine ellenlange Diskussion über die Ordnung und Sauberkeit in den Archiven der Edinburgher Universität entbrannte, seine Frau machte nämlich ganz den Eindruck, als ob sie schon fertig ausgearbeitete Pläne in der Tasche hätte, um diesem untragbaren Missstand ab sofort energisch entgegenzutreten.

„Tja! Das dieses Volk wirklich in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht beeindruckend war!", antwortete Hermine und strahlte in die Runde.

Severus konnte ein dunkles Knurren nicht unterdrücken, „Geht das auch noch etwas konkreter?"

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig", rügte ihn seine Frau, „Also, wo war ich, ach ja, beeindruckend!" sie nahm tief Luft, „Dieses Volk war kein Patriarchat, sondern ein Matriarchat, sie wurden also von Frauen geführt und die Mitglieder des Ältestenrates, der in einigen Aufzeichnungen genannt wurde, bestand nur aus Frauen."

„Das heißt ja noch lange nichts", schnaubte Severus, „auch Frauen sind nur Menschen und daher ebenfalls den Verführungen der Macht und der Habsucht unterworfen und quälen können sie mindestens genau so gut wie wir Männer!"

„Da kann ich Dir leider nur zustimmen", Hermines Schultern sackten herunter und in ihre Stimme schlich sich ein leichtes Zittern.

Verdammt! Das war nicht sehr sensibel gewesen, schollt er sich in Gedanken, und Harry und Rons Blick sagten das gleiche. Glücklicher Weise fuhr ihre Mutter schnell an ihrer Stelle fort, „Das wirklich besondere an diesem Volk war ihr Kodex, die Regeln nach denen sie lebten. Meister Harper beschreibt es folgender Maßen", sie setzte ihre Lesebrille auf und las aus ihren Aufzeichnungen vor, „Man erzählt sich verwunderliche Dinge, so soll den Mkemekos Geld oder eine Währung untereinander fremd gewesen sein. Jeder gab den zwölften Teil seiner Ernte oder seines Ertrages aus Geschäften mit anderen Völkern an den Rat ab und dieser verteilte diese Abgabe unter das Volk. Alle Entscheidungen, wofür dieser Überschuss ausgegeben wurde, mussten vom Rat einvernehmlich getroffen werden, in Zweifelsfällen wurde das ganze Volk befragt." Jean kramte wieder in ihrer Kladde, „außerdem erwähnt Meister Harper mehrfach, dass die Bildung und das Lernen einen großen Stellenwert und ein großes Ansehen genoss. So gab es eine Schulpflicht und ein breit angelegtes Bildungssystem mit sogenannten Meisterhäusern, an denen Gelehrte ihre Spezialgebiete unterrichteten. Die Vorsitzenden dieser Häuser bildeten dann den Meisterrat, dem alle neuen Zaubersprüche oder Zaubertränke vorgelegt werden mussten."

„Hört sich wirklich sehr modern an", nickte Kingsley anerkennend.

„Nicht nur das, es hört sich unglaublich sozial an", korrigierte Hermine, „Meister Harper schreibt über mehrere Abschnitte, wie wichtig dem Rat der Zusammenhalt untereinander war und wie viel Wert sie auf Spiritualität und geistige Erbauung gelegt haben."

„Darum glaube ich auch nicht, dass das Verbindungswort zwischen den Begriffen ein ‚und' sein kann, sondern eher eine Verneinung", fügte Jean an.

Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten, „Meinst Du das im Sinne von ‚kein' oder ‚nie'?"

„Ja, so in etwa", Jean nickte heftig, „aber um so einen Spruch zu konzipieren, bedarf es Spezialisten auf diesem Gebiet und wie gut, dass wir so jemanden haben", sie deutete stolz auf Hermine.

„Also, ich bin bestimmt kein Spezialist auf dem Gebiet altafrikanischer Sprüche", wehrte ihre Tochter zuerst einmal kategorisch ab, „aber ich habe mir vorhin während ich einige Bahnen geschwommen bin, die ganzen gestrichenen Buchstaben und Silben aus dem Bericht an die Wand projiziert und mit den Begriffen die wir schon kennen verglichen."

Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor die Tafel, „Wenn ich darf, würde ich den Begriff ‚Licht' gegen ‚Tag' austauschen und ‚Dunkelheit' mit ‚Nacht' ersetzen", ihr Zauberstab erledigte das sofort, „dann würde ich ‚Reden' wie Ron es vorgeschlagen hat gegen ‚Plappern' wechseln."

Sie steckte ihren Stab wieder weg, überkreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief, „Und wenn ich dann Deine Theorie von den Gegensätzen aufnehme, Mum, und mir die Werte dieser Gesellschaft dazu denke, dann könnte ich mir einen Spruch vorstellen, der ungefähr so lauten könnte:

„Kein Licht, sondern Dunkelheit,

Keine Eile, sondern Lauschen,

Kein Plappern, sondern Schweigen

Kein Begehren, sondern Liebe,

Kein Herrschen, sondern Dienen,

Kein Leiden, sondern Glück."

Professor Jennings war in einer Schnelligkeit aufgesprungen, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte und was ihren Sessel gequält knarren ließ. Blitzschnell hatte sie Hermines Spruchentwurf auf die magische Tafel geschrieben, „Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar", murmelte sie dabei und bekam rote Flecken auf den Wangen, „aber es sind noch zu viele Worte, können Sie es noch reduzieren?"

Hermine hatte sich neben sie gestellt und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, während sie auf den Spruch starrte, „Das ist kein Problem, aber das mit dem ‚Glück' gefällt mir noch nicht. Ich hatte auch keine Silben mehr." Sie starrte abwechselnd auf den Spruch und auf ihre Notizen.

„Es ist ja auch ein Zustand und keine Haltung", bestätigte Jean und gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen.

„Du könntest versuchen es wegzulassen, vielleicht muss an die zwölfte Stelle etwas ganz anderes", stimmte Minerva Jean zu.

„Lass auch das ‚sondern' weg", schlug Ginny vor und ließ mit ihrem Stab die sechs Wörter verschwinden.

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten und murmelte Hermines Spruch leise vor sich hin, er war zwar kein begnadeter Sprucherfinder, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl für Rhythmik und Maß. Kein Tag, Nacht,

Keine Eile, Lauschen,

Kein Plappern, Schweigen

Kein Begehren, Liebe,

Kein Herrschen, Dienen,

Kein Leiden.

Stand jetzt an der Tafel und er sah Hermines Nasenspitze an, dass sie noch nicht zufrieden war, aus einem Impuls heraus zückte er seinen Stab und ließ das ‚Kein' vor Leiden verschwinden. Hermine blinzelte verwirrt, dann sah sie ihn verstehend an und nickte ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen traurig zu, „Du hast recht, Severus! Das passte auch nicht!"

Dann zog sie ebenfalls ihren Stab und bat Professor Jennings spontan, „Können Sie mir das Zeichen für 12 zeigen?"

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe, hier ist es", ein Wisch genügte und das Zeichen erschien neben dem Spruch.

Hermine prägte sich genau die relativ einfachen Striche der Rune ein, dann murmelte sie wie zur Probe:

„Kein Tag, Nacht,

Keine Eile, Lauschen,

Kein Plappern, Schweigen

Kein Begehren, Liebe,

Kein Herrschen, Dienen,

Leiden", dann schwang sie ihren Stab und zeichnete die Linien des Zeichens ‚Zwölf' nach.

Sie war gerade im Begriff sich zufrieden umzudrehen und eine weitere Überlegung oder Erkenntnis anzufügen, als sie ein heftiges Zittern überfiel. Severus dachte sofort an einen erneuten Krampfanfall und wollte sie stützen, aber er kam nicht an sie heran, eine funkelnde Wand aus tausend schillernden Glitzerpunkten umgab seine Frau, die mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen zu Boden sackte.

Alles schrie erschrocken auf und sein Herz schlug ihm augenblicklich bis zum Hals. Vor allem, da jetzt zu dem strahlenden Glitzer auch noch ein leises Summen dazukam und das weiße Glitzerlicht immer heller und greller wurde, bis alle sich abwenden oder schützend die Hände vor die Augen legen mussten.

Das ganze Spektakel dauerte nur dreißig, vierzig Sekunden, dann war es so plötzlich vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte.

Kaum war die blendende Lichtwand verschwunden da war Severus mit zwei langen Schritten bei Hermine, nahm sie auf seine Arme um sie auf das Sofa zu legen und Ronald Weasley anzubrüllen, nicht untätig da herum zu lungern, sondern augenblicklich Madam Pomfrey zu holen.

Aber da schlug Hermine auch schon die Augen auf und verschluckte sich prompt an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich davon erholt hatte, dann japste sie aufgeregt, „Ich weiß es wieder, bei Gott, ich weiß es!"


	28. Chapter 28

Täuschungen 28 Albus der Gerissene

„Ich habe meditiert", begann Hermine aufgeregt und ihre Stimme war vom vielen Husten ganz heiser. Dankbar nahm sie den Becher mit Tee entgegen, den Minerva ihr geistesgegenwärtig reichte, „jeden Abend, damit ich trotz dieser furchtbaren Hitze und dieser bleiernen Müdigkeit einen klaren Kopf behalten konnte", sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck, „das habe ich immer einige hundert Meter abseits vom Lager getan, sonst konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

„War das nicht gefährlich?", erkundigte sich Ron besorgt.

„Schon, aber ich habe natürlich Schutzzauber errichtet", stellte Hermine klar, „an einem Abend, es war Vollmond, da habe ich es gehört!"

„Was?"

„Dieses Summen. Wie eben, habt ihr es nicht gehört?"

„Doch das haben wir!", bestätigte Severus.

„Gut!", sie lehnte sich zurück und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Darf ich raten, Du warst neugierig und bist dem Summen gefolgt!", schloss ihr Mann messerscharf.

„Ja, bin ich", gab Hermine zu, „aber ich bin nicht weit gekommen, schon nach wenigen hundert Metern stand ich vor einer riesigen mit Moos und Gestrüpp bedeckten Steinwand. Ich dachte schon, dass ich mich geirrt hätte, denn auch das komische Summen war nicht mehr zu hören."

Sie nippte noch einmal von ihrem Tee und seufzte tief auf.

„Ich habe mich noch ein bisschen umgesehen und wollte schon wieder zurückgehen", berichtete sie weiter, „da sah ich diesen wundervollen Vollmond und mich hat wieder dieses schreckliche Heimweh überfallen, so dass ich mich an die Wand anlehnen musste, weil alles so schwer und weit weg war."

„Warum bekommst Du denn bei Vollmond Heimweh, Hermine, Du bist doch gar kein Werwolf, oder?", ulkte Ron.

„Ich bekomme kein Heimweh bei Vollmond", entgegnete Hermine, „ich bekämpfe es mit dem Mond! Denn immer wenn Dad oder Mum auf Reisen gingen, hat mein Vater zu mir gesagt, ‚Hermine, wenn Du uns zu sehr vermisst, dann schau in der Nacht zum Mond hinauf, wir tun das auch, es ist der gleiche Mond hier und dort'', sie lächelte ihre Mum liebevoll an, die ganz gerührt war, „Das weißt Du noch!", freute sie sich.

„Und das hilft?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Aber klar, Du kannst es gleich ausprobieren, wenn Kathrin in wenigen Wochen zurück nach Amerika geht!", schlug Hermine lächelnd vor.

„Falls er dann noch mit ihr zusammen ist", murmelte Ginny.

„Wir schweifen schon wieder ab!", beschwerte sich Severus, nicht dass es jetzt noch zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion über Mister Weasleys schnelllebiges Liebesleben kam „Wir wissen zwar jetzt, wie man Heimweh bekämpft, aber nicht, wie Du die Zeichen gefunden hast!"

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe mich etwas an die Wand angelehnt, denn so konnte ich den Mond besser sehen", antwortete Hermine.

„Und dann?", Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen, dass diese Frau auch nie auf dem schnellsten und direktesten Wege zum Ziel kommen konnte.

„Dann hat die Wand nachgegeben und ich bin in eine Art Vertiefung oder Höhle gefallen, jedenfalls in einen ziemlich düsteren Raum voller Spinngewebe und Geröll!"

„Aha!", rief Professor Jennings erfreut, ‚Eine Höhle also und dort waren die Zeichen?"

„Ja, das waren sie!", nickte Hermine, „Ich habe mit meinem Zauberstab Licht gemacht und ein wundervoller Glanz erfüllte diesen verborgenen Raum."

„Irre!", war Rons Urteil und Jean zitierte beeindruckt die Prophezeiung, „‚und eine Frau mit großer Macht und Klugheit kommt, ohne List und Gier, aber voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen, dann zeigen sich unsere Zeichen und es wird sich fügen'."

„Scheint so!", meinte Hermine verlegen, „Aber bevor sich irgendetwas fügen konnte, hörte ich ein verräterisches Knacken von draußen, darum habe ich besser sofort das Licht gelöscht und mich schnell und unauffällig wieder zurück zum Lager geschlichen."

„Du bist garantiert beschattet oder verfolgt worden!", war sich Kingsley sicher und auch Severus nickte zustimmend.

„Kannst Du Dich noch erinnern, wann diese besagte Nacht war?", wollte Jean wissen.

„So aus dem Stehgreif nicht, aber das ist ganz einfach herauszufinden, es war ja Vollmond", antwortete Hermine und stand auf, um kurz in ihrem Büro zu verschwinden, nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie mit ihrem Kalender zurück.

„Es muss rund um den 30. Juli gewesen sein", war sie sich sicher.

Sehr interessant! Severus notierte auch diese Information auf der Tafel, dann fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein, „Mister Potter erwähnte, dass Misses Broomberry Dich mit Kakao versorgte, hat sie das schon von Anfang an getan?"

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine nachdenklich den Kopf, „das fing erst in den letzten Wochen an."

„Ah ja!", murmelte er und machte eine entsprechende Notiz. Vielleicht hatten diese Verbrecher doch nicht so genau gewusst, wer die ‚gar mächtige Frau' war.

„Warum hast Du eigentlich nicht die anderen gerufen", fiel Minerva ein, „immerhin wart ihr doch genau wegen diesen sagenumwobenen Dingen da unten?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", zuckte Hermine entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „im ersten Impuls wollte ich das natürlich auch, aber dann hatte ich das untrügliche Gefühl darüber unbedingt schweigen zu müssen!"

„Bestimmt ein Zauber!", vermutete Kingsley.

„Wahrscheinlich!", nickte Hermine, „Es hat sich aber dann sowieso schnell erledigt, denn mir ist dann irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen diese Erinnerung völlig abhanden gekommen."

„Klar!", schnaubte Harry, „sie haben sie gelöscht!" Wieder nickten alle zustimmend und die ganze Runde verfiel in trübes Schweigen.

„Tja, meine Damen und Herren", Professor Jennings schlug sich energisch auf die beeindruckenden Oberschenkel und brachte damit auf den Punkt was alle dachten, „Wir wissen also jetzt, dass Sie alles haben, die Zeichen, deren Bedeutung und sogar den Spruch!" sie sackte deprimiert in sich zusammen. „Dieser Slide und seine Konsorten werden diese uralte Zivilisation garantiert vernichten und mit dem unglaublichen Wissen die ganze Welt versklaven…"

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher!", war Jean anderer Meinung, „Ich glaube sie sind noch nicht so weit! Denn erstens gibt es von meiner Tochter nicht die kleinste Erinnerung an einen Durchbruch und zweitens wäre Hide dann nicht so scharf auf ihren Bericht!"

„Den braucht er vielleicht nur, um etwaige Spuren zu beseitigen", entgegnete Harry betrübt.

„Kingsley und ich hatten übrigens die Idee von einem temporären Öffnungsmechanismus", merkte Severus ebenfalls etwas frustriert an, „in dem Buch Ihrer Urgroßmutter, Professor Jennings stand geschrieben, ‚Alles braucht seine Zeit, lasst den Mond das Werk vollenden'."

„Hm, das wäre logisch!", überlegte Professor Jennings.

„Warum wäre das denn logisch?", konnte Ron gerade nicht folgen, zudem hasste er Prophezeiungen!

„Weil es zu einfach wäre!", antwortete Harry für die Professorin, „Da findet eine Frau die Zeichen und es fällt ihr auch der Spruch dazu ein und schon ist sie drin?"

„Du hast recht, Mann", stimmte Ron langsam zu, „Jeder kleinste magische Schatz ist doch mindestens mit zehn oder mehr komplizierten Flüchen gesichert, frag Bill, der kann ein Lied davon singen!"

„Und wenn dieses Volk wirklich so weise war", fügte Ginny an, „dann haben die sich sicherlich auch etwas dafür ausgedacht, damit man ihre ‚gar mächtige Frau' nicht einfach überrumpelt."

„Denkt auch an die Tintenflecke in Hermines Aufzeichnungen", gab Jean zu bedenken, „über die habe ich mir in den letzten Tagen dauernd Gedanken machen müssen."

„Bestimmt wieder bei so etwas Furchtbarem wie Bohren oder Betäuben!", murmelte Harry leise.

„Genau, bei einer kleinen Weisheitszahn-OP", schmunzelte Jean, die sehr gute Ohren hatte, „Es waren zwölf Tintenflecke, auf jeder zwölften Seite einer. Also insgesamt 144. Ich glaube kaum, dass es sich um 144 Monate handelt, immerhin wären das volle zwölf Jahre."

„Würde aber sehr gut zu dieser ganzen Zwölfergeschichte dieses Volkes passen", wandte Harry ein.

„Ist aber trotzdem zu lang, da besteht ja die Gefahr, dass die ‚gar mächtige Frau' inzwischen die Lust verloren hätte", war sich Jean sicher, „Ich gehe auch nicht von 144 Stunden aus, denn dann wäre wirklich alles verloren, sechs Tage waren schon spätestens Mitte August vorbei."

„Bliebe also nur noch 144 Tage", spann Severus den Gedanken weiter, „das wäre dann irgendwann Anfang oder Mitte Dezember."

„Korrekt!" nickte Jean.

„Ich habe mindesten eine oder zwei Wochen an der Entschlüsselung gearbeitet", murmelte Hermine unvermittelt und starrte auf ihre Schuhe.

„Woher weißt Du das, erinnerst Du Dich auch daran?", wollte Ron überrascht wissen.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich", verneinte Hermine leise, „aber ich habe jede Sekunde dieser zurückgeholten Sequenzen aus dem Reorganisationsnebel genau analysiert, ich trage verschiedene Kleidungsstücke und der manchmal zu sehende Mond ist ebenfalls unterschiedlich."

„Oh…", machte Ron und schloss sie spontan in seine langen Arme.

„Schon gut!", nuschelte Hermine und wischte sich kurz über die Augen, „müssen wir jetzt bis Dezember warten, um das Ganze hinter uns zu bekommen?"

„Oder überlassen wir Slide einfach so seinen vielleicht schon erreichten Triumph?", schob Harry nach und seine Frau Ginny nickte grimmig, während sie Severus herausfordernd ansah.

„Ganz gewiss nicht!", knurrte der und machte wieder einige Schritte auf und ab, bevor er mit entschlossenem Gesicht vor der Gruppe stehen blieb, „Meine Damen und Herren, ich bin es leid nur zu vermuten und zu rätseln, abzuwarten und mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich denke wir wissen genug, um unsererseits endlich zu agieren!"

„Was hast Du vor?", fragte Minerva und auch Jean hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Wir sollten uns einen Plan ausdenken!", Severus reckte das Kinn vor, „Oder besser noch zwei!"

„Und welche Pläne sollen das sein?", Professor Jennings schien etwas skeptisch.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber eines weiß ich genau, wenn wir uns richtig anstrengen und klug und vorsichtig vorgehen, dann sind Slide, Hide und die anderen sehr bald schlechte Geschichte oder wandern wenigstens nach Askaban!"

„Und die Mkemekos können bis zur nächsten ‚gar mächtigen Frau' in Ruhe weiter vor sich hin leben", fügte Hermine zu, „denn die momentane ‚gar mächtige Frau' geht nie mehr dahin zurück!"

„Da hätte ich sie auch eher angekettet!", schnaubte Severus, „Also, was ist, wer macht mit?"

„Bei was?", erkundigte sich da eine frohgemute Stimme hinter Severus.

Der drehte sich erschrocken um und sah sich einem grinsenden Albus Dumbledore gegenüber, der gerade in dem Rahmen aufgetaucht war, den Minerva mal wieder herbeigeschleppt hatte.

„Bei Merlin! Wo hast Du gesteckt?", fragte Severus ärgerlich, „Seit Tagen bist Du unterwegs und machst was weiß ich was. Wahrscheinlich hast Du ein Bild mit Süßigkeiten gefunden und Dich für eine Inventur einteilen lassen.

„Na, na, mein Lieber!", mahnte Albus gutmütig, „Ich habe schwer gearbeitet!"

„Pff…", machte Hogwarts Tränkemeister und überkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust, „sag lieber ob Du endlich etwas herausgefunden hast."

„Aber natürlich habe ich das!", grinste Albus gut gelaunt, sah sich aber erst nach Hermine um, „Meine Liebe, wie geht es Dir?"

„Geht schon, Albus, danke der Nachfrage!", antwortete Hermine, aber man sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass dies nur bedingt stimmte.

„So, so, na, das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten!", murmelte er und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

„Willst Du nun etwas zu unseren Ergebnissen hinzusteuern oder nicht?", knurrte Severus ungeduldig, als Albus in mitleidiges Grübeln verfiel.

„Aber ja, es ist, so glaube ich, recht interessant!", beruhigte ihn Albus, er wusste genau wie er seinen alten Freund auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Dann sag es schon!", schnappte der auch gleich den Köder.

„Ich weiß nun endlich, wer der Vater von Thomas Slide ist!", verkündete Albus und genoss die beeindruckenden Blicke der Anwesenden, die diese Ankündigung auslöste.

„Oh!", "Was?", rief alles durcheinander, „Wer ist es?", „Wie ist es Dir gelungen das herauszufinden?"

„Es war nicht ganz leicht", lächelte Albus schließlich und wippte zufrieden auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab, „es ist wahrlich ein sehr gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Aber wie so viele Zauberer und Hexen, achtete auch Madam Slide nicht auf die kleinen Dinge oder besser gesagt auf die herumhängenden Dinge des Lebens."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort!", beschwerte sich Severus, er hätte platzen können vor Neugierde.

„Nun, wo beginne ich denn, dass auch Du es verstehst?", er grinste Severus frech an, „Ja vielleicht so: Misses Slide war eine Crupnärrin und ihren Lieblingscrup trug sie stets mit sich herum. Sie war sogar so vernarrt in dieses Tier - es hieß übrigens Jumper - dass sie es hat malen lassen", er strich sich über seinen langen Bart, „Sie hatte in ihrem Leben übrigens drei Jumpers, etwas einfallslos, wie mir scheint, aber na ja…"

„Und weiter?"

„Das Bild von Jumper Nr. 2 hängt in ihrem Mausoleum…" fügte er spitzbübisch an.

„Du warst in dem Mausoleum?", Kingsley war baff.

„Nein, leider nicht, da gibt es auch für Bilder eine Sperre", er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und machte ein kleine Pause um die Spannung zu heben, was Severus alle Beherrschung kostete, die er noch aufbringen konnte. Merlin sei Dank machte Albus weiter bevor er ihm an die gemalte Gurgel gehen musste, „Allerdings gibt es keine Sperre für die Gemälde, die schon drinnen sind…"

„Und Jumper wollte mal einen Tapetenwechsel?", grinste Kingsley.

„Allerdings, er ist ständiger Gast in einem Gemälde, das ein Stillleben mit Rinderknochen, Würsten und Filetstreifen darstellt."

„Und praktischer Weise kennst Du dieses Bild", schloss Minerva.

„Es war reines Glück, wirklich! Mein alter Freund Peter O´Dounald hat es in seinem Speisezimmer hängen! Weit schwieriger war es ein Gemälde zu finden, dass eine Hexe darstellt die sich in einen Crup oder einen Hund verwandeln konnte."

„Gibt es deren nicht so viele?", erkundigte sich Ron und schaute Minerva McGonagall fragend an, immerhin musste sie sich ja mit diesen Dingen auskennen.

„Es gibt schon einige", antwortete die Schulleiterin auch geschmeichelt, „aber man kann sich nicht zweimal in einem Bild portraitieren lassen."

„Also braucht man zwei Bilder der gleichen Person in zwei Gestalten!", schloss Jean aufgeregt.

„Korrekt Dr. Granger! Aber das ist noch nicht alles", fuhr Albus fort, „Jumper ist nämlich wählerisch und ich habe ihm drei Hexen zugeführt, die er aber alle nicht ausstehen konnte. Erst eine gewisse Roberta Brandstorm aus Ullapool fand Jumpers Gnade", er zwirbelte sich den Schnauzbart und kicherte dabei albern, „sogar mehr als das, wenn ich das bemerken darf, aber das ist auch kein Wunder, Roberta hatte schon zu Lebzeiten einen sehr speziellen Ruf, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine! Na, jedenfalls waren ihre Informationen äußerst aufschlussreich".

„Komm zum Punkt, Albus!", zürnte Severus.

„Ja, doch!", versprach der ehemalige Schulleiter und sein Blick wurde unvermittelt ernst, „Jumper war sich sicher, dass Misses Slide vor der Schwangerschaft mit ihrem Sohn ungefähr ein Jahr lang im Haus der alten Lestranges ein und aus gegangen war und da mehr als nur Gefallen an dem dort residierenden Ehrengast des Hauses gefunden hat und der, ein junger, genialer wie skrupelloser und sehr ehrgeiziger Zauberer mit Namen Tom Riddle wohl auch an ihr."

„Was?", keuchte Harry und Severus zur gleichen Zeit, „Voldemort?"

„Scheint so", nickte Albus langsam, „Ob Tom etwas von der Vaterschaft gewusst oder geahnt hat, konnte Jumper nicht sagen, aber aus den Reden seiner Herrin geht hervor, dass sie eher an den Erbanlagen des Erzeugers interessiert war, als daran, dem dunklen Lord einen Erben zu schenken. Trotzdem war das Verhältnis zu den Reinblütern des inneren Zirkels bis zum Schluss sehr eng. Diskret, aber eng."

„Das ist ja ein Ding!", schnaufte Ron und fuhr sich durchs Haar, auch Severus musste über diese Entwicklung erst einmal nachdenken, nur Jean war schon weiter, „Sagen Sie Professor Dumbledore", fragte sie und trat näher an das Gemälde heran, „Hat Jumper auch erzählt, wie Misses Slide den Tod fand?"

„Nein, Dr. Granger, er hatte schon einige Jahre zuvor das Zeitliche gesegnet", antwortet Dumbledore bedauernd, „Aber er wusste zu berichten, dass seine ehemalige Herrin nicht als Leiche zurückkam."

„Sondern?"

„Sondern als massive Skulptur aus purem Gold!"

„Ha! Das war der Fluch!", jubelte Professor Jennings und Albus nickte zustimmend.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus und sackte nun seinerseits in sich zusammen, „Sie sind gewarnt und haben es nicht ohne Dich getan!", er schaute Hermine böse an.

„Nein!", stimmte Albus leise zu, „Und egal was sie noch tun werden, garantiert schicken sie auch dabei Hermine vor!"

Kingsley stand auf und machte sich eilig eine Notiz, „Ich lasse Dich gleich morgen mit einer Apparationssperre und einer Portschlüsselbarriere belegen, Hermine! Sicher ist sicher!"

„Eine gute Idee!", murmelte Severus und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass nur eines bei dieser Sache sicher war, nämlich, dass sie noch längst nicht ausgestanden war!

Absolut nicht!


	29. Chapter 29

Täuschungen 29

Wie gesagt, Albus erstaunliche Informationen mussten erst gründlich bedacht werden und so verteilte Severus lediglich einige Arbeitsaufträge an die unterschiedlichsten Personen, bevor er die Zusammenkunft wenig später schloss.

Alle machten sich nach und nach auf den Heimweg, nur Jean blieb noch. Nachdenklich saßen die drei anschließend vor dem Kamin und selbst der hervorragende Wein, den Severus für seine Schwiegermutter und für sich geöffnet hatte, konnte die Stimmung nicht sonderlich heben.

„Was ist das denn jetzt für ein Plan, den Du austüfteln wolltest?", fragte Jean irgendwann und zog Hermines zweite Decke enger um ihre Schultern.

„Ach,…", genau, da war ja noch die Sache mit dem Plan, „Ich hatte daran gedacht Slide und die anderen vier mit einer geschickten Finte in eine Falle locken, dann alles was wir noch wissen sollten aus ihnen grausam rausquetschen, um ihnen anschließend langsam und genüsslich ein qualvolles Ende zu bereiten."

„Severus Snape! Du wirst Dir auf keinen Fall an diesen Kreaturen die Finger schmutzig machen!", stellte Hermine sofort energisch klar, „wir lassen uns doch nicht auf die gleiche primitive Stufe wie sie bringen, nur wegen so etwas Dummem wie Rache!"

„Ich finde Rache ganz und gar nicht dumm!", war Severus völlig anderer Ansicht und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „ich finde sie unglaublich befriedigend und je langsamer und qualvoller um so befriedigender!"

„Vergeltung macht kein geschehenes Unrecht wieder gut", war auch Jean der gleichen Meinung wie ihre Tochter, setzte aber hintergründig grinsend hinzu, „was aber nicht heißt, dass diese Verbrecher nicht bestraft werden sollten!"

Severus schaute in Hermines warme braune Augen und musste resigniert seufzen, „Da ich schon mit Eurer üblichen Großherzigkeit gerechnet habe, sieht mein Plan auch eigentlich vor, lediglich alle nach Askaban zu bringen, wo sie dann bis an ihr Lebensende vor sich hinfaulen können!"

„Schon besser, mein Lieber!", nickte seine Frau und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter an, bevor sie leidvoll seufzte, „allerdings werden wir sie wohl kaum dafür ins Gefängnis bringen können, dass sie das Geheimnis der verwunschenen Berge gelöst haben."

„Du hast das Geheimnis gelöst, nicht diese Stümper!", schnaubte Severus und legte zwecks größerer Bequemlichkeit seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Frau, was ihr augenscheinlich gut gefiel, „Dein Spruch war wahrlich meisterlich!", lobte er noch brummelnd, was ihr ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte und sie sich noch enger an ihn heranschmiegen ließ.

Sehr, sehr angenehm. In der Tat.

Doch Jean machte die ganze entspannte Stimmung, die sich gerade ein wenig einstellen wollte zunichte, denn sie spann Hermine Faden weiter, „Vielleicht kann man sie nicht per Gesetz daran hindern ein Volk auszurauben oder sich zu bereichern, aber Hide und die drei anderen kann man sicher wegen Misshandlung, Vergewaltigung und Folter anklagen!", sie sah ihre Tochter bekümmert an, „Dann müsstest Du aber die ganze Geschichte aufdecken, Hermine."

„Darüber habe ich lange nachgedacht", erwiderte Hermine und löste sich aus Severus Umarmung, „und ich würde es auch sofort tun, aber dann kommt garantiert heraus, dass das Kind, das ich trage, von Harry ist und wir alle werden wochen- und monatelang durch die Presse gezerrt und das will ich auf keinen Fall, nicht für meine Familie und auch nicht für die der Potters. Alle haben schon genug gelitten, wegen all dem. Tut mir leid!"

„Ich stimme Hermine zu", Severus rieb sich über die Augen, „ich will nicht, dass ein Rest Unsicherheit in den Köpfen der Leute hängen bleibt, ob meine Frau nicht doch eine freiwillige Affäre mit ihrem besten Freund hatte."

„Aber wie willst Du denn dann diesen Slide und die anderen hinter Gitter bringen?", verstand Jean nicht, „Professor Ambros Carters Vergiftung können wir ihnen auch nicht nachweisen!"

„Wohl kaum!", meinte Hermine sarkastisch, „nachher bleibt noch ein Rest Unsicherheit in den Köpfen der Leute, ob ich nicht doch willentlich meinen Vorgesetzten vergiftet habe!"

„Wir müssen etwas anderes finden!", war sich auch Severus sicher und stand auf, um einige Schritte zu tun, „nur was?"

„Wir müssen suchen! Es gibt sicherlich etwas! Jemand wie Slide, Hide und die anderen, entwickeln nicht mal eben eine solch unglaubliche kriminelle Energie!", überlegte Jean, „Auch so etwas muss man üben!"

„Es hat ihnen Spaß gemacht", flüsterte Hermine und schnappte sich ihr Kissen um es fest an sich zu drücken.

„Ja, das hat es und man sah ihren Gesichtern an, dass sie es nicht zum ersten Mal getan haben!", erinnerte sich auch Severus und blieb mit auf die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor seiner Frau stehen, „Wir müssen noch stärker in ihrer Vergangenheit wühlen und ihre Geschäfte gründlicher unter die Lupe nehmen."

„Du hast doch schon alle Akten gesichtet, gab es da nichts, was Dir aufgefallen ist?", fragte Jean hoffnungsvoll.

„Das mit den meldepflichtigen Zutaten in diesen 0/8/15 Tränken ist so eine Sache, da würde es sich sicherlich auch lohnen genauer hinzuschauen", meinte Hermine und schaute ihren Mann von unten mit müden Augen an.

„Ja, das könnte…" er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Türe unterbrochen. Erstaunt sah er seine Frau an, die ebenfalls überrascht auf ihre Armbanduhr sah, es war schon nach elf, wer mochte das sein. Es klopfte wieder und er begab sich ärgerlich über diese Störung zur Kerkertüre, um sie mit bösem Blick aufzureißen. Wehe das war einer seiner Slytherins, die mal wieder eine Dummheit nicht in den Griff bekamen.

Doch vor der Türe stand kein Slytherin. Es war überhaupt kein Schüler oder Schülerin. Es war einer der seltsamsten Personen, die Severus je gesehen hatte und das wollte schon was heißen!

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er blinzelnd.

Vor ihm stand eine sehr alte Frau mit pechschwarzer, glänzender Haut, nur mit einem fremdartigen, aber farbenprächtigen Tuch umhüllt, das ihre dünnen Arme freiließ und die vielen goldenen Muster auf ihrer Haut sichtbar machte.

„Aha! Der Mann!", murmelte sie mit tiefer, singender Stimme und ein kleines Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie war sehr klein und stütze sich auf einen reich verzierten Stab.

„Allerdings!", antwortete Severus langsam und er überlegte gerade krampfhaft, ob er nicht sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab zücken sollte, da wurde das Grinsen der Alten noch breiter und sie entblößte eine löchrige Zahnreihe. Zudem sah sie ihn wissend an und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Verflucht! War er so leicht zu durchschauen oder konnte sie etwa Gedankenlesen?

Severus zog seine Augenbraue noch enger zusammen, „Aber Sie haben mir noch immer nicht meine Frage beantwortete: Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich Mbaba, Älteste!", antwortete sie, „Ich will zur weißen Löwenfrau, die sich Hermine nennt!"

„Die Älteste von was?", fragte Jean aufgeregt und spähte unter Severus langen Armen auf den seltsamen Gast.

„Mkemeko Älteste", antworte die Alte stolz.

Severus und Jean rissen die Augen auf und Jean murmelte fasziniert, „Grundgütiger!"

Die Alte, die sich Mbaba nannte, nickte wieder und verbeugte sich vor Jean, „Ja, man sieht! Mutter!"

Dann wurden ihre Augen ebenfalls groß, denn auch Hermine konnte ihre Neugierde nicht mehr im Zaum halten und musste selbst sehen, wer da behauptete aus Afrika nach Schottland gekommen zu sein, um mit ihr zu reden und die alte Frau verbeugte sich fast bis zur Erde, wobei sie einen Schwall unverständlicher Dinge murmelte, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und zufrieden nickte, „Weiße Löwenfrau! Sei gegrüßt!"

„Ähm, seien Sie ebenfalls gegrüßt", antwortete Hermine unsicher und verbeugte sich sicherheitshalber auch mal, dann bat sie nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit ihrem Mann, „Bitte treten Sie ein und nehmen Sie Platz!"

„Vielen Dank!", freute sich Mbaba und schlurfte in die Wohnung, dabei ließ sie Hermine keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Was… was wollen Sie von mir?", stotterte Hermine argwöhnisch, als alle am Kamin standen und Mbaba keine Anstalten machte sich auf Sessel oder Sofa zu setzen.

„Du hast gerufen!", antwortete die Älteste und legte den Kopf schief.

„Gerufen?", verstand Hermine nicht.

„Aber ja!", nickte Mbaba und ließ sich auf den Teppich nieder, was zu noch irritierteren Blicken der drei führte.

„Durch Öffnungsspruch", ergänzte sie und legte ihre Kleidung in ordnungsgemäße Falten.

„Das wusste ich nicht!", murmelte seine Frau und starrte die dicht beschriebene Tafel mit den vielen Notizen und mit dem Spruch darauf an.

„Aber Du brauchst mich doch, oder?", strahlte die alte Frau und stampfte mit ihrem Stab auf, woraufhin sich Sofa und Sessel in weiche Sitzkissen, der Couchtisch aber in ein schön gearbeitetes Tablett verwandelte, „Setzt Euch und dann wir sprechen."

Hermine tauschte mit ihrem Mann einen langen Blick, dann ließ sie sich auf das Kissen gegenüber Mbaba nieder und auch Jean setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

„Dürfen wir Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten oder etwas zu essen?", erkundigte sich Jean höflich, ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn sahen gerade nicht so aus, als wenn sie an Artigkeiten denken könnten.

„Nein, danke", schüttelte Mbaba ihr graues Haupt, „ich kann nichts trinken nichts essen, ich nur Abbild."

„Sie sind nicht real?", wunderte sich Severus und beugte sich ungläubig vor, die Afrikanerin sah unglaublich echt aus.

„Nein, nicht nötig, viel bequemer und ungefährlicher zu schicken Saomi."

„Ist Saomi ihr Abbild?", forschte Jean.

„Richtig. Ich es aus mir herauslösen, dafür man muss meditieren und speziellen Trank trinken", erklärte Mbaba freundlich, doch dann winkte sie ab, „aber wir nicht hier, um zu reden über mein Saomi, sondern über Sorgen Deiner Tochter."

„Wenn Ihnen schon bewusst ist, dass meine Frau den Spruch kennt und Sie auch sonst noch so Einiges zu wissen scheinen, dann müssten wir jetzt wohl eher über Ihre Sorgen reden!", befand Severus und sah die Älteste herausfordernd an.

„Meine Sorgen?", wunderte sich die Mkemeko.

„Ja! Mbaba", seufzte Hermine und zog nachdrücklich an Severus Robenärmel damit er sich ebenfalls setzte, „Ihr Volk ist in großer Gefahr!"

„So?", die alte Dame hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, „Das neu, welche Gefahr?"

„Die Gefahr durch einige aus dieser Forschungsgruppe, der ich angehörte, Hide, Broomberry und die anderen, sie kennen den Öffnungsspruch und sie werden kommen, um Ihr Wissen zu stehlen und sie werden nicht davor zurückschrecken Sie, wenn nötig, umzubringen!", erläuterte Hermine und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ach, die!", wischte Mbaba Hermines Befürchtungen weg, „Solche Kreaturen machen keine Sorge, wir schützen Land schon viele tausend Jahre gegen Räuber und Verbrecher."

„Aber sie gehen über Leichen und sind schlau und gerissen!", versuchte es Hermine nochmals eindringlich vor der drohenden Gefahr durch Slide, Hide und seine Leute zu warnen.

„Keine Sorge, Löwenfrau, nur besondere, mächtige Frau kann treten in das Land der Zwölf, wir schlau und machtvoll wie Du, wir sehen und lachen!"

Die Grangerfrauen und Severus starrten sich einen Augenblick verwundert an, dann überrollte Severus plötzlich eine unglaubliche Welle des Zornes.

„So, Sie lachen! Na, ausgezeichnet!", er sprang von seinem Kissen, auf das er sich erst vor einer halben Minute gesetzt hatte, auf „Wie ungemein beruhigend, dass wir uns darum keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchen, weil Sie ja alles im Griff haben und sich und Ihr Volk anscheinend vor diesem Pack schützen können! Sie schauen ja zu und amüsieren sich auch noch!", ihn packte die blanke Wut, „Warum zum Teufel war es Ihnen denn dann nicht möglich meine Frau vor ihnen zu beschützen?"

„Severus!", mahnte Hermine beschwichtigend, denn er war wirklich laut geworden.

„Was? Verdammt!" explodierte ihr Mann mit zitternder Stimme, „Ich finde, das ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage. Wenn es ach so einfach ist, ein täuschend echtes Hologramm viele tausend Meilen weit zu schicken und über diese Illusion derart realistisch zu agieren, wenn es absolut kein Problem darstellt, dass eine Gruppe Krimineller schon einen Fuß in ihrem so sorgsam gehüteten Reich hat und wenn es innerhalb weniger Minuten möglich ist, zur Stelle zu sein, wenn Dich Sorgen plagen, dann frage ich mich doch wirklich, warum sie es lachend zuließen, dass man Dir Gewalt antat, Dir unerträgliche Schmerzen zugefügt hat, Dich benutzt, ausgenutzt und geschändet hat?", schrie er und funkelte die Älteste der Mkemeko hasserfüllt an.

„Du hast recht, wütender Mann!", seufzte die alte Frau und sah sogleich noch einige Jahre älter aus, „Wir versagt!"

„Ach wirklich?", höhnte Severus mit bleichem Gesicht, er war noch lange, lange nicht fertig, denn all die Wut, der Zorn und die Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen hatten endlich ein greifbares, schuldiges Gegenüber, und so entlud sich seine Klage auf das graue Haupt dieses Trugbildes, „Bei Merlin! Und wie Ihr versagt habt! Verdammt! Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und diese machtgeilen Sadisten hätten sie umgebracht! Es hat wahrlich nicht viel gefehlt und Ihr verfluchtes Land, mit all seiner sagenumwobenen Weisheit und Macht hätte unsere Familie zerstört und die von den Potters gleich mit!", er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte seine wütenden Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten, „Sie haben es einfach zugelassen, dass an ihrem Gedächtnis großflächig herumgefuscht wurde und damit Angstzustände und Albträume heraufbeschworen! Auch war es Ihnen scheinbar völlig egal, dass sie sie gezwungen haben, wieder und wieder mit ihrem besten Freund zu schlafen und dass wir noch unglaublich dankbar sein dürfen, dass das Kind, das sie trägt nicht von einem dieser Vergewaltiger ist, sondern nur von Harry Potter!", er wischte sich fahrige über seine Augen, „Meiner Meinung nach haben Sie wirklich unglaublich jämmerlich versagt und fragen Sie mich lieber nicht, was ich am liebsten mit Ihnen und ihrem weisen Volk anstellen würde!"

Hermine hatte sich schon am Anfang seiner zornigen Anklage erhoben und zog ihn jetzt fest in ihre Arme, küsste ihn unter leisen Beruhigungen zärtlich und streichelte ihm übers seine Wange. Widerwillig, aber immerhin, gab er schließlich ihren Kosungen nach und als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er sich von ihr los und schöpfte tief Atem, bevor er die eigentliche Frage der Ältesten mit versteinertem Gesicht beantwortete, „Sie wollen wissen, was uns Sorge macht?", er fasste nach Hermines Hand, „es ist genau das, was Sie so gelassen bleiben lässt: Man kommt nur mit der weisen und mächtigen Frau in dieses Land und genau das wissen diese Verbrecher auch und sie werden alles daran setzen meine Frau wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, um doch noch an ihr Ziel zu gelangen", er schloss einen Augenblick seine Augen, bevor er sehr leise hinzufügte, „und egal ob es ihnen gelingen wird oder nicht, ich würde wetten, anschließend werden sie sie mit Genuss töten."

Die Älteste des geheimen Volkes hatte Severus Anklage mit gesenkten Augen über sich ergehen lassen, doch jetzt hob sie ihren Kopf und wischte die glänzende Tränenspur von ihren runzeligen Wangen, „Man kann Auserwählte in den Bergen von Sorilana nicht töten!", murmelte Mbaba leise, „darum sie lebt", sie richtete sich auf, „Große, mächtige Zauber schützen, schützen auch vor schlimmen Vagusfluch."

Aha, das war also der Zauber, den Hide auf Hermine gelegt hatte „Das hat sich aber anders angesehen!", schnaubte Severus und dachte an die Bilder seiner sich in Qualen windenden Frau und auch Hermine ergänzte leise, „und sich auch ganz anders angefühlt!"

„Ja, wir wissen", nickte Mbaba bekümmert, „doch wir zu lange halten ab großen Palaver, was zu tun!"

„Was ist Palaver?", fragte Jean.

„Beratung", antwortete Mbaba.

„Was gibt es denn da verdammt noch mal zu beraten, wenn direkt vor meiner Haustüre Unrecht geschieht?", verstand Severus nicht und er merkte seine gerade mühsam heruntergeschluckte Wut wieder hochkommen.

„Einige meinen, Schicksal ist tabu, weil macht stark", versuchte Mbaba die Problematik deutlich zu machen, „andere meinen, nur gutes Schicksal macht stark."

„Und über diese Grundsatzfrage haben Sie sich so lange gestritten, bis alles zu spät war?", Severus sah schon wieder rot.

„Nein, wir erzielten Einigung nach wenige Tage und schützen Löwenfrau vor Lebensschaden."

„Unglaublich! Was verstehen Sie denn unter Lebensschaden?", er war sehr nahe daran dieser Person einen nachhaltigen Lebensschaden zu verpassen.

„Wir tun viel! Sagen Verbrecher durch leichte Zeichen, dass Zeitfluch nötig, damit sie gehen heim! Wir verhindern Kind von Verbrecher und schützen Kind in Bauch!", zählte die alte Afrikanerin auf.

„Na ausgezeichnet!", höhnte Severus und raufte sich die Haare.

„Das ist ja alles recht gut, Mbaba", befand auch Jean, „aber bei allem Respekt, das war ein wirklich schlechter Kompromiss!"

„Ja, ich auch finde!", nickte die Älteste, „Darum ich Volk befragt und nun ich bin hier!", sie sah alle drei ernst an, „Sagt, was wir sollen tun!"

„Na was schon!", brüllte Severus, „machen Sie diesen Menschen ein Ende, lassen Sie sie qualvoll verrecken und dann will ich nie wieder etwas von Ihnen und Ihrem verfluchten Land hören und sehen!"

Mbaba starrte ihn mit großem Unverständnis an.

„Was mein Mann damit sagen will, Mbaba", versuchte Hermine zu übersetzen, „ist, dass solch kriminelle Menschen bestraft werden müssen, sonst tun sie noch viel mehr Unrecht!"

„Wir ein friedliches Volk, wütender Mann", stellte Mbaba klar, „wir finden Rache dumm, weil Rache nur beschwört Rache", aber sie nickte Hermine mit einem feinen Lächeln zu, „Aber wir nie halten Verbrecher auf, die fallen in Gier und machen Fehler."

„Meinen Sie solche Fehler, wie Misses Slide sie vor ein paar Jahren gemacht hat und als goldene Statue wiederkam?", erkundigte sich Jean.

„Sehr gut! Mutter von Löwenfrau auch sehr klug!", lachte Mbaba und strahlte Severus froh an, „Du großes Glück, dunkler Mann!"

„Ich weiß!", grollte der abwesend.

Auch Hermine schien nicht so begeistert zu sein, denn sie sah Mbaba angstvoll an, „Heißt das, dass ich doch wieder mit diesen Menschen nach Afrika muss?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", stimmte Mbaba gut gelaunt zu, „bald sie kommen und wollen Ernten!"

„Was? Oh, nein, das erlaube ich nicht!", widersprach Severus panisch und auch Jean wurde blass.

„Du nicht die Macht zu erlauben!", erwiderte Mbaba mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete auf Hermine, „Löwenfrau weiß, was richtig!"

Als sie aber Severus Angst sah und auch die Blicke der beiden Grangerfrauen wahrnahm, ergänzte sie, „Keine Angst, dunkler Mann, Löwenfrau wird nichts geschehen, wir schützen gut!"

Severus lagen schon einige unhöfliche Entgegnungen auf der Zunge, aber die zitternde Hand seine Frau, die sich leicht wie der Frühlingswind auf seine legte, hielten ihn zurück.

„Wann?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Wir sagen schlechten Menschen, wenn dritter Mond sich zeigt, dann Land wird sich auch zeigen!"

„Das wäre Mitte Oktober?", rechnete Jean schnell nach und Mbaba nickte, „Ja, wir noch haben Zeit."

„Aber Hide will den Bericht am Mittwoch abholen", fiel Severus ein, „was ist, wenn sie Hermine dann schon mitnehmen wollen?"

„Nein", schüttelte Mbaba überzeugt den Kopf, „aber er wird Plan weiterschmieden."

„Und Sie meinen, wir sollen darauf eingehen?", fragte Jean.

„Aber ja! Löwenfrau will Frieden."

„Schon, aber ich bin nicht gut im schauspielern", bemerkte Hermine zweifelnd und das war mehr als wahr!

„Dann brauen Trank und lassen das andere tun", Mbaba schaute erst zu Jean, die aber abwinkte, „Ich bin keine Hexe, das könnten sie merken", dann zu Severus, der schon Sorge hatte, dass er das übernehmen müsste, doch Mbaba meinte zuversichtlich, „Ihr findet gute Lösung, ich sicher!"

„Ginny", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich, „sie kann so was!"

Das Summen erklang wieder und Mbaba erhob sich schwerfällig, „Muss gehen! Ruf mich Löwenfrau, wenn Not, ich komme!"

Dann verneigte sie sich wieder vor Hermine und auch vor Jean und schenkte Severus im Hinausgehen ein sehr tiefgründiges Lächeln.


	30. Chapter 30

Täuschungen 30

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht lange nicht zu denken. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt. Unzählige Kilometer legte er in den Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen vor seinem Kamin zurück.

Nachdem Mbaba weg war, verfiel Hermine in eine Art grüblerischer Lethargie, aus der sie erst das Schnarchen ihrer Mutter nach Mitternacht herausriss. Severus war ebenfalls erstaunt vor dem Sessel mit seiner Schwiegermutter stehen geblieben und blinzelte auf die Schlafende herab. Als sich sein Blick mit dem ungläubigen von Hermine kreuzte, murmelte er seufzend, „Also von ihr hast Du das!", was sie tatsächlich kurz lächeln ließ.

„Geh zu Bett, Hermine", mahnte er leise, „Du bist müde und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!"

„Und was ist mit Dir?", entgegnete sie und rieb sich die Augen, „Dir würde Schlafen auch gut tun!"

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Noch nicht! Ich würde Dich nur stören."

Sie war dann nach einigem Überlegen widerstrebend seinem Rat gefolgt, hatte ihre Mutter geweckt, damit auch sie sich in Eileens Bett legen konnte und war mit einem herzhaften Gähnen und einem erneut bittenden Blick an ihn, zu Bett gegangen. Und am Morgen hatte er sich verflucht, dass er ihrem Beispiel nicht gefolgt war und zur Not einen Schlaftrank genommen hatte, denn sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm einen alten, abgezehrten Kerl mit stoppeligem Kinn und rotumränderten Augen.

Allein seine Schwiegermutter war wach und voller Tatendrang, als sie um 7:30 Uhr fix und fertig vor ihm stand und ihn energisch unter die Dusche schickte. Auch ein weiser Rat, denn danach und nach einem guten Frühstück fühlte er sich deutlich besser.

„Wollen wir wirklich Ginny Potter fragen, ob sie sich morgen bei Hide für Dich ausgibt?", fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen Toast seine Frau.

„Nein, ich denke ich muss das selbst machen", antwortete sie und legte die schon erhobene Gabel wieder zurück auf den Teller, „aber ich werde einen Trank nehmen, denn sonst verderbe ich alles!"

„An welchen hast Du gedacht?", erkundigte er sich und bedeutete ihr, weiter zu frühstücken.

„An einen modifizierten Gedächtnistrank", antwortete sie langsam, bevor sie sich umständlich räusperte, „Aber eigentlich… also, es wäre mir lieber, Severus, wenn Du Dir vorstellen könntest, mein Gedächtnis zu blockieren, das wäre noch viel besser, aber das traue ich wirklich nur Dir zu!"

Er schaute sie eine Weile skeptisch an, „Darüber muss ich erst nachdenken", antwortete er schließlich, „wir reden heute Abend darüber, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, erwartet Dich in einer halben Stunde Dein Vorseminar über ‚Trankzutaten aus Abfallprodukten'."

„Mist, Du hast recht!", sie sprang auf, küsste ihn schnell und auch ihre Mutter bekam einen flüchtigen Kuss ab, bevor sie sich ihre Unterlagen schnappte und mit einem „Ich habe Euch beide sehr lieb!", im Kamin ihres Büros verschwand.

„Wir Dich auch!", lachte Jean und faltete langsam Hermines Tagespropheten zusammen bevor sie ihren Schwiegersohn eindringlich ansah, „Severus, Du weißt, wie schlecht sie im Lügen ist, darum würde ich Dir raten, alles zu tun, damit sie so natürlich wie möglich sein kann", sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „Und nein! Du solltest nicht dabei sein und auch sonst keiner der Bescheid weiß", sie dachte einen Augenblick nach, „außer die Mädchen vielleicht, das wirkt natürlicher!"

„Ich bin aber gut im Lügen", gab Severus zu bedenken, „frag den dunklen Lord!"

Doch Jean winkte ab, „Vielleicht konntest Du damals diesen Egomanen täuschen, aber heute, rund zehn Jahre später, hat sich vieles verändert!"

„Führwahr, es hat sich vieles geändert!", nickte er langsam und stand widerwillig auf, um den siebten Klassen zu zeigen, wie man den Tod verkorkt! Denn das war etwas Gutes, das sich tatsächlich nicht geändert hatte!

Am Abend, nach dem Abendessen fragte ihn Hermine nochmals, ob er sich ihre Bitte überlegt hatte.

„Ja, habe ich!", brummte er, „Wenn Du willst, werde ich es mit einem temporären Gedächtnisblocker, kombiniert mit einem Blendwerktrank versuchen."

„Sehr gut", atmete sie auf, „denn ein einfacher Gedächtnistrank reicht vielleicht nicht."

„Nein, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht! Komm eine Stunde vor der vereinbarten Zeit heim, dann spreche ich den Fluch. Ich sorge dafür, dass die Mädchen hier sind, Deine Mutter hielt das für eine gute Idee."

„Die Mädchen?", fragte Hermine überrascht nach, „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, die zwei in die Nähe dieses Menschen zu lassen!", sie schaute auf die Uhr, „Aber ich lasse mir das durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn es Dir recht ist, gehe ich jetzt ein paar Bahnen schwimmen, Eileen macht noch Hausaufgaben und Sera ist bei Hagrid."

Die Stunden des nächsten Tages vergingen wie klebrige Harztropfen, langsam und zäh. Er hatte sich in der Bibliothek zwei Stunden eingehend mit dem Fluch beschäftigt, den er für geeignet hielt und sogar heimlich an Miss Pince getestet. Auch für Hermines Sorgen bezüglich ihrer Kinder hatte er eine Lösung gefunden und Hermine hatte sich einverstanden erklärt. So waren die Mädchen von Abby pünktlich aus Schule und Kindergarten abgeholt worden und spielten schon eine Weile mit einer hübschen getigerten Katze, die ihnen im Kerker über die Füße gelaufen war.

Alles schien gut vorbereitet.

„Wie lange wird die Wirkungsdauer sein?", erkundigte sich Hermine, als sie mit bleichem Gesicht auf seinem Besucherstuhl platz genommen hatte.

„Zwei Stunden", antwortete Severus, „Ich hoffe nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl länger bleibt!"

„Nein, ich denke, er will den Bericht und nebenher noch sehen, wie ich mit diesen Lockvögeln in meinem Gedächtnis umgehe." Sie zeigte auf die spielenden Mädchen im Wohnzimmer, „Die Katze ist doch nicht mal so eben zufällig erschienen oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!", grinste er, „Minerva ist zu Eurer Sicherheit da und wird sich zudem alles merken, denn Du wirst Dich nach Ablauf der zwei Stunden an diesen Zeitraum erst verzögert erinnern", erklärte Severus und zückte seinen Stab, „Bereit?"

„Warte!", bat Hermine und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, „bitte, Severus, küss mich vorher, man weiß nie, wie diese Gedächtniszauber enden!", sie streichelte sanft seine Wange und kam seinem Gesicht sehr nahe, was sein Herz wild klopfen ließ „Und dann soll das Letzte was mir im Sinn bleibt, Dein Kuss sein!", flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Lässt sich einrichten", brummelte er und tat ihr natürlich gerne den Gefallen. Hm, wie wundervoll, ging es ihm durch den Sinn. Und als sie den Kuss vertiefte zückte er seinen Stab und schwang ihn in präzisen Bögen, während er in ihren Mund den Spruch flüsterte und ihr dann mit dem Trank zusammen sehr detailliert erklärte, wie verflixt vertrackt ihre Situation im Augenblick wäre.

Keine fünf Minuten später klopfte es bereits an der Türe.

„Oh, hallo Mister Hide!", begrüßte Hermine wenig enthusiastisch ihren Gast und bat ihn herein. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie ihn nicht besonders leiden, er war eindeutig komisch. Was übrigens gut zu ihrem Gesundheitszustand passte, denn auch ihr ging es ziemlich komisch und das schon seit einigen Tagen.

„Professor Granger!", erwiderte Albert Hide und trat ins Wohnzimmer der Granger-Snapes, „Danke, dass Sie Zeit für mich haben!"

„Die habe ich Ihnen doch versprochen", antwortete Hermine und meinte zu ihren Töchtern, „Eileen, Sera, wir haben einen Gast, sagt Mister Hide ‚Guten Tag' und seid bitte etwas leiser!"

Höflich kamen die beiden Mädchen dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter nach, bevor sie sich eiligst wieder dieser lustigen Katze widmeten.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, möchten Sie etwas trinken?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Nein, danke, sehr freundlich von Ihnen", Hide schüttelte sein schütteres Haupt, „ich will Sie und ihre bezaubernde Familie nicht unnötig stören, wir benötigen in erster Linie Ihren Bericht."

Hermine stutzte, „Und was ist die zweite Linie?", fragte sie und sah Hide aufmerksam an.

Der lächelte hintergründig und setzte sich dann doch, „Es ist eine kleine Überraschung, Professor Granger, wir wollen uns bei all unseren Weggefährten nochmals herzlich für die großartigen Leistungen bedanken und bitten natürlich auch Sie, werte Professor Granger am 11. Oktober zu uns in die Firmenzentrale nach Sligo."

„Oh, Mister Hide", seufzte Hermine, „das ist aber wirklich nicht nötig!", sie hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust auf ein nochmaliges Revuepassieren all der ermüdenden und schwülwarmen Tage, deren dürftige Ergebnisse sie auch nicht froher machte.

„Aber natürlich", Albert Hide sah sie beschwörend an, „Sie müssen kommen, alle haben ihre Zusage bereits gegeben, es würde etwas Entscheidendes fehlen, wenn Sie nicht dabei wären!"

„Auch Harry Potter?", erkundigte sich Hermine, das wäre wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick. Obwohl, die Sache mit Harry…

„Natürlich auch Mister Potter!", grinste Hide und funkelte sie an.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht… Was ist der 11. denn für ein Tag", vielleicht hatte sie ja Vorlesung oder ein spätes Semimar, beides wären tolle Ausreden. Sie fühlte sich matt und ihr war flau.

„Es ist ein Dienstag und es würde uns wirklich viel bedeuten, wenn Sie kommen würden, Professor Granger!", er sah sie flehend an.

Mist, dienstags hatte sie früher frei, „Na gut, um wie viel Uhr soll ich denn da sein?"

„Sehr schön!", freute sich Hide und griff in seine Tasche, „Um 20:00 Uhr wollen wir beginnen, hier ist der Portschlüssel, er ist für 19:55 Uhr programmiert."

„Danke! Legen Sie ihn doch dort aufs Regal!", seufzte Hermine und erhob sich, während Hide den silbrig glänzenden Bleistift mit einem ganz offensichtlich angekauten Gummiradierer auf das Regal neben dem Kamin legte, „Wenn Sie sich einen Augenblick gedulden wollen, ich hole schnell meinen Bericht."

„Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Professor Granger!", flötete Hide und zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tigerkatze der Mädchen an seinem Bein rieb.

„Ist `ne tolle Katze, nicht wahr?", strahlte Sera, „Wir wollen sie Tigerchen nennen! Du kannst sie ruhig streicheln, sie tut nichts!"

„Hm", machte Hide widerwillig und tätschelte ein, zweimal den Rücken der Katze.

Als Hermine mit der dicken Mappe zurückkam und mit gerunzelter Stirn einige lose Blätter zurechtrückte, erkundigte sich der Expeditionsleiter fürsorglich, „Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt, wie es Ihnen geht, haben Sie sich von den Strapazen der Reise gut erholt?"

„Hm, ja, ja", murmelte Hermine und reichte ihm die Unterlagen, sie musste diesem Hide ja nichts von ihren Schlafstörungen, der ständigen leichten Übelkeit und den seltsamen Gedanken erzählen.

„Das klingt aber nicht so, fehlt Ihnen etwas, Professor Granger?", hakte Hide lauernd nach und nieste laut.

„Gesundheit!", riefen die Mädchen unisono.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, wirklich", winkte Hermine schnell ab, „mir macht mein Magen nur hin und wieder Kummer!"

„Das sollten Sie unbedingt abklären lassen!", riet Hide sofort bester Laune und putzte sich die Nase mit dem Taschentuch, dass ihm Sera gereicht hatte, „Sie können gerne auf unsere Heiler zurückgreifen, sie kennen sich gut mit solchen Expeditionsfolgen aus."

„Vielen Dank, Mister Hide, aber das ist nicht nötig, unsere Schulheilerin wird sich darum kümmern, wenn es nicht bald einfach von selbst besser wird."

„Natürlich, natürlich!", Hide steckte das Taschentuch in seine Umhangtasche und den Bericht in seine Aktentasche, dabei bemerkte er wie nebenher „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie und Ihr Mann sich eine zusätzliche Woche Urlaub erbeten haben, das war sicher eine gute Idee!"

„Ja", gab sie zu und seufzte leise, „wir hatten ja nur zwei Wochen, von denen ich eine fast verschlafen habe."

„Mir ging es ähnlich, auch ich war ziemlich geschafft", lachte Hide leicht hämisch, „außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass man sich auch wieder ein wenig zusammenraufen muss, wenn man so lange weg war", er sah Hermine scharf an.

„Was meinen Sie denn damit, Mister Hide?", fragte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

Hide hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Nichts bestimmtes, wirklich nicht, Professor Granger."

„Vielleicht meint Mister Hide ja", erklang da von seinem Büro aus die dunkle Stimme ihres Mannes, „dass es sehr schwer ist, fast zwei Monate in zwei Wochen nachholen zu wollen", Hermine schaute mit sichtbarem Unbehagen ihren übellaunigen Mann an, der mit überkreuzten Armen im Türrahmen stand.

„Professor Snape", Hide zuckte zusammen.

„Allerdings!", höhnte Hogwarts Tränkemeister und funkelte den Expeditionsleiter finster an, „vielleicht können Sie mir ja sagen, warum meine Frau nicht isst und nicht schläft und ständig in Gedanken versunken scheint?"

„Severus, bitte!", Hermine schaute ihren Mann entsetzt an.

„Was denn?", fauchte der und wurde laut, „vielleicht kann er Dir ja weiterhelfen, er und seine Firma musste Dich ja auch auf diese wundervolle Reise schicken!"

„Mum? Dad? Streitet Ihr Euch?", Eileen hatte das Spiel mit der Tigerkatze aufgegeben und stand jetzt mit besorgtem Blick vor ihren Eltern.

„Nein, nein! Geh wieder spielen, mein Schatz", antwortete Hermine und sah ihren Mann flehend an.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Ihr wieder streitet!", ließ sich Eileen so schnell nicht vertreiben und sah auffordernd ihre kleine Schwester an. Auch Sera hatte aufgehört die Katze zu streicheln und mit ihr Fangen zu spielen und stellte sich nun nickend neben ihre Schwester, die beschützend ihren Arm um sie herum legte.

„Wir streiten nicht, geht wieder spielen!", knurrte Severus bissig und zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Einen schönen Abend noch, Mister Hide!", damit rauschte er mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf seine Frau und den Expeditionsleiter zur Tür hinaus.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber mein Mann ist etwas angespannt", versuchte Hermine das unhöfliche Verhalten zu erklären und fuhr sich durch Haar, „Ich würde gerne einen Tee trinken, wollten Sie wirklich keinen?"

„Nein, danke, Professor Granger", schüttelte der den Kopf. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass Hermine in der Küche verschwunden war, bevor er sich den Mädchen zu wandte und mitfühlend meint, „Es ist schlimm, wenn sich Eltern streiten, nicht wahr?"

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sich Leute streiten", flüsterte Sera betrübt.

„Unser Dad macht sich Sorgen und ist wütend, weil er nicht weiß, warum unsere Mum so komisch ist, seit sie aus Afrika zurück ist!", entgegnete Eileen und sah ihre Schwester an, die anscheinend nicht ganz verstand warum ihre Mum komisch sei und dies auch sofort anmerken wollte, aber da fuhr Eileen schon fort, „Sie streiten jeden Abend ganz laut darüber und dann geht Dad weg und Mum weint ganz viel, aber das dürfen wir keinem sagen."

Sera riss erstaunt die Augen auf, aber ein weiterer Blick ihrer Schwester ließ sie auch weiterhin schweigen.

„So?", Hide schien jedenfalls begeistert, „Natürlich ist Euer Geheimnis bei mir gut aufgehoben, aber wisst ihr auch worüber sie streiten?"

Eileen schaute sich sorgsam um, ob ihre Mutter schon wiederkam, dann beugte sie sich zu Hide hin und flüsterte, „Es geht um so Liebessachen, Rumknutschen und so, Mum hat da im Augenblick keine Lust drauf und Dad versteht das nicht!"

Seras Mund stand schon wieder offen, „Echt?", stammelte sie, „Woher weißt Du das?"

„Das hat Mum Onkel Harry erzählt, aber es ist ein Geheimnis!", raunte Eileen verschwörerisch.

„Natürlich! Ich verrate es keinem!", versicherte Hide mit glänzenden Augen und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, denn Hermine kam mit einer großen Tasse Kräutertee aus der Küche zurück. Sie hatte rot geränderte Augen.

„Ich sagte doch, dass Ihr spielen gehen sollt", meinte sie unwillig, als sie ihre Mädchen bei Hide stehen sah. Dieser Mensch war nicht der richtige Umgang für ihre Töchter, „bringt diese Katze nach draußen, denn sie ist gewiss Hagrid, nachher macht sie noch ihr Geschäft auf den Teppich."

Die beiden schoben ihre Unterlippen vor und wollten die Katze auf den Arm nehmen, um dem blöden Wunsch ihrer Mutter nach zu kommen, doch diese entwand sich fauchend Eileens Griff, sprang mit einigen großen Sätzen quer durchs Zimmer und schließlich auf das Regal am Kamin und so galt es zuerst einmal sie wieder einzufangen.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Mister Hide?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit ärgerlichem Blick auf das Durcheinander in ihrem Wohnzimmer und setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl.

„Nein, das ist schon alles, Professor Granger, vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe und natürlich für Ihren Bericht!", Hide stand auf und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Ich habe die Unterlagen Professor Carter zur Prüfung gegeben, hatte dann aber keine Zeit mehr sie nochmals abzuschreiben", erklärte Hermine müde, „Sie müssen die vielen Flecke und Streichungen entschuldigen."

„Kein Problem, ich sagte ja, das dies nicht nötig ist!", freute sich Hide, „Nochmals Danke und einen schönen Tag noch, Professor Granger, wir sehen uns am 11. wieder, ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Auch Ihnen einen schönen Abend", erwiderte Hermine und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Kerkertüre hinter dem Expeditionsleiter schloss.

Kaum war Hide weg, ging Severus Bürotüre wieder auf und ein unglaublich gut gelaunter Tränkemeister trat in sein Wohnzimmer, eilte an seiner erstaunten Frau vorbei zu seiner Ältesten und nahm sie fest in die Arme, „Ausgezeichnete Leistung, Tochter!", lobte er und Eileen strahlte, „Es war eigentlich ganz leicht, Dad!"

„Was hat Eileen denn getan?", fragte Sera überrascht, „Und was war ganz leicht?"

„Deine Schwester erklärt Dir das gerne!", er wies auf die Katze, die es sich auf dem Regal am Kamin bequem gemacht hatte und ihr Fell leckte, „Jetzt schnappt Euch diese Katze und bringt sie nach draußen, dann wascht Euch, denn es ist bald Zeit für das Abendessen."

„Dürfen wir sie nicht behalten, Dad? Sie ist so süß!", bettelte Sera mit großen flehenden Augen.

„Nein, sie ist nicht süß und nein, sie will nicht behalten werden, denn sie hat bestimmt viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als von Euch den ganzen Tag geknuddelt zu werden.

„Oh, man! Wie doof!", maulte Sera, reckte sich aber, um die Katze noch mal zu streicheln.

Seltsamer Weise ließ sich die Tigerkatze nun ganz leicht fangen und beide Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid.

„Erklärst Du mir jetzt auch, was Dich plötzlich so guter Laune sein lässt?", verlangte Hermine und starrte ihren zufrieden grinsenden Mann mit großem Unverständnis an.

„Aber gerne!", antwortete der und ihm war nach einem kleinen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er vor diesem Gespräch doch etwas Sorge gehabt, „Du wirst es zwar nicht verstehen Hermine", begann er, als er sich einen Fingerbreit Whiskey ins Glas schüttete, „aber auch Du hättest nicht besser agieren können, ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden!"

„Ich weiß absolut nicht was Du meinst!", verflucht, was war hier eigentlich los?

„Das kannst Du auch nicht, denn wir mussten Dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis etwas modifizieren, aber mach Dir keine Sorge, es ist nur ein Temporärzauber, in ungefähr einer halben Stunde kannst Du Dich wieder an unseren Plan erinnern."

„Ihr habt mein Gedächtnis modifiziert? Warum zum Kuckuck? Und was ist das für ein Plan?", das wurde ja immer schöner!

„Mister Hide war nicht nur hier, um den Bericht abzuholen, Hermine, er war vor allem hier um Dich auszuhorchen. Er war nämlich zu neugierig, ob sein Plan funktioniert", erklärte Severus gerne und nahm einen winzigen Schluck.

„Er hat auch einen Plan?", verstand Hermine die Welt nicht mehr, „was sind das denn für komische Pläne?"

„Dir die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, würde wirklich zu weit führen. Sie ist lang, äußerst unerfreulich und sehr kompliziert, außerdem fällt sie Dir ja bald wieder von alleine ein."

„Na, da bin ich ja froh!", höhnte sie, stand auf und funkelte auf ihren Mann herab, „Habe ich in diese Modifikation eingewilligt, Severus Snape?"

„Natürlich", entrüstete sich Severus, „es war sogar Deine eigene Idee."

Er sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Hat Hide Dich zu einem Treffen eingeladen oder will er noch mal herkommen?"

„Lenkst Du jetzt vom eigentlichen Thema ab?", ereiferte sich Hermine wütend und merkte dass ihr wieder übel wurde.

„Nein! Vertrau mir, Hermine!", bat er leise und zog sie zu sich herab, „Ich habe noch nie etwas getan, was Dir geschadet hätte", flüsterte er, „außer Dich auf diese verfluchte Expedition gehen zu lassen!", fügte er murmelnd an.

„Severus! Wir wollten doch darüber nicht wieder streiten", erwiderte Hermine genervt und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Schon gut, hatte ich vergessen! Aber will Hide nun ein Treffen?", wiederholte Severus seine Frage.

„Ja, am 11., es gibt eine kleine Feier in Sligo, auf dem Regal liegt der Portschlüssel. Aber ich…"

„Verdammt!", unterbrach Severus sie fluchend und sprang auf, mit zwei Schritten war er beim Regal und zückte seinen Zauberstab, dann sprach er einige Diagnosezauber und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Da klopfte es an der Türe. „Komm rein!", rief Severus wütend und Minerva McGonagall trat ein.

„Ah, Du hast ihn schon gefunden!", sagte sie, als sie Severus an dem Regal stehen sah, „Ich denke er hat eine Art Einwegespiegel oder etwas ähnliches eingebaut, ich habe versucht ihn so zu drehen, dass die Bücher die Sicht versperren."

„Kann mir endlich mal einer erklären was hier abgeht?", verlangte Hermine schrill und raufte sich die Haare.

„Nachher", winkte Severus ab, „Jetzt ist das hier wichtiger. Wir gehen in mein Büro, würdest Du bitte diesen Portschlüssel nehmen und ihn in die unterste Schublade Deines Schreibtisches legen."

„Ach? Soll ich das!", tobte sie.

„Bitte!", Severus sah sie eindringlich an.

Verflucht, warum konnte sie diesem Mann einfach nichts abschlagen, zum Teufel? Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, nicht einfach, wenn es einem leicht schwindlig war, sie sollte sich besser setzten, aber dann konnte sie ja diesen Portschlüssel nicht weglegen. Was hatte Minerva gesagt, es wäre auch eine Art Einwegespiegel? Sie nahm tief Luft.

„Es ist mir zwar immer noch völlig unklar, was hier gespielt wird", knurrte sie bitter und ergänzte beißend, „aber ich weiß schon: Mir fällt ja alles bald wieder ein!"

„Sie ist wütend!", bemerkte Minerva überflüssiger Weise und sah Hermine kritisch an.

„Ja, stell Dir vor, ich bin wütend und mir ist schlecht!", bestätigte Hermine sarkastisch, „falls Euch das, bei all diesen seltsamen Plänen, überhaupt interessiert".

„Aber natürlich interessiert uns das, aber es ist auch kein Wunder", beruhigte sie Severus und zog seine Chefin zu seinem Büro.

Hermine stemmte die Arme auf die Hüften und blitzte den beiden hinterher „Ach, und warum nicht?"

„Erst den Portschlüssel, dann die Erklärung!", wiederholte Severus bestimmt und schloss die Türe.

Mit grimmigem Blick angelte sich Hermine den Bleistift, der hinter ein Buch gerollt war, grummelte einige unflätige Verwünschungen auf ihren Mann und eilte in ihr Büro, um den Bleistift ärgerlich in die letzte Schublade ihres Schreibtisches zu pfeffern.

Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und funkelte die beiden an, „Also, ich höre? Warum ist es kein Wunder, dass mir schlecht ist?"

„Ganz einfach: Du hast den Trank heute Morgen nicht genommen", antwortete Severus.

„Was für einen Trank?", warum verstand sie in letzter Zeit eigentlich nichts mehr? Sie galt doch in der Regel nicht als Begriffsstutzig.

„Den !"

„?" keuchte sie fassungslos und es schien ihr augenblicklich noch viel schlechter zu gehen, die Glitzerpunkte vor ihren Augen waren zwar sehr schön, aber wenig hilfreich.

„Anti", korrigierte Severus und führte sie zum Sofa, wo er ihr ein Fläschchen in die Hand drückte, „Nimm ihn und ein Problem ist erledigt."

„Ich bin schwanger?", nuschelte Hermine und entkorkte fassungslos die Medizin, „Aber so schnell? Ich bin doch erst Mitte August zurückgekommen."

„Ja, aber Du bist auch nicht hier, sondern schon in Afrika schwanger geworden, von Harry Potter übrigens, aber auch daran wirst Du Dich erinnern."

Hermine musste würgen und ihr traten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, „Was?"

„Das war wirklich nicht nötig, Severus Snape!", tadelte ihn seine Chefin und sah Hermine ängstlich an, „nachher fällt sie uns auch noch um oder erbricht sich hier auf dem Sofa!"

„Sie wollte es doch wissen!", verteidigte sich der Tränkemeister, half aber seiner völlig erstarrten Frau dabei den Trank an die Lippen zu setzen. Dann bat er, „Komm, leg Dich ein wenig hin, gleich klärt sich alles!"

„Hm…", machte Hermine ergeben, in ihrem Gehirn war völlige Leere, widerstandslos ließ sie sich auf die Couch verfrachten, wo sie nur noch murmeln konnte, „Die Bilder, daher die Bilder", dann fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu und ein gnädiger Schlaf umfing sie.


	31. Chapter 31

Täuschungen 31 Warum tun Menschen Böses?

Als Hermine nach einer knappen halben Stunde erwachte, konnte man an ihrer Nasenspitze ablesen, dass es ihr Erstens viel besser ging und Zweitens, dass sie sich wieder an alles erinnerte was vor dem Zauber gewesen war, denn sie reckte und streckte sich und als sich Severus neben sie setzte und sie auch Minerva bemerkte, war ihre erste Frage, „Und hat alles geklappt?"

„Aber ja, ausgezeichnet sogar, Du warst perfekt!", hatte ihr Mann hochzufrieden geantwortet und sie in die Arme genommen, was ihr wirklich sehr gut gefiel, aber dann musste er und Minerva ihr doch erst einmal alles haarklein erzählen.

Sie waren fast am Ende angelangt, da kamen ihre Mädchen zurück und waren ganz betrübt. „Mum, Dad, die Katze ist uns entwischt, kurz nachdem wir raus sind", beichtete Sera, „Wir haben überall gesucht!"

„Die findet bestimmt alleine zurück", war sich Minerva vollkommen sicher.

„Das hat Hagrid auch gesagt", Sera kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter, „Bist Du wieder besser drauf, Mum?"

„Klar", nickte diese und drückte ihre Jüngste fest an sich.

„Dürfen wir dann ein Kätzchen haben?", versuchte Sera die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen.

„Nein!", kam es einhellig von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter.

„Mist!", grummelte sie, „aber dann erzählt Ihr mir wenigstens, warum Ihr hier Theater spielt", verlangte sie und auch Eileen sah ihre Eltern erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist so, mein Schatz", antwortete Severus, nachdem die Erwachsenen einen schnellen Blick untereinander getauscht hatten, „Mister Hide und einige andere Menschen haben einen sehr bösen Plan geschmiedet und wir haben heute sehr gut dafür gesorgt, dass zumindest Mister Hide glaubt, dass wir von diesem bösen Plan absolut nichts wissen."

„Und weil Mum so schlecht im Lügen ist, hast Du ihr vorher mit einem Zauber gesagt, dass sie nichts weiß", schloss Eileen.

„Ganz genau!", nickte Severus stolz, „Er soll denken, dass Deine Mum und ich uns nicht mehr lieb haben, und dass es ihr und auch mir schlecht geht."

„Das ist aber ein superblöder Plan!", fand Sera empört.

„Solange Mister Hide ihn glaubt, ist es ein super guter Plan", stellte Hermine klar, „weil nämlich sein Plan unglaublich blöde ist und darum müssen wir auch dafür sorgen, dass er nicht gelingt!

„Haltet ihr deswegen diese ganzen Besprechungen ab?", erkundigte sich Eileen misstrauisch.

Hermine nickte, „Ja, ganz genau, denn dieser Mister Hide und seine Leute sind schlau, darum müssen wir schlauer sein!"

„Da haben wir aber Glück, denn Du bist doch die schlaueste Hexe überhaupt!", verkündete Sera im Brustton tiefster Überzeugung.

„In der Tat, Tochter! Und das ist manchmal äußerst hilfreich", bestätigte ihr Vater grinsend, aber seine Frau ergänzte seufzend, „Und manchmal alles andere als das!", stimmt, denn ohne ihren Verstand, wäre sie sicherlich nicht die ‚gar mächtige Frau'!

„Warum macht dieser Mister Hide denn eigentlich solche blöden Pläne?", verstand Eileen noch nicht.

Hermine schaute Severus bekümmert an, „Das ist wohl einer der Fragen aller Fragen, nicht wahr: Warum tun Menschen Böses?"

„Allerdings!", schnaubte Severus, „Da freust Du Dich gerade über den Untergang eines Despoten, da steht der nächste schon vor der Tür."

„Was ist ein Despoten?", fragte Sera.

„Das ist ein Unterdrücker, der sein Volk ausbeutet und ganz ungerecht und böse zu allen ist!", erklärte Minerva.

„Ah, so was wie der dunkle Lord, den Dad ausgehorcht hat!", nickte Sera verstehend.

„Ja, genau so in der Art!", seufzte Severus.

„Und wie ist das jetzt mit dem Bösen Mum?", lenkte Eileen das Gespräch wieder auf die eigentlichen Dinge zurück.

„Genau, das Böse!", nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf, „Deine Großmutter hat mal sehr weise gemeint, dass es immer nur um Anerkennung, Ansehen und Zuneigung geht und dafür meinen nicht wenige, sei unbedingt Macht, Reichtum, Schönheit, Beliebtheit und so weiter nötig!"

„Das versteh ich nicht!", kam Eileen nicht mit.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach", versuchte es ihre Mutter noch einmal und zog auch ihre Älteste auf ihren Schoß, „Der Mensch ist verrückt nach Liebe, danach, dass ihn einer oder besser noch ganz viele toll finden und unglaublich liebhaben. Die Menschen tun alles dafür, wirklich alles, von großen Heldentaten bis hin zu fürchterlich schlimmen Dingen, aber im Grunde genommen wollen sie immer nur das eine: Geliebt werden, angesehen und bemerkt werden!"

Eileen legte sinnend den Kopf auf Hermines Schulter, um über die Worte ihrer Mutter nachzudenken. Hermine küsste sie auf die Wange, „Das geht jedem so, ich versuch es mit einem Beispiel: Stellt Euch vor, Euer Dad oder ich würden Euch nicht mehr zuhören oder hätten keine Zeit mehr für Euch, weil alles andere wichtiger ist.", Eileen nickte langsam, „Dann wärt ihr sicher sehr traurig und dann würdet ihr vielleicht irgendwann wütend werden und uns ärgern wollen, denn auch wenn man mit jemandem schimpft, muss man Zeit erübrigen und Aufmerksamkeit, das ist dann schon mal besser als nichts." Sie flüsterte in Eileens Ohr, „Tante Ginny hat extra damals in der Schule mit einigen Jungs rumgeknutscht um endlich Onkel Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen."

„Vielleicht würdet Ihr auch denken", fuhr sie fort und musste ob des Gesichtsausdrucks ihrer Ältesten grinsen, „dass Ihr Euch nicht genug angestrengt habt und dass darum Eurer Dad oder ich das Interesse an Euch verloren hätte. Dann überlegt Ihr Euch vielleicht, wie Ihr noch besser in der Schule werden könntet oder ganz reich werden könntet oder sonst wie berühmt, damit wir Euch bemerken und Euch loben", Hermine lächelte die beiden entschuldigend an, „so in etwa läuft das ab, übrigens nicht nur bei Kindern, auch bei Erwachsenen. Denkt mal darüber nach!" lachte sie, als sie die großen Augen ihrer Mädchen sah.

„Aber erst geht ihr Händewaschen", befahl Severus, „Ihr riecht nach Katze und ich habe Hunger!" und tatsächlich trollten sich die beiden eifrig miteinander flüsternd in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich habe übrigens meinen Rock gekürzt und den Ausschnitt beträchtlich vergrößert, damit dieser unglaublich tolle Quidditschspieler mich beachtet", seufzte Minerva und Severus fragte entgeistert, „und das hat was genützt?"

„Aber ja, er hat mich geheiratet!", schmunzelte seine Chefin stolz, „Ich hatte sehr schöne Beine müsst Ihr wissen und auch sonst einige Vorzüge." Sie schwelgte eine Weile in Erinnerungen, dann aber fiel ihr wieder etwas ein und sie wisperte aufgeregt, „Mister Hide hat übrigens keine Ahnung von Katzen und musste niesen, nachdem er mich sehr dilettantisch gestreichelt hat, ist Euch das aufgefallen?"

„Nein, ich kann mich noch nicht erinnern", antwortete Hermine bedauernd, „aber ich weiß dass Albert Hide Linkshänder ist!"

„Also ein prima Kandidat für den Anschlag auf Ambros!", schloss Severus grimmig. So langsam verbanden sich doch einige dieser unglaublich vielen und lästigen losen Fäden miteinander, die diese Geschichte am laufenden Band produzierte.

„Mum?", Eileen und ihre Schwester kamen mit sauberen Händen aus ihrem Zimmer „wir haben über das mit dem Ansehen nachgedacht", Aha, das wunderte keinen der anwesenden Erwachsenen, „wir finden, ihr solltet beide ganz viel Zeit mit uns verbringen, damit wir nicht traurig werden, oder wütend und dann auf ganz blöde Ideen und Pläne kommen, um das irgendwie zu ändern."

„Sehr guter Vorschlag, Tochter!", befand Severus, „aber bedenkt, die Quantität ist nicht immer entscheidend!"

„Was heißt Quantinät?", erkundigte sich Sera.

„Quantität bedeutet Menge oder Anzahl", erklärte Eileen ruhig, „Was meinst Du damit, Dad?"

„Sieh mal, ich verbringe mit meinen Schülern unglaublich viel Zeit, aber damit kann ich sie nicht unbedingt besser leiden!", er dachte da an einige Exemplare mit denen er nur zu gerne deutlich weniger Zeit verbringen würde und was ihrem gegenseitigen Verhältnis äußerst zuträglich wäre.

„Da hat Euer Dad völlig recht, ich finde fünf Minuten mit ihm auf unserer Couch auch viel besser, als alle Zeit, die ich mit ihm in seinen Klassen verbracht habe!", grinste Hermine.

„Das meine Liebe, kann ich auch aus vollem Herzen von Dir behaupten!", nickte Severus sarkastisch und ihm kamen sogleich einige ihrer altkluge Antworten in den Sinn und vor allem dieser nervige rechte Arm in der Luft.

„Spielst Du dann wenigstens heute Abend mit uns eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert'?", seufzte Eileen.

„Mal sehen! Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal essen", entschied Severus ausweichend, „der Magen Eurer Mutter knurrt mich schon eine ganze Weile an, nicht dass er noch anfängt mich zu beißen."

„Aber Dad, Mägen können doch gar nicht beißen!", kicherte Sera.

„Bei dem Magen Deiner Mutter weiß man das nicht!", gab Severus zu bedenken, „Er wird viel zu selten gefüttert, so was macht aggressiv."

So machte sich der ganze Granger-Snape Clan inklusive Schulleiterin auf den Weg zum Abendessen, natürlich nicht, ohne die ereignisreichen zurückliegenden Stunden eingehend zu besprechen, wobei die Themen sehr unterschiedlich waren. Die Katze hatte bei den Mädchen die tiefsten Eindrücke hinterlassen und beide waren sich schnell einig, dass sie bei nächster Gelegenheit erneut nach ihr forschen wollten.

Kurz vor der großen Halle raunte Severus Minerva und Hermine leise zu, „Ich habe übrigens auch über das mit dem Ansehen nachgedacht!" Er übersah die spöttischen Blicke der beiden Frauen, „Mister Potter sollte herausfinden, wer Misses Broomberrys Eltern waren und ob sie Kinder hat oder hatte, vor allem heimliche, oder ob es Gerüchte gab, dass sie was mit Irgendwem hatte. Auch soll er alles über die Familie dieses Hide ausgraben, zwischen Hide, Broomberry und Slide gibt es eine Verbindung die dicker ist als nur Reichtum, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

„Ich werde ihm nachher eine Eule schicken", versprach Minerva.

„Dieser Portschlüssel macht mir auch Sorge", meinte Hermine bedrückt, als ihr Mann galant die Türe öffnete um seine Chefin, seine Töchter und sie hindurch zu lassen.

„Ja, uns auch", stimmte Severus zu, „Wir haben vorhin schon darüber gesprochen, als Du noch ein wenig zu Dir kommen musstest. Hoffentlich hat dieses Ding nicht noch weitere Funktionen, außer dass es Bilder übermittelt."

„Was haben denn Deine Diagnosezauber ergeben?", erkundigte sich Hermine und nahm auf ihrem Stuhl am Ende des Lehrertisches platz.

„Das er schwarz-magisch ist und die silberne Schicht auf der Oberfläche ein Spiegel ist. Aber mehr konnte ich so schnell nicht herausbekommen", er reichte Eileen den Krug mit Kürbissaft herüber.

„Kingsley könnte über solche Dinge mehr wissen, oder seine Leute", überlegte Hermine und nickte Sera lobend zu, weil sie beim Einschütten nicht gekleckert hatte, „ich werde ihn morgen fragen."

„Es gibt noch so viel zu tun und wir haben nur noch drei Wochen! Ich habe den Eindruck, dass uns die Zeit davon rast", knurrte Severus und biss verdrießlich in sein Brot", und das mit den losen Fäden wurde auch nicht besser, kein bisschen, kaum war einer verbunden, tauchten zwei neue auf.

Mitten in diese sorgenvollen Gedanken, legte sich unauffällig eine warme Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und ließ ihn etwas zusammenzucken, „heute haben wir einen wichtigen Schritt getan, Severus, lass uns das genießen, bevor uns die Sorgen wieder einholen", flüsterte seine Frau und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„In der Tat", stimmte er zu und hob sein Glas, „übermorgen ist auch noch ein Tag um sich Sorgen zu machen!"

Hermine hob ebenfalls ihre Tasse, „Wir sollten feiern, was denkst Du?"

„Eileen will ‚Snape explodiert' spielen", erinnerte sie Severus grinsend.

In Hermines Augen blitzte es „Ja, das ist auch eine Möglichkeit", antwortete sie langsam und zog nachdenklich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, sah sie aus, als wenn er sie gerade auf eine interessante Idee gebracht hätte.

Es fragte sich nur welche!


	32. Chapter 32

Täuschungen 32 Geburtstagwünsche

„Übrigens, was wünscht Du Dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag?", frage Severus seine Frau, als sie auf dem Weg vom Abendessen zurück in den Kerker waren.

„Außer, dass diese furchtbare Geschichte schneller vergessen ist, als ich ‚Happy End' sagen kann?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ja, davon mal abgesehen", nickte Severus, „denn ich bezweifle, dass ich eine fristgerechte Lieferung des Happy Ends bis morgen garantieren kann."

„Tja", sie ging eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her, dann sah sie ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick von der Seite an, prüfte unauffällig, ob sie beobachtet wurden und zog ihn blitzschnell in eine verborgene Nische, wo sie ihn an die grobe Steinwand drängte und leise wisperte, „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Severus Snape, dann wünsche ich mir von Dir am sehnlichsten, dass Du mich endlich wieder begehrst, mich verführst und mit mir schläfst!", sie wurde rot und barg ihr Gesicht verzweifelt in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er sah überrascht über seine lange Nase hinweg auf sie herunter, spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals und dachte eine Weile über ihren Geburtstagswunsch nach, dann hob er seine Hände an ihre Wangen und zog ihren Kopf zu sich hinauf, „Das geht doch nicht Hermine", flüsterte er.

„Ich versteh ja", klagte sie betrübt und schlug die Augen nieder, „dass Du mehr Zeit brauchst, aber ich…"

„Sie verstehen gar nichts, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie leise und küsste sie zärtlich, „Zudem scheinen Sie schlecht zu hören! Ich sagte, ich will ein Geschenk für Dich und keines für mich, also wähle etwas anderes!"

„Ach, Severus, ich will aber nichts anderes, ich will nur Dich!", sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich fest an ihn heran.

„Nun, wenn das so ist…", welcher Idiot wollte so einem Ansinnen auch widerstehen? Er jedenfalls nicht.

„Ja, ganz genau so ist es!", nickte Hermine heftig und sah aufmerksam zu, wie er nach seiner Taschenuhr angelte.

„Dann Miss Granger", er dachte kurz nach, „erwarte ich Sie in zwei Stunden im siebten Stock und ich dulde keine Unpünktlichkeit!"

„Oh, wirklich!", Hermines Augen begannen vor Aufregung so zu glänzen wie schon lange, lange nicht mehr, „Wundervoll! Ich werde pünktlich sein, ich versprech´s!"

„Mum, Dad?", hörten sie Eileen rufen, „Wo seid ihr hin?"

Severus küsste seine Frau noch mal schnell und schob sie dann wieder zurück auf den Gang.

„Was habt ihr da drinnen gemacht?", wollte Sera wissen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Deine Mutter hatte Angst, dass jemand ihren Geburtstagswunsch mitbekommt!", antwortete Severus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was hat sie sich denn gewünscht?", fragte Eileen interessiert, denn auch die beiden überlegten bereits seit Tagen, was sie ihrer Mum schenken könnten.

„Es ist ihr zu peinlich, darum durfte es auch keiner hören!", behauptete Severus, „aber wenn ihr ganz nah her kommt, dann verrate ich es Euch vielleicht!"

„Severus!", war da eine Spur Panik in der Stimme seiner Frau?

„Was?", grinste er unschuldig und flüsterte so laut, dass Hermine es ohne Probleme mitbekommen konnte, „Eure Mum würde zu gerne einmal im Leben einen Tag als Slytherin verbringen, denn das ist das Höchste, was ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe werden kann."

„Ha!", Hermine schnaubte auf und rollte mit den Augen, „Ihr solltet Eurem Vater nicht alles glauben, denn vergesst nicht, er ist ein Slytherin!"

Doch zu Severus großer Freude schienen seine Töchter ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob an diesem Geburtstagswunsch trotzdem etwas dran sein könnte und als Slytherin ließ er sie natürlich in diesem Glauben. Sehr zufrieden setzte er seinen Weg in die Kerker fort und winkte den dreien ihm zu folgen, „Kommen Sie schon meine Damen, worauf warten Sie denn noch! Ich muss noch bei einer von Ihnen die Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, außerdem wollten Sie noch baden und dann warten Ihre Betten auch schon auf Sie!"

Ein kurzer Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass seine beiden Mädchen von der Aussicht ‚Bett' lange nicht so begeistert schienen, wie seine Frau.

„Warum müssen wir denn schon sooo schnell ins Bett, Dad, wir wollten doch ‚Snape explodiert' spielen!", maulte Sera auch sogleich.

„Das machen wir morgen, denn heute Abend muss ich Eurer Mutter noch einige Tipps geben, was einen richtigen Slytherin so ausmacht, so was dauert, darum müsst Ihr leider schlafen gehen!"

„Das ist aber gemein, was ist, wenn wir auch Slytherins werden wollen, dann könnten wir schon was lernen!", gab Eileen zu bedenken.

„Ein sehr guter Einwand, Tochter, aber heute Abend geht es darum, was einen ausgewachsenen Slytherin so ausmacht", redete sich Severus heraus, „allerdings, wenn Ihr wollt, erzähle ich Euch die grundlegenden Dinge gerne am Sonntagnachmittag!"

Damit waren die zwei dann doch zufrieden. Nur Hermine schien über die Aussicht einer Slytherinintensivstunde für ihre Mädchen nicht so glücklich zu sein und kündigte sofort eine entsprechende Einheit über das wahre Gryffindorwesen am Samstagnachmittag an. Zur Strafe durfte sie dann das Baden beaufsichtigen, er musste ja noch einen Babysitter auftreiben.

Exakt um fünf Minuten vor Neun hechtete Hermine die letzten Stufen in den siebten Stock hinauf, wo Severus schon mit gezückter Taschenuhr auf sie wartete.

„Sehr schön!", murmelte er zufrieden, was nicht nur Hermines Pünktlichkeit, sondern vor allem ihrem Äußeren geschuldet war. Sie schien die Zeit im Badezimmer nicht nur zur Beaufsichtigung genutzt zu haben.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie keuchend, war sie etwas von den Kerkern bis hierher gerannt?

„Ist Minerva schon da?", erkundigte er sich und steckte die Uhr weg.

„Natürlich, sie stand schon um halb Neun vor der Türe und wollte wissen, was wir vorhaben."

„Was hast Du gesagt?"

„Die Wahrheit!", antwortete Hermine wie erwartet, „dass ich es nicht genau weiß, mich aber sehr freue."

Severus grinste sie kurz anzüglich an, bevor er sich konzentrierte und vor der schmucklosen Steinwand dreimal auf und ab marschierte.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sich daraufhin, wie erwartet eine Türe zeigte.

„Bitte nach Ihnen Miss Granger", bat er sie mit einer eleganten Verbeugung.

Und mit leuchtenden Augen und einem kleinen Knicks drückte Hermine die Klinke herunter. Er folgte ihr und zog hinter sich die Türe ins Schloss, die sich sogleich wieder in die gleiche unscheinbare Steinmauer verwandelte, die sie noch vor einigen Minuten gewesen war.

„Oh!", seufzte Hermine begeistert, als sie sich umgesehen hatte und auch Severus nickte sehr zufrieden.

Interessante Sache! Er hatte sich einen Ort gewünscht, an dem seine Frau gerne mit ihm zu einem romantischen Abend zusammen sein würde. Nun standen beide nahe ihrem Sommerhaus in Cornwall auf den Klippen über dem rauschenden Meer. Der Seewind spielte mit ihrem Haar und die Möwen kreisten hoch über ihnen. Tief sog er die salzige Meerluft in seine Lungen und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„So sieht also Erwachsenenslytherinzeug aus?", spottete sie.

„Aber sicher!", behauptete Severus ungerührt, „Sorge dafür, dass die Frau, die Du verführen willst, Dich für einen Romantiker hält, dann schmilzt sie in deinen Armen nur so dahin!"

„Sehr gute Strategie!", murmelte sie lächelnd, dann ergriff sie seine Hand und rief voller Übermut, „Komm!"

Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wo sie hin wollte und folgte ihr schnell. Tatsächlich führte sie ihn zu seinem Lieblingsplatz und als sie dort angekommen waren, ließ Hermine erst einmal ihren Blick ausgiebig übers weite Meer gleiten, bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihm umdrehte, ihre Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn zu sich herunterzog um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Großer Merlin, Hermines Küsse hatten immer schon eine besondere Qualität gehabt, und diese Sorte hier hatte eine Direktverbindung zu seinem Geschlecht. Darum gab er ihrem Drängen nur zu gerne nach und schob sie unauffällig an die hinter ihnen befindliche Bank heran.

Der kluge Raum der Wünsche hatte natürlich für eine sehr viel bequemere Variante der relativ harten Holzbank gesorgt, die real in Cornwall stand und so fanden sich beide auf einem mit vielen weichen Kissen ausstaffierten Kanapee wieder.

Mit klopfenden Herzen drehte er sie sanft auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie, um sich einige Augenblicke an ihrem Anblick zu erfreuen.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihre Wangen hatten sich sanft gerötet. Mit zitternden Fingern zeichnete sie zärtlich die Linie seiner Wangenknochen nach, strich dann seinen Hals hinab und nestelte nervös an seinem Binder. Immer wieder huschten ihre glänzenden Augen zu ihm hoch, fragend, bittend, forschend.

Bei Merlin, so aufgeregt war sie lange nicht gewesen. Aber ihm ging es ehrlich gesagt nicht anders, er wollte sie genau so sehr, wie sie ihn. Seine Augen brannten sich mit funkelndem Glanz in ihre, hielten sie gefangen, fesselten sie und ließen sie nicht los. Nie wieder!

„Hermine", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr, denn bevor er sie Stück für Stück genüsslich entkleiden würde, galt es noch etwas klar zu stellen.

„Was?", sie hielt erschrocken inne, „Hast Du es Dir anders überlegt?", fragte sie bang.

„Nein!", auf was für Ideen diese Frau kam, „ich will Dir nur sagen, dass Dich verführen zu dürfen, alles andere als eine Pflicht ist, es ist ein unglaubliches Privileg."

„Warum hast Du es denn dann nicht schon längst getan?", fragte sie und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Weil ich Dich nicht überfordern wollte", antwortete er sofort und küsste ihre gerunzelte Stirn, „immerhin gab es vieles, was Du verdauen musstest und ein triebgesteuerter Ehemann ist sicherlich nicht das, was sich eine Frau in Deiner Situation wünscht."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab sie zu und streichelte über seine Wange, „aber ich wünsche mir so sehr Deine Nähe, Severus, ich muss Dich spüren, ich brauche den greifbaren Beweis, dass Du nicht nur Mitleid mit mir hast, sondern mich als Deine Frau siehst, die trotz allem was geschehen ist, für Dich begehrenswert und anziehend ist."

Er starrte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann richtete er sich auf und meinte beschwörend, „Hör gut zu, Hermine Granger! Es gibt seit Deiner Meisterzeit für mich keine begehrenswertere Frau mehr auf dieser Welt, als Dich", er küsste sie sanft, „Und das wird sich nicht ändern! Ich begehre Dich ungefähr sechzehn bis achtzehn Stunden lang am Tag und es ist nicht mehr, weil ich ab und an schlafen muss oder mich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen sollte."

„Ach, Severus!", schniefte Hermine gerührt, ihre Augen hatten sich schon wieder mit Tränen gefüllt, „Du alter Charmeur, das sagst Du doch nur so."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht und solltest Du mir nicht glauben können, dann werde ich es Dir wohl oder übel zeigen müssen!", grollte er und küsste sie hart, gleichzeitig schob er seine Hand unter ihre Robe.

„Hm, ja, das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag!", keuchte sie, als er auch ihren Rock überwunden hatte und sich langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hoch streichelte.

„Praktische Demonstrationen haben immer eine große Beweiskraft."

„Oh, ja, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich mich von einem Mal überzeugen lasse, egal wie gut es ist!", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sie ihre Beine etwas auseinandernahm, damit ihrem Mann die Beweisführung erleichtert wurde.

„Wie heißt das Sprichwort, ‚Kleiner Finger – ganze Hand'?", grinste ihr Mann, „Aber Du hast Glück, denn wie Du weißt, braucht man immer viele Kontrollergebnisse, um eine These auch wirklich beweisen zu können."

„Es lebe die Wissenschaft!", jubelte Hermine, als seine Hand am Saum ihres Slips entlangfuhr.

Und dann nahm er doch den Zauberstab zur Hand und entkleidete sie ganz unromantisch, dafür aber ungemein zügig, denn seine Fingerspitzen hatten zarte Spitze ertastet und der konnte er nie widerstehen, solange seine Frau sie trug.

Tatsächlich! Ein Hauch von blütenweißer, anmutiger Seide und Spitze bedeckte ihr dunkles Dreieck und ein passender BH hielt ihre Brüste gefangen.

„Hat mir Ginny vorgestern geschickt, sie meinte es könnte Dir gefallen!", erklärte sie, als sie seine bewundernden Blicke sah.

„Jetzt schickt Dir Misses Potter schon Unterwäsche, die mir gefallen könnte!", rief er erschüttert aus.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sie fand, Du bräuchtest vielleicht einen kleinen Anreiz."

„Anreiz? Nur ein Idiot braucht bei einer Frau wie Dir einen Anreiz!", knurrte Severus.

„Gut, ich werde es Ginny ausrichten!", lachte Hermine und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.

„Allerdings ist eine solch verführerische Verpackung trotzdem hinreißend!", gab er nuschelnd zu, als seine Fingerspitzen das Muster auf ihrem BH nachzeichneten. Bei Merlin, es war wirklich ein Geschenk diese Frau sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen.

Die Sonne schien wärmend auf ihre Körper und das Rollen des Meeres unter ihnen war unglaublich beruhigend. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Hüften streicheln, bevor sie federleicht über ihre Seiten hinauf zu ihren Schultern strichen. Verspielt neckend, kosend und ihren warmen, weichen Leib schmeichelnd.

„Hatte ich schon gesagt, dass Du immer noch zu dünn bist?", brummte er, als er den Weg zurück nahm und an ihren Beckenknochen hängen blieb.

„Ach, Severus! Poppy ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass sich das in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten ändert und eine drastische Gewichtszunahme nicht zu verhindern ist", murmelte Hermine spöttisch und er musste wirklich lachen, „In der Tat", grinste er und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste, „vor allem hier", sein Gesicht wanderte ihren Hals hinab und seine Zungenspitze spielte mit ihren Brustspitzen, bevor er sich hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel küsste, „und hier", jetzt musste sie lachen, wie immer, denn sie war ja so kitzlig. Aber sie roch so gut, und die Haut war so weich, daher konnte er leider auf ihre Empfindlichkeiten keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Nach einem letzten neckenden Kuss, setzte er seinen begonnen Weg fort, schob den Bund ihres Höschens beiseite und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Hm, sie schmeckte so wundervoll, wie sie roch und ihre Hände in seinen Haaren waren auch gar nicht schlecht.

Schnell begann ihre Bauchdecke zu vibrieren, ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich in schwindelerregendem Takt. Sie genoss seine gekonnten Zuwendungen mit geschlossenen Lidern und leicht geöffneten Mund.

Und ihm wurde es warm. Sehr warm, darum zog er nebenher seinen Umhang aus und knöpfte auch den Gehrock auf. Nur zu gerne hätte er auch seine pochende Mitte von seinem Stoffgefängnis befreit, aber das würde noch kommen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihr einen erfüllten Abend zu bereiten und da gab es noch einiges zu tun.

Zweimal brachte er sie zum Höhepunkt, bevor sie bebend verlangte, „Großer Gott! Komm endlich, Severus!"

„Es war aber sehr schön dort unten!", brummte er und schenkte ihr einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Ja, aber kein Vergleich hierzu", raunte sie, fasste ihn an seinen Hemdkragen und drehte sich sehr geschickt mit ihm um. Dann verschwendete sie keine Zeit, knöpfte seine Hose auf, zog sich nebenher ihr nasses Höschen aus und befreite sein pochendes Glied, auf dessen roten Kopf sie einen kleinen Kuss hauchte. Alsdann brachte sie sich schnell in Position und versenkte sein Geschlecht in ihrem heißen Schoß.

„Bei Merlin!", presste er undeutlich hervor und sah gebannt dabei zu, wie sie sich stöhnend aufrichtete, nach hinten fasste und ihren BH löste. Er liebte es, wenn ihre festen Brüste im Takt leicht auf und ab hüpften und sie wusste das ganz genau.

Ihr Tempo forderte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, brachte ihr aber einen weiteren Höhepunkt ein, den er geschickt dafür nutzte, sie wiederum auf ihren Rücken zu drehen, um seinerseits das Tempo vorzugeben. Ahhh! Das Rollen des Meeres, das heisere Schreien der Möwen und der Wind der jetzt stärker pfiff vermischten sich auf das Wundervollste mit ihren und seinen erregten Lauten.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen schon ein komisches Gefühl beschlichen, wenn er daran dachte, endlich wieder mit ihr zu schlafen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er die Bilder von ihr und Harry Potter nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde. Aber diese Sorge war völlig unbegründet, denn er dachte keine Sekunde lang an den Held der Zaubererwelt, sondern er konzentrierte sich ganz auf die wundervolle Frau in seinen Armen und genoss die herrlichen Gefühle die sie ihm bereitete.

Und das tat seine Frau ganz offensichtlich auch, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Körper glänzte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sie war wunderschön und heißer als der Sand der Wüste obendrein. Seine Stöße wurden immer härter und schneller, er umfasste ihre Schultern, um ihnen noch mehr Kraft geben zu können und sie krallte ihre Finger im Gegenzug laut stöhnend in seine Haare. Dann spannte sich ihr Körper bogenförmig an und sie erbebte förmlich, während ihr gurgelndes „Severus", auch ihn alle Beherrschung über Bord werfen ließ.

Großer, wundervoller Merlin!

Laut stöhnend brach er auf ihr zusammen und musste sich wirklich überwinden zur Seite zu rücken, damit er sie nicht erdrückte. Er nahm seine immer noch heftig keuchende Frau in die Arme und tastete gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand neben die Bank und der weise Raum der Wünsche erfüllte ihm auch den Wunsch nach einer warmen Decke, mit der er ihren und seinen schweißnassen Körper bedecken konnte.

Während sich ihre wild klopfenden Herzen wieder einigermaßen beruhigten, lagen sie so schweigend beieinander, er spielte versonnen mit einer Strähne ihres Haares und lauschte den Wellen unterhalb der Klippe.

Er war glücklich, obwohl noch längst nicht alles ausgestanden war, er nicht wusste wie er mit einem fremden Kind zurecht kommen würde und obwohl er auch definitiv wusste, dass er diesen furchtbaren Sommer niemals vergessen könnte, er war trotzdem glücklich, denn er hatte sie. Viel mehr brauchte er nicht im Leben.

Als er sie zärtlich küssen wollte, bemerkte er jedoch stutzend, dass sie weinte.

„Was hast Du?", fragte er besorgt, hatte ihr das gemeinsame Liebesspiel doch nicht gefallen oder tat ihr etwas weh?

„Ach, Severus", schniefte Hermine und drückte sich noch näher an ihn heran, „Es ist dumm und unsinnig, aber…"

„Aber was?", forschte er und hob ihren Kopf an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Es war", begann sie und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine an, „so wunderschön und ich hatte mir… Ach, Severus, es ist wirklich dumm und mehr als blödsinnig."

„Hermine", murmelte er bittend und wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

„Es ist nur… bei Eileen und Sera war es so unglaublich und ich hatte mir vorgestellt…" wieder brach sie ab und neue Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Hm. Du hattest Dir vorgestellt, dass so in der Art auch unser drittes Kind gezeugt werden würde", vervollständigte er ihren Satz und musste seufzen, ja, diese Variante hätte ihm auch gefallen.

Sie nickte leicht und wisperte, „Ich habe in Afrika dauernd an Dich und die anderen hier in Cornwall denken müssen, an das Meer und die klare Luft, den erfrischenden Wind und an Deinen Lieblingsplatz hier auf den Klippen und dann habe ich immer solche Sehnsucht nach Dir bekommen und mir vorgestellt, wie wir beide hier unbemerkt die lauen Sommernächte verbringen, uns leidenschaftlich lieben und erst im Morgengrauen ganz still und heimlich zurück in unser Schlafzimmer schleichen." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seinem Hals und schluchzte leise, „Und eben ist mir wieder eingefallen, das habe ich mir auch immer vorgestellt, wenn sie Harry gezwungen haben mit mir zu schlafen. Dass Du es bist, hier in Cornwall und wenn ich mich sehr konzentriert habe, dann hörte ich auch das Meer und die Möwen und meinte sogar Deinen Duft zu riechen und dann war es nicht mehr gar so schlimm."

Lange wusste Severus darauf nichts zu sagen, er hielt sie nur, bis ihr Schluchzen aufhörte und sie leise bat, „Entschuldige, ich wollte Dir diesen Abend nicht verderben."

„Du verdirbst nichts und es gibt auch nichts zu entschuldigen, Hermine", brummte er und zog sie zu sich hinauf, um sie fest anzusehen, „Wenn ich für Dich dieser Mann in Afrika war, dann war ich auch dort mit Dir zusammen, definitiv!", als sie ihm ein winzig kleines Lächeln schenkte, setzte er spöttisch hinzu, „selbst wenn dieser Kerl unglaublich phantasielos war und irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien."

„Das muss man ihm nachsehen, Severus", seufzte sie und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine, „er stand unter einem Fluch und er wird auch wohl nicht gerne von mehreren Leuten dabei beobachtet, wenn er mit einer Frau intim wird."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Entschuldigung", gab Severus zu und streichelte nachdenklich über ihren Oberarm. Vielleicht könnten sie beide und die Mädchen nächstes oder übernächstes Wochenende am Meer verbringen und das hier auch in der realen Umgebung wiederholen. Das Wetter war ja gerade durchaus annehmbar.

Diese Überlegung ließ ihn lächelte und er küsste sie sanft, „Solle ich Dir übrigens sagen, meine Liebe, dass Deine ansprechenden Phantasien in diesem Sommer garantiert mit einer Lungenentzündung geendet hätten?"

Sie lachte kurz auf, dann wischte sie sich über die nassen Augen und meinte, „Ach Severus, ich bin eine Hexe, zur Not hätte ich mit einem breitflächigen Wetterzauber dafür gesorgt, dass sich mein zimperlicher Mann nicht den Hintern abfriert."

„Wie bitte? Wer ist hier zimperlich?", entrüstete sich Severus und rollte sich drohend über sie.

„Na Du!", grinste sie frech, was ihm ein Grollen der finsteren Art entlockte.

„Gar nicht!", und das bewies er ihr auch gleich, denn von dieser Hexe konnte er eben nie genug bekommen. Verflixt.

Erst im Morgengrauen hüllten sie sich in ihre Umhänge und verließen den wunderbaren Raum der Wünsche. Als sich die kleine Türe wieder in die steinerne Mauer verwandelte, umspielte Hermines Lippen ein kleines Grinsen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte er und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Nichts weiter", lachte sie leise, „Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass wir jetzt doch ‚Snape explodiert' gespielt haben", sie funkelte ihn spitzbübisch von unten an.

„Ja, in der Tat, ein sehr befriedigendes Spiel", bestätigte ihr Mann, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „Allerdings fand ich persönlich ‚Granger explodiert' noch viel anregender."

„Mit Dir immer wieder gerne!", schnurrte sie glücklich und sie schlichen leise und unbemerkt zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.


	33. Chapter 33

Täuschungen 33 Lose Fäden

Wie er es präzise vorhergesagt hatte, vergingen - nach der kleinen Auszeit, die ihnen Hermines Geburtstag schenkte - die nächsten drei Wochen wie im Fluge. Allerdings waren sie reich gefüllt an vielfältigen Aufgaben, aber auch einigen sehr, nun sagen wir mal, interessanten Erfahrungen.

Die erste Erkenntnis lieferten Kingsley und eine extra eingerichtete Arbeitsgruppe aus drei Experten der Aurorenzentrale. Denn sie analysierten sehr geschickt, dass der ordnungsgemäß angemeldete Portschlüssel neben dem vermuteten Einwegespiegel auch noch einen hochinteressanten Streit- und Ärgerortungssensor aufwies und seine kluge Frau entwickelte daraufhin einen Trank dessen Dämpfe genau diesen speziellen Sensor in vortrefflicher Weise bediente.

Ein wahres Meisterstück.

Sie vermischte dazu sehr geschickt einen gefilterten Gefühlstrank mit einem Geschreinebel und füllte dieses hochexplosive Gemisch in eine kleine Schale mit festverschließbarem Deckel. Dieses Gefäß fand seinen Platz in ihrem Büro und wurde hin und wieder vorsichtig geöffnet, damit der Portschlüssel durch die hölzernen Wände der Schublade hindurch mit Streitszenen gefüttert wurde und so seine Aufgabe erfüllen konnte.

Für die negativen Gefühle im Trank sorgte übrigens der Besuch auf einer Muggelbeerdigung in Edinburgh, die Visite in Ginnys Mannschaftskabine nach dem unglücklich verlorenen Quiddisch-Spiel gegen Frankreich und eine kleine, widerliche Teestunde mit Simon Beaty und schon waren Schmerz, Enttäuschung, Eifersucht und Misstrauen per Spezialzauber eingefangen und zur Weiterarbeit bereit.

Das Geschrei mussten sie dann allerdings mit mehr Aufwand erzeugen. Hermine hatte berechtigte Sorge, dass dieser modifizierte Portschlüssel auch noch einen Stimmenerkennungszauber hatte. Dafür veranstalteten die Granger-Snapes erneut einen Theaterabend. Eileen, die sich so überzeugend bei Mister Hides Besuch gezeigt hatte, wurde sorgsam in das Drehbuch eingebunden und nachdem Hermine und Severus mehrere Tage über den Inhalt ihrer Streitereien gestritten hatten, schickten sie Sera für eine exklusive Übernachtung in James Baumhaus zu den Potters.

Dann küsste Hermine Mann und Kind innig und versicherte beiden ihre tiefe Liebe und Zuneigung, danach drückte sie jedem seufzend ein kleines Fläschchen Zaubertrank in die Hände und erklärte, während sie auch schon ihren Flakon mit einem Schluck austrank, „Es wird nicht schön werden. Tut mir leid! Ein ‚Alles nervt mich an-Trank' für uns beide und für Dich Eileen, ein schwach dosierter Traurigkeitstrank, wir haben genau eine Stunde Zeit!"

Severus hatte die fatale Wirkung des Trankes sofort gespürt, das elende Ticken der Wohnzimmeruhr machte ihn mit jedem Tick, Tack rasender und er hätte sie am liebsten zerschlagen mögen und auch Eileens unordentlich hingeworfene Malutensilien lösten eine Welle des Zorns in ihm aus. Sich mühsam beherrschend, hatte er Hermine herrisch angewiesen, sofort den Sammelzauber zu sprechen. Ihre Reaktion war mehr als zickig und barsch gewesen und verursachte bei ihrer Tochter augenblicklich ein bebendes Kinn.

Na großartig! Mussten Hermines Tränke auch immer so gut funktionieren?

Jedenfalls wurde in der nächsten Stunde quer durch die ganze Wohnung soviel geschrien, geweint und unterstellt, wie in all den Jahren zuvor nicht. Alle drei liefen nach anfänglichem Skrupel zur Höchstform auf und bald brauchte keiner mehr ein Manuskript.

Es war grauenvoll!

Als Hermine endlich mit zitternden Händen den Zauber schloss, war er schweißgebadet und heiser, seine Frau hatte rot verquollene Augen und eine völlig desolate Frisur und seine Tochter beteuerte, dass sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so schrecklich gefühlt habe und er konnte ihr beinahe zustimmen.

Streiten und Streit waren eben noch lange nicht das gleiche! Es machte ihm unglaublichen Spaß mit Hermine herumzudiskutieren und sich intelligente Wortgefechte zu liefern, aber er hasste es, sich mit ihr ernsthaft zu zanken. Außerdem konnte er es nicht ertragen seine Töchter traurig zu sehen. Darum musste er auch erst Eileen und dann seine Frau lange und fest an sich drücken, um beiden zu zeigen, dass das alles wirklich nur ein Spiel war. Trotzdem wollte Eileen in dieser Nacht nicht alleine schlafen, was ihre Eltern nur zu gut verstehen konnten.

Die zweite Erkenntnis bescherte ihnen Mister Harry Potter. Er warf seine völlig verschlafene beste Freundin und ihren ebenfalls noch müden Ehemann an einem Dienstagmorgen um fünf Uhr zehn aus dem Bett. Diese Aktion überlebte er nur knapp, weil er selbst so übernächtigt aussah und eine wirklich interessante Entdeckung zu berichten wusste.

Fast eine Woche lang hatten Ronald Weasley und er tagsüber in den Archiven des Ministeriums gewühlt, unter dem Vorwand dem Magier- und Hexenbüro bei ihrem Personalnotstand auszuhelfen, in Wirklichkeit aber, um die Lebensläufe von Mister Hide und Misses Broomberry zu rekonstruieren. Die Nächte verbrachten sie dann in den entsprechenden Stadt- und Gemeindebüros der Muggelstädte in denen Hide und Broomberry gewohnt hatten.

Dabei hatten sie relativ schnell herausgefunden, dass Hide in einer reichen Familie in Belfast aufgewachsen war. Sein Vater war ein sehr angesehener Geschäftmann mit einer Vorliebe für alles was kurze Röcke trug und große Oberweiten besaß. Seiner Mutter schien dieses Hobby nicht besonders zu gefallen, sie flüchtete sich jedenfalls mit jedem weiteren Jahr ihrer Ehe in die Perfektion ihrer Crupzucht und verbrachte mit den Jahren immer weniger Zeit mit ihrem Mann.

So weit, so langweilig! Der entscheidende Durchbruch gelang den beiden aber, als Mister Weasley einen kurzen sowie illegalen, aber äußerst aufschlussreichen Blick in die Krankenakte von Misses Hide werfen konnte. Darin war nämlich vermerkt, dass Misses Hide aufgrund einer schleichenden Erbkrankheit keine Kinder bekommen konnte und sie sich deswegen einiger sehr komplizierter und garantiert auch schmerzhafter Behandlungen unterzogen hatte. Letztlich ohne Erfolg. Trotzdem verzeichnete das zuständige Registrierungsbüro in Belfast den Hides die Geburt eines gesunden Jungen und Erben im April des Jahres 1980.

„Ist Albert Hide denn nun ein Adoptivkind oder brachte der Vater ihn aus einer seiner unzähligen Beziehungen in die Familie?", fragte Hermine gähnend und rührte in ihrem Tee herum.

„Wir sind von der zweiten Variante ausgegangen, denn er sieht seinem Vater einfach zu ähnlich", hatte Mister Potter geantwortete und sich die Augen gerieben.

„Wie konnte denn dann dieser Mister Hide so viele Affären habe?", verstand Severus nicht, er fand Albert Hide widerwärtig und hässlich.

„Tja, Schönheit alleine macht es bei Frauen offensichtlich nicht", grinste ihn Harry frech an und fügte dann schnell hinzu, „und ich kann Ihnen sagen, Professor, dieser Hide Senior hat wirklich nichts ausgelassen!"

„Schön und weiter?", Severus hasste es so früh am Morgen, ohne Dusche und Rasur noch im Morgenmantel und ohne Frühstück sich die Frechheiten fremder Menschen anhören zu müssen.

„Nur Geduld, Sir!", mahnte Harry und biss noch ein Stück von seinem Toastbrot ab, „Ich habe ewig dafür gebraucht die Namen seiner ganzen Liebschaften in Erfahrung zu bringen und ich bezweifle stark, dass ich sie auch nur annähernd alle weiß", wieder ein Toaststück das abgebissen und zerkaut werden musste, Severus raufte sich die Haare.

„Gestern hatte ich dann ehrlich genug von diesen ganzen Affären und wollte eigentlich schon aufgeben, da warf mir Ron einen Stapel Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch, in denen die verschiedenen Gremien, Ausschüsse und Räte aufgezählt waren, in denen sich Mister Hide so engagierte", noch ein Bissen und seinem ehemaligen Tränkemeister entwich ein sehr bedrohliches Knurren, welches dafür sorgte, dass seine Frau ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine legte.

„Also, ich lese da, dass er unter anderem auch für ein Jahr dem Förderkreis der Universität von Belfast vorstand und ratet mal, wer just zu dieser Zeit dort eine Gastprofessur hatte?"

„Misses Broomberry!", rief Hermine aufgeregt.

„Jawohl!", strahlte der unrasierte Nachtruhestörer, „Misses Broomberry! Professorin in Sligo für Alte Flüche. Verheiratet mit Sebastian Broomberry einem fast doppelt so alten Zauberer von den Hebriden. Keine Kinder!"

„Das beweist aber nur, dass sich Hide Senior und die Broomberry wahrscheinlich gekannt haben, aber mehr noch nicht!", schnaubte Severus. Wehe, wenn das alles war, was dieser Potter hatte!

„Sehr richtig, Sir!", strahlte Harry unbeeindruckt, „aber dass Misses Broomberry nach dieser Gastprofessur in Belfast, völlig ungeplant ein Forschungssemester einlegt und sich, wohlgemerkt ohne Mann, auf eine abgelegene Alm in den österreichischen Alpen zurückzieht schon."

„Was hat sie denn da erforscht?", fragte sich Hermine zwischen ihrer zweiten und dritten Tasse Tee gerade.

„Offiziell ‚Bauernflüche und Verwünschungen im Wandel der Zeit'", grinste Harry und Hermine musste in ihren Tee prusten.

Auch um Severus Mund zuckte es, als er sich erkundigte, „Wann war denn dieses unglaublich bahnbrechende Forschungssemester?"

„Danke, dass Sie fragen!", freute sich Harry, „Professor Broomberry kommt just im Mai 1980 zurück nach Sligo!"

„Aber die letzte Verbindung haben Sie nicht, oder? Zufälle soll es geben, auch dumme!"

„Nein, hätte ich nicht", gab Harry zu, „wenn da nicht diese wahnsinnig gottesfürchtige Bäuerin gewesen wäre, die auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schwester just bei besagter Hütte, in ein heftiges Gewitter geraten war und unsere Professorin für Alte Flüche in den Wehen liegend vorgefunden hätte. Sie hat darauf bestanden das Kind, einen sehr schwächlich aussehenden Jungen sofort zu taufen und hat das dann später bei ihrem Pfarrer in die Kirchenbücher eintragen lassen."

Severus zog beeindruckt die linke Augenbraue hinauf, „Auf welchen Namen?"

„Tja, da war unsere, ach so schlaue Professorin leider etwas dumm, sie nennt der Bäuerin den deutschen Namen Albert Thomas Riedel."

„Grundgütiger!", keuchte Hermine und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee, „Dieser Mensch ist auch Jahre nach seinem Tod noch überall da wo sich Unheil anbahnt!"

„Allerdings!", schnaubte auch Severus, „Aber da ist die Verbindung! Was wissen wir denn sonst noch über Professor Broomberry?"

„Nicht besonders viel", Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und wühlte in seinen Unterlagen, „Sie ist das uneheliche Kind einer Muggelkrankenschwester aus London, vom Vater wissen wir nichts. In ihrer Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts fiel sie lediglich dadurch auf, dass sie unglaublich ehrgeizig war. Und einen Hang zur schwarzen Magie sagte man ihr auch nach", er schenkte Severus einen bezeichnenden Blick, „Sie war übrigens in Slytherin!"

„So?", erstaunt hob der Oberslytherin auch die rechte Augenbraue, „Na, dann wissen wir bald mehr!", war er sich sicher. Für so etwas hatte er seine eigenen Quellen.

„Gut! Das war es im Groben. Ich wollte Ihnen das nur sagen, bevor ich jetzt ins Bett gehe und mal wenigstens fünf Stunden an einem Stück schlafe."

„Wo ist eigentlich ihr Freund Weasley?", fiel Severus ein, als er Harry mit zwei weiteren Scheiben Toast als Wegzehrung, zur Türe brachte.

„Seine Freundin geht heute zurück nach Amerika, er wollte gerne da sein, wenn sie appariert", erklärte Harry, „Er mag sie wirklich!"

„Sie ist annehmbar!", war des Tränkemeisters gnädiger Kommentar.

„Das finden wir auch", grinste Harry, „Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich soll Sie von meiner Frau fragen, ob Sie eigentlich an der Spur mit den Tränken weitergearbeitet haben?"

„Ja, habe ich", nickte Severus, „Ich habe ungefähr die Hälfte der Anträge ausgewertet und komme auf insgesamt 56 Tränke in den letzten vier Monaten, die große Mengen teurer und mächtiger Zutaten enthalten, die weder notwendig noch besonders nützlich sind. Fünf habe ich selbst nachgebraut und die Abteilung für experimentelle Zauberei hat weitere 10 getestet, wir kommen alle zum gleichen Ergebnis."

„Wer saß denn da in der Prüfungskommission?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf über solche Schlamperei.

„Das ist ja das Interessante, Mister Potter!", er senkte seine Stimme, nicht dass doch der eine oder andere Schüler schon durch die Gänge stromerte oder seine Mädchen wach wurden, „Ambros Carter ist der zuständige, externe Sachverständige in dieser Kommission."

„Aber der war doch die letzten Wochen krank!", wisperte nun auch Harry.

„Sehr richtig und seine Vertreterin ist eine uns wohlbekannte Hermine Granger."

„Oh, wie praktisch, denn die war ja mal kurz in Afrika beschäftigt"

„Wieder richtig und raten Sie, wer seither in diesem Ausschuss sitzt!", er sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler scharf an.

„Professor Drumble?", riet Harry sofort.

„Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Severus, Mister Potter sollte öfters nicht schlafen, da wirkte er geistig wesentlich fiter.

„Na, das ist ja ein Ding!"

„Ja, so könnte man es auch sagen", vielleicht war Mister Potters geistige Raffinessen auch schon aufgebraucht für diesen Tag, „Bleiben Sie und Ihr Freund an Hide dran, meine Schwiegermutter ist sich sicher, dass beide mit dem Foltern und Quälen nicht erst in Afrika begonnen haben!"

„Das ist bei dieser Kaltschnäuzigkeit auch unwahrscheinlich!", bestätigte Harry und verstubbelte sein unordentliches Haar noch unvorteilhafter!

„Richten Sie bitte meinen Dank an Mister Weasley aus und grüßen Sie Ihre Gattin. Zudem halte ich eine erneute Zusammenkunft im gewohnten Kreise am 09. Oktober für hilfreich."

„Ich werde es beiden ausrichten, einen guten Morgen Ihnen, Professor!", grüßte Harry und schlurfte gähnend die Kerkertreppe hinauf.

„Und Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Mister Potter, fallen Sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße!", riet ihm Severus noch, bevor er um die Ecke bog.

Ja, richtig, die geschmuggelten Zutaten in harmlosen Gebrauchstränken war die Erkenntnis Nummer drei gewesen und hatte besonders seine rachefeindliche Frau mit großer Genugtuung erfüllt. Denn jetzt war klar, egal wie das Abenteuer Afrika enden würde, sie konnten Slide alleine wegen dieser Unregelmäßigkeiten mehr als empfindlich treffen.

Ihm persönlich war diese Form der Vergeltung allerdings viel zu wenig befriedigend, denn es flossen weder Tränen noch Blut und beides war wirklich das Mindeste was er von einer anständigen Sühnung erwartete.

Aber na ja, mit dieser Frau und ihrer Familie musste man sich eben mit dem begnügen, was man so bekam.


	34. Chapter 34

Täuschungen 34 Lose Fäden 2

Die vierte Erkenntnis, die er erlangte, war eine weitere Begegnung mit der Ältesten der Mkemekos. Einer … sehr speziellen … Begegnung, bei Merlin!

Sie trug sich am Samstag, den 08. Oktober, einem kalten und verregneten Frühherbsttag zu. Es war wohl gegen 15:00 Uhr am Nachmittag, als sie plötzlich, jedenfalls hatte er sie vorher nicht bemerkt, wie aus heiterem Himmel vor ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer stand.

Das war aber nicht das eigentlich Schockierende.

Obwohl… wenn er es recht betrachtete… wäre sie höflicher gewesen und hätte vor der Türe auf ein ‚Herein' gewartet und hätte sie vor allem nicht so unerträglich wissend gegrinst, dann hätte er sicherlich nicht so schnell von der Couch aufspringen müssen und seiner Frau wäre diese schmerzhafte Kopfnuss erspart geblieben, die sie kurzzeitig ausknockte.

Verdammt!

Sein armer Kopf dröhnte ebenfalls fürchterlich und sein Hemd und seine Hose waren zudem sperrangelweit offen. Außerdem musste er sich dringend um Hermine kümmern, die ohnmächtig und mit entblößter Brust schwer auf seinem Oberkörper lag.

Zweimal verdammt!

„Sei gegrüßt, dunkler Mann!", war der belustigte Gruß der Alten gewesen.

„Ja, ja!", hatte er geknurrt, seine Frau sachte auf das Sofa gelegt, ihren blanken Busen notdürftig mit dem Erstbesten bedeckt was er finden konnte, dem Sofakissen und hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab gesucht. Als er ihn endlich fand, war sein erster Wisch aus lauter Hektik fehlgeschlagen und es bedurfte zweier Versuche, um endlich einen kühlenden Lappen und ein Flächen Riechsalz heraufzubeschwören.

Dreimal Verdammt!

Ersteres drückte er behutsam auf die sich unaufhaltsam bildende Beule an Hermines Schläfe, während er sie leise streichelnd anrief und fahrig das Fläschchen mit dem Riechsalz entkorkte.

„Brauchen Hilfe?", erkundigte sich die Älteste des versunkenen Volkes mitfühlend, was er lediglich mit einem Grunzen brüsk verneinte.

Immerhin zeigte das Riechsalz alsbald Wirkung und Hermine schlug flackernd wieder die Augen auf, „Oh, Severus", nuschelte sie verwirrt und fasste sich gleichzeitig an den Kopf und ihn am Kragen des offenen Hemdes, um ihn näher zu sich herunter zu ziehen, „Großer Gott, so stürmisch!", murmelte sie beeindruckt und küsste ihn verlangend.

Nun, das mit dem Küssen war ja im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht schlecht, auch ihr gleichzeitig zielstrebiger Griff an seine Genitalien war unter normalen Bedingungen äußerst vielversprechend, wenn nur dieses verdammte Hologramm nicht neben ihm gestanden hätte und ihnen so schamlos zugesehen hätte. So verlor er leider jegliche sexuelle Erregung, aber gewann dafür unglaublich viel andersartigen Aufruhr.

Viermal verdammt!

Als Erstes machte er sich sehr bestimmt von seiner lüsternen Frau los und sorgte damit für großes Unverständnis: „Was ist denn?"

„Hermine, wir haben… einen Gast!", ließ er seine verwirrte Gattin wissen und deutete mit dem Daumen neben sich.

„Ach! Du alter Angsthase! Du siehst mal wieder Gespenster! Eileen und Sera können noch gar nicht zurück sein!", war sich Hermine lachend sicher und versuchte ihren widerstrebenden Ehemann wieder an sich zu ziehen.

„Es ist weder Eileen noch Sera!", zischte Severus aufgebracht und schob sich vor sie, damit sein Körper ihre Blöße verdeckte.

„Wer denn dann?", fragte Hermine und wischte ihr wildes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich!", kicherte Mbaba und räusperte sich vergnügt.

„Oh!", blinzelte Hermine allarmiert und war nun sehr dankbar, dass das Sofakissen nicht weit war.

„Wollte nicht stören!", beteuerte die Älteste, wendete sich aber keinen Augenblick vom Anblick der sich nervös ankleidenden Eheleute auf dem Sofa ab.

„Ach! Und wie lange stehen Sie hier schon rum?", erkundigte sich Severus vorwurfvoll, als er endlich seine Hose geschlossen hatte.

„Warum?"

„Warum?", echote er ungläubig und funkelte die alte Frau böse an. Nebenher hob er den kühlenden Lappen auf, der in all dem Treiben auf den Boden gefallen war und drückte ihn seiner Frau in die Hand.

„Ja! Warum Du machst Geschrei! Schön, Liebende zu sehen. Sehe gerne!", erwiderte Mbaba, was dafür sorgte, dass Severus fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Grundgütiger, die Älteste der Mkemekos war eine Spannerin! „Aber empfehle Euch Teppich, viel bequemer als lederne Bank!"

„Oh, danke für den Tipp!", meinte Severus beißend und angelte nach seinen Schuhen, wobei er praktischer Weise gleich Hermines Slip fand.

„Gebe gerne Rat, bin Älteste", nickte Mbaba gut gelaunt, dann deutete sie auf das kleine schwarze Stückchen Stoff in seiner Hand, „Aber Du geben auch mir Rat, was ist das?"

„Ähm, das ist eine Unterhose", er war sich sicher, dass er ein wenig rot wurde, blitzschnell ließ er den Tanga in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Bah", Mbaba schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „nicht gut, ist zu klein für Dich! Viel zu klein!"

„Nun", mischte sich jetzt Hermine mit einem frechen Grinsen ein, sie war wieder einigermaßen bekleidet und brachte gerade ihr Haar in Ordnung, „Es ist ja nicht seine, es ist meine."

„So?", war Mbaba erstaunt, „aber auch zu klein für Dich, weise Löwenfrau."

„Na ja, eigentlich passt sie sehr gut", widersprach Hermine und musste etwas kichern, „findet auch mein Mann!"

Mbaba wollte gerade einen Kommentar zu solchen neumodischen Geschmacksverwirrungen abgeben, als Severus die ganze Sache zu bunt wurde und sie kurzer Hand abwürgte, „Können wir jetzt das Unterwäschenthema lassen und uns den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden? Sie sind doch bestimmt nicht von Afrika hierher gekommen um uns beim Sex zu beobachten oder sich über Kleidungsfragen zu unterhalten?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mbaba", fiel Hermine augenrollend ein und verwandelte die Couch wieder in Sitzkissen und den Wohnzimmertisch in ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes Tablett, „Er ist ziemlich schamhaft."

„Gar nicht!", beschwerte sich ihr gar nicht schamhafter Ehemann und nahm hoheitsvoll auf dem einzig verbliebenen Sessel platz.

Die Älteste wählte wieder den Platz am Kamin, dabei musterte sie Hermine und auch Severus wohlwollend, „Sehen viel besser aus heute, beide!", stellte sie zufrieden fest.

„Sie haben recht", nickte Hermine und schenkte Severus einen kurzen Blick, „wenn nur nicht dieser 11. Oktober wäre und ich wieder nach Afrika müsste", und sie erzählte der Ältesten, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war.

Mbaba hörte sich alles sehr aufmerksam an, dann umspielte ein feines Lächeln ihre dunklen Lippen, „Du nicht wissen, Löwenfrau, aber Afrika sehr, sehr schön!", schwärmte sie, „warm und reich, ich werde zeigen!"

„Hm…", Hermine sah zwar nicht so aus, als wenn sie die Meinung der Mkemeko auch nur ansatzweise teilen könnte, aber sie war wohl zu höflich um offen zu widersprechen.

„Alles gut, weise Löwenfrau! Rat und ich haben Plan, kann nicht misslingen! Ich verspreche!", versicherte sie und streckte die Hand aus, „Dafür ich brauche mächtigen Zauber von Löwenfrau und dunklem Mann."

„Was meinen Sie?", Hermine schaute sie fragend an und auch Severus verstand nicht was sie wollte.

„Ringe", antwortete Mbaba und ergänzte beeindruckt, „sehr, sehr guter Zauber, große Macht, weil großes Herz und große Zuneigung!", sie schaute zwischen Hermine und Severus hin und her, der wurde schon wieder rot, „Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie sich angesehen haben, was in Hermines Ring an Erinnerungen bewahrt werden?"

„Aber ja!", lachte Mbaba, „sehr schön, gut für traurige Seele von Löwenfrau."

Severus schloss für einen Augenblick ergeben die Augen, er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was die alte Frau alles über ihn wusste, dann räusperte er sich aber umständlich und fragte skeptisch, „und wenn wir Ihnen unsere Ringe geben, was tun Sie dann damit?"

„Ich gebe Zauber hinzu!", antwortete Mbaba, als wenn es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre, „Mkemeko Zauber, auch großer, guter Zauber. Geht aber nur, wenn großes Vertrauen herrscht."

„Na dann!", Hermine lächelte ihrem Mann liebevoll zu und streifte sofort ihren Ring ab, um ihn der Ältesten zu reichen „Und was ist das genau für ein Zauber?", fragte sie.

„Spiegelzauber, wirkt zwölf Nächte lang, dann vorbei", erklärte Mbaba und nahm Hermines Ring ehrfürchtig in die Hand, sofort durchzuckte es sie und sie schloss mit einem seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht die Augen. Als sie sie aufschlug, lachte sie, „sehr, sehr schön!"

Severus wurde es schlecht und er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „Also meinen Ring bekommen Sie unter gar keinen Umständen!"

„Dann ich nicht kann Zauber sprechen, der Dich mitnimmt nach Afrika!", Mbaba zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Was? Soll das heißen, mit diesem Zauber kann ich dabei sein, wenn Slide sie nach Afrika verschleppt?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Aber ja, ist Sinn von Zauber, Du siehst durch Augen von Löwenfrau und Löwenfrau durch Augen von dunklem Mann."

„Oh! Ich glaube ich habe davon gelesen", überlegte Hermine aufgeregt, „man kennt diesen Zauber nur vom Hörensagen. Er soll eine Art Verschmelzung zweier Menschen bewirken und ermöglicht so, dass beide miteinander im Kontakt sind. Man kann sehen, was der andere tut, hören, was er denkt und die beiden können sich ohne Worte und an zwei völlig verschiedenen Orten miteinander verständigen."

„Sehr gut!", lobte Mbaba Hermines hervorragendes Gedächtnis.

Hm, das war wirklich interessant, aber er musste sich das Ganze einige Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen lassen, eilig stand er auf und machte einige Schritte auf und ab, dann blieb er vor seiner Frau stehen.

„Ich bleibe also hier, bin aber doch bei ihr?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Ja!", Mbaba grinste ihn an, „keine Angst, dunkler Mann!"

„Ich habe keine Angst!", schnappte Severus und zog seine Weste gerade, „ich habe nur gerne eine Privatsphäre!", es genügte schon, dass Hermine Jean alles brühwarm erzählen musste und er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was Ginny Potter so alles wusste, oder Minerva oder Poppy! Verdammt!

Wieder huschte sein Blick zu seiner Frau, die ihn bittend ansah, dann sah er auf seinen Ring und streckte den Rücken durch, „Ich lasse Dich nicht allein!", schnell streifte er den Ring ab und reckte ihn der Alten entgegen, aber bevor er ihn in ihre Hand fallen ließ, verlangte er, „Wehe es erfährt sonst noch jemand was davon!"

„Keine Sorge, sehr verschwiegen!", schwor Mbaba mit hoheitsvollem Gesicht. Na, hoffentlich!

Seufzend ließ er den Ring los und als sich ihre knochigen Finger um den silber-goldenen Reif legten, wiederholte sich das leichte Zucken, das durch ihren Körper ging und auch der Gesichtsausdruck war gleich beglückt, als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug.

Finster starrte er auf die alte Frau, die in herzlich anlächelte, „Warum Du Sorge, dunkler Mann, vieles gerade so wie bei Löwenfrau! Außer…" Sie musste herzhaft lachen.

„Gut, also, wie geht es jetzt weiter, wo Sie alle unsere intimen Momente kennen?", unterbrach sie Severus, bevor sie hier noch konkrete Gegebenheiten ausplauderte.

„Ich spreche Zauber!", antwortete Mbaba und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen, bevor sie sich konzentrierte und beide Ringe in ihre linke Hand nahm. Diese schloss sie fest um die Ringe und führte sie dann zum Mund, wo sie hineinhauchte, wie man es im Winter tat, wenn man kalte Finger hatte. Der Atemhauch entfachte sogleich ein Feuer, ein gleißendes Strahlen das zwischen den dunklen Fingern der Mkemeko hervorbrach. Sie murmelte dabei ununterbrochen stumme Worte, bis das Licht nach und nach schwächer wurde und schließlich erlosch.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Ringe auf das Tablett und sah zu Hermine und ihm auf, „Bitte! Zauber gelungen."

Sie schloss die Augen und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass sie heftig schnaufte und ihr runzliger Körper glänzte. Der Zauber schien sehr anstrengend gewesen zu sein, aber das war wohl auch kein Wunder, immerhin hatte die Mkemeko die komplizierte Magie durch ein Hologramm hindurch wirken müssen. Eine Leistung sondergleichen!

Severus reichte Hermine ihren Ring und wollte auch seinen wieder an den Finger seiner rechten Hand stecken, da schlug die Alte ihre Augen erneut auf und murmelte leise, „Noch nicht, ich erkläre!", sie schöpfte ein zwei mal tief Atem bevor sie fortfuhr, „Zauber braucht eine Nacht, dann er kommt. Einer muss schließen Augen, sonst beide wirr. Ihr müsst lernen mit Zauber umgehen. Dauert etwas! Wenn zu viel, einer legt Ring ab", sie erhob sich, „Muss gehen, Kraft erlischt."

Sie verbeugte sich vor Hermine und flüsterte warm, „Wir sehen einander, weise Löwenfrau, große Freude!"

Im Hinausgehen grinste sie Severus wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung an, „Keine Sorge, dunkler Mann, alles gut!"

Dann öffnete sie die Kerkertüre und war verschwunden.

Severus und Hermine schauten sich eine Weile verwundert an, dann streifte sie seufzend ihren Ehering wieder an die Hand und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie recht hat und wirklich alles gut wird!", murmelte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf die Wohnzimmeruhr.

„Wenn dieses Volk im Wahrsagen nur halb so gut ist, wie im Zaubern, dann müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen", war sich Severus sicher.

„Ja, sie sind außergewöhnlich!", nickte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüfen, während sie sich umsah.

„Genau wie Du!", grinste Severus, denn wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte kannte er diesen ganz speziellen Blick seiner Frau.

Die schenkte ihm einen wunderschönen Augenaufschlag und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, „Wie ich das sehe, Severus Snape, haben wir noch genau eine Stunde, bevor Deine Töchter zurück kommen. Ich finde, wir sollten den weisen Rat der Ältesten eines ungeheuer weisen und mächtigen Volkes beherzigen und den Teppich ausprobieren, was denkst Du?"

Severus schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und steckte auch seinen Ring zurück an seinen Platz, „Kann es sein, dass Du nicht nur außergewöhnlich klug, mächtig und schön bist, sondern vor allen Dingen außerordentlich lüstern?"

„Ja, das könnte unter Umständen hinkommen", Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Das sind bestimmt die verflixten Hormone!"

„Sicher", knurrte er amüsiert, „diese Dinger sind bei Euch Frauen immer für eine Entschuldigung gut!", er trat nahe an sie heran.

„Neidisch?", grinste sie provokant und knöpfte bereits sehr verführerisch ihre Bluse wieder auf.

„Natürlich!", nickte ihr Mann und sein Blick klebte an ihrem Ausschnitt, „wir Männer sind immer nur Tiere und erliegen unseren niederen Trieben!"

„Bei Gott! Ich liebe Deine niederen Triebe, Severus Snape!", verkündete Hermine inbrünstig und funkelte ihn an.

„Ganz eindeutig die Hormone!", murmelte Severus und ließ sich gerne von ihr auf den Teppich vor den Kamin ziehen.


	35. Chapter 35

Täuschungen 35 Letzte Vorbereitungen

Der Zauber der Mkemeko bedurfte wirklich der Gewöhnung, bei Merlin!

Aber egal wie komisch es war, am nächsten Morgen unter der Dusche plötzlich Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, die sich erste Gedanken zur Kleiderwahl und zur Tagesgestaltung machte und sich gerade fragte, ob er wohl mit zum Straßenfest nach Aberdeen gehen wollte oder lieber einem Besuch bei ihren Eltern in London machen würde, so wunderbar war dieser grandiose Zauber, denn wie er sie erschreckt aufschreien hörte, als er ihr antwortete, dass er persönlich für die lila Bluse und helle Hose wäre und ihren Vorschlag mit dem Besuch bei Jean und Henry für sehr akzeptabel hielt, war einfach herrlich!

Es dauerte auch keine zehn Sekunden, da stand seine Frau mit zerzausten Haaren und ohne Morgenmantel oder Hausschuhen bereits vor der Dusche und stammelte aufgeregt, „Hast Du gerade mit mir gesprochen, in meinem Kopf?"

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe!", grinste er und stellte das Wasser ab, „Ich habe Dir nur auf Deine Frage geantwortet und da dieser Zauber so ausgesprochen gut funktioniert, hättest Du ruhig im Bett liegen bleiben können!"

„Sagenhaft!", befand Hermine beeindruckt.

„In der Tat!", stimmte ihr Mann ihr zu und zog sie mit einem Ruck in die Kabine, „Und da Du schon so ungewöhnlich fix aufgestanden bist, können wir die Zeit unter der Dusche auch noch zu anderen Zwecken nutzen, als nur zur morgendlichen Hygiene!", befand er gut gelaunt und stellte das Wasser wieder an.

„Severus!", japste Hermine, „lass mich wenigstens noch mein Nachthemd ausziehen!"

„Warum?", fragte er mit einem breiten Wolfsgrinsen.

„Nun, weil es offensichtlich nass wird!"

„Ja, ich sehe es, sehr ansprechend, wirklich!" Severus zuckte anzüglich mit der Augenbraue und sah mit großem Wohlgefallen, wie Hermines Nachthemd nass und nässer wurde und sich wie eine zweite Haut über ihre jetzt sehr offensichtlichen weiblichen Rundungen legte.

„Und Du hältst mich für lüstern!", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

‚Lüstern, wunderschön und ausgesprochen begehrenswert!', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ich höre was Du denkst!", ließ ihn Hermine wissen, griff jedoch bereits nach dem Duschgel, ‚aber ich höre es wirklich sehr gerne' fügte sie in Gedanken an, was wiederum Severus Augen sich weiten ließ.

„Nicht wahr?", grinste sie und seifte genüsslich seine Brust ein, „Es ist seltsam!"

„Allerdings!", bestätigte ihr Mann, ‚aber diese alte Afrikanerin hat ja auch gesagt, dass man es üben muss.'

„Richtig, wir sollten das heute in Ruhe ausprobieren", stimmte Hermine seinen Gedanken zu und säuberte auch sorgsam seine Arme und Beine, „Sera wollte so gerne zu dem Straßenfest nach Aberdeen, ich schlage vor, ich begleite sie dorthin und wir treffen uns dann bei meinen Eltern zum Tee, was denkst Du?"

‚Das ich gerade absolut nicht an Tee, unsere Töchter oder Deine Eltern denken möchte, wenn Deine Hände da unten sind!', dachte Severus.

‚Dann sollte ich vielleicht besser damit aufhören!', überlegte Hermine.

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief Severus laut und seine freche Frau musste lachen. Das erstickte er dann augenblicklich in einem fordernden Kuss, gegen den sie auch nicht das Geringste einzuwenden hatte, immerhin dachte sie lauter nette Dinge dabei und er tat das auch.

Allerdings wurde es mit der Zeit störend, nicht nur seinen Gefühlen in Gedanken nachzuspüren, sondern auch ihre förmlich zu hören. Hermine ging es wohl ähnlich, denn sie runzelte ein ums andere Mal die Stirn, bis sie ihn schließlich ein Stück von sich weg schob und schnaufend fragte, „Soll ich ihn abstreifen oder Du?"

„Ich tue es!", entschied er und legte seinen Ring in die Seifenschale, dann zog er mit etwas Mühe das nasse Nachthemd von ihrem Körper und koste und streichelte zärtlich ihre Brüste und ihren schlanken Leib, was wiederum bei seiner Frau zu sehr erfreulichen und weiterführenden Gedanken führte.

So machte Üben spaß!

Wahrlich!

Und auch der Tag verging wie im Flug. Wie angekündigt apparierten Hermine und Sera nach Aberdeen und Eileen und er trafen sich mit den Grangers im Hidepark, wohin das schöne Wetter viele Londoner gelockt hatte und Eileen schaute eine ganze Weile einigen albernen Gauklern zu, die in einer Ecke Kunststücke aufführten.

In dieser Zeit berichtete Severus seinen Schwiegereltern die wichtigsten Ereignisse der letzten Tage.

„Die ganze Geschichte ist ja wirklich mehr als ungeheuerlich, aber kannst Du Hermine wirklich hören?", fragte Henry erstaunt, als Severus von dem Spiegelzauber berichtete.

„Ja, wenn ich meine Augen schließe und mich auf sie konzentriere, kann ich hören, was sie gerade denkt und ihr eben auch mitteilen, was ich so denke", falls sie das hören will, schränkte er in Gedanken ein.

„Und was denkt sie gerade?", fragte ihr Vater beeindruckt.

„Hm", Severus schloss die Augen und sammelte sich einige Augenblicke, „sie ist gerade entsetzt darüber, wie unverschämt teuer eine Fahrt mit diesem Kettenkarussell ist und sie ist sich auch noch nicht schlüssig, ob Sera für so eine Fahrt nicht zu viel zu Mittag gegessen hat."

„Sag ihr, sie soll das Geld investieren, das Kind hat einen starken Magen und sonst will sie noch auf das Riesenrad und dann wird es nicht Sera, sondern Hermine schlecht!", kicherte Jean.

„Gut!", nickte Severus und schloss die Augen, um bei Hermine sozusagen anzuklopfen. Das klappte mittlerweile schon ganz gut, sie hatten es immerhin den ganzen Vormittag über geübt.

Als er seine Botschaft übermittelt hatte, schauten ihn Henry und Jean erwartungsvoll an, „Und?", fragten sie wie aus einem Munde.

„Sie sagt, sie sei eine Hexe und hätte selbstverständlich schon direkt nach ihrer Ankunft das Riesenrad mit einem Ignorierzauber belegt", berichtete Severus grinsend, dann aber legte er seine Stirn in Falten und es entwich ihm ein dunkles Grollen.

„Und jetzt?", Jeans Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung.

„Sie denkt gerade eingehend darüber nach, wie attraktiv der Schaustellermensch dieses verdammten Kettenkarussells wäre!", knirschte Severus und schaute dann irritiert seine Schwiegermutter an, die einen Lachanfall bekam. Das Seltsame aber war, dass er diesen Lachanfall quasi stereo hörte, denn auch seine Frau schien äußerst belustigt.

‚Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?', fragte er Hermine beleidigt.

‚Warte, mein Lieber", antwortete diese feixend, „ich zeige es Dir, konzentrier Dich bitte ganz fest auf mich und lass die Augen geschlossen!'

Natürlich kam er ihrer Bitte nach, aber zuerst tat sich gar nichts, dann aber traten nach und nach aus dem Dunkel verschwommene Schemen, die sich stückweise immer klarer zu einem Bild zusammensetzten und schließlich den Rummel in den Straßen von Aberdeen gestochen scharf erkennen ließen.

Großer Merlin, dieser Zauber war wahrlich unerhört.

Seine Frau aber auch, denn der attraktive Schaustellermensch erwies sich als hässlicher glatzköpfiger alter Mann mit löchrigem Gebiss.

‚Auf was Du so alles stehst!', schnaubte er und versprach ihr wilde Rache, sobald sie sich wiedersehen würden.

‚Ich freu mich!', hatte sie die Frechheit ihm zu antworten und unterbrach die Verbindung.

„Und warum lachst Du?", fragte Severus immer noch grummelnd, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und dabei zusah, wie Jean sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Weil Du so wunderbar leicht auf die Palme zu bringen bist!", kicherte seine Schwiegermutter, hakte ihren ebenfalls breit grinsenden Mann und ihren Schwiegersohn ein, dann rief sie nach Eileen, um mit U-Bahn und Bus zurück nach Hause zu fahren.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen hatten sie den Zauber immer besser im Griff. Am Montagnachmittag schafften sie es sogar, nicht nur Bilder, sondern auch Geräusche und Stimmen wahrzunehmen.

‚Wie im Kino!', stellte Hermine zufrieden fest, als sie Severus bei der Lehrerkonferenz beobachtete.

‚Grottenschlechtes und unglaublich ödes Kino!', war Severus gelangweilter Kommentar gewesen und sich lieber angehört und angesehen, was seine Frau im Augenblick so trieb.

‚Zauberstabslose Verteidigungszauber für Fortgeschrittene?', fragte er erstaunt, als er den Buchtitel auf ihrem Schreibtisch entzifferte.

‚Ja, ich muss einfach besser vorbereitet sein, als das letzte Mal!', antwortete Hermine fest und zeigte auf einige dicht beschriebene Seiten neben sich, ‚die hier sind ganz interessant, Du kannst sie Dir später ja ansehen.'

‚Werde ich', antwortete er und legte unbewusst die Stirn in Falten, ‚mach Dir keine Sorgen!'

‚Doch, Severus", seufzte sie, „ich mache mir große Sorgen und ehrlich gesagt, eine ganze Menge von dieser Sorte! Dieser neue Zauber hat es zwar sehr gut geschafft mich abzulenken, aber mit jeder Sekunde, die mich näher an morgen Abend heranbringt, bekomme ich mehr Angst!'

Bei Merlin, er konnte sie ja nur zu gut verstehen, aber es nützte nichts, wenn auch er vor Angst und Sorge um sie wie erstarrt war, ‚Hast Du Nachricht von den anderen, können Sie kommen?', brachte er das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

‚Ja, Harry und Ginny, Minerva und Kingsley und auch Ron und Albus werden da sein.'

Gut! ‚Kommt Deine Mutter auch?', wollte er wissen.

‚Ja, aber etwas später, sie hat noch eine OP.', war Hermines Antwort.

‚Ausgezeichnet! Dann ist ja…' „Aua!", er musste die Verbindung abrupt abbrechen, da Minerva ihn unsanft in die Rippen gestoßen hatte und ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

„Wenn Du schon mit offenen Augen träumen musst, Severus Snape, dann mach das gefälligst wo anders!", rügte sie ihn und er kam sich ehrlich erwischt vor.

Mittlerweile hatten die Besprechungen in seinem Wohnzimmer schon etwas von Normalität und Tradition. Alle nahmen wie selbstverständlich ihre Stammplätze ein, der Tee stand schon bereit, Ron bekam etwas zu essen und die große Tafel erschien vor dem Kamin, vor dem eine breite, lange Schneise frei blieb, damit der Tränkemeister besser denken gehen konnte.

„Meine Damen und Herren", leitete Severus ein, „ich hoffe sehr, dass dies das letzte dieser Treffen ist", er schaute in die Runde und schob seine linke Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe, „obwohl ich unsere Zusammenkünfte tatsächlich sehr genossen habe, weil sie ausgesprochen effektiv und effizient waren!"

„Hört, Hört!", lachte Kingsley und auch alle anderen nickten einvernehmlich.

„Es gibt einige interessante Neuigkeiten", fuhr Severus arrogant grinsend fort, „von denen der Zaubereiminister, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und meine Frau Ihnen und Euch gerne berichten werden. Alle stimmen mich sehr zuversichtlich, dass unsere Mission gelingt, weil deren Mission misslingt. Trotzdem bleibt noch einiges abzuklären. Aber zuerst die Berichte! Mister Potter fangen Sie an?"

Natürlich tat er das und auch Ron ergänzte seine Erkenntnisse und beide bekamen großes Lob von allen Seiten.

Harry aber hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Moment! Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Der Professor hatte uns ja auch den Auftrag gegeben die Verbindung zwischen Hide und Slide zu ergründen."

„Richtig! Und um die Sache abzukürzen", übernahm Ron, „haben wir uns mit Professor Dumbledore zusammengesetzt und er konnte mal wieder das Rätsel lösen!"

„Ach, der entscheidende Hinweis kam doch von Euch!", gab sich der alte Schlaufuchs bescheiden, „Die Crups waren es, die mich stutzig gemacht haben. Jumper 1-3, Ihr erinnert Euch, die Lieblingscrups von Misses Slide, waren aus der Zucht von Misses Hide und die beiden waren wohl durch ihre Leidenschaft für die Vierbeiner miteinander eng befreundet. Sie verbrachten jedenfalls sehr viel Zeit zusammen und somit auch die beiden Jungen, die praktisch gemeinsam aufwuchsen, obwohl Slide fast zehn Jahre älter ist, als Albert Hide Junior."

„Und der Kitt der alle zusammenhielt", ergänzte Minerva, „wird ja nicht nur die Crupzucht gewesen sein, sondern auch die Übereinstimmung in weltanschaulichen Fragen, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ganz und gar nicht, meine Liebe!", nickte Albus ernst, „beide Familien hatten ihre Finger sowohl finanziell, als auch ideologisch tief im Imperium des Dunklen Lords."

„Dann waren sie aber sehr geschickt, denn nach dem Krieg führten keinerlei Spuren in diese Richtung", warf Kingsley mit finsterem Gesicht ein.

„Natürlich sind diese Menschen geschickt!", schnaubte Severus und erzählte die Begebenheit mit Hermines Portschlüssel und dessen Nebenwirkungen.

„Ihr habt wirklich zusammen Theater gespielt?", fragte Ginny ungläubig nach, als die Sprache auf die Gegenmaßnahmen kam.

„Ja, aber es hat nicht den geringsten Spaß gemacht!", seufzte Severus und deutete mit tragischem Gesichtsausdruck auf Hermine, „Sie wird immer so schrill, wenn ihr die Argumente ausgehen!"

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich seine Frau auch sogleich, „Mir gehen nie die Argumente aus, aber Du immer mit Deinen Unterstellungen und Deiner Schwarzseherei, Du stellt ja sogar Professor Trelawney in den Schatten!"

Severus wollte schon zu einer gut gelaunten Erwiderung ansetzten, da winkte Kingsley grinsend ab „Schon gut, wir glauben es Euch ja. Erzähl lieber, was das mit diesem geheimnisvollen Zauber auf sich hat, von dem Du diese unglaublichen Andeutungen gemacht hast.

„Gut, denn ich bin mir sicher, darin liegt für uns alle eine unglaubliche Chance!", Severus rieb sich die Hände, „Allerdings überlasse ich den Bericht über die Wirkweisen dieses Zaubers besser meiner gar mächtigen Löwenfrau", und er verbeugte sich galant vor Hermine. Diese nickte hoheitsvoll mit dem Kopf, „Danke, dunkler Mann, das tue ich doch gerne!"

Na, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war, wagte er im nachhinein doch zu bezweifeln, denn sie ließ zwar glücklicherweise aus, wobei Mbaba sie angetroffen hatte, aber trotzdem hatte ihr Bericht wie gewöhnlich epische Ausmaße. Was ihre Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörern allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, denn nach ihren wortreichen Ausführungen wurde sie sogleich mit Fragen nur so überschüttet.

Schließlich mussten sie beide den Zauber mehrfach demonstrieren und die jedes Mal sehr überzeugenden Ergebnisse entfachten eine lebhafte Diskussion über den Nutzen und die unterschiedlichen Anwendungsgebiete dieses Zaubers.

Über diese Diskussionen stieß auch Jean etwas abgehetzt zu ihnen und auch sie hatte nach Tee und Broten einige Fragen und Ideen zu diesem Zauber einzubringen.

„Also gut!", fasste Severus die bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dem Mkemekozauber zusammen, als die Uhr zehn schlug, „durch diesen vortrefflichen Zauber, der eine direkte Verbindung zwischen uns ermöglicht, haben wir einen großen Trumpf in der Hand."

„Und dadurch, dass wir wissen, dass das Treffen eine Falle ist", ergänzte Hermine.

„Richtig!", Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab, „und daher ist es jetzt endlich an der Zeit einen anständigen Plan zu schmieden!"

„Na endlich!", freute sich Ginny grimmig und auch die anderen schauten Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Als Erstes brauchen wir Portschlüssel", überlegte dieser auch schon und machte sich Notizen.

„Absolut!", stimmte Kingsley zu, „denn wir werden Hermine dort unten nicht alleine lassen. Sobald wir wissen, wo diese Verbrecher sie hinbringen, kommen wir nach", und er schaute Harry und Ron an, die sogleich einverstanden waren.

Doch Jean gab zu bedenken, „Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag, aber wir müssen sie auch sonst noch sichern, nicht dass wir die Verbindung durch irgendetwas verlieren. In den Kriminalromanen und Agentengeschichten tragen die Lockvögel immer kleine Sender und Mikrophone."

„Du liest auf alle Fälle zu viele schlechte Bücher", war sich Severus sicher, schrieb ihren Vorschlag aber dennoch auf. Vielleicht hatte seine schlaue Frau dazu ja eine gute Idee.

„Wenn Du mir hilfst Severus, mache ich mir mal ein paar Gedanken über diskrete Ortungszauber, damit ihr genau wisst, wo ich bin", warf Hermine ein und ihr Mann nickte zustimmend.

„Und wir brauchen irgendetwas, das ihr, wenn alles schief geht, die Flucht ermöglicht", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Unsere Forschungsabteilung hat vor einigen Jahren sogenannte Notfallportschlüssel entwickelt", erinnerte sich Kingsley, „sie haben die Form von Alltagsgegenständen, wie Knöpfe oder ähnliches und sie lassen sich durch Gedankenkraft aktivieren.

„Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Severus, „bitte besorg doch so etwas."

„Geht klar!", sagte Kingsley zu und machte sich einige Notizen, während Severus die Tafel kritisch betrachtete, auf dem seine Merkposten standen.

„Ich denke, dass ist fürs Erste alles, was wir tun können", befand er schließlich und schaute sich noch mal in der Runde um, „Wir treffen uns alle hier am Dienstag spätestens um 19:00 Uhr. Minerva, Ginny und Jean bilden dann unser Basislager, ich sorge für die Verbindung und sobald wir wissen wohin sie sie gebracht haben, folgen wir ihr."

„Und machen diesen Mistkerlen den Garaus!", knirschte Ron entschlossen.

„Sehr richtig!", Severus kramte kurz in seinen Unterlagen und fragte dann die zwei Auroren, „Haben Sie beide eigentlich herausfinden können, ob dieser Hide schon mal durch Gewalt oder Grausamkeiten aufgefallen ist?"

Ron nickte, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern, „Es geht zwar nicht direkt um Gewalt an Menschen, aber ein Klassenkamerad von ihm erzählte mir über eine halbe Stunde lang schenkelklopfend wunderbare Anekdoten über aufgeblasene Frösche und zerquetschte Knuddelmuffs."

„Das passt ja!", murmelte Hermine angewidert.

„Und haben Sie etwas über unsere Dr. Broomberry herausfinden können, Professor", fiel Harry ein, als er schon seinen und Ginnys Umhang von der Gardarobe holte.

„Nicht direkt", gab Severus zu, „aber alle die ich fragen konnte, gehen davon aus, dass Misses Broomberry einen sehr noblen und reinblütigen Zauberer als Vater hatte. Die Namen, die im Umlauf waren, sprechen eine deutliche Sprache, Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, Prince und Black."

„Prince und Malfoy?", horchte Hermine erstaunt auf.

„Leider", schnaubte Severus, „sowohl der Vater von Lucius, als auch mein Onkel Emerald waren nicht gerade für ihren seriösen und keuschen Lebenswandel bekannt!"

„Na, das fügt sich doch wirklich eins ins andere zusammen", befand Minerva und schüttete sich.

„Allerdings, ein wunderbares und farbenprächtiges Puzzle!", höhnte Severus und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Ja, schwarz in schwarz mit Totenkopf in der Mitte!", murmelte Harry und drückte Hermine zum Abschied fest, „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon!", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Danke!", antwortete Hermine, klang aber nicht besonders überzeugt, dann schaute sie alle nacheinander fest an und räusperte sich vernehmlich, „Eine gute Nacht Euch allen und ich danke Euch von Herzen für all das, was ihr in den vergangenen Wochen für uns getan habt, ich weiß nicht, was ich, was wir, ohne Euch alle gemacht hätten!"

„Na, ganz einfach", zuckte ein breites Grinsen um Kingsleys Mund und auch er drückte Hermine fest an sich, „ihr zwei wärt zügig vor die Hunde gegangen!"

„Aber Ihr hättet kein Theater spielen brauchen, sondern hättet Euch in echt zoffen dürfen", warf Ginny ein, als sie in ihre Robe schlüpfte und Ron ergänzte, „Und Ihr hättet in den letzten Wochen wesentlich weniger Besuch gehabt und weniger Brote schmieren lassen müssen!"

„Na, das letzte Argument hat doch wirklich was!", meinte Severus inbrünstig, „es wiegt die anderen locker auf!"

Diese Äußerung sorgte natürlich für heftigen Protest aller Anwesenden, er fing sich einen dicken Knuffer seiner Schwiegermutter ein und auch einen Klaps von Ginny und seine Chefin funkelte ihn mit dem Bild von Albus unter dem Arm an, „Undank ist der Welten Lohn, ich werde es mir bei der nächsten Einteilung von Sonderdiensten merken, mein Lieber!" und Kingsley klopfte ihm im Hinausgehen auf die Schulter und meinte, „Wir kommen trotzdem immer wieder gerne her!"

„Das hatte ich befürchtet!", seufzte der Tränkemeister Hogwarts mitleiderregend und schloss die Türe hinter seinen Freunden.


	36. Chapter 36

Täuschungen 36 Showdown

Er war unglaublich aufgeregt – aber nicht im Mindesten so wie sie!

Sie hatten in der Nacht vor dem 11. so gut wie kein Auge zugemacht, sondern sich unruhig hin und her gewälzt. Bis er es um drei Uhr morgens endlich leid war und einen leichten Schlaftrank aus seinem Labor holte. Immerhin mussten sie morgen beide fit sein.

Der Vormittag verging dann relativ schnell, er hatte mit den Siebtklässlern ein anspruchsvolles Unterrichtsprojekt durchgeführt, dass es ihm nicht erlaubte an etwas anderes zu denken und seine Frau hatte eine Vorlesung zu halten. Es war sicherlich nicht der beste Vortrag, den sie je dargeboten hatte, aber bei einer Hermine Granger war auch ein Annehmbar noch überdurchschnittlich.

Auch der Nachmittag verging wie gewohnt, sie holte gegen vier Uhr die Kinder in Tagesstätte und Schule ab und er widmete sich den Fünftklässlern aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin, wobei er sie zu einem Ausflug kreuz und quer durchs ganz Hogwartsgelände zerrte, denn er brauchte dringend Bewegung. Da war die Suche nach dem blauen Siebenfüßler doch eine gute Ausrede.

Schulaufgaben, Abendessen und Kinderzubettbringen. Alles wie immer und doch konnte auch er die drückende Sorge nicht gänzlich überspielen, die Hermine und ihn belastete, obwohl er ein bedeutend besserer Schauspieler war, als sie. Eileen und auch Sera schauten auch einige Male sehr kritisch von einem zum anderen und ihre Älteste fragte sogar zweimal nach, ob irgendetwas nicht stimmen würde.

„Nein Tochter, alles ist genau so, wie es sein soll!", verkündete ihr Vater und schickte sie zum Zähneputzen und dann ins Bett. Er bekam es sogar hin, ihnen noch eine kurze aber sehr ansprechende Gutenachtgeschichte vorzulesen, ließ sich aber auch durch viel Bitten und Betteln nicht dazu verleiten eine zweite hinterher zu schieben und selbst seine weichherzige Frau gab dieses Mal nicht nach.

Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, blieb ihnen noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, bevor die anderen eintreffen würden. Schnell fasste sie ihn bei der Hand und drückte sich an seine Brust. „Severus", begann sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn herum, „Egal wie das alles ausgehen wird, ich gehe nicht, ohne dass ich das jetzt hier gesagt habe", sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „Ich möchte Dich für all den schrecklichen Kummer, den ich Dir bereitet habe, um Verzeihung bitten."

„Aber dafür konntest Du doch nichts", entgegnete er.

„Doch", widersprach sie, „ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich hätte meinen Job nicht über meine Familie stellen und Euch hier nicht sieben Wochen lang alleine lassen sollen."

„Ja", nickte Severus seufzend, „Das war in der Tat hart! Aber wir alle treffen Entscheidungen und können leider nicht immer absehen, wie sie enden!"

„Allerdings!", nickte sie heftig, „Aber ich möchte Dir auch danken, mein Lieber!"

„So? Und wofür?", fragte er erstaunt und küsste ihren Handrücken.

„Dafür, dass Du vertraut hast, wo man kein Vertrauen mehr hätte erwarten können."

„Deine Familie und Deine Freunde haben Dir vertraut, ich nicht. Was ich Dir entgegengebracht habe war kein Vertrauen, das war Misstrauen!", konkretisierte Severus brummelnd.

„Sag ich doch!", sah sich Hermine zufrieden bestätigt und zog ihn wieder fest an sich heran, um ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge zu schmiegen, „und ich danke Dir mit allem was ich habe und bin für Deine Liebe", murmelte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Severus seufzte erneut tief auf und presste sie an sich. Diese verflixte blöde und wundervolle Liebe machte ihn gerade völlig fertig. Sie drängte ihn mit Macht, sich diese Frau hier zu schnappen und an einen unbekannten Ort zu verschwinden, wo er die nächsten Wochen, Monate und Jahre nichts anderes tun wollte, als sie zu küssen, mit ihr zu streiten und zu arbeiten und noch ein oder zwei weitere Dinge mit ihr anzustellen. Oh ja!

Aber das ging ja leider nicht, denn das hier musste erst beendet werden und natürlich würde er auch nicht ohne seine Kinder gehen und sie schon gar nicht, daher seufzte er noch mal kurz, zog ihren Kopf zu sich herauf und begann schon mal mit dem Küssen. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich auch noch mit ihr herumgestritten und in seinem Labor mit ihr zusammen das ein oder andere gearbeitet, aber da klopft es schon und Jean kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Mister und Misses Potter, Minerva, Kingsley und Ronald Weasley.

Verdammt!

„Wenn wir das hier hinter uns gebracht haben", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, als er die letzten Dinge ordnete, „dann machen wir erst einmal Urlaub!"

„Wo immer Du willst, mein Lieber!", war ihre sehr aussichtsreiche Antwort.

Doch leider konnte er sich nicht allzu lange überlegen, wo sie einen solchen Urlaub verbringen konnten und vor allem nicht, mit was sie ihn füllen wollten, da mahnte die Wohnzimmeruhr schon, sich zu sputen. Alle begaben sich auf ihre Plätze und dann ging es ganz schnell:

Der Bleistift glimmte und sie hielt ihn fest in der linken Hand, mit der rechten prüfte sie kurz den sicheren Sitz ihres Zauberstabs, als die Wohnzimmeruhr viertel vor Acht schlug und der Bleistift zu glühen begann. Ein letzter Blick auf Severus, der bereits vor einigen Augenblicken seine Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich ganz auf seine Frau konzentrieren zu können, dann wurde sie auch schon in einen sich irrsinnig drehenden Strudel gezogen und verschwand wie von der Erde verschluckt in einer einzigen Millisekunde.

Drückende Schwüle umgab sie. Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie augenblicklich der Schweiß aus all ihren Poren drang. Ängstlich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie sich hektisch um und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Aber außer Dunkelheit und dem vielfältigen und geheimnisvollen Geräuschen des Dschungels der sie ganz offensichtlich umgab, war nicht viel zu erkennen. Vorsichtig verlagerte sie das Gewicht ihres Körpers vom linken auf den rechten Fuß, um einen besseren Stand zu haben.

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, sollte sie einen vorsorglichen Protego sprechen oder für etwas Licht sorgen, einen Ortungszauber sprechen oder besser gar nichts tun, um sich nicht zu verraten. Mitten in ihre Überlegungen flammten plötzlich vier Fackeln rund um sie herum auf und blendeten sie.

„Guten Abend, Professor Granger, schön, dass Sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind", flüsterte eine ölige Stimme, die ganz zweifellos zu Albert Hide gehörte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", brachte Hermine heraus, „und was soll das?"

„Wir haben den Ort unserer kleinen Dankesfeier spontan verlegt. Uns erschien Afrika viel passender", erklärte Hide und kam mit seiner Fackel ein Stück näher an Hermine heran.

„Bitte, Professor Granger, folgen Sie uns", er machte eine einladende Bewegung, „Es wird ein unglaublicher Abend werden, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"

Hermine wollte sicherlich alles andere als diesem Menschen zu folgen, aber dennoch setzte sie sich zögernd in Bewegung. Als sie aber ihren Zauberstab schwang, um mit einem Lumos für bessere Sehverhältnisse zu sorgen, tat sich gar nichts. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Wieder nichts.

„Ach, ich vergaß es zu erwähnen, Professor", säuselte Hide spöttisch, als er Hermine Versuche bemerkte, „Wir haben ein Kraftfeld erzeugt, dass es leider nicht zulässt, dass Sie hier Magie wirken."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine und blieb allarmiert stehen.

„Weil wir es für nötig hielten! Sie werden es sehr schnell verstehen, bitte kommen Sie jetzt, wir wollen uns doch nicht verspäten!"

‚Versuch einen stablosen Zauber', bat Severus, sie mussten schnell herausfinden, ob das Kraftfeld, von dem Hide gesprochen hatte, sich auf alle Zauber bezog oder nur auf spezielle.

‚Accio Liane', befahl Hermine und konnte nur im letzten Augenblick der langen Schlinge ausweichen, die auf sie zu schnellte.

„Dann sorgen Sie bitte für mehr Licht, Mister Hide, ich wäre beinahe über eine Schlingpflanze gestolpert!", verlangte Hermine und schob geistesgegenwärtig die Liane von sich, als Albert Hide sich nach ihr umgedrehte.

„Aber Professor, wir wollen doch die stimmungsreiche Atmosphäre nicht kaputtmachen, Sie müssen eben etwas vorsichtiger sein", höhnte Hide, „Außerdem sind wir bald da."

Hermine atmete etwas beruhigt auf, diese Menschen dachten wohl, dass es reichen würde, ihren Zauberstab auszuschalten. Gut, sollten sie nur! Und während sie weiter durch den Dschungel stolperte, griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und ließ den unscheinbaren Stein fallen, den Severus zuhause mit großem Geschick in einen Ortungspunkt verwandelt hatte.

Das kleine metallene Firmenzeichen am Bund ihres Slips hatten sie schon in Hogwarts aktiviert, es sandte in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Signale, die Kingsley und die anderen auf einer detaillierten Karte der Berge von Soralina, die in seinem Büro hing, verfolgen konnten.

„Sie bewegt sich auf die unsichtbare Mauer der Mkemeko zu", berichtete Kingsley auch gerade Severus, der für ihn ganz untypisch, einen pechschwarzen Umhang trug, „Sie hat den Stein am südlichen Ende der Bergzunge fallen gelassen."

Severus öffnete die Augen und zog seine Taschenuhr hervor, „Wir warten noch fünf Minuten, dann sollten Potter, Weasley und Du, nacheinander folgen. Minerva, Ginny und Jean können die Stellung hier halten."

„Wann kommst Du nach?"

„Ich will sehen, wo sie sie hinbringen, um dann möglichst nahe an sie heran zu kommen."

Kingsley nickte grimmig, „Gut!", befand er und wandte sich wieder der Bürotüre zu.

Erneut schloss Severus seine Augen und hörte gerade noch, dass Hermine ihn auf den rötlichen Schimmer zwischen den Bäumen des Urwaldes aufmerksam machte. Es dauerte auch keine zehn Minuten, da standen sie am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung, die sich direkt vor dem Felsspalt auftat, wo Hermine das komische Summen damals hingeführt hatte.

Hermine musste schlucken, die Situation war auch zu ähnlich. Wieder brannte ein großes Feuer in der Mitte und beleuchtete den kleinen, freien Platz mit seinem flackernden Licht. Direkt hinter dem hoch aufragenden Felsen stand ein herrlicher, kreisrunder Mond, der mit seinem fahlen Glanz der ganzen Szenerie eine noch seltsamere Stimmung verlieh.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja schon!", meldete sich eine helle Männerstimme und Thomas Slide trat in das hell erleuchtete Rund, „Herzlich Willkommen, Professor Granger, wie schön, Sie zu sehen!"

„Mister Slide", nickte Hermine und sah sich suchend um, „Wo sind denn die anderen?"

„Ach, die anderen sind nicht nötig!", winkte Slide lässig ab, „Sie alleine sind der Schlüssel zu allem!"

„Was soll das heißen?", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach", lachte Slide und die anderen fielen in sein Lachen ein, „Sie werden uns in das Land der Zwölf bringen!"

„Was…, aber das ist doch unmöglich, … wie sollte ich…" stammelte Hermine und ging einen Schritt zurück, allerdings stieß sie gegen einen hünenhaften Kerl, der direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Weil sie nun mal die Richtige sind", erklärte Slide und legte die Hände auf den Rücken, „Wir hätten es ja auch nicht vermutet, ein Schlammblut wie Sie!"

„Wie bitte!", machte Hermine doch etwas überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Beleidigung.

„Tja, wie das Schicksal so spielt!", fuhr Slide ungerührt fort, „Ich wollte Sie ja eigentlich nur mitnehmen, damit Sie mir im Ausschuss nicht im Weg herumstehen oder gar dumme Fragen stellen, wie es sonst so gerne ihre lästige Art ist. Und natürlich nicht zuletzt um das verräterische Schwein mit dem Sie sich paaren mussten, etwas zu ärgern!", Slide lachte ein schmutziges Lachen, „Nicht wahr Al, sein Gesicht war zu schön, als er bei uns betteln kam, er wollte uns sogar Geld anbieten!"

„Allerdings", stimmte Hide gackernd zu und sah Hermine lauernd an, „Haben Sie ihm schon die ach so freudige Mitteilung überbracht, Professor Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen!", stellte sich Hermine dumm.

„Die erfreuliche Nachricht, dass sie trächtig sind?"

„Trächtig?", Hermine wurde blass vor Empörung, wie konnten diese Menschen nur!

‚Bleib ruhig!', mahnte sie Severus beschwörend.

Hermine atmete tief durch, „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich schwanger bin?"

„Wir wissen alles, Verehrteste, wir wissen vor allem auch, dass Sie einen Bastard austragen!"

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", keuchte Hermine und ihre Augen verengten sich vor Zorn förmlich zu Schlitzen.

„Ha!", lachte Slide, „Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen: Alles! Ja, wir erlauben! Ganz recht! Wir haben hier das Sagen und wir haben Sie und ihr wertloses Leben in der Hand und ganz wie es eben die Art von solch minderwertigen Kreaturen wie Ihnen und Mister Potter ist, konnten Sie und dieser kleine Wicht ihre primitiven Triebe eben nicht unter Kontrolle halten, da sind solche Konsequenzen eben im Bereich des Möglichen!"

„Sie sind ein Lügner und Sie sind unerträglich!", spie Hermine aus und begann vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern.

„Aber, aber, Verehrteste", flüsterte Hide bedrohlich, „Sie wissen es doch besser, sehen die Bilder jede verdammte Nacht, wie Sie sich mit ihm herumwälzen, sich von Ihrem sogenannten besten Freund durchficken lassen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen frisst sie auf, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Sie haben es mit Ihrem Freund getrieben, hinter dem Rücken Ihres Mannes. Sie sind eine Ehebrecherin und Sie sind eine Lügnerin! Und seien Sie ehrlich – Sie spüren ganz tief in sich, dass ich vollkommen recht habe, nicht wahr!"

„Nichts wissen Sie!", erboste sich Hermine und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ja, leugnen Sie es nur! Schade ist nur, dass wir Sein Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn er es erfährt!", bedauerte Slide.

„Allerdings! Das wäre noch schöner gewesen, als sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn wir sie doch, wie ursprünglich gedacht, entsorgt hätten", stimmte Hide mit leuchtenden Augen ein.

„Ja, darauf hatte ich mich schon sehr gefreut. Aber ich denke, mein Bester, wir sorgen schon noch dafür, dass er es erfährt, damit sich in seine rührende Sorge um seine heiß geliebte Frau ein gehöriges Maß an Wut auf sie und Mister Potter gesellt! Mal sehen wer von den beiden ehrenwerten Herren das überlebt! Haha!" Beide stimmten in ein Lachen ein, das sowohl Hermine, als auch Severus einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter rieseln lief.

„Sie wollten mich also umbringen?", fragte Hermine und versuchte ihre Wut einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten, „Warum?"

„Einfach weil Sie und Ihr feiner Ehemann es verdient haben!", antwortete Slide lapidar.

„Ja, Sie haben es verdient!", schleuderte Hide hinterher und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, „Das und vieles mehr! Sie haben kein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein! Niemals wieder! Und darum habe ich die letzten Wochen und Monate genossen wie nichts zuvor. Es war herrlich Ihre verquollenen Augen zu sehen, das Weinen ihrer Tochter und den Zorn ihres werten Gemahls. Es war wundervoll! Sie haben all das mehr als verdient!"

„Ach?", auch Hermines Stimme überschlug sich, „Und wodurch, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Tse, Tse, meine Teuerste, wo bleibt denn ihre Contenance?", höhnte Slide und klopfte Hide beruhigend auf die Schulter, „außerdem sagte ich es doch bereits, sie hören es vielleicht nicht gerne, aber er ist ein verkommener, schmutziger Verräter und Betrüger und Sie sind einfach nur wertloser Abschaum, Müll der magischen Gemeinschaft so etwas muss entsorgt werden, das werden Sie doch verstehen!"

„Sie sind Todesser!", schloss Hermine angewidert und funkelte Slide und Hide böse an.

„Wir sind Getreue!", fuhr Hide wütend dazwischen, „unser Mal ziert keinen treulosen Unterarm, sondern das Zeichen des dunklen Lords ist in unser Herz selbst gebrannt!"

„Ach, Al!", meinte Slide bedauernd zu seinem Verbündeten, „Das versteht sie sowieso nicht!"

„Da haben Sie völlig recht", spie Hermine ihm entgegen, „das verstehe ich nicht, aber ich verstehe auch nicht, warum Sie dann Ihren feinen Plan nicht in die Realität umgesetzt haben? Wo Sie sich doch schon so darauf gefreut haben!"

„Weil es so viel amüsanter war", lachte Hide wie von Sinnen, „all das schöne Geheule und Geschreie, es war herrlich! Köstlich, wie schön Sie winseln und betteln konnten, als wir uns mit Ihnen etwas … beschäftigt haben!"

„Beschäftigt?", höhnte Hermine voller Wut, „Gefoltert trifft es doch wohl eher, Sie Widerling!"

Hide schleuderte ihr einen Fluch direkt vor die Füße, der das Gras um sie herum in Flammen aufgehen ließ, Hermine hüpfte erschrocken zur Seite, „Nennen Sie es wie Sie es wollen, Professor Granger, aber Sie sollten Ihre lose Zunge im Zaume halten!"

„Allerdings!", nickte Slide grinsend, „Aber Teuerste, Sie leben auch nur noch, weil Sie uns noch nützlich sein werden und damit kommen wir von den netten Dingen des Lebens zu den eigentlichen Dingen des Lebens! Das wunderbare Reich der Zwölf!"

„Ich soll Sie also, wie auch immer, in dieses geheimnisvolle Land bringen, nur damit Sie mich hinterher ermorden", rekapitulierte Hermine aufgebracht, „Sie spinnen ja! Warum sollte ich das denn tun?"

„Ja, warum nur, lassen Sie mich mal überlegen! Ah ja! Vielleicht, weil wir das hier haben!", in Slides Augen blitzte es und er winkte einem Fackelträger zu, der ein Bündel trug und achtlos vor Slide auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dabei entwich aus dem Packen ein jämmerliches Stöhnen.

„Sera!", schrie Hermine entsetzt und Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie wollte zu der kleinen bewusstlosen Gestalt auf dem Boden eilen, wurde aber von zwei starken Händen zurückgehalten.

„Jean!", brüllte Severus in den Kerkern von Hogwarts aufgeregt und stieß schon die Kinderzimmertüre auf, hektisch murmelte er ein Lumos und zerrte am Bettzeug seiner Jüngsten.

„Was ist denn los Dad?", murmelte Eileen aufgeschreckt und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Severus?", seine Schwiegermutter stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Grundgütiger!", krächzte Severus und versuchte sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Seine Jüngste drehte sich gerade um und blinzelte ihren Vater sehr missbilligend an, „Dad, mir ist kalt!", nuschelte sie und griff sich die Decke, die ihr Vater ihr so rüde weggerissen hatte.

Merlin sei Dank! Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Entschuldigt, ich war kurz eingenickt und hatte einen Albtraum!", ächzte er und löschte mit zitternden Händen das Licht, „Schlaft weiter, gute Nacht!"

Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer stand, atmete er erst einmal tief ein und aus. Unglaublich! Diese Schweine! Diese dreckigen, verdammten Schweine!

„Was ist geschehen?", Jean trat neben ihn und strich über seinen Arm.

„Sie behaupten, dass sie Sera haben", erklärte er abwesend und versuchte sich eilig zu beruhigen, dann schloss er erneut seine Augen.

Auf der kleinen Lichtung in Afrika spielten sich in der Zwischenzeit dramatische Szenen ab. Hermine versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aus dem Griff der sie hielt zu befreien und rief ihre vermeintliche Tochter an.

‚Hermine', versuchte er Kontakt aufzunehmen, ‚hör mir zu, es ist nicht Sera!'.

Er kam nicht durch.

‚Hermine Granger! Verflucht! Es ist bestimmt ein Zauber oder sie haben Vielsafttrank oder etwas anderes genommen, ich habe nachgesehen!' Jetzt schien es zu klappen.

‚Bist Du Dir sicher', glaubte ihm seine Frau trotzdem nicht so recht.

‚Ganz sicher, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen', versicherte ihr Severus. Diese erlösende Botschaft drang aber nur Stück für Stück durch ihren angstvernebelten Geist.

Es dauerte, bis Hermine sich beruhigte und mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme fragte, „Was haben Sie ihr angetan?"

„Nichts dramatisches, sie ruht sich ein bisschen aus, nachdem Albert ein klein wenig mit ihr … gespielt hat!", Slide lachte den anderen zu, „So, wie wir auch mit Ihnen zuweilen etwas … gespielt haben!"

„Sie elendiger, gemeiner Hurenbock!", schrie Hermine, Hides Warnung bezüglich ihrer Beschimpfungen völlig vergessend, was ihr diesmal mehrere gut gezielte und sehr schmerzhafte Flüche einbrachte.

„Unglaublich, wie vergesslich so ein ungemein gescheites Schlammblut sein kann! Sie sollten sich besinnen und dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht auch noch ihren anderen Sonnenschein bemühen müssen", riet ihr Slide hämisch, was Hermine voller Wut einen Büschel Grünzeug ausreißen ließ, das unglücklicherweise neben ihr wuchs.

„Was wollen Sie, verdammt?", knirschte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder berappelte und mühsam aufrichtete.

„Ihre geschätzte Kooperation, was sonst", säuselte Slide.

„Ich soll Ihnen also helfen, nur damit sie mich dann umbringen und meine Tochter gleich mit?", erboste sich Hermine.

„Ja, das dürfen Sie, Gnädigste", feixte Slide, „denn dadurch ersparen Sie sich, aber vor allem Ihrer süßen Kleinen hier große Schmerzen."

„Sie haben die Wahl, Professor", zischte Hide, „verdienen Sie sich und ihrem Balg einen schmerzlosen Tod."

‚Geh darauf ein', riet Severus eindringlich, ‚sonst demonstrieren sie Dir nur ihre Überlegenheit.'

Aber seine Frau schien noch mit sich zu ringen, ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zu der kleinen Gestalt am Feuer, die so täuschend echt aussah und mit ihrem wirren Haar und den vielen kleinen Wunden ihr Herz bluten ließ. Doch schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und sie streckte den Rücken durch.

„Was muss ich tun?", presste sie mühsam beherrscht zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Wirklich nicht viel", rieb sich Slide die Hände und auch die anderen lachten leise, „kommen Sie näher und sprechen Sie den Zauberspruch der hier auf diesem Pergament steht."

Die Hände, die ihre Oberarme in einem schraubstockähnlichen Griff gehalten hatten, ließen sie los und sie stolperte vorwärts. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte sie sich dem bewusstlosen Kind widmen, aber Slide hielt sie zurück. „Na, na, Professor, das können Sie später tun, sie läuft ihnen nicht weg!", und er hielt ihr grinsend ein Stück Papier entgegen, das sie ihm mit einem verächtlichen Blick aus der Hand riss.

Schnell überflog sie das Blatt und dort stand fast wörtlich der Zauberspruch, den sie schon rekonstruiert hatten, auch die nötige Stabbewegung war beschrieben.

Sie blickte auf und funkelte Slide an, „Wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn mein Zauberstab hier nicht funktioniert?"

„Wir heben gleich den Bann auf", antwortete Slide und winkte Albert Hide heran, „aber vorher tragen wir noch Sorge dafür, dass Sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Hide bückte sich zu der falschen Sera herab und flößte ihr geschickt ein kleines Fläschchen mit rosaroter Flüssigkeit ein. „Dieser Trank enthält Nundu-Atem und Ihre süße, kleine Tochter wird in der nächsten halben Stunde sehr, sehr qualvoll sterben, wenn Sie sich nicht beeilen, oder aber Ihren Stab für andere Dinge missbrauchen sollten. Wenn Sie aber so klug sind und kooperieren, Professor, dann gebe ich ihr nachher vielleicht das Gegengift. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja, habe ich, Sie elendige Kreatur!", tobte Hermine, womit sie sich einen neuerlichen Fluch einhandelte.

‚Lass das, verdammt!', rügte sie Severus ärgerlich, ‚willst Du, dass Du so geschwächt bist, dass Du nicht mehr agieren kannst, wenn es gilt?'

‚Schon gut!', fauchte Hermine und rappelte sich wieder auf.

‚Außerdem solltest Du wissen, dass Nundu-Atem gelb ist, wie sollte dieser Trank also rosa werden?'

‚Dann ist es vielleicht etwas anderes Teuflisches. Ist auch vollkommen egal, womit sie dieses arme Kind da quälen', entgegnete Hermine wütend.

Dann zückte sie mit verabscheuendem Blick auf Slide und Hide ihren Stab, hielt sich das Stück Pergament vor die Nase und sprach laut und deutlich den Spruch. Doch kaum hatte sie den letzten Schlenker ihres Stabes getan, flog er ihr auch schon aus der Hand. „Wir wollen Sie doch nicht in Versuchung führen, Professor!", höhnte Slide und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Das Gegengift!", verlangte sie und deutete auf das Kind.

„Das hat noch Zeit, erst wollen wir sehen, ob Ihr Spruch wirkt!", entschied Hide.

Alle starrten gebannt auf die unscheinbare Felswand, aber es tat sich gar nichts.

Diese Wartezeit nutzte Severus, stand behände auf und eilte in sein Büro, „Ist der Portschlüssel fertig?"

„Ja, hier ist er", Minerva reichte ihm mit spitzen Fingern einen alten Socken. Bei Gelegenheit musste er sich mal eingehend Gedanken darüber machen, warum Portschlüssel immer alt, gammelig und eklig sein mussten, dieser hier roch sogar noch streng.

„Aktiviere ihn sofort", wies er Minerva an, die auch sofort seinem Wunsch nachkam.

„Ich komme mit Dir mit, Severus!", verkündete Jean überraschend und fasste ebenfalls einen Zipfel der Socke an, die gerade zu glimmen anfing.

„Was? Auf keinen Fall!", rief Severus entsetzt und versuchte ihr den Socken wegzuziehen.

„Auf jeden Fall!", entgegnete Jean fest und es entspann sich ein kleines Sockentauziehen, „Das ist meine Tochter und ich werde sie da unten nicht alleine lassen!"

Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um ihr gründlich die Meinung über ihr idiotisches Vorgehen mitzuteilen, da wurde er unterbrochen.

„Dad?", Severus wirbelte herum und sah seine Tochter Eileen in der Tür stehen.

„Verdammt! Was tust Du hier, geh sofort ins Bett!", schnauzte er seine Älteste an und versuchte seiner Schwiegermutter weiterhin die Socke zu entreißen, die immer heller leuchtete.

„Ich werde nicht gehen!", widersprach auch Eileen entschieden und kam sogar näher.

Bei Merlin, waren denn alle verrückt geworden, das hier war doch kein Spaß!

„Ich werde es garantiert nicht erlauben, dass…", setzte er an, da aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel auch schon und er sah nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass der Arm seiner Tochter hervorschnellte, dann hakte sich etwas in die Gegend seines Bauchnabels ein und zog ihn in einen wilden Strudel.


	37. Chapter 37

Täuschungen 37 Showdown 2

Hart war die Landung etwa 100 Yards von der Lichtung entfernt. Und auch Jean neben ihm musste einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken. Er schob grob ein Bein von seinem Gesicht und rappelte sich auf. Dann blitzte er seine Tochter und seine Schwiegermutter wütend an, „Seid gewiss! Darüber reden wir noch!"

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Eileen leise und drückte sich an ihren Vater heran.

„In Afrika, verdammt!", zischte er, „Und jetzt kein Wort mehr!"

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte erneut mit seiner Frau Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Die kniete inzwischen neben dem leblosen Kind und hatte es zärtlich in die Arme genommen. Hide und Slide gingen mit gezückten Taschenuhren unruhig auf und ab, „Er wirkt nicht!", murmelte Hide besorgt.

„Er wirkt schon", war sich Slide sicher, „wir warten noch die paar Minuten, es sind noch keine zwölf um."

Severus öffnete seine Augen, griff nach dem Arm seiner Tochter und winkte auch Jean ihm zu folgen, dann zerrte er Eileen nicht besonders sanft auf den Lichtschein der Lichtung zu. Kurz bevor sie Sichtkontakt hatten, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Schweigezauber über seine Tochter, dann drückte er sie auf die Erde und schob sich zusammen mit ihr nah an den Saum des Waldes heran.

Sie kamen gerade recht, ein leichtes Zittern ließ den Boden unter ihnen erbeben und das schon bekannte Summen war erst ganz leise, dann immer lauter werdend zu vernehmen.

„Ha! Kommen Sie her!", befahl Slide Hermine, und als sie sich nicht schnell genug von der Person, die so aussah wie ihre Tochter Sera trennen konnte, riss Hide sie rüde weg.

Das Summen war mittlerweile ohrenbetäubend, trotzdem zupfte Eileen aufgeregt an seiner Robe und er wisperte ihr abweisend zu, „Nein, es ist nicht Sera!"

Doch das Zupfen wurde nicht weniger, ganz im Gegenteil „Was?", fauchte er ärgerlich und beugte sich zu seiner Tochter herab, die aufgeregt nach oben deutete. Bei Merlin, tatsächlich! Diese Felswand war gar keine Felswand, es war eine riesige Mauer mit mächtigen Türmen und der Felsspalt war in Wirklichkeit ein breites, reich verziertes Tor, das aus purem Gold im Schein des Feuers glänzte.

„Großer Gott!", raunte Jean links neben ihm tief beeindruckt.

„Na, also!", Slide umarmte Hide und verbeugte sich anschließend voller Hohn vor Hermine, „So, werte Professor Granger, jetzt müssen Sie nur noch eintreten. Bitte sehr!"

Hide unterstrich diese Einladung mit einem Stoß in ihre Rippen, was Eileen aufzucken ließ.

Langsam bewegte sich Hermine vorwärts. Als sie vor dem funkelndem Tor stand, strich sie ehrfürchtig über das blanke Metall und drückte dann gegen den rechten Flügel der Tür. Mühelos ließ es sich aufschieben. Das gleiche wiederholte sie auch bei dem linken Flügel und schnell standen beide Torhälften weit offen.

Severus beugte sich zusammen mit den beiden anderen vorsichtig nach vorne. Durch das Tor sah man eine wunderschöne Landschaft im sphärischen Licht des bleichen Mondes. Zwar immer noch unbestritten afrikanisch, aber lange nicht so wild und unbezähmt, sondern eher elegant und kultiviert.

„Gehen Sie schon, verdammt! Aber ganz langsam und denken Sie immer daran, wir haben hier noch was, was Ihnen gehört!", wies Hide zischelnd Hermine an, die staunend stehen geblieben war.

Doch sie ging nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich um, „Und warum tun Sie das nicht? Warum gehen Sie nicht rein?" fragte sie, „Sie haben doch jetzt alles, was Sie wollen, lassen Sie uns in Ruhe nach Hause gehen!"

„Oh, netter Versuch!", lachte Slide und leckte sich schon die Lippen, angesichts des zu erwartenden Schatzes, den Hermine ihm soeben auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert hatte, „Sie werden da hineingehen und wieder herauskommen. Dann erst werden wir Ihnen folgen!"

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und trat einen Schritt durch das Tor, nichts geschah, dann machte sie noch einen, zwei, drei, vier, fünf und sah sich voller Bewunderung um.

Einige Augenblicke genoss sie die herrliche Landschaft, aber dann seufzte sie auf, sie war nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Leider.

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder der Lichtung zuwenden, da erschien wie aus dem Nichts Mbaba vor ihr und verbeugte sich tief.

„Löwenfrau! Sei gegrüßt!", murmelte sie und lächelte Hermine liebevoll an, die sich ebenfalls verbeugte und den Gruß erleichtert erwiderte.

„Wer seid Ihr?", tat sie unwissend.

„Ich Mbaba, Erste des Ältestenrates und freue mich Euch zu sehen!"

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls…", Hermine wurde durch einen kleinen, unwilligen Laut abgelenkt, Slide machte sich ihr bemerkbar und sein Kopf ruckte zu der Stelle, an der das Sera-Double in Hides Armen hing, ein Messer lag an ihrer Kehle, Hermine schluckte nervös, „Mbaba hier sind einige Leute, die würden Euer wunderbares Land auch gerne sehen."

„Alle Freunde von Löwenfrau sind willkommen!", verkündete Mbaba deutlich.

Doch Slide und Hide schienen nicht so schnell bereit der Einladung zu folgen. Darum schickten sie zuerst einen der Helfershelfer vor. Der große Hüne mit den blonden Haaren war der, der Hermine vorhin festgehalten hatte, aber jetzt, als sein Gesicht zu sehen war, erkannte Severus ihn auch als den, der Hermine in ihren Erinnerungen Gewalt angetan hatte. Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und erntete dafür sofort einen schmerzhaften Rippenstoß von Frau Dr. Kieferorthopädin.

Argwöhnisch ging der Mann auf das Tor zu und auch auf seinem Gesicht, spiegelte sich, wie bei Slide, Hide und allen anderen der Kampf zwischen Misstrauen und Begehrlichkeit wider. Aber es passierte gar nichts, als er die Schwelle zum Land der Mkemeko überschritt und sogleich wurde ein weiterer von Slides Leuten geschickt, der ebenfalls völlig unbeschadet die Schwelle zum Land der Zwölf überschritt.

Dermaßen ermutigt, folgten endlich auch Hide und seine Mutter Professor Broomberry, die sich bis jetzt unsichtbar im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und als Letzter ging auch Slide ins Land der Mkemekos.

Kaum hatte der aber das Tor passiert, schloss es sich blitzschnell und fast völlig lautlos und die ganze Gruppe wirbelte entsetzt herum.

„Verdammt!", wollte auch Severus gerade ausrufen, als er schon wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl des Angelhakens unter dem Bauchnabel spürte und sich im nächsten Augenblick auf der anderen Seite des Tores in einem leider sehr stacheligen Gebüsch wiederfand. So schnell er konnte entwirrte er seine Glieder und rappelte sich hoch. Dabei hatte er schon vorausschauend im Aufstehen seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Doch Merlin sei Dank, keiner der Slideleute hatte seine Anwesenheit bemerkt, die waren immerhin damit beschäftigt, besorgt zwischen Mbaba und dem nun geschlossenen Tor hin und her zu schauen.

„Was führt Euch ins Land der Zwölf?", hörte er gerade Mbaba fragen, was Slide, der sich in den Vordergrund schob auch sogleich beantwortete, „Wir sind Forscher und suchen schon seit Jahren nach einem Heilmittel gegen Malaria, wir wissen aus unzähligen Büchern, wie weise und mächtig Euer Volk ist, wir erbitten Hilfe und Unterstützung für unser Bemühen, den Kranken beizustehen!"

„Welch ehrbare Absichten", lobte die Älteste, „Alle anderen kommen wegen Gold und Macht!"

„Wir nicht!", wies Slide solch niedere Beweggründe weit von sich, „Aber vielleicht führt Ihr uns in Eure Stadt, dann können wir alles ganz genau und in Ruhe besprechen."

„Gerne! Unser Volk sehr freuen über Gäste! Feiern heute großes Fest!", strahlte Mbaba Hermine an und wies hinter sich, „Übrigens großes Glück für Euch!", ergänzte sie, „alle Menschen wegen Gold und Macht müssen sterben!"

Hide wurde bleich, „Sterben?"

„Ja, sterben. Sobald sie durch Tor treten!", Mbaba wies auf die goldene Mauer in ihrem Rücken.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut!", atmete Hide erleichtert auf, aber Dr. Broomberry fragte allarmiert nach, „Wie sterben sie denn?"

„Schlimmer, qualvoller Tod! Sie werden zu glänzendem Stein, wie Wächter", sie zeigte mit ihrem Stab rings herum. Als Severus den Kopf hob, sah er in dichter Reihe goldene Statuen am Rand der Zinnen stehen. Es waren hunderte, wenn nicht mehr.

„Sie sind verdammt, müssen wachen immerdar, weil Feinde meines Volkes", erklärte Mbaba weiter und drehte sich zu Hide, „Du weißt wovon Mbaba erzählt, Du schöne weiße Frau mitgenommen."

„Sie war meine Mutter!", mischte sich Slide aufgebracht ein, „Sie war ebenfalls nicht wegen des Goldes hier, sondern wegen der Forschung!"

„So?", Mbaba machte große Augen, „Zauber kann nicht getäuscht werden!"

„Der Zauber hat sich aber getäuscht, sie wurde zu Unrecht verflucht!", bestand Slide und funkelte die Älteste böse an.

„Treuer Sohn!", murmelte Mbaba mitleidig, was Thomas Slide nicht besonders zu gefallen schien, denn er setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Mister Slide!", meldete sich der blonde Hüne mit panischer Stimme.

„Was?", Slide wirbelte herum.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich…" er brach ab, presste seine Hände mit gequälter Miene auf seine Körpermitte und starrte mit ungläubigem Staunen an sich herunter.

Da der blonde Helfershelfer mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand, konnte er nichts erkennen, und so fragte er aufgeregt Hermine, ‚Was geschieht da?' Diese keuchte erschrocken auf und wendete schon den Blick zu dem anderen Mann, der ebenfalls angstvolle Laute von sich gab und hilfesuchend auf Slide blickte.

‚Ihre Genitalien schwellen an!', antwortete sie dann erschüttert, ‚und … und sie sind aus

Gold'.

Ha! Bei Merlin! Beinahe hätte er laut seine Genugtuung herausgerufen, aber die würde wahrscheinlich erst dann komplett, wenn alle diese Verbrecher ein ähnlich qualvolles Ende nehmen würden.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", schrie Slide und wirbelte zu Mbaba herum.

„Strafe für sehr schlimme Taten!", antwortete diese leise und wies auf Hermine.

Blitzschnell zückte Hide seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Mbaba.

Slide aber sprang ähnlich schnell zu Hermine und hielt ihr seinen Stab an die Kehle, „Sie sorgen sofort dafür, dass das aufhört!", befahl er herrisch.

„Geht nicht!", antwortete Mbaba achselzuckend, „Zauber mächtig und alt, wir keine Macht über ihn!"

„Dann lass uns hier raus, augenblicklich!", auf Slides Oberlippe bildeten sich Schweißtropfen.

„Geht auch nicht", Mbaba schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dann wirst Du und dieses Schlammblut hier eben sterben!", zischte Slide und zeitgleich mit dem ersten Wisch seines Zauberstabs zog Severus seinen und stürmte aus dem Gebüsch.

„Sie lassen Sie auf der Stelle los!", befahl er mit kalter Stimme, „alle beide!"

„Snape!", keuchte Slide und warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, und seine Zauberstabspitze rückte noch näher an Hermines Hals heran.

„Gut erkannt", schnaubte Severus, „und nun tun Sie was ich sage, sofort!"

„Warum sollte ich?", antwortete Slide, „nur weil Du elendiger Betrüger es sagst?"

„Zum Beispiel", gab Severus zurück und ließ keinen der Beteiligten auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen, „aber vor allem, weil ich Sie sonst töten werde!"

„Haha!", lachte Slide kurz auf, „Vielleicht kannst Du alten Männern den Gnadenstoß geben, Snape, aber wir wissen doch alle, dass Du ansonsten ein kleiner, jämmerlicher Feigling bist!"

„Nicht!", mahnte Hermine mit kicksender Stimme, sie hatte das Zucken in seinen Augen richtig gedeutet und tatsächlich, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre auf Slides Provokation eingegangen. Verdammt!

„Ja!", höhnte Hide, „hören Sie auf ihre Frau, sie ist wie immer so herrlich besorgt um Sie!"

„Richtig, richtig", amüsierte sich Slide, „genau so besorgt wie vor wenigen Wochen, als sie Dich bei der erst besten Gelegenheit mit einem anderen betrogen hat, Snape!"

„Hat sie nicht!", presste Severus mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, er hing immer noch bei dem ‚Feigling'.

„Ach nein?", lästerte Slide, „wer hat ihr dann das Kind gemacht, dass sie trägt? Oder wusstest Du es noch gar nicht, dass Deine, Dich liebende Frau einen Bastard erwartet?"

„Doch, das ist mir bekannt, es ist von Harry Potter", antwortete Severus schlicht, „und wir wissen auch sehr genau wie das geschehen ist. Meine Frau hat es doch vorhin schon gesagt: Sie haben Sie gefoltert und ihr Gewalt angetan und dann haben Sie sie gezwungen die Zeichen zu suchen. Das mit Harry Potter war wohl ein kleiner netter Zeitvertreib im öden Dschungelleben. Eine abartige Abwechslung für kranke Gestalten, wie Sie und Ihre Kumpane es sind. Und für all dies werden Sie bestraft werden und wenn es nach mir geht, erleiden Sie alle hier einen äußerst unangenehmen und schmerzhaften Tod!"

Hide und Slide tauschten einen schnellen Blick und Albert Hide wurde etwas bleich, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass die goldenen Genitalien der beiden Helfershelfer sie unter stetigem Stöhnen, Ächzen und Schreien zu Boden zogen, dort wälzten sie sich mittlerweile in Qualen wie Aale. So was konnte schon etwas ablenken.

„Sie hat Sie angelogen", fing sich die Broomberry als erste, „Schlammblüter können doch nichts anderes als lügen und Weiber, die ihre Triebe nicht im Griff haben versuchen immer ihren Kopf mit haarsträubenden Geschichten aus der Schlinge zu ziehen."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Professor Broomberry, diese Geschichte ist mehr als wild, aber leider ist sie nicht gelogen, ich würde es mir wahrlich wünschen", entgegnete Severus und Hermine musste seufzen, bevor sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme das Wort ergriff.

„Wir wissen eigentlich alles. Wir wissen dass Sie, Mister Hide, Amos Carter vergiftet haben, Ihre Katzenallergie und der Umstand, dass Sie Linkshänder sind, haben Sie verraten. Außerdem konnten wir herausfinden, dass Professor Broombrerry Mister Hides leibliche Mutter ist und immer schon eine Affinität für Voldemort hatte, immerhin spricht man davon, dass einer der Todesser des inneren Kreises ihr Vater ist. Und vor allem wissen wir, dass Sie, Mister Slide, ungeheure Mengen an kostbaren, meldepflichtige Trankzutaten in Alltagstränken schmuggeln, ein Vergehen, das Sie für viele Jahre hinter die Mauern von Askaban bringen wird. Denn im Grunde ging es wohl immer nur um das Übliche: grenzenlose Macht, Gold in unbegrenztem Umfang und primitive Rache!"

„Du unnützes Schlammblut", schrie Slide, „wenn Du schon alles zu wissen meinst, dann weißt Du sicher auch, dass Dein Ende da ist!", er schwang seinen Zauberstab, „Avada Kedavra!"

Doch Hermine war vorbereitet, schon als Severus aus dem Gebüsch gestiegen war, hatte sie mit einem unbemerkten Accio ihren Zauberstab aus Slides Tasche gezaubert. So konnte sie nun relativ gelassen agieren. „Protego incendium!", rief sie deutlich und sogleich erschien zwischen ihr und Slide eine Feuerwand, die den Todesfluch schluckte, aber Slide durch das Feuer und die entstandene Explosion schreiend zurückweichen ließ.

„Du Hure!", brüllte Hide entzürnt und schaute besorgt zu seinem weggesprengten Freund, der sich über die blutende Nase wischte und sich beeilte die angesengten Stellen seines Umhanges auszuklopfen, „das wirst Du büßen!"

„Nein, Sie werden das büßen!", entgegnete Severus voller Zorn und schleuderte ihm einen Vagusfluch auf den Hals der Hides dürren Körper in schmerzhafte Krämpfe und Zuckungen hüllte und ihn schreiend zu Boden warf.

„Das ist für meine Frau, Du Mistkerl!"

„Severus!", tadelte Hermine entsetzt, hatte aber gerade damit zutun, einen teuflischen Fluch von Slide abzuwenden. Es wäre ihm im Augenblick auch ganz egal gewesen, denn sein Zorn hatte sein Gewissen gerade völlig überrollt. Hätte Professor Broomberry nicht einen Fluch auf ihn geschleudert, er hätte den Varus so schnell nicht von Slide genommen! Ganz gewiss nicht!

Mühsam rappelte sich Hide wieder auf, „Tut gut, nicht wahr Hide?", fragte Severus und versuchte einen „Sectumsempra!" an ihm. Leider war Hide noch zu flink und wich dem Fluch im letzten Augenblick stöhnend aus.

Er hörte, dass Hermine aufatmete und ein „Oppugno!" in den Ring warf, womit sie den beiden Männern unzählige Skorpione auf den Hals hetzte. Professor Broomberry schrie wie am Spieß, sie stand wohl nicht so auf diese schwarzen Tierchen, schaffte es aber ein zitterndes „Duro!" zu sprechen und sich und ihren Gefährten etwas Luft zu verschaffen.

In den nächsten Minuten war das sonst so friedliche Land der Zwölf der Schauplatz eines erbitterten Kampfes. Skurriler Weise beteiligte sich Mbaba überhaupt nicht, sondern stand wie ein Zaungast mal hier, mal da auf ihren Stock gestützt. Gefährliche Flüche flogen ihr nur so um die Ohren, es schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Wahrscheinlich war sie eh nur ein Hologramm, ging es Severus durch den Sinn. Ihr Blick galt allein Hermine und allem Anschein nach, hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, dass ihre Hilfe von Nöten sei.

Und sie hatte recht! Die gar mächtige Löwenfrau lief nämlich gerade zur Höchstform auf.

Unauffällig hatte sie sich zu Severus vorgearbeitet und kämpfte nun Seite an Seite mit ihm gegen Slide, Hide und Broombrerry. Und obwohl es drei gegen zwei stand und selbst die beiden Schergen trotz ihrer erkennbaren Qualen noch die Dreistigkeit hatten den ein oder anderen Fluch beizusteuern, brauchte man kein ausgewiesener Kampfexperte zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass hier eine sehr machtvolle, kluge und gut vorbereitete Hexe und ein ihr in diesen Dingen ebenbürtiger Zauberer am Werk waren.

„Geben Sie auf Slide!", rief Hermine irgendwann etwas außer Atem, „Es wird Ihnen eh nichts nützen und Sie werden das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie Ihre Mutter!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Du kleines Dreckstück!", zischte Hide an seiner Stelle. Thomas Slide war wohl auch gerade zu beschäftigt um zu antworten, denn Severus hatte die Erde unter ihm erbeben lassen und er war mal wieder zu Boden gefallen.

„Das Gleiche gilt auch für Sie Hide", versuchte es Hermine erneut und blockierte geschickt den Zauber von Broomberry, ihre Stirn zeigte dabei tiefe Konzentrationsfalten und sie blutete leicht an der Oberlippe und am rechten Arm, „Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mich am Ende meines Lebens lieber Besinnen und versuchen etwas von all dem vielen Unrecht wieder gut zu machen, das ich anderen angetan habe."

„Dann hätte ich wohl noch fünf Kerle holen sollen, um Dir diesmal ohne Gedächtniszauber zu zeigen, wo Dein Platz ist, Du Schlammblut", spie er ihr entgegen und probierte einen weiteren Todesfluch, der nur einen armen Baum in brennholzgroße Stücke zertrümmerte.

„Lass dieses Pack, sie sind unverbesserlich!", wies sie Severus genervt an, dass sie auch immer noch an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, unmöglich! Er hätte viel lieber seinen Zauberstab weggeworfen und diesen Typen ganz ohne Magie genüsslich den Hals herumgedreht, als ihnen weise Ratschläge für ihr Seelenheil zu geben.

„Ich habe mich eh gewundert", ließ Hermine sich aber wie erwartet nicht von ihren missionarischen Versuchen abbringen, „dass Sie das nicht selbst erledigt haben, Mister Hide", sie parierte einen Fluch von Slide und schickte sofort einen Erstarrungszauber zurück, der sein Ziel immerhin streifte und Slides ganze linke Seite unbrauchbar machte.

„Er wird wohl nicht nur einen Mangel an Gehirn und Gewissen, sondern auch an Potenz haben!", schlug Severus vor.

„Du Schwein!", schrie Hide rasend und versuchte Slide mit seinem Körper zu schützen, „mir mangelt es an gar nichts, aber ich mache mir doch an einem solchen Stück Dreck wie Deinem Weib nicht die Finger schmutzig!"

„Ach nein?", schnaubte Hermine angewidert und schickte ihm einen Zauber auf den Hals, der ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bis zum Hals in stinkendem Dung versinken ließ.

„Sehr kreativ, meine Liebe!", lobte Severus und rümpfte die Nase, „aber mit einem Avada hätten wir ein Problem weniger gehabt!"

„Severus", schalt Hermine ihren Ehemann, „wie oft muss ich Dir noch sagen, dass ich mich nicht mit solchen Menschen auf eine Stufe stellen möchte?"

„Ich hoffe wohl immer, dass Du Deine Meinung dahingehend änderst", grummelte der so Gescholtene und bekam sofort einen schmerzhaften Rippenstoß als Antwort.

Das lenkte ihn leider einen winzigen Augenblick ab und so traf ihn der Gliseo im falschen Augenblick. Er versuchte sich noch zu fangen, aber der urplötzlich spiegelglatte Untergrund ließ ihn nur einige unnütze und tölpelhafte Ruderbewegungen machen und er krachte schmerzhaft zur Erde, dabei riss er auch noch seine Frau mit sich, von der er im letzten Moment ein Stück Robe erwischte.

Verflucht!

„So, jetzt ist Schluss!", bestimmte Misses Broomberry mit bebender Stimme und baute sich mit hasserfülltem Blick über den beiden am Boden liegenden auf, „Wenn Sie sich zur Abwechslung noch Besinnen wollen, Kindchen, dann wäre jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit!"

Sie schwang ohne weiter zu zögern ihren Stab und murmelte dabei einige unverständliche Worte. Dabei sah sie Hermine so gehässig und siegessicher an, dass er wirkliche Angst bekam.

Und seine gottesfürchtige Frau schien doch tatsächlich dem Rat der Broomberry zu folgen und schloss die Augen, dabei griff sie nach Severus Hand und es dauerte nur wenige Millisekunden, da spürte er ein wunderbares Kribbeln am ganzen Körper und eine große Wärme erfüllte ihn. Seltsam, Besinnen tat allem Anschein nach sehr gut und nur zu gerne hätte er ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, um diesen angenehmen Zustand besser genießen zu können, aber das gleißende Licht, dass seine Frau und auch ihn plötzlich umgab, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit und so sah er, wie das Licht und die Wärme sich von ihnen her ausbreiteten.

Gleichzeitig sah er aber auch den Fluch aus der Stabspitze der Broomberry fließen und an seiner Farbe konnte man die Tödlichkeit des Zaubers erkennen.

Doch als sich beide Zauber trafen passierte gar nichts und er wollte schon die Gelegenheit nutzen um sich wieder hoch zu rappeln, als Hermines fester Griff ihn am Boden hielt und dann erkannte er, dass der tödliche Fluch von Hermines Zauber regelrecht eingesogen wurde

und sich blitzschnell zu einem unglaublichen Feuerball wandelte, der wuchs und wuchs und eine unerträgliche Hitze ausstrahlte.

Die Broomberry keuchte erschrocken auf und wich eilig mit gerunzelter Stirn und hektischen Abwehrzaubern zurück. Doch es nutzte nichts, Hermines Zauber war unerbittlich und erfasste sie schließlich, ein gellender Schrei war die einzige Antwort zu der sie noch in der Lage war, bevor sie in Flammen stand und alles Fleisch sich von ihren Knochen löste um nur noch ein goldenes Skelett übrig blieb.

Hide und Slide schrien entsetzt auf und ihre Gesichter verzerrten sich vor Angst und Wut.

„Das wirst Du büßen", hörte Severus Hide wie von Sinnen schreien, während sie verzweifelt versuchten zu fliehen.

„Grundgütiger!", murmelte Hermine und auch Severus war geschockt. Er zog Hermine noch näher an sich heran.

Und der Zauber war wahrlich noch nicht zu Ende. Weiter und weiter dehnte er sich aus, gleißend war sein Licht, und die Hitze die er entfachte, brachte die Luft zum Flirren.

Aber alles Fliehen und Flüchten half nichts. Er ergriff nicht nur nach und nach die beiden teilvergoldeten Helfershelfer, die nicht mehr laufen konnten und unter furchtbarem Schreien ihr Leben ließen, sondern schließlich erreichte er auch Hide. Der hatte vor lauter Angst und Hektik den Weg zum Tor eingeschlagen und stand jetzt mit gezücktem Zauberstab mit dem Rücken zur Mauer. „Komm doch und hol mich, ich fürchte mich nicht!", schrie er, aber sein schlotternder Körper führte seine Worte ad absurdum. Der Zauber allerdings verharrte tatsächlich einen winzigen Augenblick vor ihm, baute sich vor ihm auf, ballte sich zu einer riesigen Wand auf, aus der plötzlich dünne Feuerseile stoben und gleich einer Peitsche Albert Hides Körper zeichneten.

Es war grauenhaft, unter Brüllen und Schreien schlug das Feuer immer wieder zu, hüllte ihn in unaussprechliche Qualen, bis es schließlich über ihm zusammenschlug und ihn bis auf das goldene Skelett vergehen ließ.

Slide hatte dem entsetzlichen Akt wie versteinert zugesehen und wachte erst wie aus einer Trance auf, als der Zauber sich jetzt ihm zuwandte. Bebend fiel er auf die Knie und flehte Mbaba und Hermine an, den Zauber zu beenden, „Tut doch was, macht das es aufhört!", jammerte er, und wirklich hielt der Fluch inne.

Doch Hermine rief erschüttert, „Das können nur Sie selbst tun, Slide! Sie müssen ihn beenden! Ihr Herz muss es beenden!"

„Was soll das heißen?", verstand er nicht.

„Sie müssen es bereuen!", mahnte Hermine eindringlich.

„Was soll ich bereuen? Es gibt nichts zu bereuen!"

„Dann kann Ihnen keiner helfen!", wisperte Hermine und schüttelte voller Bedauern den Kopf.

Und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da überrollte wie auf ein Kommando hin, der Fluch Thomas Slide und ihm war das gleiche entsetzliche Schicksal beschieden, wie seinen Freunden und Helfern.

Hermine schloss sich schüttelnd die Augen und drückte sich bebend an Severus Brust.

„Großer Gott! Das wollte ich nicht", schniefte sie, „wirklich nicht!"

„Was war das für ein Zauber?", staunte Severus mit ebenfalls nicht wenig Entsetzen in der Stimme. Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Frau auf seinen Schoß.

„Ein Purgatorium. Ich hatte gehofft sie entscheiden sich anders!", antwortete Hermine, während sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und Severus anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff.

„Nicht Du getötet, Löwenfrau", hörten sie plötzlich Mbaba leise sprechen, „Böses von bösen Menschen hat allein getan, sonst Himmelsfeuer wäre nicht schlimm gewesen" und wie zum Beweis, richtete sie ihren Stab auf den immer noch umherschwirrenden Feuerball und fing ihn ein. Als er sie umhüllte atmete sie tief durch und schloss mit demütig gesenktem Haupt die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, klopfte sie mit dem Stab auf die Erde und das Feuer erlosch.

„Du sehen, Löwenfrau", lächelte Mbaba, „Nur ihre Schuld!"


	38. Chapter 38

Täuschungen 38 Showdown 3

Unter leisem Stöhnen rappelte sich Severus hoch und half gerade Hermine auf die Füße, die sich ihr schmerzendes Steißbein rieb, als alle drei erstaunt inne hielten und sich zum großen goldenen Tor umdrehten.

Von dort war nämlich wieder dieses seltsame Summen zu hören und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter und lauter.

„Was…?", murmelte Mbaba überrascht, doch dann nickte sie, „Ah, habe kleine Gazelle und kluge Mutter vergessen!"

„Gazelle? …Was meint sie damit?", fragte Hermine allarmiert und sah Severus fragend an.

„Nun, es war so", begann ihr Ehemann und wusste schon jetzt, dass seine Ausführungen seiner Frau gar nicht gefallen würden, „dass Deine eigensinnige Mutter, genau wie Deine eigensinnige Tochter sich nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten haben, sondern ihre Dickköpfe durchsetzen mussten und den Portschlüssel mitbenutzt haben.

„Wie bitte?", Hermine stemmte entsetzt ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „Eileen ist hier in Afrika und meine Mutter auch?"

„Ich fürchte ja!", gab Severus zu und war heilfroh, dass seine Frau vom Öffnungsmechanismus des Tores abgelenkt wurde!

„Mum? Dad?", vernahmen sie auch sogleich den suchenden Ruf ihrer aufgeregten Ältesten und schon lugte sie durch den Torspalt, „Wo seid ihr?"

„Hier, mein Schatz!", rief Hermine, warf ihrem Mann noch einen letzten sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und lief zum Eingang zurück.

„Oh, Mum! Ich bin ja so froh!", strahlte Eileen voller Erleichterung, als sie sie erspähte und warf sich in ihre Arme. Hinter ihr drängten auch Jean, Kingsley, Harry und Ron durch die breite Öffnung, „Hermine, Severus, geht es Euch gut?", riefen sie durcheinander und alle waren mehr als erleichtert, als sie beide von einigen kleinen Blessuren abgesehen, wohlauf fanden.

„Kingsley, Harry, habt Ihr Euch um das Kind gekümmert?", fragte Hermine sogleich, als sie alle ausgiebig umarmt hatte.

„Natürlich", nickte Englands Zaubereiminister, „ich habe diverse Diagnosezauber gesprochen und sie dann mit einem der Notfallportschlüssel zu Poppy auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen."

„Es schien aber nichts Ernstes zu sein", bestätigte auch Harry, „Wahrscheinlich war es ein Muggelkind, denn ich konnte keinerlei Magie spüren."

„Gut!", nickte Hermine beruhigt und befreite mit einem kleinen Zauberstabschlenker Schmutz und Dreck von Severus und ihrer Robe, „Aber sagt mal, wie seid ihr eigentlich hier hereingekommen?"

„Das war Eileen!", strahlte Jean stolz und gab ihrer Enkeltochter einen dicken Kuss.

„Wirklich? Wie hast Du das geschafft, mein Schatz?"

„Och, das war ganz einfach", winkte Eileen leicht beschämt ab, „Außerdem war es Grandmas Idee, sie meinte, ich sei eine Hexe und wäre nicht dumm, wollte kein Gold sondern nur meine Eltern wieder und könnte das schaffen", sie deutete auf Ron Weasley, „wir hatten ja auch den Spruch, er lag direkt neben dem Feuer und Onkel Ron hat ihn gerettet. So brauchten wir nur noch das Zeichen und das wusste Grandma. Es ging wirklich leicht."

„Du konntest Dich noch an die Wischfolgen erinnern?", staunte auch Severus und blinzelte seine Schwiegermutter an.

„Natürlich, sie sehen aus wie ein verschlungenes ‚W' und ein umgedrehtes Schiff!", erklärte Jean grinsend, „Außerdem konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass Harry und Ron vor dem Tor Amok liefen!", schüttelte Jean den Kopf, „da musste es doch einen effektiveren Weg geben hineinzukommen!"

„Du bist unglaublich!", befand Severus beeindruckt und korrigierte sich dann mit Blick auf seine Tochter, „Ihr beide seid unglaublich! Aber seid gewiss, über Euren Aufenthalt hier reden wir noch zu gegebener Zeit!"

„Schon klar, Dad", murmelte Eileen schuldbewusst, grinste dann aber ihre Großmutter verschwörerisch zu, „aber das war es wert!", flüsterte sie leise und Jean schien ganz ihrer Meinung zu sein.

„Und was ist sonst so geschehen", wollte Kingsley wissen, als Severus gerade tief Luft holte, um Tochter und Schwiegermutter eindringlich klar zu machen, dass ein solcher Ungehorsam ernsthafte Folgen hätte haben können.

„Genau", nickte Harry, „Wo sind Slide, Hide und die anderen?"

„Da und da und da", seufzte Hermine und alle reckten den Kopf.

„Ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Es gibt auch nicht mehr viel zu sehen, sie haben sich im Purgatorium für das Böse entschieden."

„Oh, großer Merlin! Ist das nicht dieser komplizierte Feuerzauber, von dem es heißt, dass ihn nur etwa zehn Menschen auf der Welt wirklich beherrschen?", staunte Ron.

„Genau", stimmte Harry zu und machte ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht, „ich glaube ich habe darüber gelesen, er bildet das Fegefeuer nach, in dem sich die Seelen der Verstorbenen entscheiden müssen, ob sie das Gute oder das Schlechte wählen. Himmel oder Hölle."

„Nun, ja, er ist nicht ganz einfach, man muss sich sehr gut konzentrieren", gab Hermine doch leicht geschmeichelt zu, „aber ich wollte ihnen eben eine Chance geben."

„Diese Menschen wollten keine Chance, Hermine, sie wollten Dich töten!", schnaubte Severus, „und mich gleich mit", setzte er leise nach.

„Was ihnen aber leider nicht gelungen ist!", hörten sie eine Stimme direkt hinter sich. Die ganze Gruppe wirbelte herum und Severus schob eilig Eileen hinter sich.

„Drumble!", keuchte Hermine und starrte auf ihren Professorenkollegen, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor ihnen stand, „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Das zu Ende bringen, was diese Idioten nicht geschafft haben!", lachte er und er hatte einen leicht irren Ton in seiner Stimme, was allerdings nichts Ungewöhnliches war, soweit Severus wusste.

„Aber warum?", konnte Hermine das Verhalten Drumbles immer noch nicht einordnen.

„Weil ich so endlich Jemand sein werde, ich muss Sie nur noch aus dem Weg räumen und Ihre besserwisserische Sippe gleich mit."

„Aber Sie sind doch schon jetzt Jemand", schüttelte Hermine verwirrt den Kopf.

„Quatsch!", schleuderte Drumbel ihr entgegen, „Ich bin doch immer nur zweite Wahl! Immer heißt es nur „Granger hier" und Granger da"! Ich bin es so leid!"

„Phönix", versuchte Hermine es noch einmal und atmete tief ein, „Vielleicht neigen Sie ab und an zu eigenwilligen Methoden, aber Sie sind doch dessen ungeachtet ein hervorragender und anerkannter Tränkemeister, sonst hätte Ambros Carter Sie doch nie berufen."

„Ach, Unsinn! Carter wollte eigentlich jemand Anderen, das hat er mal Professor Erin bei einem Empfang erzählt. Ich war nur eine Notlösung. Und in den Ausschuss zur Bewilligung experimenteller Tränke hat er mich auch nicht gelassen. Er hält mich für eine Null!", Drumbel Kinn zitterte und er sah aus, als wenn er gleich anfangen wollte zu heulen.

„Sie werden garantiert seine Anerkennung nicht bekommen, wenn Sie uns hier alle umbringen Drumble!", warf Severus ein. Denn immerhin mochte Ambros die Familie Granger-Snape sehr.

„Nein, vielleicht nicht, Snape", fauchte Drumble bitter, „aber das ist mir inzwischen egal. Ich will etwas ganz anderes!"

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich werde der mächtigste Zauberer werden, den die Menschheit je gesehen hat", sprudelte es aus Drumble nur so heraus, „Ich werde Geschichtsbücher füllen und noch in vielen Generationen wird man von mir erzählen!" Bei Merlin, noch so ein machtgeiler Irrer. Starben die denn eigentlich nie aus, verdammt?

„Dazu reicht es aber garantiert nicht, uns umzubringen", knurrte Severus und rollte mit den Augen.

Er konnte diesen Verrückten einfach nicht ernst nehmen! Zudem hatte er bemerkt, dass Mbaba hinter Drumble getreten war und auch Harry und Ron sich stetig immer mehr nach rechts und links schoben. Noch einige wenige günstige Momente und sie hatten den verrückten Tränkeprofessor eingekreist.

„Nein, das ist nur der Anfang", erklärte der gerade mit leuchtenden Augen, „Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur den Sitz im Ausschuss haben, aber jetzt, wo Thomes Slide tot ist, werde ich als sein soeben neuernannter Cheftränkemeister die Geschäfte übernehmen und dann hält mich nichts mehr auf!"

„Falsch!", unterbrach ihn die Älteste der Mkemeko sanft.

Nun war es an Drumble herumzuwirbeln und überrascht zu starren, aber es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr Fragen zu stellen, denn Mbaba stampfte zweimal mit ihrem Stab auf und der Tränkemeister für experimentelle Tränkekunde in Edinburgh sackte wie es nasser Sack zu Boden.

Alle traten neugierig näher, wichen dann aber schnell zurück, denn der leblose Körper des Professors zitterte und bebte und dann kam aus seiner Nase, seinen Ohren und seinem Mund ein lila Nebel, der sich zu einer großen pulsierenden Wolke verdichtete.

Mbaba hob den Stab und murmelte einige Worte, die bewirkten dass sich die Wolke zögerlich aber dennoch Stück für Stück auf die Stabspitze zu bewegte und schließlich von ihm aufgesaugt wurde. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis aller Nebel verschwunden war und nur noch ein stöhnender und stark schwitzender Drumble zurückblieb.

„Was war das? Ein Imperiuszauber?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich über ihren Kollegen.

„Ein Dämonenzauber. Verstärkt schlechte Gefühle in Menschen. War schon einige Monde in ihm, wegen Farbe", erklärte Mbaba, „Bringt ihn heim, wenn er erwacht, er keine Erinnerung an letzte Wochen."

„Ich erledige das", bot sich Kingsley an und packte sich Drumble auf die Schulter, „ich sag auch gleich Ginny und Minerva bescheid, dass alles o.K. ist."

„Danke Dir, Kingsley!", war Hermine froh und strich ihm liebevoll über den Arm.

„Guter Freund!", nickte Mbaba, als Kingsley zum Abschied in die Runde schaute und mit einem der Notfallportschlüssel verschwand.

„Sehr, sehr guter Freund!", bestätigte Hermine.

„So, nun alles gut!", entschied Mbaba zufrieden und verneigte sich vor der kleine Gruppe, „Seid Willkommen, Freunde und Familie von Löwenfrau!", grüßte sie voller Freude, „Ganz besonders aber Du, kleine Gazelle!", sie verbeugte sich tief vor Eileen, die sich etwas verunsichert nah an ihre Mutter herandrängte und die Älteste der Mkemeko mit großen schwarzen Augen eingehend betrachtete.

„Bist Du eine der Mondmenschen?", fragte sie und verbeugte sich ebenfalls etwas unsicher vor Mbaba.

„Ja, ich Älteste der Mkemeko und sehr große Freude Dich zu sehen!", strahlte Mbaba, hob ihren Stab und winkte allen zu, „Nun geht! Volk wartet! Großes Fest!"

Im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon verschwunden und alle starten sich erstaunt an.

„Und wohin sollen wir gehen?", grummelte Severus, der immer noch so seine Schwierigkeiten mit Mbabas Auftauchen und Verschwinden hatte, „eine kleine Richtungsansage wäre schon eine Hilfe gewesen.

„Nun", grinste Jean, „fändest du diesen dezenten Hinweis vielleicht schon ausreichend?" und sie wies auf den goldenen Pfad, der sich aus den fünf goldenen Skeletten ergoss und nach und nach ins Landesinnere schlängelte.

Eileen und Hermine schnappten beeindruckt nach Luft.

„Na, da bekommen wir aber mal einen goldenen Weg gewiesen!", murmelte Severus fasziniert, reichte seiner Tochter die Hand und bat Hermine mit einer eleganten Geste, „Nach Ihnen, werte Auserwählte!"


	39. Chapter 39

Täuschungen 39 Das weise Volk der Mkemeko

Bei genauerer Betrachtung der Dinge war es gleichwohl bizarr wie wunderschön.

Der glänzend goldener Pfad schlängelte sich eine sanfte Anhöhe hinab und verschwand immer wieder zwischen Bäumen und hinter Hügeln, nur um weiter hinten wieder lockend hervorzublitzen, bevor er sich am Horizont verlor. Und über allem lag der Schein eines riesigen, fast zum Greifen nahen Mondes. Alle standen einen Augenblick still und konnten sich dem Zauber dieses seltsamen Landes nicht entziehen.

„Also gut!", murmelte Hermine und setzte langsam, aber mit festem Schritt einen Fuß vor den anderen und Severus, Eileen, Jean und die anderen folgten ihr. Es war kein weiter Weg durch diese außergewöhnliche Gegend. Nur ein kurzweiliger Fußmarsch von einer halben Stunde durch eine Landschaft, die so gar nichts typisch Afrikanisches hatte und doch so eindeutig Afrikanisch war, wie es nur möglich war. Urwald, der nicht bedrohlich wirkte wechselte sich mit offenen Savannen ab, in denen der sanfte Wind das satte grüne Gras streichelte.

Leise Geräusche der Nacht begleiteten sie und alle waren so in dieser außergewöhnlichen Stimmung gefangen, die dieses Land und seine Landschaft hervorrief, dass keiner ein Wort sprach, bis sie endlich auf einem Bergrücken standen von dessen Kuppe aus sie eine riesige, hell erleuchtete Stadt in einem großen Talkessel liegen sahen.

Afrikanische Rundhäuser, weißgetüncht und goldverziert, mit Palmenblätterdächern und dampfenden Rauchöffnungen gruppierten sich bis zum Horizont um einige große Gebäude von denen das auffälligste ein mehrstöckiges Bauwerk oder eine Burg auf einem kleinen Hügel war. Alle blieben einen Augenblick beeindruckt stehen und sahen sich staunend um.

„Fühlt ihr es?", fragte Jean schließlich und sah die anderen an.

„Was sollen wir fühlen?", fragte Severus und konnte nur mit Mühe seine Augen von der Stadt lassen.

„Friede!", antwortete seine Schwiegermutter, als wenn es das normalste der Welt wäre, und musste schlucken, sie blickte lächelnd hinter sich, bevor sie leise murmelte, „'Die Tore sind aus reinen Perlen, Tränen, die gezählt'", dann zeigte sie auf die vor ihnen liegende Stadt, „'Brunnen, wie sie überfließen in den Straßen aus Gold!'".

Hermine schaute sie lange an, dann nickte er, „Du meinst die Stadt des Himmels, nicht wahr Mum?"

„Ganz genau, mein Schatz!", nickte Jean und atmete tief durch, „Jerusalem, die freie, zukünftige Stadt!" Sie lachte glücklich auf und küsste Tochter und Enkelin, „Danke, dass ich das sehen durfte!"

„Das ist aber bestimmt nicht Jerusalem, Jean!", war sich Severus sicher, obwohl auch er ziemlich friedvoll gestimmt war.

„Natürlich ist es das nicht, aber ich glaube, so haben sich die Israeliten Gottes heilige Stadt vorgestellt, ein bisschen wie ihre eigene und ein bisschen wie die aus den sagenhaften Geschichten, die man sich des Abends an den Lagerfeuern erzählte. Die goldene Stadt der Nacht. In der Stadt der Zwölf, in der alles anders ist und alles wunderbar! ‚Durst und Staub der langen Reise, wer denkt daran zurück?'" Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und strahlte alle an, „Kommt, ich fühle es, sie warten auf uns!"

„Diese Frau ist unglaublich", murmelte Ron zu Harry, „stell Dir vor, sie hätte Magie, sie würde die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft in die Tasche stecken!"

„Das habe ich gehört, Ronald!", rief Jean lachend über die Schulter zurück und als Severus an Ron vorbei ging, beugte er sich zu ihm herüber und meinte kurz, „Nur ein Dummkopf kann meinen, dass Jean Granger keine Magie hat!"

Die anderen nickten einander grinsend zu und beeilten sich sie einzuholen.

Am Stadtrand angekommen, bemerkten sie es dann zum ersten Mal: Ein leises melodisches Summen, so ähnlich wie das von vorhin, aber doch angenehmer und sinnlicher. Es kam aus den Mauern der großen Burg und genau dorthin führte sie auch der goldene Pfad, der etwas heller leuchtete, als die anderen goldenen Straßen und Wege der Stadt.

Wieder ein großes Tor, und Jean konnte sich einen sehr zufriedenen Laut nicht verkneifen, als sie sahen, dass diese Türe übersäht war mit kostbaren Edelsteinen, die exakt das gleiche Zeichen darstellten, wie Hermine und Eileen es vorhin am Tor beschrieben hatten.

„Mach es auf!", bat Severus seine Frau und dieses Mal musste Hermine nicht lange überlegen und drückte gegen das Torblatt. Als es aufschwang bot sich ihnen ein überwältigendes Bild.

Ein gigantisches Rund öffnete sich, um ein vielfaches größer als das tatsächliche Gebäude und daher bestimmt magisch. Es war voller Menschen, hunderte, tausende, sie lachten und tanzten, sie sangen und feierten. In der Mitte war eine kleine Erhöhung und am Rand dieses Podestes lagen zwölf reich verzierte Kissen. Es duftete so sehr nach köstlichen Speisen, dass Rons Bauch vernehmlich anfing zu knurren. Typisch!

Einige Minuten lang blieben die sechs Besucherinnen und Besucher unentdeckt. Dann ertönte ein lautes Pochen und Severus konnte auf der Erhöhung Mbaba erkennen, die sie erspäht hatte und um Ruhe bat.

„Freunde! Wir haben Gäste, hohen Besuch!", sie verbeugte sich tief vor der kleinen Gruppe, „Seid willkommen!"

Jean, Ron, Harry, Eileen und Hermine und schließlich auch Severus erwiderten ihre Ehrerbietung und verbeugten sich vor diesem außergewöhnlichen Volk und seinem Rat.

„Tretet herbei, wir viel zu erzählen! Großes, glückliches Fest!", strahlte Mbaba mit leiser Stimme, die aber bis in die letzte Ecke deutlich zu verstehen war und großer Jubel machte sich breit. Es wurde eine Schneise gebildet und die sechs schritten langsam zur Mitte. Dabei versuchten unzählige Hände sie zu berühren und in einer fremden Sprache riefen ihnen die Menschen mit lachenden Gesichtern Unverständliches zu.

„Kommt hierher!", wies Mbaba ihre Gäste an, „hier ruhiger und Platz zum Sitzen und Essen!"

Gerne folgten ihr alle zu einer kleinen Nische, die ebenfalls mit weichen Sitzkissen ausgelegt war und natürlich war Ron der erste, der sich über die große Platte mit appetitlich duftenden Speisen hermachte, die plötzlich in der Mitte erschien.

„Nun erzähl schon, was genau passiert ist!", verlangte Harry von Hermine, als auch er seinen ersten Hunger gestillt hatte.

„Tja", machte Hermine und nahm dankbar den Becher entgegen, den Mbaba ihr reichte, „Sie haben schlimme Dinge gesagt und mich mit diesem Kind erpresst den Spruch zu sprechen. Dann musste ich hineingehen und als sie sahen, dass mir nichts geschah, sind sie mir einer nach dem anderen gefolgt. Bis dass als letzter auch Slide drinne war, da ist das Tor zugefallen und alles ist sehr schnell eskaliert.

„Was kein Wunder war, ich hätte auch Panik bekommen, wenn man mir einen baldigen, qualvollen Tot vorhersagt", murmelte Severus.

„Und dann?", ging es Jean nicht schnell genug.

„Dann ist Severus wie ein Racheengel aus dem Gebüsch gestiegen und wir mussten uns mit diesen Menschen arg auseinandersetzen, bevor ich schließlich gezwungen war den Purgatorium zu sprechen", seufzte Hermine.

„Großer Spaß!", befand Mbaba, die jetzt genüsslich an einer Fleischkeule nagte.

„Na ja", schränkte Hermine ein und stellte den goldenen Becher wieder hin, „es war nicht sehr spaßig mitzuerleben, wie sich alle nach und nach in goldene Skelette verwandelt haben."

„Das mit dem Dunghaufen, den Du über Hide ausgeschüttet hast, fand ich schon recht amüsant!", befand Severus leise.

„Ja, das war einer meiner besseren Ideen heute!", nickte Hermine glucksend.

„Löwenfrau und dunkler Mann großartige Kämpfer!", lobte Mbaba derweil mit feierlichem Gesicht und erhobenem Becher und Hermine und Severus prosteten ihr doch etwas geschmeichelt zu.

„Sie waren an ihrem Schicksal selbst schuld!", griff Severus den Faden von eben wieder auf, denn er empfand keinerlei Mitleid. Er war nur heilfroh, dass diese Kreaturen unschädlich gemacht waren und diese Strafe war sicherlich angemessener als Askaban es je hätte sein können!

„Vielleicht, aber dennoch, es ist immer schlimm, wenn eine Menschenseele verloren geht!", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Haben Sie noch etwas gesagt, bevor sie die nächste und übernächste Ewigkeit als stumme Hüter auf den unsichtbaren Zinnen dieses Landes fristen und sich dabei die Afrikanische Sonne auf die Rippen brennen lassen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, allerdings, das haben sie…", nickte Hermine.

„Sie haben schreckliche Dinge gesagt", grollte Mbaba finster.

„Wobei sie auch mehr oder weniger zugegeben haben, dass sie Amos vergiftet haben und wahrscheinlich geht auch die Freundin von Professor Jennings auf ihr Konto!"

„Und alles andere?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das auch!", nickte Hermine, „Die Kommission zur Bewilligung von Heiltränken war der eigentlich Auslöser, dort wollten Sie Drumble sitzen haben. Dafür musste erst Amos ausgeschaltet werde und ich nach Afrika geschickt werden."

„Aber Du wärst doch wiedergekommen", gab Ron zu bedenken.

„Nein", widersprach Hermine und versuchte so leise zu sprechen, dass Eileen nichts mitbekam, „Sie wollten mich eigentlich hier töten. Vorher allerdings wollten sie etwas Spaß mit mir haben, wie sie sich auszudrücken pflegten."

„Aber dann eröffneten sich ihnen plötzlich wundervolle neue Möglichkeiten", ergänzte Harry ebenso leise.

„Genau! Die Zeichen erschienen nach und nach und ich habe dann unter Zwang den Spruch entwickelt und so mussten sie nur noch die drei Monate abwarten und sich die Zwischenzeit damit zu vertreiben, uns alle sehr, sehr unglücklich zu machen."

„Und Du hast auch noch Mitleid mit diesen Kreaturen und willst ihr Seelenheil retten!", verstand Severus nicht.

„Sie haben Strafe verdient, ja, aber wie gesagt, sie haben ihr Leben verwirkt!"

„Haben sie auch etwas über ihre Verbindung untereinander gesagt?", fiel Harry zwischen zwei Bissen Hirse noch ein.

„Nein, leider nicht, aber es muss mehr als eine geschäftliche Beziehung gewesen sein. Eher Freundschaft oder mehr!"

„Was für eine Geschichte!", stöhnte Jean und gähnte vernehmlich.

„Allerdings!", stimmte Severus kopfschüttelnd zu, „Nichts ist, wie es scheint, es wird immer noch alles schlimmer, als es schon war und schließlich mündet es in einer goldenen Stadt, die seit vielen tausend Jahren kein Fremder mehr betreten hat. Aber meine Frau löst fast nebenbei ein Menschheitsrätsel und wir sitzen alle gemütlich bei einem Festessen und werden von hunderten von zu Stein gewordenen goldenen Verbrechern bewacht. Wenn das mal kein Drama ist!"

„Frohe Geschichte, dunkler Mann!", widersprach Mbaba energisch, „Wir treffen mutige und kluge Löwenfrau, sehr weise Mutter und wunderbare kleine Gazelle!", sie streichelte Eileen übers Haar, „dann legte sie ihre Hand sachte auf Hermines Bauch und lächelte versonnen vor sich hin. „Neues Leben wächst und wird auch große und mächtige Frau", dann lachte sie, als sie Severus geschocktes Gesicht sah.

„Was? Noch ein Mädchen?", keuchte er entsetzt.

„Natürlich, dunkler Mann", lachte sie noch lauter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Du wirst lieben, sehr, sehr lieben!"

„Du bist schwanger?", staunte Ron und vergaß sogar zu essen.

„Ja, ich erwarte ein Kind", nickte Hermine und ließ sich von ihrem Freund, der eilig seine fettigen Finger an seiner Jeans abgewischt hatte herzlich in die Arme schließen.

Grundgütiger noch ein Mädchen, ging es Severus derweil entgeistert durch den Sinn, wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Und wie konnte er ihm das antun, dieser unfähige Nichtsnutz von Potter! Er blitzte Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

Hatte er nicht nach all den furchtbaren Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen und Monate wenigstens etwas Trost und Belohnung verdient? Wirklich, wirklich sehr verdient!

Er wollte schon in tiefstes Selbstmitleid versinken, als sich zwei dünne Arme um seinen Bauch schlangen und seine Älteste tröstend meinte, „Mach Dir nichts draus, Dad, mit Mädchen hast Du doch schon Übung!"

Ja, vielleicht hatte er das, obwohl er stark bezweifelte das er die Pubertät in diesem Hühnerhaufen überleben würde, gerade deswegen wäre etwas männlicher Beistand nicht schlecht gewesen.

Gar nicht schlecht!

Gar nicht schlecht fühlten sich allerdings auch die zwei schlanken Arme an, die sich liebevoll um seinen Nacken legten und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zogen. Hermine schmiegte ihre Wange dicht an seine und er hörte ihre leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚Freu Dich, Severus, denn stell Dir vor, Du hättest einen kleinen Harry zu Hause herum laufen.'

‚Bei Merlin!', schnaufte er entsetzt und ihn schüttelte es. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee und er schob seine Frau und seine Tochter sanft aber entschieden weg, räusperte sich und zog seine Weste gerade, „Also!", verkündete er hoheitsvoll, „Da mir wirklich gar nichts, aber auch gar nichts erspart bleibt, bestimme ich, obwohl das eigentlich wieder Hermines Vorrecht wäre, wenigstens den Namen dieses Kindes!"

„Bravo, mein Lieber", klopfte ihm Jean auf die Schulter und Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss. Er schaute sich sorgsam in der kleinen Runde um und sein Blick blieb an Harry Potter hängen, der ihn sehr aufmerksam ansah.

„Nun, ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für… Petunia", erklärte er, was zu einem wunderbar entgleisten Gesicht bei Mister Potter führte und auch großes Erstaunen in den Augen der anderen erzeugte. Er ließ sie einen Augenblick in dem Glauben an eine verheerende Geschmacksverirrung, bis er das kleine Grinsen rund um seine Mundwinkel nicht mehr verbergen konnte, „Aber ich denke", brummte er, „Lillian wäre eine bessere Wahl!"

Erleichtert atmeten Harry und auch die anderen auf. „Eine sehr gute Wahl, Professor!", nickte Hermines bester Freund und auch Hermine schien sehr einverstanden, denn sie drückte fest seine Hand.

„Ja, in der Tat, das scheint mir auch so, Harry!", stimmte Severus selbstgefällig ein, „Allerdings werden wir Ihre Frau bitten müssen, die Patenschaft zu übernehmen, klären Sie das bitte zuhause."

„Das wird sie sicherlich freuen, Professor!", grinste Harry Potter und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte es.

„Severus!", entschied sein ehemaliger Tränkelehrer in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Das wird sie sicherlich freuen, Severus!", nickte Harry Potter stammelnd und wusste gerade nicht wie ihm geschah.

Er wusste auch nicht, was da mal wieder in ihn gefahren war! Dieses Land bekam ihm nicht. Definitiv nicht! Es bekam ihn nicht, inmitten eines sagenhaften Volkes, von Freunden umgeben und nahe den Menschen, die er mehr liebte als alles auf dieser Welt zu sitzen! All das machte ihn nur sentimental.

Bei Merlin, er wurde alt! Sentimental, alt und ein Softy! Argh!

Allerdings machte ihn das alles auch ziemlich glücklich und das war doch weitaus mehr, als man zu Beginn dieses Dramas erwarten konnte!

In der Tat!


	40. Chapter 40

Täuschungen 40 Das reich der Zwölf

So wie seine grenzenlose Erleichterung, so war auch das Fest überwältigend und berauschend gewesen.

Wilder Tanz (an dem er sich selbstverständlich trotz aller Euphorie nicht beteiligte), unglaubliche Zauberkunstvorführungen und köstliche Speisen und Getränke ließen die Nacht zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis werden.

Ihm war so wundervoll leicht ums Herz, fast trunken fühlte er sich. Alle Sorgen, alle Bedenken schienen weit, weit weg, wie in einer anderen Welt zurückgelassen. Das ging wohl nicht nur ihm so, denn warum sonst hätten die fremdartigen Gäste aus dem kühlen England so schnell alle Scheu fallen lassen und sich so unkompliziert unter das feiernde Volk mischen sollen? Der Sprachtrank, den ihnen Mbaba anbot, schuf rasch die nötigen Verständigungsgrundlagen, auch wenn die Grammatik wohl alles andere als korrekt und elegant war. Sie verstanden und wurden verstanden.

So machten sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Nacht zum Tag. Für die Mkemekos übrigens völlig normal. Sie gingen stets zu Bett, bevor die brennende afrikanische Sonne den Zenit erklomm und standen dann in der Abenddämmerung auf. Dabei leuchtete ihnen der Mond, unterstützt von einem Lichtzauber, der das Land in das seltsame sphärische Licht tauchte, dass sie schon erleben durften, als sie der goldene Pfad zur Stadt der Zwölf führte.

Als Hermine, Jean, Eileen und er nach einem sehr geruhsamen Schlaf am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erwachten, waren Harry Potter und Ron Weasley verschwunden.

„Sie nur Gäste", zuckte Mbaba mit den Schultern, als sich Hermine überrascht nach ihren Freunden erkundigte.

„Wir müssten eigentlich auch nach Hause", meldete sich Severus nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück, „Unsere Tochter Sera, mein Schwiegervater, unzählige Zähne, Schüler und Studenten warten auf uns."

„Ach, keine Sorge, dunkler Mann", winkte Mbaba fröhlich ab, „mit kleinem Zeittrank, Ihr seid vor Morgengrauen zurück in kaltem Schottland!"

„Zeittrank?", staunte Hermine und Eileen bekam ebenfalls große Augen.

„Ja, keine große Sache, leicht zu brauen!", lachte Mbaba die sehr beeindruckte Löwenfrau an.

Severus aber war wie vom Donner gerührt und zog die Älteste bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit ein wenig beiseite, um ihr leise zuzuraunen, „Wenn Ihr einen Zeittrank brauen könnt, dann kann dieser Zeittrank doch sicherlich auch diese ganze furchtbare Geschichte ungeschehen machen oder uns wenigstens damit eine Möglichkeit geben, die Geschichte zu verändern?"

Mbaba nickte, legte aber den Kopf schief, „Ja, das kann er, aber denke gut nach, dunkler Mann, ob das gut!"

„Ich brauche wahrlich keine Sekunde, um diese Entscheidung zu treffen!", war sich Severus völlig sicher, aber Hermine, die ihre Ohren mal wieder überall hatte, legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm und meinte, „Wir denken darüber nach, Mbaba und sagen Dir Bescheid!"

Severus schaute sie voller Unverständnis an. Wollte sie denn nicht auch, dass alles wieder so war wie früher, wollte sie nicht, dass ihre Albträume, wenn auch dank seines Trankes deutlich seltener und schwächer, endlich ganz aufhörten und alle furchtbaren Dinge dieses Sommers nicht nur vergessen, sondern gar nicht erst geschehen würden?

Er musste sogleich mit ihr darüber reden! Er wartete nur darauf, dass Mbaba mit Jean zu einer kleinen Exkursion aufbrach und Eileen der Einladung einiger Kinder zum Spielen nachkam.

„Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen?", fragte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als Mbaba um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.

„Sicher, lass uns in unsere Räume gehen, ich habe Durst", antwortete Hermine und zusammen machten sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Gästehaus.

Nachdem er einen Schutz- und Stillezauber über ihren Schlafraum gesprochen hatte, stellte er auch sogleich seine drängendste Frage:  
>„Warum musst Du noch darüber nachdenken, ob Du diese vermaledeite Geschichte ungeschehen machen willst?"<p>

„Ach Severus", seufzte Hermine, goss in zwei Becher klares Quellwasser und trank einen tiefen Schluck, „Vielleicht weil ich gerade viel zu glücklich bin!"

„Das liegt an diesem Land, wie Du weißt", entgegnete Severus und dachte an Mbabas Ausführungen zu dem komplizierten Licht- und Schutzzauber, der das ganze Reich der Zwölf wie eine Hülle umgab und als interessante Nebenwirkung alle positiven Gefühle der Lebewesen innerhalb dieser Hülle verstärkte, „Aber das hindert Dich doch nicht daran, aus einem furchtbaren Sommer mit glücklichem Ende einen unbeschwerten und glücklichen Sommer zu machen!", argumentierte er weiter und schritt vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„Im Grunde genommen hast Du ja recht, dieser Sommer war schrecklich und ein Teil des Herbstes war das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt habe", stimmte Hermine zu und reichte auch ihm einen Becher, „Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig oder gar übereilt treffen sollten", sie sah zu ihm herauf, „Verstehst Du das?"

„Nein!", brummte Severus und trank ebenfalls einen kleinen Schluck, bevor er den Becher auf den Kaminsims stellte.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", gab Hermine seufzend zu, „aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir", sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker und fuhr sich glättend durchs Haar, „Sag mir zum Beispiel, was Du als Erstes gerne verändert hättest?"

„Dass Du nach Afrika gegangen bist!", antwortete Severus wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Hm, guter Gedanke", fand auch Hermine und dachte eine Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, bevor sie entgegnete „aber dann wäre Slide sicherlich etwas anderes eingefallen, um mich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Du erinnerst Dich, ich stand ihm im Ausschuss im Weg herum."

Das sah Severus ein. Aber zufrieden war er damit noch lange nicht! „Dann könnten wir mit einem Zeittrank doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie Dich hier in Afrika nicht quälen, foltern und vergewaltigen!", knirschte er und ihm wurde noch immer übel, wenn er an die Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung zurückdachte.

„Ein noch viel besserer Gedanke, wirklich", flüsterte Hermine zitternd und sank in sich zusammen, „aber wer weiß, was ihnen dann in den Sinn gekommen wäre, Severus, denke daran, dass sie mich entsorgen wollten!"

„Das werde ich niemals vergessen!", grollte er, trat nahe zu ihr heran und zog sie zu sich herauf, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen, „Und dafür hätten diese Schweine wesentlich mehr verdient, als nur als goldene Statue zu enden!"

„Vielleicht, aber ich finde diese Strafe schon schlimm genug", murmelte Hermine und genoss es sichtlich, dass er leicht ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab streichelte.

„Außerdem will ich nie wieder sieben Wochen lang weg von Euch!", ergänzte sie und ihr Atem kitzelte auf sehr nette Weise seinen Hals.

„Sehr gut, ich werde Dich beizeiten daran erinnern, Frau Professor!", brummelte Severus und ihre Nähe und ihr Duft ließen ihn ruhig werden.

„Bitte tu das, manchmal ist mir einfach nicht zu trauen!", gestand Hermine und kraulte seinen Nacken.

So standen sie eine Weile und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis dass Severus die Stille unterbrach, „Und was ist mit dem Kind?", flüsterte er leise, „Du hast Dir ein Kind gewünscht, dass am Meer von Cornwall gezeugt wurde, weißt Du noch?"

Hermine versteifte sich erst und löste sich dann von ihm, um ihm lange tief in die Augen zu sehen, „Severus", begann sie schließlich eindringlich, „Du weißt, dass ich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt liebe als Dich und Du weißt auch, dass ich die Mädchen liebe, genau wie Du es tust. Aber dieses Kind hier", sie griff nach seiner linken Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch, „hat in den wenigen Wochen seines Lebens schon so viel Furchtbares durchmachen müssen. Es wurde gegen den Willen seines Vaters und seiner Mutter gezeugt, seine Mutter wollte es nicht haben und der Ehemann seiner Mutter noch viel weniger. Für all das konnte es rein gar nichts, nicht für die Entscheidung den Verhütungstrank nicht mehr zu nehmen, noch für die Entscheidung nach Afrika zu gehen und schon gar nicht dafür, dass man seine Eltern gezwungen hat etwas zu tun, was sie nie, niemals aus freien Stücken getan hätten", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, „Severus, dieses Kind hat so schwer um sein bisschen Leben kämpfen müssen, ich denke, es hat ab sofort alle Liebe dieser Welt verdient, welches das ganze Leid, dass ihm geschehen ist, vergessen lässt", sie blickte zu Boden, als sie leise ergänzte, „Und es käme mir wie Unrecht vor, dass wir dieses winzige Wesen ungeschehen machen, um einfach ein neues zu zeugen."

Severus sah sie still an und dachte über ihre Worte nach, dabei hob er seine rechte Hand und wischte zärtlich ihre Tränen von den Wangen und Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Es ist sehr eigenartig, Severus, aber egal wie dieses Kind entstanden ist und egal wie winzig und unfertig es noch ist, ganze elf, zwölf Wochen alt, es ist eine Persönlichkeit. Du hast ihr sogar schon einen Namen geben, einen sehr schönen und passenden Namen übrigens", sie schluckte schwer und nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre, „Aber Du sollst auch wissen, dass ich lange mit Ginny und Harry gesprochen habe. Wenn Du Dir nicht vorstellen kannst dieses Kind aufzuziehen, Severus, dann kann ich das verstehen und ich werde Deinem Wunsch entsprechen. Für diesen Fall haben wir die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass es bei den Potters groß werden kann."

„Bei den Potters?", Severus zog irritiert seine Augenbrauen zusammen, „Es wäre sicherlich eine geeignete Möglichkeit diese Geschichte in klare Bahnen zu bringen", überlegte er laut, bevor er stockte und sein Blick noch ernster wurde, „und es ist wirklich sehr ehrsam von den beiden, sich dazu bereit zu erklären, besonders von Ginny…"

Er löste sich gänzlich von Hermine und ging wieder einige Schritte im Raum umher, ehe er stehen blieb, seine Taschenuhr hervorzog und sie lange versunken betrachtete. Sein Daumen streichelte sachte über das Zifferblatt und sein Zeigefinger fand den kleinen Verschluss, der das geheime Fach im Deckel öffnete. Dort war nichts als eine kleine verschlungene Inschrift eingraviert, ein kurzes, abgegriffenes „Für Severus" und darunter die Initialen L.E..

Sie hatte ihm diese Uhr zum Schulabschluss geschenkt.

Lily.

Völlig unerwartet war dieses Geschenk gewesen, weil er sich schon wegen diesem Idioten Potter und seinen Kumpanen mit ihr überworfen hatte und er sah sie noch genau vor sich, damals, wunderschön, zart, etwas unsicher und scheu hatte sie ihn auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross in London plötzlich abgefangen. Und er hörte noch ihre eindringlichen Worte, die sie ihm zugeraunt hatte, hastig und mit bittendem Unterton, „Verschwende Deine Zeit nicht mit Hass, Severus!". Ein sehr weiser Rat, dem er leider lange, lange nicht gefolgt war.

Lily, Harrys Mutter.

Als er den Blick hob, sah er in Hermines sanfte braune Augen, die ihn bang beobachteten. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss er die Taschenuhr und steckte sie zurück in seine Westentasche, dann streckte er den Rücken durch. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Im Grunde schon vor langer Zeit!

„Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass die Potters gut für dieses Kind sorgen würden", erklärte er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme, „Ginny ist ein guter und liebevoller Mensch, es würde es gut haben dort", er griff nach Hermines Hand um sie kurz zu drücken, „Aber Du kannst es noch viel besser, Hermine. Du bist ihre Mutter, sie ist Deine Tochter. Und sie ist meine Tochter, denn Du bist meine Frau und wenn dieses Kind geboren wird, dann wird es in meiner Familie aufwachsen! Ohne wenn und aber! Stell das nie wieder in Frage!", er sah sie tadelnd an und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „Sie wird meinen Namen tragen und mit etwas Glück und Geschick unter Umständen eine Slytherin werden und dann zusammen mit ihren Schwestern diese Pottersippe beim Quidditsch in Grund und Boden stampfen!"

„Ach Severus!", schniefte Hermine erleichtert und sah ihn mit tränenverhangenen Augen liebevoll an. Er aber gab sich unnahbar und schimpfte weiter, „Es würde noch fehlen, dass diese Potters ihren desolaten Einfluss auf unsere Tochter ausüben würden! Noch mehr Raufbolde, Regelbrecher und Unfugtreiber! Es gibt eh schon genug von ihnen, irgendwer muss ihnen ja Einhalt gebieten und das ist traditionell Aufgabe der Grangers und der Snapes!"

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus!", wisperte seine so gescholtene Frau leise, löste seine Arme und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

„So?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert und betrachtete sie über seine lange Nase hinweg.

„Oh ja und nach diesem Sommer noch viel mehr als je zuvor!", bestätigte Hermine voller Inbrunst und küsste ihn. Severus wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, was sowohl an dem Kuss, als auch an ihren Worten lag und er breitete seine Arme um sie herum aus, damit er sie fest an sich ziehen und den Kuss gebührend vertiefen konnte.

„Lilian an die Potters geben", grummelte er nach einer kleinen glücklichen Ewigkeit zwischen zwei sehr schönen Küssen kopfschüttelnd, „Unglaublich! Auf was für Ideen Du kommst! Dir würde das Herz brechen! Vor Kummer würdest Du kläglich eingehen und ich hätte dann den Salat! Verrückte Frau!"

„Na, das letzte Kompliment kann ich aber eins zu eins zurückgeben, mein Lieber!", behauptete Hermine und schmiegte ihren Kopf wieder in seine Halsbeuge.

„Ich verbitte mir solche völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Behauptungen!", antwortete er murmelnd und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Schade, sie machen Spaß!", grinste seine freche Frau, ergänzte dann aber wieder ernst werdend, „Ich danke Dir, Severus! Aber wir müssen hier und jetzt nichts übers Knie brechen, bitte denk in aller Ruhe darüber nach."

„Ich denke immer gründlich nach, bevor ich rede", entgegnete Severus hoheitsvoll, „ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen, die ich kenne", er schenkte ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, „aber sollte ich tatsächlich zu einer anderen Auffassung gelangen, z.B. wenn dieses Kind in die Trotzphase kommt oder in diese grauenhafte Pubertät, dann werde ich Dir meinen Sinneswandel gerne sofort mitteilen!"

„Oh, nein, mein Lieber!", schüttelte Hermine belustigt den Kopf, „in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, das gilt auch bei Kindern", sie küsste die kleine Kuhle unter seinem Ohr, „wenn wir dieses Land verlassen, sollten wir eine Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Ja, damit bin ich einverstanden!", stimmte Severus zu und drückte sie noch einmal kurz, bevor er die Schutzzauber aufhob, „Dann lass uns jetzt einen Blick auf dieses spannende Reich der Zwölf werfen. Mbaba erzählte was von einem interessanten Experiment drei Häuser links von der Versammlungshalle."

„Gerne, vielleicht bekommen wir doch noch Ferien!", freute sich Hermine.

Und sie sollte recht behalten.

Volle drei Wochen blieben sie bei den Mkemekos. In diesen herrlichen drei Wochen machte Mbaba ihr Versprechen war und zeigte Hermine und ihrer Familie ihr Afrika. Ein ganz besonderes Geschenk, denn dieses Land hatte so viele Schätze und Herrlichkeiten zu bieten, dass die Grangerfrauen aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr herauskamen. Severus hielt sich mit seinen Gefühlsäußerungen selbstverständlich weit mehr zurück, war allerdings ähnlich angetan.

Für ihn waren die Abendstunden am schönsten, denn dann schlenderte er nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück zu den verschiedenen Lehrstätten und diskutierte dort mit den Meistern über Tränke und Zaubersprüche und es dauerte nie lange, da gesellte sich seine Frau hinzu, die stets mit hoher Ehrerbietung begrüßt wurde und sich sogleich eifrig an den Fachgesprächen beteiligte. So machte ihm das Forschen und Lernen, das Diskutieren und Debatieren noch einmal soviel Spaß. Eileen saß ab und an mit einigen anderen Kindern dabei und die Bewunderung und der Stolz, die aus ihren Augen für ihre Mutter und ihren Vater sprach, machten ihn froh. Sie würde eine prächtige Hexe abgeben, egal welcher Profession sie sich verschreiben würde.

Jean verbrachte viel Zeit in langen Gesprächen mit Mbaba. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich ausgezeichnet und man sah sie oft bis spät in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein miteinander beratschlagen und erzählen. Dabei ging es weniger um außergewöhnliche Zauber und Tränke, sondern vielmehr um Fragen der Gesellschaft, der Ethik und des Kultes.

Aber so schön und spannend dieses Land auch war, schließlich überwog die Sehnsucht nach Tochter und Schwester, nach Mann und Arbeit und ließ sie schweren Herzens Anfang November Abschied nehmen. Und wieder versammelte sich das ganze Volk, um sich von Hermine, Severus, Eileen und Jean gebührend zu verabschieden. Tanz und ein Festessen beherrschten den Abend vor der Abreise. Wehmut den Morgen der Trennung.

Mbaba hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie im Morgengrauen die Grangers und Snapes zum großen Tor begleitete.

„Meine Freunde", begann sie und griff in ihre Tunika, „Volk hat viel gelernt und dankt Euch von Herzen für kostbare und reiche Zeit", sie schluckte, „nehmt dies, als kleine Zeichen von Verbundenheit und Zuneigung", sie reichte Hermine ein kleines Fläschchen mit rötlichem Inhalt.

„Was ist es Mbaba?", erkundigte sich Severus und lugte über Hermines Schulter auf den Trank.

„Geburtstrank, muss am zweimal zwölftem Tag im dritten Mond getrunken werden, so für Löwenfrau keine großen Schmerzen", erklärte Mbaba und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Sie wird am 24. März auf die Welt kommen?", staunte Hermine und wechselte mit Severus einen schnellen Blick.

„Ja, dann will wunderbare kleine Füchsin von Löwenfrau geboren werden!", bestätigte Mbaba und ließ allen Zeit, diese Nachricht zu verdauen. Severus sah seine Frau lange an und auch sie hatte sofort verstanden, was die Älteste der Mkemekos ihnen damit sagen wollte. Der 24. März war fast exakt einen Monat vor dem eigentlichen Geburtstermin. Das hieß, dass das Kind noch vor der Afrikareise hätte gezeugt werden können. Keiner müsste Zweifel an der Vaterschaft hegen. In Hermines Augen leuchtete es erleichtert und froh.

Derweil reicht Mbaba Severus ebenfalls ein Fläschchen „Und was ist das?", brummte der und war noch ganz mit der anderen Erkenntnis beschäftigt.

„Das ist der Zeittrank, um den Du gebeten, dunkler Mann, er ist ein Jahr lang haltbar, danach verliert er Macht."

„Danke!", nickte Severus und verneigte sich leicht, „Aber wir haben entschieden, dass wir ihn nicht benötigen!"

„Oh! Gut, sehr gut!", freute sich Mbaba und musste über Hermines erleichtertes Durchatmen lächeln.

„Als letzte Gabe, ich lege Zauber auf Euch. Er Schutz für Euch und uns. Alle werden vergessen Land der Zwölf, bis auf Euch, aber auch Ihr dürft niemals darüber sprechen was ihr erlebt zu anderen, darum auch gewisser Zauber über Euch."

„Schade, Henry war so gespannt auf Euer Land", bedauerte Jean murmelnd.

‚Und ganz besonderer Zauber' hörten Severus und Hermine Mbabas Stimme plötzlich in ihrem Kopf, ‚lässt alle alles vergessen, was hier in Bergen von Sorilana Schlimmes geschehen, nur Ihr beide, der mächtige Zauberer, der kleine Spiegel vor Augen trägt und seine Frau dürfen nichts vergessen', erklärte Mbaba.

‚Ja! Das dürfen wir nicht!', nickte Hermine und griff nach Severus Hand.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte sie anschließend und Jean schaute ebenfalls sehr traurig auf die Älteste.

„Vielleicht", lachte Mbaba und zwinkerte Jean zu, „in unserem Land gibt es viele kostbare und seltene Trankzutaten."

„Wie wahr!", entschied Severus und nickte Hermine und ihrer Mutter zu, „dann sollte meine Frau für das nächste Jahr eine neue Reiseetappe einplanen. Und da sie mit einem so kleinen Kind wohl überfordert wäre, müssen wir Hilfe erbitten!"

„Echt? Darf ich nächstes Jahr endlich mit auf Zutatenreise?", freute sich aber Eileen und strahlte mit leuchtenden Augen abwechselnd Vater und Mutter an.

„Hmpf!", grollte ihr Vater, „Vielleicht hätten Deine Mutter und ich es im nächsten Jahr erwogen, Dich mit auf eine Etappe unserer Reise zu nehmen, aber da Du Dir einen solchen Ausflug schon in diesem Jahr – nun sagen wir mal – erwirkt hast, sehe ich für eine solche Vergünstigung keinen Spielraum!"

„Oh, man Dad!", schmollte Eileen und schob ihre Unterlippe vor. Aber sie hatte natürlich schon den kleinen belustigten Unterton in der Stimme ihres Vaters wahrgenommen. Das Thema würde sie gewiss zu gegebener Zeit erneut aufgreifen, da war er sich sicher.

Hermine legte ihren Arm um Eileens Schulter und reichte Mbaba die Hand, „Ich danke Dir und Deinem Volk von Herzen und wünsche Euch eine gute und friedvolle Zukunft!"

„Das auch unser Wunsch für weise, tapfere Löwenfrau!", nickte Mbaba, ergriff Hermines Hand, schüttelte sie etwas ungelenk, bevor sie sich tief vor Hermine und ihrer Familie verneigte.

Mbabas Zauber war rasch gesprochen und schon aktivierte sich Kingsleys Notfallportschlüssel. Alle fassten sich an den Händen und nickten Mbaba ein letztes Mal zu, dann glühte der Knopf an Hermines Umhang und der große Angelhaken unterhalb des Bauchnabels zog sie in den bunten, gewaltigen Strudel, um sie Sekunden später sicher in ihrem Wohnzimmer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wieder auszuspucken.

Sofort waren sie von Minerva, Ginny und den anderen umgeben, die sie mit neugierigen Blicken und Fragen gerade zu überfielen,

„Wie war es bei den Mondmenschen?" „Was ist genau mit Slide und den anderen geschehen?" „Stimmt das, dass Drumble da mit drin hing?"

Severus richtete noch leicht benommen seine Robe, sein Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war und er wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, als Jean ihm bereits zuvor kam, „Ich sag Euch, es war sagenhaft!"

„Das trifft es wirklich exakt!", stimmte Severus zu und sie setzten sich alle und erzählten von Anfang bis zum Ende, wobei sowohl Hermine, Jean und auch Severus schon sehr genau den Zauber der Mkemeko bemerkten. Einiges wollte einfach nicht über ihre Lippen. Trotzdem waren es noch wahrlich genug unglaubliche Neuigkeiten, die der gründlichen Betrachtung und Besprechung bedurften.

Mitten in die Schilderung der Kampfszene kam auch Kingsley wieder hinzu.

„Hast Du Drumble gut nach Hause gebracht?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit besorgtem Unterton. Etwas das er für völlig übertrieben hielt, immerhin wollte dieser Verrückte sie alle umbringen, egal ob mit einem Zauber belegt oder nicht.

„Ja und ich dachte, ich nehm mir mal ein Bespiel an Euch Granger-Snapes und spiele etwas Theater", grinste Kingsley und beschwor noch einen Sessel herauf.

„Was meinst Du damit?", fragte Severus und reichte ihm einen Feuerwhiskey.

„Ich habe ihn sorgsam in seinem Privatlabor auf die Erde gelegt und für eine kleine, feine Explosion gesorgt", er zuckte zufrieden mit den Schultern, „Diese Älteste hat doch gesagt, dass er sich nicht mehr an die letzten Wochen erinnern kann, das ist doch ein ganz anständige Begründung für solche Gedächtnislücken."

„Und bei diesem Kerl völlig normal und sehr, sehr realistisch!", knurrte Severus.

Und dann wollte natürlich auch Kingsley genau wissen, was weiter geschehen ist. Aber es dauerte keine Stunde, da überkam alle eine plötzliche, riesengroße Müdigkeit und einer nach dem anderen verließ gähnend die Kerker oder Hogwarts und flohte oder apparierte nach Hause.

„Das ist garantiert die zweite Stufe des Zaubers der Mkemekos", war sich Jean sicher, als sie ebenfalls das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf.

„Ein sehr wirkungsvoller Zauber", meinte Hermine und rieb sich die Augen, „ich bin nämlich ebenfalls hundemüde! Bitte grüß Dad von mir, ich komme in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, ich glaube ich habe Sehnsucht nach ihm."

„Sag ich ihm, aber erst morgen", grinste Jean, „denn ich habe auch große Sehnsucht nach ihm", dass sie dabei einen ganz verruchten Blick aufsetze versuchte ihr Schwiegersohn tunlichst zu übersehen und winkte ihr zum Abschied schnell zu.

Als aber auch Eileen ganz unauffällig in ihr Zimmer schleichen wollte, hielt ihr Vater sie zurück, „Augenblick, junge Dame! Es ist Dir natürlich klar, dass Dein Ungehorsam Konsequenzen für Dich hat!"

„Oh, außer, dass ich nächstes Jahr nicht mit Euch mit darf", stöhnte Eileen zerknirscht und schaute ihren gestrengen Vater schuldbewusst von unten herauf an.

„Ja, allerdings", meinte Severus und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „Du wirst am nächsten Wochenende zusammen mit Deiner Großmutter, die ebenfalls nicht auf mich hören wollte, einem Aufsatz über all das schreiben, was Du wegen Deines Ungehorsams erlebt hast! Nicht weniger als 25 Zoll erwarte ich und natürlich so, dass Du der Bitte der Ältesten nach Verschwiegenheit nicht widersprichst!"

„Ja, Sir", seufzte seine Älteste mitleiderregend, doch in ihren Augen glitzerte es, das war eine Strafe ganz in Eileens Sinn, sie wusste bestimmt schon ganz genau, wie sie es schreiben würde und Jean würde ihr sicherlich viele nützliche Tipps geben können. Mit einem breiten Grinsen wünschte sie ihren Eltern eine gute Nacht.

Auch Severus war sehr zufrieden mit sich und schaute seine lächelnde Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Was?"

„Nichts, nichts", wehrte sie frech ab und daher schnappte er sie sich mal wieder und trug sie eilig in ihr Bett, vielleicht war sie ja doch noch nicht so müde.

Tatsächlich wusste am nächsten Tag weder Minerva noch Poppy oder sonst jemand etwas von dem nächtlichen Ausflug und so wie Sand zwischen den Fingern zerrinnt, so verschwand mit jeder Stunde auch jede Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse der vergangen Wochen und um das sagenhafte Land der Zwölf.

Sehr interessant! In der Tat!

Wie gut Mbabas Zauber tatsächlich war, durften Sie sehr eindrücklich erleben, als Eileens spannender Erlebnisbericht über das sagenhafte Volk der Mkemekos, den sie bereits am Freitagnachmittag zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter verfasst hatte, bei Minerva McGonagall unglaublich großen Anklang fand und sie sich spontan an ein altes Märchenbuch in der Bücherei erinnerte, dass die Vorgängerin von Irma Pince vor 30 Jahren beinahe weggeworfen hätte, weil sie es für absoluten Humbug hielt. Sie bot Eileen begeistert an, es zusammen mit ihr in der Bibliothek suchen zu gehen. Eileen machte ihr die Freude und ließ sowohl Madam Pince, als auch ihre Patentante einen halben Nachmittag nach dem Buch forschen, bevor sie es wohl leid war und vorschlug es in der Muggelabteilung zu probieren.

Severus war übrigens ebenfalls sehr angetan von Eileens und Jeans Bericht, fertigte sogar eine Kopie an, die er im nächsten Jahr Mbaba vermachen würde.

Ein weiteres, äußerst befriedigendes Nachspiel dieser Geschichte fand dann in der nächsten Sitzung der Kommission zur Bewilligung von Heiltränken ihren Anfang. Hermine steckte Amos nämlich geschickt ihre durchgearbeiteten Unterlagen zu allen Slidetränken mit auffälligen Zutaten zu und der brachte damit einen der größten Wirtschaftsskandale der internationalen Zauberergemeinschaft ins Rollen. Gleichzeitig reichte er seinen Rücktritt aus dem Ausschuss an und schlug Phönix Drumble als Nachfolger vor – allerdings erst, wenn der von einem zweimonatigen Kuraufenthalt zurückkehren würde. Er litt unter Gedächtnisproblemen…

Der durch Amos Enthüllungen ausgelöste anschließende Prozess vor den höchsten Zaubergamots Englands und Irlands führte übrigens dazu, dass Slide Industries so viele Strafegaleonen zahlen musste, dass das Unternehmen kurze Zeit später Konkurs anmelden musste.

Schade nur, dass weder Thomas Slide, noch Albert Hide für diese Vergehen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden konnten, sie waren und blieben nämlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Welch ein Wunder!

Severus beschloss hämisch, sich eine Kopie des Pfändungsbescheids zu besorgen und sie im nächsten Jahr mit in das Land der Zwölf dort in den geheimnisvollen Bergen von Sorilana zu nehmen, um sie den Skeletten von Slide, Hide und Broomberry genüsslich unter die goldenen Nase zu halten, vielleicht konnten auch zu Stein gewordene Verbrecher lesen!

Ha! Genau das würde er ihnen antun!

Bei Merlin!

- Ende -

Es folgen noch zwei Nachklänge zu dieser Geschichte…, wenn Ihr noch Lust an dieser Story habt…


	41. Chapter 41

Täuschungen 39 Was ist Weise?

„Na, so weise können die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland aber nun wirklich nicht gewesen sein!", schnaubte Sera und schüttelte ihre Lockenpracht.

Ihre Mutter schaute sie amüsiert von der Seite an. Es war Weihnachten und sie kamen gerade von einem Krippenspiel in der nahegelegenen Kirche.

„Warum fandest Du die drei nicht so weise?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Wer ist denn schon so doof und macht sich auf eine solch abenteuerliche Reise quer durch trockenste Wüsten nur wegen eines Sterns?", entrüstete sich ihre jüngste Tochter, „und dabei wussten sie noch nicht einmal genau, was oder wen sie suchen!"

„Nun, sie suchten einen großen Herrscher, der unter diesem ganz besonderen Stern geboren werden würde", erläuterte Hermine.

„Pff", machte Sera, „sag ich doch, sie wussten gar nichts!"

„Das mit dem Stern erinnert mich immer an die Zentauren, die wären einem solchen Zeichen bestimmt auch gefolgt", warf Eileen ein.

„Aber erst, wenn sie vorher zweihundert Jahre darüber nachgedacht hätten, sagt Dad immer!", erwiderte Sera und stopfte ihre kalten Hände tief in die Manteltasche. London zeigte sich von seiner ungemütlichen Seite.

„Deine Großmutter hat sich immer über die Geschenke aufgeregt, weißt Du noch?", lachte Jean Granger und hakte ihre Tochter unter, nicht dass sie auf dem leicht angefrorenen Bürgersteig ausrutschte.

„Ja, sie meinte, dass eine anständige Babyausstattung wesentlich praktischer gewesen wäre, als Weihrauch und Myrrhe!", nickte Hermine, „Nur das Gold fand sie o.K."

„Da siehst Du es, wer bringt schon Räucherkram mit, das ist doch kein bisschen weise, sondern sogar gesundheitsschädlich, immerhin ist mir dieses Jahr zu Ostern echt schlecht geworden von dem ganzen Weihrauchzeugs!", sah sich Sera bestätigt und setzte naserümpfend hinzu, „Das reißen diese Möhren auch nicht mehr raus!"

„Es waren keine Möhren", verbesserte sie ihre große Schwester, „es war Myrrhe, das ist ein sehr kostbares Baumharz und wurde früher zum Einbalsamieren verwendet."

„Igitt! Das wird ja immer schlimmer!", regte sich Sera auf, „so was bringt man doch keinem kleinen Kind mit, ich hätte die drei sofort aus dem Stall geworfen!"

„Was hättest Du denn geschenkt, Sera?", fragte Hermine lachend und drückte den Knopf der Straßenampel.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht was zu spielen oder ein Buch!", überlegte sie und trippelte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Bücher gab es damals leider noch nicht", meinte Jean, „und früher haben die Kinder auch keine Spielsachen geschenkt bekommen, sie mussten früh arbeiten und haben mit dem gespielt was man so fand oder sich selbst etwas zurechtgebastelt."

„Dann wenigstens was zum Anziehen, einen Strampelanzug oder auch was zu essen – ich habe übrigens echt Hunger, Mum!", und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen vernehmlich.

„Wir sind ja gleich da!", tröstete sie Hermine, obwohl sich auch ihr Magen schon einige Male während des Spiels gemeldet hatte.

„Meinst Du, dass die drei Zauberer waren, in einigen Übersetzungen steht was von Magiern?" überlegte Eileen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube es eher nicht", meinte Hermine, „Sterndeuter waren damals gefragte Leute und berieten viele Könige und Herrscher. Es waren wahrscheinlich eher Gelehrte.

„Die waren bestimmt keine Zauberer!", war sich Sera sicher, „sonst wären die doch nach Bethlehem appariert und hätten diese Kamele nicht mitnehmen müssen.

„Seit wann können Zauberer eigentlich apparieren?", fiel Eileen gerade eine weitere spannende Frage ein, als die Ampel endlich auf grün sprang „das mit dem Flohnetzwerk gab es vor 2000 Jahren ja sicherlich auch noch nicht – oder doch?"

„Hm, damit habe ich mich noch nie beschäftigt", gab Hermine zu und überlegte, ob sie je was über die Geschichte der magischen Beförderungsmittel gelesen hatte, „Du solltest Professor Bins fragen!"

„Oh, nein, tu das nicht, da schläfst Du ja über die Antwort ein!", entwich es Sera, die sich wohl an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Professor Bins erinnerte, „frag besser Professor Dumbledore, das ist lustiger!"

„Das ist eine gute Idee", lachte Hermine und sie bogen in die Straße ein, an deren Ende das Haus der Grangers lag.

„Und wenn Du einer der Weisen gewesen wärst, Eileen, was hättest Du geschenkt?", griff Jean die Geschenkefrage noch einmal auf.

Eileen legte ihre Stirn in Falten und meinte bedächtig: „Ich finde die Ideen von Sera gut, aber wenn es doch Zauberer waren, dann wäre ein Topf, der niemals leer wird, ein Geldsäckchen, das sich stets von neuem füllt und eine Sammlung von guten Zaubersprüchen gute Geschenke gewesen.

„Also schenkst Du und Sera dem Kind Reichtum und Macht und ihr wollt, dass die Familie nie hungert und auch noch etwas Spaß dabei hat", überlegte Hermine, „nicht schlecht, wie ich finde!", sie schaute zum grauen Winterhimmel hinauf, aus dem gerade erste dicke Schneeflocken fielen, „Die drei aus dem fernen Land im Osten haben sich bei ihren Gaben übrigens auch etwas gedacht."

„Ach ja, und was?", fragte Sera zweifelnd und spielte mit den Gehsteigplatten Hüpfekästchen.

„Ihre Gaben waren alle sehr kostbar, weil das Kind, das dort irgendwo in Judäa geboren werden sollte, laut ihren Berechnungen ein Königskind wäre, daher haben sie auch Gold mitgebracht. Das ist eines Königs würdig. Der Weihrauch weist darauf hin, dass dieses Kind sogar noch weitaus mehr als ein König sein würde, es wäre ein Gott und nur für die Anbetung der Götter wurde damals Weihrauch verwendet."

„Und was ist mit dieser komischen Myrrhe?", Sera war noch nicht überzeugt.

„Ja, die Myrrhe", Hermine seufzte leise, „die soll das Zeichen dafür sein, dass diesem Königskind keine einfache Zukunft geschenkt werden würde. Diese überaus kostbare Weihnachtsgabe der Weisen erinnert schon an Karfreitag, aber auch an Ostern."

„Ich finde was zu Essen, was zum Anziehen und was zum Spielen auf alle Fälle besser!", beschloss Sera und streckte ihre Zunge heraus, um eine der vor ihr hertanzenden Schneeflocke aufzufangen, „Wenn unser Baby kommt, dann fragen wir vorher Tante Ginny oder Grandma oder Tante Minerva was wir schenken können, denen fällt bestimmt was vernünftigeres als Gold, Weihrauch und Möhren-Myrrhe ein!", sie und ihre Schwester tauschten einen einvernehmlichen Blick aus.

„Gut, ich lasse mich überraschen!", grinste Hermine.

„Mir hat die Maria immer leid getan", Jean Granger winkte der Nachbarin zu, die gerade ihre Katze zur Türe hinaus ließ, „hochschwanger, vielleicht schon mit Vorwehen und dann kein Dach überm Kopf und außer Josef keinen Menschen, den man kennt."

„Ja, und dieser Josef kommt auch nicht sehr fähig rüber, sonst hätte der sich besser vorbereitet und was für seine Frau organisiert", fand Eileen einen weiteren Kritikpunkt in der Geschichte.

„Hat der Großvater von Onkel Peter nicht immer gesagt, dass er dieses gesetzlose Pack von Hirten niemals in sein Haus gelassen hätte?", überlegte Hermine.

„Ja, der alte Lord Sauton war schon ein Fall für sich!", seufzte Jean, „der hielt ja auch diese ganze unwahrscheinliche Geschichte mit der jungfräulichen Empfängnis für absoluten Quatsch und die Ratschläge die er dem Josef gegeben hätte, will ich hier lieber nicht mehr wiederholen!"

„Also, alles in allem eine einzige Katastrophe!", fasste Hermine die Überlegungen lachend zusammen und schloss die Haustüre auf, „miese Planung, falsche Geschenke, unnötiges Risiko und unmögliche Gäste!"

„Ganz genau", stimmte Sera aus vollem Herzen bei und schälte sich schnell aus Mütze, Mantel und Schal.

Drinnen, vor dem warmen Kamin wartete schon Henry Granger und hatte sich die Zeit mit einem guten Buch vertrieben.

Hermine schnupperte genießerisch dem köstlichen Duft von gebratener Ente hinterher, der ihr bereits beim Öffnen der Türe entgegengeweht war und fand rasch die Quelle, sowie ihren Mann, der gerade den eindrucksvollen Vogel aus dem Bräter holte.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder!", Severus ließ sich von seiner Frau einen schnellen Kuss geben, obwohl er sich schon klar darüber war, dass sie im Augenblick wahrscheinlich mehr an der Ente, als an ihm interessiert war, aber er trug es mit Fassung „und wie war das Spiel?"

„Schwierig zu sagen, aber die ersten Kritiken sind verheerend", grinste Hermine und stibitzte ein kleines Stück kross gebratener Haut.

„Oh, dann hebt Euch den Abschlussbericht bitte bis nach dem Essen auf. Wascht Euch lieber die Hände und setzt Euch an den Tisch, es ist alles fertig!", kommandierte er streng und gab seiner hungrigen Frau einen kleinen Klaps auf die Finger, als sie ein weiteres Stück Fleisch klauen wollte.

„Du bist hartherzig und mitleidslos und das an Weihnachten!", beschwerte sich daraufhin Hermine und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Selbstverständlich! Wie Du ganz genau weißt, bin ich immer hartherzig und mitleidslos und das natürlich auch an Weihnachten!", berichtigte sie ihr Mann.

„Dad, ich habe schrecklichen Hunger!", Sera löste ihre Mutter in der Küche ab, „wann gibt es den Pudding?"

„Erst gibt es gebratenen Wasservogel mit Rotkraut und vielleicht gibt es danach noch Pudding!", wies sie ihr Vater zurecht und schickte auch seine jüngste Tochter zum Händewaschen.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, da saßen alle Grangers um den großen Esstisch im Wohnzimmer versammelt und brachen in lauten Jubel aus, als Severus das Essen auf den Tisch zauberte. Er schaute seine Frau auffordernd an und diese sorgte mit einem kleinen Zauberstabwisch für eine sehr festliche Tischdekoration und reichlich gefüllte Gläser. Danach war es eine ganze Weile sehr still, denn alle hatten Hunger und nachdem Henry das Tischgebet gesprochen hatte, genossen alle des Tränkemeisters erlesene Speisen.

Selbstverständlich bekam auch jeder soviel Plum-Pudding, wie er wollte, allerdings fand sich das Mandelstück in diesem Jahr in Henrys Portion, was Sera doch etwas traurig stimmte.

Aber irgendwann ist nun mal jeder leere Magen wohlgefüllt und wenn man so satt ist, dann ist es ein wahrer Segen, wenn man eine Hexe im Haus hat, die mit einem winzigen Spruch den Abwasch besorgt.

„Also", griff Severus das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf, als sie anschließend gemütlich und etwas faul im Wohnzimmer herumlümmelten „wie war das Spiel und was gab es zu kritisieren?"

„Ach, weißt Du, Sera fand die Weisen dumm, die Geschenke unpassend und Eileen ist der Meinung, dass Josef unvorbereitet war!", lachte Jean.

„Aber die Kinder haben das gut gespielt!", versuchte Sera dem Ganzen einen etwas versöhnlicheren Anstrich zu geben - was so ein voller Bauch doch ausmachte!

„Mir läuft immer so ein Schauer den Rücken herunter, wenn der Engel zu den verängstigten Hirten spricht", murmelte Eileen und wurde etwas rot.

„Ich stimme Dir zu, mein Schatz", nickte Henry und goss Severus und sich einen Scotch ein, „Das ist etwas ganz besonderes, wenn ängstlichen Menschen die Furcht genommen werden kann. Aber nur wirklich besondere Menschen oder eben Engel schaffen das mit wenigen Worten."

„Mein Dad kann das auch!", behauptete Sera, was ein feines Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen des Tränkemeisters zauberte.

„So?", Henry warf seinem Schwiegersohn einen wohlgefälligen Blick zu und kitzelte seine Enkelin auf dem Weg zu seinem Sessel kurz unter den Armen.

„Ja, und Mum auch!", kicherte sie und kletterte behände auf seinen Schoß, kaum, dass er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Mütter und Väter sind ja auch etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte Henry und ließ es nur zu gerne zu, dass sich Sera gemütlich in seine Arme kuschelte.

„Genau wie Grandmas und Grandpas!", ergänzte Eileen, die gerade ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke sortierte, „und auch gute Zahnärzte sind Engel!" Sie hatte immerhin unzählige Male erleben dürfen, wie alle ängstlichen Patienten die Behandlung bei einem ihrer Großeltern lebend überstanden hatten und hinterher richtig froh aussahen und sich bedankten.

„Auf alle Fälle, mein Schatz!", lachte Jean, die sich neben Eileen auf den Boden setzte und die Beschreibung eines Tischspiels studierte.

„Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass die ganze Weihnachtserzählung eine Geschichte von Mut und Vertrauen ist", meldete sich Hermine, sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und ihren Kopf auf Severus Schoß gelegt.

„Hört, hört, da spricht die Gryffindor unter uns!", spottete Severus leise.

„Vielleicht", gab Hermine lächelnd zu und ergriff seine Hand, „aber ist es nicht unglaublich mutig sich quer durch die damals bekannte Welt aufzumachen, nur um einem wagen Zeichen am Himmel zu folgen?"

„Eher leichtsinnig!", murrte ihr Mann und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Und ist es nicht wirklich mutig", ließ sich Hermine nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, „wenn eine junge Frau angesichts von Dingen, die sie so sicherlich nicht einschätzen konnte, nicht verzweifelt, sondern „Ja" sagt und ihren Weg geht?"

„Ganz gewiss!", mischte sich Jean ein und sah Severus eindringlich an, „Aber auch Josef ist sehr mutig!", führte sie Hermines Gedankengänge fort, „Er hätte sich nun wirklich nicht um die Frau mit dem fremden Kind kümmern müssen, es wäre sicherlich einfacher für ihn gewesen, sie sitzen zu lassen."

„Der einfache Weg ist nicht immer der bessere", murmelte Severus und sein Blick blieb an Hermines schon sichtbar gewölbtem Leib hängen. Es waren überaus schwere Zeiten gewesen, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt hatten. Ein eisiger Schauer überkam ihn, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie nah er daran gewesen war, sich von ihr zu trennen.

„Aber noch mehr als ihren Mut, bewundere ich ihr Vertrauen", Hermine führte seine Hand hinab zu ihren Bauch, „die Weisen haben ihrem Verstand und ihrem Herzen vertraut und sich auf den Weg gemacht, egal wie dumm das auch manchem erschienen ist, damals wie heute."

„Und Maria und Josef", sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen, „sie haben ganz und gar ihrem Gott vertraut, sie haben seinem Wort geglaubt, dass diese unglaubliche Geschichte gut ausgehen würde und dass ein Plan dahinter steckt, einer, den sie beide vielleicht nicht sehen und verstehen konnten, aber der wichtig und nötig war, weil es Sein Plan war."

Ein Plan? Schon wieder so ein verdammter Plan! Was sollte das für ein toller Plan sein, der dieses neugeborene Kind Jahre später neben Verbrecher qualvoll hingerichtet sterben ließ?

Und wofür sollte es gut sein, dass seine eigene Frau in Lebensgefahr gebracht worden war und sie der Folter und der Demütigung ausgesetzt wurde? Er konnte verdammt noch eins nicht an einen solchen Plan glauben. Das Einzige woran er wirklich glaubte, mehr denn je, das war an sie, ihr vertraute er vollkommen und wenn sie sein Stern, sein Leitstern war, so würde er sich auch ohne Zauberstab quer durch die Welt aufmachen, um ihr zu folgen.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihm und für einen ungeheuer intimen Augenblick schien es nur noch sie beide zu geben, den finsteren Mann mit den schwarzen Augen und die Frau auf seinem Schoß. Die Kinder, die Grangers, das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, der Glanz der Kerzen am Christbaum, das Knacken des Kaminholzes, alles war weg. Nur noch sie beide. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen, genau wie seine Hand mit ihrer, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr herunter beugte und sie inniglich küsste.

Oh, bei Merlin, er hatte auch einen Plan und er würde alles dafür tun, dass er in Erfüllung ging: Er würde sie als Erstes heute Abend nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen und dann wenn irgend möglich bis an sein Lebensende mit ihr zusammen bleiben, er würde das Kind das im Frühling geboren würde lieben, weil es ihres war und er würde alles daran setzten, dass seiner Familie nie wieder so ein Kummer widerfahren würde! Das war ein guter Plan, ein sehr guter Plan!

Er hätte sie ewig küssen können und sie unterbrachen den Kuss auch nur, weil sich Jean amüsiert räusperte und Sera nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu kichern, Eileen sie glücklich anlächelte und Henry ein bisschen seufzen musste.

Verflixt. Er musste etwas verwirrt blinzeln und ruckelte an seinem Hemdkragen „Im nächsten Jahr werde ich mir diese wunderbare Heldengeschichte wohl auch mal ansehen müssen", versuchte er seine Verlegenheit gekonnt zu überspielen.

„Oh, schade", meinte Jean, „dann muss ich ja kochen und kann gar nicht sehen, wie Sera als Maria die drei Weisen aus dem Stall wirft."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich die Maria spiele", stellte Sera klar, „der Engel ist vielleicht besser!"

„Solange Du kein Schaf spielen musst!", neckte sie ihre große Schwester und erntete einen erzürnten Blick von ihr.

„Oder das Kamel, das die unnötigen Geschenke bringt", lachte ihre Großmutter.

„Es wären auch noch Ochs und Eselein zu besetzen", mischte sich ihr Großvater feixend ein.

Seras Augen blitzten von einem zum anderen, dann sah man es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten und als sie sich aufrichtete und mit sehr erhabenen Ausdruck, der schwer an den ihres Vaters in ähnlichen Situationen erinnerte, verkündete, „Ich glaube, ich werde den Erzähler machen, da habe ich die ganze Geschichte im Griff und alle müssen nach meiner Pfeife tanzen!", wusste sie die Lacher auf ihrer Seite und sie hörte ihren Dad leise ans Ohr seiner Frau flüstern: „Deine Tochter!", worauf diese ihn küssend antwortete: „Oh, nein, mein Lieber, unsere!"


	42. Chapter 42

Täuschungen 42 Epilog 2 Nächtliche Gespräche

„Mum?" wisperte eine leise, helle Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Hm?", nein, wirklich wach war sie noch nicht.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Warum nicht?", nuschelte Hermine, wischte ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und warf ein Auge auf ihren Wecker. Er zeigte fast Mitternacht.

„Weiß nicht", es klang sehr kläglich.

Hermine öffnete beide Augen und betrachtete ihre Jüngste mit zusammengekniffenem Blick. Normalerweise kamen ihre Kinder Nachts nie zu ihr, es war viel einfacher solche Sachen mit ihrem Vater zu verhandeln, der war schneller wach und schneller um den Finger zu wickeln.

Aber leider diese Woche nicht zu Hause.

Sie seufzte leise, „Hast Du Hausschuhe an?"

„Oh, hab ich vergessen", gab Sera schuldbewusst zu, wobei Hermine sich gar nicht so sicher war, ob das nicht pure Absicht gewesen war, ihre Tochter war ja nicht dumm.

„Dann komm sofort ins Bett", befahl Hermine energisch und hob ihre Bettdecke an, damit sich Sera nicht auf den kalten Steinfließen erkälten würde.

„Ist gut!", freute sich die auch viel zu froh und schlüpfte schnell unter die Decke. Hermine bekam einen mittelschweren Schock, als die Füße ihrer Tochter auf ihre Beine trafen.

„Meine Güte, Serafina, Deine Füße sind so warm wie Eisblöcke!", schimpfte sie leise und steckte die Bettdecke um ihre Tochter herum fest.

„Kann sein, Dad beschwert sich auch immer", erzählte Sera freimütig und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper ihrer Mutter.

Allerdings war da dieser dicke Bauch im Weg. Vorsichtig strich sie über Hermines gewölbten Leib.

„Du, Mum?", begann sie und wartet darauf, ob Hermine schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Hm?", gut, sie war noch wach.

„Mum? Das neue Baby…", sie stockte und wusste wohl gerade nicht, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte, etwas, das bei Serafina Granger-Snape ein echter Seltenheitsfall war.

„Was ist mit dem Baby, mein Schatz?", forschte Hermine sanft und hörte sich bereits viel wacher an.

„Wie wird das sein, wenn wir dann zu dritt sind?", erkundigte sich Sera wispernd.

„Hm, wahrscheinlich so, wie es bei schon bei Eileen und dann bei Dir war", überlegte Hermine.

„Wie war das denn?"

„Nun, als Erstes war es ziemlich anstrengend, denn ihr habt beide ganz viel geschrien und rumgequengelt, immerhin konntet ihr ja noch nicht reden, also musste immer geweint werden, damit Euer Dad und ich wussten, das Deine Schwester oder auch Du etwas wolltet oder brauchtet."

„Wie frische Hosen und was zu Essen, nicht wahr?", ergänzte Sera mit erfahrenem Ausdruck in der Stimme.

„Richtig, aber oft habt ihr rumgemurrt, nur um geknuddelt oder durch die Gegend getragen oder angelacht und beschäftigt zu werden. Solche Sachen eben."

„Und dann?"

„Dann habt ihr ganz, ganz viel gelacht und lustige Stimmen gemacht und alle, alle waren ganz verrückt nach Euch", erinnerte sich Hermine lächelnd.

„Alexander Cohen aus meiner Gruppe behauptet, dass das mit den vielen Kindern super blöd wäre. Er wäre viel lieber ein Einzelkind!"

„Wie viele Geschwister hat er denn?"

„Fünf Stück!" antwortete Sera beeindruckt.

„Wow, das sind wirklich ganz schön viele!", stimmte Hermine zu, vor allem da Alexander maximal fünf Jahre alt sein konnte.

„Alexander sagt, es wären zu viele. Er hat erzählt, als er noch mit seiner Schwester allein gewesen wäre, hätten seine Mum und sein Dad noch viel mehr Zeit für sie und ihn gehabt, aber jetzt würden sie sich nur noch um die anderen kümmern."

„So?", murmelte Hermine, sie hatte langsam eine Ahnung, was ihre Tochter nicht schlafen ließ.

„Ja, und weißt Du, was schlimm ist?", Seras Stimme wurde zittrig.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und war ganz Ohr.

„Kinderkriegen tut furchtbar weh!"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Hermine nickend, „es ist zumeist kein bisschen angenehm! Und woher weißt Du das?"

„Das hat James und Albus erzählt. Als Tante Ginny vor zwei Wochen Lily bekommen hat, da hat sie ganz viel geschrien und furchtbar gestöhnt und das hat irrsinnig lange gedauert und wurde immer schlimmer und Onkel Harry ist die ganze Zeit wie wild umher gerannt und hat sich die Haare gerauft!"

„Du hast recht, mein Schatz, ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, ist nicht leicht, aber es geht vorbei und dann ist alles vergessen!", versuchte Hermine ihrer Tochter die Angst zu nehmen.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles!", flüsterte Sera so leise, dass Hermine es fast nicht verstand.

„Was denn noch?"

„Kinderkriegen ist gefährlich!"

„Oh?", machte Hermine, da waren ja wirklich schwerwiegende Dinge, die ihre Tochter nicht schlafen ließen.

„Ja, ganz fürchterlich gefährlich, man kann dabei sogar sterben!", Sera drückte sich nahe an ihre Mutter heran und Hermine hörte ihr Herz laut klopfen.

„Wer sagt das, Alexander?"

„Nein, das hat Oliver Greengras letztens Dad erzählt, seine Mum ist dabei gestorben, als sie ihn geboren hat."

„Ja, das ist wirklich sehr, sehr schlimm!", seufzte Hermine und küsste ihre Tochter auf den Scheitel, dann rückte sie etwas von ihr ab und sah ihr durch das Halbdunkel des Zimmers fest in die Augen.

„Sera, ich verspreche Dir, dass Poppy und Dein Dad sehr gut auf mich aufpassen werden und dass nichts darauf hindeutet, dass es Probleme geben könnte, wenn das Baby kommt", sie gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und fügte hinzu, „Natürlich werden Dein Dad und ich mich am Anfang ganz besonders um Deine neue Schwester kümmern müssen, sonst bekommt sie ja nichts zu essen und fühlt sich hier bei uns nicht wohl. Aber das Tolle ist, Babys wachsen! Zwar langsam, aber jeden Tag ein bisschen und stell Dir mal vor, Du kannst Deiner neuen Schwester dann all Deine Geschichten erzählen und Du kannst ihr dabei helfen zu lernen und alles zeigen, was man so wissen muss. In ein paar Jahren kannst Du dann mit ihr spielen, wenn Eileen dazu vielleicht keine Lust oder keine Zeit mehr hat, und vielleicht mag Deine kleine Schwester auch all die Sachen, die Du auch magst und Du hast dann eine neue Freundin."

Sera schien sich Hermines Argumente sorgsam durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, dann blitzte es auf einmal in ihren Augen und sie meinte aufgeregt, „Dann bin ich auch nicht mehr die Kleinste, dann bin ich ja eine große Schwester!"

„Ja! Ganz genau!"

„Das ist nicht schlecht", fand Sera bei näherer Betrachtung der Dinge, „darf ich dann auch so lange Aufbleiben, wie Eileen?"

„Netter Versuch, Sera Granger. Ich verspreche Dir, dass Du als zukünftige große Schwester länger aufbleiben darfst, als Deine kleine Schwester", lachte Hermine, da sprachen wohl gerade die slytherinschen Gene.

„Mist!", Sera schob enttäuscht die Unterlippe vor, was Hermine grinsen ließ. Sie legte sich etwas bequemer hin und schlang ihren Arm fest um ihre Tochter herum.

„Sera, mein Schatz, mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen! Wir haben Dich und Deine Schwester unglaublich lieb und das wird nicht weniger, wenn da noch jemand ist, den wir lieb haben, denn Liebe wird nicht weniger, wenn man sie teilt, sie wird sogar mehr!"

„Echt, wie geht das denn?", staunte Sera.

„Ganz einfach, das ist Magie!", lächelte Hermine verschmitzt.

„Ach so und warum geht das nicht bei Kuchen oder Schokolade?", wollte ihre schlaue Tochter mit dem Hang zu Süßigkeiten wissen.

„Weil Kuchen und Schokolade im Überfluss nicht gut für Euch sind, aber zuviel Liebe kann es gar nicht geben!"

„Schade! Aber das mit der Schokolade stimmt", gab Sera nach einigem Überlegen zu, „weißt Du noch, als Albus bei meinem letzten Geburtstag viel zu viel davon gegessen hatte und sich dann übergeben musste!"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, immerhin hat er sich auf meinen Umhang übergeben!" erinnerte sich Hermine ungern.

„Und dann auch noch auf Dads Schuhe!", kicherte Sera, sie dachte wohl gerade an das ungläubige Gesicht ihres Vaters, als der zweite Potterspross einen weiteren Teil des Kuchenbuffetts auf seinem Schuhwerk reproduziert hatte.

„Wann kommt Dad eigentlich wieder heim?", wechselte Sera ganz überraschend das Thema.

„Schon übermorgen, mein Schatz!", Hermine war froh wenn er wieder da war, eine Wärmeflasche war kein Ersatz für einen warmen Männerkörper.

„Gut, kann ich dann heute Nacht noch in seinem Bett schlafen?", bettelte Sera listig, sie würde sicherlich eine Slytherin werden.

„Ja, das geht klar", erlaubte Hermine gern.

„Hast Du eigentlich keine Angst, dass Dein Bauch bald platzt?", erkundigte sich Sera einfühlsam, während sie über Hermine in Severus Betthälfte krabbelte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, obwohl es sich ab und an schon so anfühlt", lachte Hermine.

„Alexander meint, dass seine Mutter immer ausgesehen habe, wie ein Wahlross."

„Ich glaube, Du solltest mal mit anderen Kindern spielen", war sich Hermine sicher, dieser Alexander schien nicht der beste Umgang zu sein.

„Aber er hat ganz tolle Spielsachen und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass Du aussiehst wie ein Wahlross, Mum!"

„Oh, wie nett von Dir, und wie sehe ich Deiner Meinung nach aus?"

„Nun", musste Sera nur kurz überlegen, „eher wie ein Kugelfisch, würde ich sagen."

„Auch nicht viel besser!", befand Hermine seufzend, „und bevor Du Dich hier weiter um Kopf und Kragen redest, Serafina, solltest Du besser die Augen und den Mund zumachen und schlafen!"

„Na, gut", gähnte ihre Jüngste unbeeindruckt, „dann sage ich Dir aber auch nicht, was Dad meint, wie Du aussiehst!"

„Oh, wo hast Du denn gelernt, so zu verhandeln?", wollte Hermine kopfschüttelnd wissen.

„Na, bei Dir Mum, das machst Du doch auch immer so mit Dad!", antwortete Sera wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Da hatte sie wohl recht, aber das sollte man wohl besser hier und jetzt nicht vertiefen.

„Trotzdem wirst Du jetzt schlafen, aber vorher sagst Du mir doch noch, wie Dad findet, dass ich aussehe!"

„Hihi", kicherte Sera, sie konnte sowieso nicht lange ein Geheimnis bewahren, dafür war sie viel zu mitteilsam, „Er sagt, Du erinnerst ihn an einen Kürbis".

„So?", na, das würde aber Ärger geben, soviel war klar.

Sera beugte sich noch mal zu ihr herüber, schlang ihre Ärmchen um ihren Hals und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss, „Schlaf gut, Mum, ich hab Dich super lieb!" Dann hob sie die Bettdecke an und rief in die dunklen Tiefen von Hermines Bett, „Schlaf auch Du gut, kleine Lillian!"

Hermine lachte leise vor sich hin und drückte ihre Noch-Jüngste fest an sich, „Ich habe Dich auch super lieb, mein Schatz! Schlaf auch Du gut und träum was Schönes!"

Und das taten sie dann auch.

Alle drei.

ENDE!

So, das war es nun endgültig für dieses Mal.

Herzlichen Dank an alle treuen Leser und die, die so nett waren eine Rückmeldung zu geben.

Wenn Ihr wollt lesen wir uns um Ostern herum wieder, natürlich mit einer neuen Geschichte rund um unseren Kerkermeister und seine Frauen.

Eure Efraimstochter


End file.
